Sing With Me?
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: UA TH: Maka llega a la gran academia de musica Shibusen, ahi, hara amigos y enemigos, y formara una banda con el serio y misterioso Soul, ¿podra ella superar su miedo escenico, o perderaen el intento? MxS TxBS KxC Mal Summary
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…._

_Bueno, aquí regrese con una nueva historia…._

_Tantas locuras k tengo en mi cabecita… en fin, el prologo!!!_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with me?)**

**Prologo**

**Maka POV**

Realmente, nunca me espere esto.

Bueno, no tanto…

- ¡Felicidades hijita! – me felicito papa - ¡lograste entrar!

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Maka – me dijo mama con una gran sonrisa.

Y si, a pesar de que también estaba muy feliz por la gran noticia, ni yo me la podia creer.

Hace un par de días, envié mi solicitud a la gran escuela Shibusen Music School, donde me enseñarían a mejorar mi canto y aprender a tocar instrumentos, por que si, mi gran sueño era ser una de las mejores cantantes, como mis padres, Spirit-san y Kami-san, los integrantes de una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos, los _"Death Scythe"._

Pero ahora que tenia el sobre con mi aceptación a la escuela, estaba totalmente en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que me aceptaran a mí, a Maka Albarn, la niña que se desmaya si canta en público?

Debía de ser una señal de Kami-sama o algo por el estilo…

- ¿Y bien Maka?, ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto dulcemente mama.

- ¿Rara…? – sonó mas a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

- ¡No te preocupes Maka!, ya veras como te acostumbraras, además, no se me hace raro que hayan aceptado, ¡tienes el mismo talento que tu madre! – dijo papa, el estaba mas que feliz.

- Hay querido… - dijo mama, levemente sonrojada mientras papa le daba un beso en los labios.

Tuve que escapar a mi cuarto si no quería vomitar. Quería a mis padres… excepto cuando hacían sus demostraciones de amor en público…

Entre a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama.

_Entraría__ al Shibusen…_

_¡Entraría al Shibusen!_

Una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de mis labios.

Después de todo… nada podría salir mal…

¿Verdad…?

* * *

_Y bien… ¿Cómo me ha quedado?, ¡reviews, plis!, y a cambio les daré un beso por parte de Soul, Kid o Black Star (al k prefieran, jejeje)_

_¡Nos vemos en el primer cap! ¡Sayoooooooooooooooooooooo!_

**Nota: **El papa de Maka **NO** va a ser infiel en este fic, por lo que no se ha divorciado de Kami y Maka lo quiere, ¿oki?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

_¡Hola holitasssssss!_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer cap, espero y les guste!!, bye!!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with me?)**

**Cap. 1** _Shibusen Music School y el engreído Come Almas_

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras me fijaba en la ventana del carro.

Nos alejábamos de casa, mis padres seguían sonrientes por el hecho de que su_ pequeña_ y _única_ hija fuera aceptada en la mejor escuela de música. Yo en cambio, estaba un poco triste.

No vería más a mis amigos y solo vendría a visitar a mis padres los fines de semana, ya que en la Academia había dormitorios, y por lo que me había enterado, algunos eran mixtos. Me estremecí al imaginarme en un cuarto con un chico, ya que, ¡por Kami!, de seguro la mayoría debía de tener mi edad (16 años), y digamos que nuestras hormonas están mas que alocadas. Seria el infierno si me tocase con un chico…

Estuve viendo el paisaje durante todo el camino, hasta que al fin, sentí como el auto bajaba su velocidad.

- Listo Maka, hemos llegado – anuncio papa.

_Genial…_

Papa y mama me acompañaron hasta la dirección para arreglar mis papeles. Yo estaba nerviosa, también, por lo que había escuchado, el director de la Academia era muy estricto y duro, era mejor no meterse con el.

Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina, papa tomo la perilla y comenzó a girarla, pero iba a una velocidad súper lenta – pero puede que tal vez yo lo viera así por mis nervios -, hasta que al fin, la abrió…

- ¡Hola holitassssssssssssssss! – nos saludo una voz chillona.

Me quede pasmada por la sorpresa.

Frente a mi se encontraba un señor alto, vestía de una tunica negra y llevaba una mascara con forma de calavera que le cubría toda la cara, usaba guantes – o eso creí yo – blancos y gigantescos.

- Hola hola Shinigami-sama – saludaron mis papas con una sonrisa.

¡¿El era el famoso Director del Shibusen?!

- Kami-chan, Spirit-kun, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Shinigami-sama alegre -, ¿ella es la pequeña Maka? – pregunto mirando en mi dirección… creo.

- Si Shinigami-sama, ella es nuestra hija Maka, Maka, el es Shinigami-sama, el director de la Academia – me dijo mi madre alegre.

- Ho-hola – salude tímidamente.

- ¡Oh vamos!, no muerdo – dijo Shinigami-sama mientras me tendía la mano en forma de saludo.

Torpemente me acerque a el y le estreche la mano.

- Es un gusto conocerte Maka-chan – me dijo alegre.

- Igualmente, Shinigami-sama – le dije, con una sonrisa. No sabia por que, pero el me inspiraba mucha confianza.

- Bien, mientras tus padres y yo arreglamos tus papeles, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la escuela?, así podrás sentirte como en casa rápidamente.

- Hai, con permiso – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Una vez que salí, me recargue en la puerta mientras suspiraba.

Esto sin duda, era el momento mas extraño de mi vida.

Comencé a caminar por la escuela. Me sorprendí al ver el estilo medio gótico que esta tenia, pero para ser sinceros, me gustaba. Los pasillos eran realmente largos, y por donde quiera que uno voltease, habían puertas y puertas. Note que en los alrededores había un pequeño bosque, por lo que decidí ir algún día para pasar el rato. Apenas iba a doblar una esquina que sin darme cuenta, choque con alguien cayéndonos los dos al suelo.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – me disculpe mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

- No te preocupes – me dijo una voz femenina y tierna.

Abrí los ojos (ya que los había cerrado) y me encontré de frente con una chica alta y de cabello negro, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul oscuro y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

- De verdad, lo siento – me disculpe mientras ambas nos parábamos y yo me sonrojaba como nunca.

- Descuida, eres nueva, ¿verdad?, nunca te había visto antes – me dijo.

- Si, hoy es mi primer día, me llamo Maka Albarn – le dije mientras le tendía una mano y le sonreía.

- Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – me dijo alegremente mientras me estrechaba la mano - ¿quieres que te muestre la escuela? – se ofreció.

- Si no es mucha molestia… - le dije tímidamente.

- claro que no, ven – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Tsubaki comenzó a mostrarme toda la escuela. La biblioteca, el comedor, los dormitorios, los salones, el salón de orquestas, el auditorio, las canchas, solo faltaba un lugar…

- Y este es el patio – me dijo mientras me señalaba un gran terreno muy hermoso, las flores abundaban en color y aroma, la hierba estaba muy cuidada y a lo lejos se veía un pequeño riachuelo.

Todo era paz en ese pequeño lugar… hasta que un grito la destruyo…

- ¡TSUBAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – grito una voz masculina a todo pulmón.

- Oh no… - murmuro Tsubaki apenada.

De la nada, un chico de más o menos mi edad se paro frente a mí, viéndome como si yo fuera algo malo. Era un poco mas alto que yo, su cabello estaba en picos y era de un extraño color azul, sus ojos eran de un color verde, pero no iguales a los míos. Me sentí cohibida ante su intensa mirada.

- Ahm… Black Star, ella es Maka-chan, es alumna nueva, le estaba enseñando la escuela; Maka-chan, el es Black Star, mi mejor amigo – me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque pude notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡con que nueva!, ¿eh?, ¡pues mira bien al gran Black Star, yo soy el que superara a los Dioses de la música!, ¡jajajajajaja! – comenzó a reírse histéricamente, bien, no tenia que meterme con el.

- Gusto en conocerte, Black Star – le dije tímidamente.

- ¿Espantando tan rápido a los alumnos nuevos idiota? – pregunto otra voz masculina.

Todos nos volteamos a ver de donde venia esa voz. Tres chicos se acercaban hacia nosotros, dos eran mujeres y otro era hombre. El chico era alto (mas que Black Star), usaba un traje negro muy extraño, su cabello era negro y del lado izquierdo tenia tres líneas color blanco, pero lo que mas resaltaban eran sus ojos color ámbar. Las chicas que lo acompañaban eran dos polos opuestos, la mas alta tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura y color rubio ceniza y sus ojos eran azul claro; la otra era mas bajita, pero no tanto, su cabello rubio era corto hasta los hombros, tenia los mismos ojos que la otra chica, así que pensé que eran hermanas, además, tenia una gran sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

- Deja que me presente – dijo el chico al ver mi cara de evaluación – mi nombre es Death the Kid, ellas son Liz – señalo a la chica alta – y Patty – señalo a la otra chica – Thompson, yo soy el hijo del director, así que cualquier cosa, solo tienes que avisarme.

- Ah… gracias… yo soy Maka Albarn, un placer.

- ¿Maka _Albarn_? – Pregunto Liz - ¿eres hija de los cantantes de la banda _Death Scythe_? – pregunto curiosa.

- Eh… si, soy su hija.

- ¡Waaaaaaa!, ¡yo soy su mas grande fan! – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Jejejejeje! – comenzó a reírse Patty.

Ellas _si _que eran raras…

- ¡¡Oh, Dios, no!! – grito Kid. Todos volteamos a verlo.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

- ¡¡No es simétrica!! – grito, mientras me señalaba.

- ¿Eh? – dije, confundida.

- ¡¡Tu ropa!! – dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano libre y la otra seguía apuntándome.

Baje mi vista hacia mi conjunto. Traía una falda de tablones rosa con estrellitas amarillas, una de mis calcetas estaba por encima de mi rodilla y era de color azul con lunitas y la otra era amarilla con corazoncitos y me llegaba debajo de la rodilla, mis zapatos eran negros y combinaban con mi camisa de manga corta negra, que tenia el dibujo de una luna en la espalda y una estrella en una de las esquinas, traía en la muñeca izquierda tres pulseras y en la derecha 5, mi cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas (como a mi me gusta) y las ligas tenían figuritas de corazones.

- ¡¡Eres totalmente asimétrica!!, ¡¡me das asco!! – Grito Kid mientras se lanzaba al suelo y comenzaba a golpearlo – merezco morir por haber visto algo así… por favor… mátenme… - murmuro mientras Patty se reía desenfrenadamente y Liz lo miraba con cara de _"¿Te conozco?"_

- Descuida, el siempre es así – murmuro Black Star – en fin, ¿quieres acompañarnos por algo de comer?, ¡me muero de hambre!

- claro – acepte con una sonrisa.

Nos alejamos de Kid y las chicas, quienes intentaban que dejara de hacer puchero.

Suspire.

Esta escuela tenia de todo.

- Y bien Maka, ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – pregunto Black Star curioso.

- ¿Mi que? – dije confundida.

- Tu especialidad, en que eres buena – me aclaró.

- Ah… - murmure.

- Yo soy buena en los coros – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa – y Black Star es especialista en la batería.

- Bueno… pues creo que soy buena para el canto… - murmure levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡genial! – dijo Black Star alegre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

- Veras, nosotros tenemos una banda, pero nuestra cantante principal nos abandono para irse con otros – dije molesto – así que tenemos una bacante, ¿te apuntas? – me dijo esperanzado.

- Pues… bien – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!, ¡ya veras lo sorprendida que quedaras cuando me oigas tocar la batería! – Grito alegre -¿verdad Tsubaki?

- Si – le respondió esta con una sonrisa.

No sabía por que, pero algo me decía que Tsubaki-chan sentía algo mas por Black Star que una simple amistad.

- ¡Bien, es hora de que nos encaminemos al ensayo!, ¡¡vamos!! – grito mientras comenzaba a correr.

- ¿Siempre es así? – le pregunte a Tsubaki sorprendida.

- Si… pero créeme, te acostumbraras…

Y ambas suspiramos.

Tsubaki me llevo hasta un pasillo un poco desierto, y en el había una puerta entre abierta, de la cual, salía un bello sonido de guitarra.

Me deje llevar por la música, era totalmente desconocida para mi, tenia un tono de tristeza y soledad, lo que la hacia mas perfecta. Tsubaki suspiro melancólicamente.

- Ya empezó… - murmuro.

Yo solo la mire confundida.

- ¿Qué empezó? – le pregunte.

- su composición… - susurro mientras abría totalmente la puerta.

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar. Ahí, frente a mi se encontraba Black Star junto a otro chico que me estaba dando la espalda. Aquel chico era el que tocaba la guitarra, traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro y su cabello era blanco como la nieve.

Y no sabia por que, pero ese color de cabello se me hacia levemente familiar…

- ¡Oh, Tsubaki, ya llegaron! – dijo Black Star alegre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y tan pronto Black Star dijo eso, el chico dejo de tocar para voltear a vernos a Tsubaki y a mí.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco.

- ¡¡¿¿TU??!! – gritamos los dos mientras nos señalábamos.

- ¿Eh…? – murmuraron Tsubaki y Black Star confundidos.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué haces aquí??!!, ¡¡ya deja de repetir lo mismo que yo!! – gritamos al unísono los dos.

- Eh… bueno… Maka-chan… el es… - murmuro Tsubaki, pero yo la interrumpí.

- Soul Eater Evans, ya lo se – murmure secamente.

- Eh… si… y Soul-kun, ella es…

- Maka Albarn, lo se – murmuro el secamente.

Y ahora sabía de donde había visto ese color de cabello.

El era mi ex – mejor amigo de la infancia, Soul Eater Evans…

Kami… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Y bien… ¿Qué tal?, ya saben, cualquier cosa, ¡review!, jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente…_

**Soul:** ¡Hey!, ¡espera!

**Yo:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Soul:** ¿Y la promesa que hiciste en el prologo?

**Yo:** ¡Es verdad!, bueno, ya sabes lo k tienes k hacer

**Soul:** Ejem… bueno, aquí les va el beso que me pidieron Kuchiki rukia ichi y Sue-priestess… ¡MUUUA!

**Black Star:** ¿Y nadie quiere uno del gran Black Star? (triste)

**Kid:** (en un rincón con aura negra) Nadie me quiere por que no soy simétrico…

**Yo:** ¡Ya chicos!, ¡cálmense!, en fin, ¡hasta la próxima! ¡BYE! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

¡_waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Ustedes si que hacen que me ponga feliz ^-^_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y quiero que sepan que ya acepte los reviews anónimos, jejejeje, ¡espero poder llegar tan siquiera a los 50 reviews!_

_En fin, sin mas que decir, ¡el cap! ^-^_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 2** _Recuerdos y sorpresas_

**Maka POV**

- ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto Black Star.

- Si – respondimos los dos, sin dejar de mirarnos con odio.

- Eh… bueno… Soul-kun, Maka-chan iba a probar si se podía meter a la banda y… - comenzó a decir Tsubaki, pero _Soul_ la interrumpió.

- No la necesitamos, nos la podemos arreglar sin voz femenina – dijo el, pude notar claramente el rencor en sus palabras.

- Es verdad, no me necesitan, pero gracias por la invitación, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós – murmure mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a salir del lugar.

- ¡Espera Maka-chan! – me dijo Tsubaki, quien me siguió.

Camine por un rato sin prestar atención al camino.

¿Por qué el estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué justamente nos teníamos que volver a encontrar?, ¿acaso Kami estaba en mi contra?

- ¡Maka-chan! – dijo Tsubaki mientras me sujetaba del hombro para que volteara a verla - ¿Qué ha pasado allí adentro? – pregunto preocupada.

Yo solo la mire fijamente…

* * *

**Soul POV**

No podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacia_ ella_ aquí?, ¿acaso venia a arruinarme la vida?

Gruñí mientras me dejaba caer en una silla que estaba por ahí, totalmente molesto.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Black Star, molesto por no ser el centro de atención -, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Nada – dije molesto.

- ¿Cómo que nada?, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Maka?, ¡tu mas que nadie sabes que necesitamos una voz que se complemente a la tuya para la canción! – me regaño.

- ¿Y?, como si no hubieran millones de chicas en la escuela.

- Pero ni siquiera has escuchado a Maka, ¿Cómo sabes que ella no es la ideal?

- Créeme, aunque ella sea la chica que estamos buscando, no va a querer estar en el grupo si yo estoy en el.

- ¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes? – pregunto curioso.

Suspire.

- Algo así…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¿Qué sucedió? – insistió Tsubaki.

Suspire.

- Es una larga historia…

- Soy toda oídos.

- Bien… todo fue hace 10 años…

----------------------------- **Flash Back** --------------------------

_Era una fría noche de invierno, y yo estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, ya que las maestras de la guardería me habían escogido para que cantara un villancico navideño._

_Me encontraba tras bambalinas, intentando calmar mis nervios, ¿y si me equivocaba?, ¿o si me tropezaba?, ¿o que tal si…?_

_- ¿Maka?, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto una voz, la cual yo conocía muy bien._

_- ¿Acaso parezco estarlo? – le pregunte a Soul, mi mejor amigo._

_- ¡Descuida!, ¡ya veras como todo saldrá bien! – me animo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas._

_- ¿Tu lo crees?_

_- ¡Claro!, te he escuchado ensayar estar tres semanas, y créeme, ¡eres genial!_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario._

_A pesar de tener escasos 6 años, me sentía locamente atraída por Soul. Mama ya me había dicho que a este tipo de sentimiento se le llama_ "amor", _pero yo bien sabía que entre Soul y yo no podía haber nada, ya que el solo me quería como una amiga…_

_- ¡Vamos Maka!, ¡ya es tu turno! – me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia el escenario._

_- Pero… ¿y si me equivoco o…?_

_- Ya deja de pensar en eso, ¿entendiste?, ¡ahora sal y deslúmbralos a todos!_

_Y tras decir eso, me empujo al escenario._

_Me quede pasmada unos momentos en mi lugar. Todos me miraban fijamente._

_Trague saliva y me prepare mentalmente._

¡Vamos Maka!, tu puedes, ¡Soul te esta viendo!_ Pensé._

_Suspire mientras la música comenzaba a sonar._

_"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays_

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays_

_We've been waiting all year for this night_

_And the snow is glistening on the trees outside_

_And all the stockings are hung by the fire side_

_Waitng for Santa to arrive_

_And all the love will show_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_It's Christmastime and_

_All the kids will see_

_The gifts under the tree"_

_Deje de cantar en el intermedio, y mientras esperaba que me volviera a tocar para cantar, comencé a bailar los pasos que había estado ensayando y que me habían dicho que bailara._

_Y ahí fue donde todo ocurrió._

_Sin querer, mi pie piso la parte de atrás de mi vestido, haciendo que me resbalara y me cayera de sentón._

_La música paro y todos se quedaron en silencio, para luego comenzar a reírse. Mire en todas direcciones mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que por fin lo encontré, riéndose de mí._

_Soul se estaba riendo de mí._

_No pude aguantar más y salí corriendo del lugar, sin dejar de llorar…_

---------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------------------

- ¿Y que paso después? – me pregunto Tsubaki tiernamente.

Suspire.

- No volví a pisar un escenario, la ultima vez que intente volver a cantar me desmayé… creo que tengo_ "Pánico Escénico"_ – murmure.

- ¿Y Soul?, ¿volvieron a hablar?

- No, el intento llamarme, pero no le conteste ninguna llamada, pude haber soportado la burla de los demás… pero verlo a el riéndose de mi fue lo que mas me dolió…

- Eso es verdad… ¿pero no crees que ya paso mucho tiempo?, digo, Soul-kun ya ha madurado… un poco… pero ya no es el mismo chico de antes, tal vez podrían volver a ser amigos.

- Ahí cosas que nunca se olvidan Tsubaki-chan – susurre.

Tsubaki me acaricio la espalda, y yo se lo agradecí.

Apenas teníamos unas cuantas horas de conocernos, y sentía que ya la conocía de por vida.

- ¡Maka! – escuche la voz de mi mama a lo lejos.

Alcé la vista y vi como mama se acercaba a nosotras.

- Ya esta todo listo, mañana empiezas clases en el salón _"Cuarto Creciente"_, tus cosas ya están en tu departamento, es el numero 356 – me dijo mama tiernamente mientras me entregaba una pequeña llave.

- Ok, gracias mama, ¡ah!, y mama, ella es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; Tsubaki, ella es mi mama – las presente.

- Hola señora – dijo Tsubaki con una pequeña reverencia.

- Gusto en conocerte Tsubaki – le dijo mama con una sonrisa -, bien hija, tu padre y yo ya nos tenemos que ir, por favor, cuídate mucho.

- Esta bien mama – le dije mientras ella me abrazaba, para después soltarme y darme un beso en la frente.

- Adiós Maka, adiós Tsubaki – se despidió.

- Adiós – dijimos las dos.

Mama me sonrío por última vez antes de irse por una puerta.

Suspire, si que la iba a extrañar…

- Tsubaki… ¿sabes donde queda el departamento 356? – le pregunte.

- Mmm… creo que si… si quieres te llevo.

- Gracias – le sonreí.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la Academia, los cuales incluso aveces se me hacían eternos, hasta que al fin llegamos a la zona de los departamentos.

Subimos varios pisos mientras Tsubaki y yo nos fijábamos en los números de los departamentos, hasta que llegamos como al séptimo piso.

- Veamos… 349… 350… 351… 354… 355… ¡356! – grito alegre – listo Maka-chan, ¡llegamos!

Le sonreí mientras metía la llave que me había dado mama en la cerradura.

El departamento tenía tres habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, una salita de televisión y un pequeño comedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo color beige, había cuadros con bellos paisajes y en una que otra esquina había plantas. Sin lugar a duda, mi compañero debía tener buen gusto para la decoración.

- No se por que… pero este departamento se me hace conocido… - susurro Tsubaki.

- Me pregunto cual será mi habitación… - murmure mientras abría una de las tres puertas al azar. Suspire aliviada al ver mis maletas en el cuarto.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? – se ofreció Tsubaki.

- Si quieres… - le dije con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki si que era buena amiga.

Comenzamos a desempacar una de las maletas más grandes. Mientras Tsubaki sacaba mi ropa yo la iba acomodando en el closet o en una cajonera, hasta que de la nada, un ruido nos llamo la atención.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – me pregunto Tsubaki asustada.

- Si… creo que viene de la otra maleta… - susurre.

- ¡Ah!, ¿y si es algo malo?, ¡no lo abras Maka-chan!

- Tranquilízate Tsubaki… - murmure mientras me acercaba a la maleta.

Lentamente, fui abriendo el cierre, el corazon me bombardeaba a mil por hora y los nervios los tenia a flor de piel, y Tsubaki no ayudaba mucho mientras temblaba como gelatina. Al final, logre abrir todo el cierre y de la nada, algo brinco hacia fuera asustándonos a las dos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritamos asustadas.

- ¿Nya? – murmuro esa cosa…

- ¿Blair?, ¡Blair! – dije alegre mientras me acercaba a mi gata para abrazarla, Tsubaki parecía mas que confundida.

- ¿Eh…?

- Tsubaki-chan, te presento a Blair, mi mascota.

Le mostré a Blair, ella era una gatita pequeña de color morado con unos ojos color ámbar. Tsubaki se acerco lentamente a ella para verla mejor, hasta que al final suspiro mas calmada.

- Si que me has metido un susto Blair… - murmuro, Blair solo maúllo alegre.

- Blair, si mis papas se enteran que te metiste en la maleta se vana enojar… - la regañe.

- ¡Nyyya! – me dijo mientras me lamia la mejilla.

- Ahm… Maka-chan… - susurro Tsubaki.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por que Blair tiene un sombrero de bruja? – pregunto confundida.

- Ah… es que en le Hallowen pasado mama la vistió de brujita… y digamos que ya no quiso quitarse el sombrero.

- ¡Nya! – exclamo Blair con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… es una suerte que Shinigami-sama deje tener mascotas… de lo contrario seria un problema el que Blair estuviera aquí… - me dijo Tsubaki mientras acariciaba la espalda de Blair.

Después de un rato más, Tsubaki y yo terminamos de desempacar, así que fuimos a la cocina por unos vasos de agua.

- Y dime Maka, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Shibusen? – me pregunto curiosa.

- Mmm… bueno… en realidad espero poder superar mi miedo escénico aquí… así que por eso decidí venir.

- ¿Y volverás a hablarle a Soul-kun?

- Eso no lo se Tsubaki… ¡ah!, por cierto Tsubaki-chan…

- ¿Si?

- No le digas a nadie lo que te dije.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mis sentimientos hacia Soul – le dije sonrojada.

- Descuida, ¡seré una tumba! – me prometió con una sonrisa.

Le regrese la sonrisa, pero en ese momento, la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

- ¡ya llego mi compañera! – dije animada. Si, por que tenia que ser _ella_ y no _el_…. ¿verdad?

Apenas iba a ir a recibirla, cuando escuche su voz.

Una voz que conocía tan bien…

- ¡Ya te dije que _HIM_ es mejor que _Evanescense_!

- ¿Estas loco?, ¡ya te dije que _Evanescense_ es mejor que _HIM_!

- ¿Soul-kun, Black Star? – susurro Tsubaki mientras nos asomábamos desde la cocina.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE HACES AQUÍ??!! – gritamos los dos mientras nos señalábamos.

- ¡¡Este es MI departamento!! – me dijo furioso.

- ¡¡Yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado!!, ¡¡además, Shinigami-sama me envío aquí!!

- ¡¡Pues con la poca neurona que tienes debiste de confundir el 9 con un 6!!

- ¡¡Mira quien lo dice!!

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – grito Tsubaki.

Soul y yo paramos de discutir, pero no de mandarnos miradas de odio.

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡aprendan a llevarse mejor!, ¡ahora son compañeros de piso, y no creo que puedan cambiar eso…! – comenzó a decir.

Y en ese momento, una idea surgió entre tantas palabras que quería decirle a Soul.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta ignorando a Soul y a los demás.

- ¡Maka-chan!, ¿adonde vas? – me pregunto Tsubaki angustiada.

- A hablar con Shinigami-sama – dije seriamente.

- ¡Ah no!, ¡de seguro le vas a decir que me saque a mi del departamento!, ¡no señor! – dijo Soul mientras también se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Este departamento también es _mío_! – le dije molesta.

- ¡Pero yo llegue _antes_! – me respondió también molesto.

Y sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos emprendido carrera hacia la dirección…

------------------------

- ¡¡¡SHINIGAMI-SAMA!!! – gritamos los dos mientras abríamos la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡Soul-kun, Maka-chan!, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

- ¡¡Sáquelo/a de _MI _departamento!! – gritamos al unísono mientras nos señalábamos.

- Oh… que problema… esto… chicos, me temo que no podré sacar a ninguno de los dos del departamento…

- ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!

- ¡Simple!, ¡ya no hay mas departamentos disponibles! – dijo alegremente.

- ¡Entonces sáquela a ella de la escuela! – dijo Soul.

- ¿Y por que a mi?, ¡mejor que te saque a ti!

- ¡Tarada!

- ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Pechos planos!

- ¡Afeminado!

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – grito Shinigami-sama enojado.

Ambos guardamos silencio y lo miramos asustados.

- Miren chicos, no puedo sacarlos tampoco de la escuela, ¿entendido?, ¡así que tendrán que aprender a convivir juntos si no quieren sufrir un _Shinigami-chop_ en la cabeza!, ¿Okay?

- Si Shinigami-sama… - murmuramos al unísono.

- Bien, ya pueden retirarse.

- Con permiso Shinigami-sama… - volvimos a murmurar.

En cuanto salimos de la oficina, Soul volteo a verme enojado.

- No quiero que me molestes en nada, ¿esta claro?

- Como si quisiera algo que tenga que ver contigo – le dije secamente.

Y así, ambos nos dirigimos a _nuestro _departamento…

Este si que seria un año escolar muy difícil…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Hi!, bien, ya hemos llegado al final de otro capitulo!!, iba a dejarles el tercer capi para el miércoles o jueves pero… ¡comienzo exámenes el lunes! T^T_

_Lo bueno es que el viernes seré libre ya que comienzan las vacaciones de semana santa!! Así k…_

**Soul:** Oye… ¿y que hay de lo que debes…?

**Yo:** ¡Cierto!, bueno Soul, Kid, Black Star, ¡ya saben que hacer!

**Soul/Kid/Black Star:** ¡Bien, este beso en conjunto es para Aiko Iwakura! ¡MUUUUUUUUA!

**Yo:** ¿Saben?, eso se oyó raro…

**Soul:** Es verdad, en fin aquí les mando el beso que le debo a mi fan –Sakuritah-, ¡MUUA! Y no se preocupen, pronto también tocare le piano

**Kid:** Y yo le mando un beso a Sue-priestess ¡MUUA!, ¡ah! Y Kohri-chan, ¡estoy disponible el sábado!

**Black Star:** ¿Y por que a mi no me piden una cita o un beso solo? O.o?

**Kid:** Por que tú tienes a

**Soul/Yo:** Es verdad…

**Black Star:** ¡Pero Soul tiene a Maka!

**Soul:** Eh… bueno…

**Maka:** ¡SOUL EATER EVANS! (con llamas alrededor)

**Soul:** ¡Mejor me voy! (sale corriendo perseguido por Maka)

**Yo:** En fin… ¡esperamos su reviews!, cuídense!, ¡BYE!... ¡Maka-chan, espera, lo necesito vivo para el siguiente cap…!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

_Hi gente bonita!!!!_

_Jejejejeje, bueno, aquí les traigo el 3º cap!!!, perdón por la demora… culpen a los maestros y sus exámenes!!!, en fin, a disfrutar las vacaciones!!!! Aquí el cap!!!_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with me?)**

**Cap. 3** _Esa voz…_

**Maka POV**

_¡PIP PIP!_

- Urghh….. – murmure mientras apagaba el despertador.

Bostecé mientras me estiraba en mi cama. Blair dormía a un lado mío, así que con mucho cuidado salí de la cama para no despertarla, agarre mis cosas para el baño y entre en este. Me mire en el espejo, estaba un poco desvelada, así que tenia unas leves ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos.

Perezosa, me quite mi ropa y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, esperando que relajara mis músculos agarrotados.

Comencé a lavar mi cabello, estaba disfrutando mucho mi baño, aunque claro, lo bueno siempre dura poco…

- ¡Hey!, ¡¡apúrate o se acaba el agua caliente!! – me grito Soul mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

Suspire.

Este seria un día de _aquellos_…

Termine de bañarme y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sin antes escuchar como Soul azotaba la puerta al cerrarla. Me puse mi uniforme, el cual solo era de una falda azul marina de tablones con una camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco azul marino y un corbatín rojo, mis calcetas blancas con franjas azules y mis zapatos negros. Peine mi cabello en dos coletas, ya que siempre me gustaba traerlo así, me mire en el espejo y sonreí a la imagen que este me mostraba.

- ¿Cómo me veo Blair? – le pregunte, ella me miro fijamente para después maullar de aceptación.

Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía de mi cuarto.

Y sin embargo, al salir de este me quede pasmada por la imagen que estaba frente a mí.

Soul también estaba saliendo de su cuarto, su uniforme solo era de un pantalón azul, camisa de manga larga blanca, una corbata roja y sus zapatos negros, sin embargo, no sabía por que, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, tanto, que creí que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

_¡Vamos Maka!, creí que ya habías superado eso_ Me regaño mi conciencia.

Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no comenzar a híper ventilar.

- Hola – murmure, después de todo no era malo que le saludara amablemente… ¿o si?

- Mmm – me respondió mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – le dije amablemente.

- Comeré fuera – respondió mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del departamento.

_Cretino_ Pensé molesta.

Después de desayunar y lavarme los dientes, tocaron a la puerta. Me asome y vi que era Tsubaki acompañada de Liz y de Patty.

- ¡Buenos días Maka-chan! – me saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Tsubaki-chan, hola Liz, Patty.

- Hola Maka – me saludo Liz mientras Patty se reía.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¡Claro!, adiós Blair – me despedí de mi gata, quien simplemente maulló mientras se acostaba en un sillón.

Cerré la puerta y nos encaminamos al salón.

- ¿Con quien nos toca primero? – pregunte curiosa.

- Con Marie-sensei, ella nos enseña _Historia de la Música_, es buena gente, te acostumbraras pronto a ella – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Pero eso si, no la hagas enojar o veras el diablo en persona – me aviso Liz mientras temblaba.

Nota mental: No hacer enfadar a Marie-sensei.

- ¿Y como te ah ido con Soul-kun? – pregunto Tsubaki curiosa.

- Mal – respondí seria – lo invite a desayunar y se largo a comer fuera.

- Eso explica por que se reunió temprano con Kid y con Black Star – murmuro Liz -, pero descuida, el es así, tarda en acostumbrarse a nuevas personas.

Suspire.

¿Y si el y yo ya no volvíamos a hablarnos…?, no es que me importase mucho, ya que aun seguía molesta con el por lo de aquella vez… pero… ¿Por qué entonces me sentía triste por el hecho de que el ya no me hablara?

_Supéralo Maka_ Me repetí en mi cabeza.

Si…

Tendría que superarlo.

Llegamos al salón un poco antes de que la campana sonara. Comencé a ver a todo mí alrededor, los alumnos no paraban de voltear a verme. Me empecé a sentir muy nerviosa, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Tsubaki, Liz, Patty! – grito una voz femenina, me voltee y me encontré con una chica de cabello rosa y corto con las puntas para varios lados. Nunca la había visto antes…

- ¡Chrona! – dijeron las tres alegres.

Chrona llego con nosotras, y al verme, se oculto tras Tsubaki asustada. ¿Acaso yo daba miedo?

- Chrona, ella es Maka Albarn, es alumna nueva; Maka, ella es Chrona Makenshi, es hija de la doctora Gorgon – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Ho-hola… - saludo Chrona tímidamente.

- Hola Chrona – le dije con una sonrisa. Tendría que acostumbrarme a ella.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?, ya no tardan en iniciar las clases – dijo Tsubaki mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las filas de asientos, con Chrona pegada a sus espalda.

- Descuida, Chrona es muy tímida, pero se acostumbrara a ti en un día… o dos… - me informo Liz mientras Patty se reía.

Suspire.

Era verdad, esta escuela _si_ que tenia de todo…

----------

Las primeras horas fueron sencillas, y pronto me acostumbre a la maestra Marie, al maestro Sid, y el maestro Joe. Solo faltaba una hora para salir al almuerzo, y tocaba con el profesor _Franken Stein_, quien nos enseñaba como perfeccionar el canto y a tocar uno que otro instrumento.

- ¡Ese maestro si que da miedo! – Comento Liz – siempre que volteo a verlo, tiene esa miradita de _quiero disecarte_.

- ¡Oh, vamos Liz!, el profesor Stein no es mala gente… - murmuro Tsubaki.

Y en ese momento, un extraño ruido se escucho desde el pasillo, todos se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles en su lugar, yo en cambio me moría de la curiosidad por conocer al profesor Stein.

- Kami… has que esta vez si le salga… - susurro Liz.

- ¿Eh? – murmure curiosa.

El ruido se fue incrementando, hasta que… alguien cayó al suelo con una silla de ruedas intentando cruzar la puerta…

- Buenos días alumnos – murmuro aquel señor mientras se paraba y se arreglaba la ropa.

- Buenos días profesor Stein – murmuraron todos a coro.

¡¿El era el famoso Profesor Stein?!

- En fin, me entere que hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva, alza la mano por favor – murmuro mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Trague saliva nerviosa y alcé la mano.

- Tu nombre – ordeno.

- M-Maka Albarn – dije, la voz me temblaba.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Albarn!, ¿eres hija de Spirit?

- Eh… si…

- Si… el fue mi compañero hace tiempo… nunca me dejó disecarlo… - susurro, todos lo miramos asustados – en fin clase, hoy mejoraremos el canto con música de piano, Soul, ¿puedes bajar a tocar por favor? – murmuro.

Escuché como suspiraban detrás mío. ¿A que horas Soul se sentó detrás de mí…?

- Si profesor… - murmuro aburrido mientras bajaba hacia el piano blanco de cola que estaba cerca del pizarrón.

Soul se sentó en el banquillo del piano y se arremango la camisa, luego espero a que el maestro continuara.

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere pasar a cantar? – pregunto el maestro con una sonrisa macabra.

Todos alzaron la mano excepto yo.

- Señorita Albarn, ¿Por qué no pasa usted? – me preguntó.

- ¿Eh…? ¿y-yo? – tartamudee.

- Si, usted, si es hija de Kami y Spirit debe de haber heredado su talento, ¿no? – inquirió.

- P-pero…y-yo…

- ¡Vamos, baja! – me dijo sonriente, para luego cambiar su expresión a una macabra – o te diseco.

Suspire asustada y me pare rápidamente de mi lugar.

Comencé a bajar hacia donde estaba el maestro. Tsubaki me miraba con cara de_ "¡tú puedes!",_ pero eso no me ayudaba mucho. Mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y las piernas las tenia de gelatina.

_Kami-sama, que no me desmayé, por favor_ Suplique mentalmente.

- ¿Te sabes la letra de _The Reason_ de Hoobastank? – me pregunto el profesor.

Asentí rápidamente.

- Bien, estonces cántala – me ordeno.

Suspire tres veces mientras veía hacia enfrente. Soul comenzó a tocar el piano, era exactamente la melodía de la canción.

Voltee a ver al profesor Stein, luego a Tsubaki, luego a Soul y al final al resto de la clase. Mi pecho ya me dolía por culpa de los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, las piernas no paraban de temblarme y la respiración ya me comenzaba a fallar.

Lo próximo que vi, era que todo se volvía negro…

----------------------

- ¿Uh? – murmure mientras abría los ojos.

- ¡Oh, ya despertaste! –me dijo una voz que no conocía.

Enfoque mi vista hacia el frente y me encontré con una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar, traía una bata blanca, así que supuse que era doctora o enfermera… ¡un momento!, ¡¿estaba en la enfermería?! ¡¿Me desmaye?! ¡¡NO!!

- Kami… que vergüenza… - murmure mientras me tapaba la cara.

- Descuida, a todos les pasa, yo soy la doctora Medusa Gordon, tu has de ser Maka Albarn, ¿verdad? – me dijo amablemente.

- Si… ¿enserio me desmaye?

- Me temo que si, tu amigo fue muy amable en traerte, aunque creo que el no es el único preocupado…

- ¿Mi amigo…? – murmure. Tal vez debió de traerme Black Star o Kid…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos, lo próximo que vi fueron dos brazos abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¡Maka-chan, me tenias preocupada! – grito Tsubaki mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Tsubaki-chan… no puedo… respirar!

- ¡Perdón! – se disculpo mientras me soltaba.

Tome una bocanada de aire y luego le sonreí.

- Bien, yo las dejo para que puedan platicar, Maka, si quieres ya puedes irte a tu departamento, las clases ya acabaron – me dijo Medusa-sensei mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Segura que ya estas mejor? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes, por cierto Tsubaki… ¿Dónde esta Black Star? – le pregunte.

Ella me miro confundida.

- ¿Black Star?

- Si, quiero agradecerle por haberme traído hasta acá – le dije con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki me sonrío.

- Black Star no te trajo, el se salto la clase de Stein.

- ¿Enserio?... ¿entonces fue Kid?

Tsubaki negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Tampoco fue el, se fue a la dirección por un encargo de Shinigami-sama.

- ¿No fue el…?, ¿entonces el profesor Stein… Chrona… Patty… Liz… tu…? – comencé a decir mientras Tsubaki seguía negando a pesar de mi mirada atónita.

No pudo ser _el_… No… ¡No pudo ser _el_!

- Fue Soul-kun el que te trajo – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Sentí como toda la sangre se me iba del rostro.

¿Soul me había traído hasta acá?, ¿Por qué?, según el no quería nada que ver conmigo… entonces… ¿Por qué se había molestado en traerme hasta acá?

- Supongo que tendré que agradecerle… - susurre, levemente sonrojada.

- si, aunque no creo que pueda ser ahora, el junto con Kid y Black Star están haciendo audiciones para encontrar a la cantante principal.

- Bueno… - murmure mientras desviaba la mirada - ¡oh no!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mis cosas!, ¡se debieron de quedar en el salón! – dije mientras levantaba las sabanas y me ponía los zapatos.

- ¡Espera Maka, mejor deberías de irte a descansar…! – dijo Tsubaki, pero yo la ignore y salí corriendo hacia el salón.

Fue toda una suerte que no me tropezara en el camino, así que llegue en tiempo record al salón. Suspire aliviada en cuanto vi mi mochila en mi lugar.

Agarre mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del salón, cuando unas hojas me llamaron la atención.

Estaban sobre el taburete del piano todas desordenadas, no podían ser de el profesor Stein… ¿o si?

Me acerque para recogerlas, cuando note lo que estaba escrito hasta arriba de la hoja.

_"Sugar Rush_

_Incompleta"_

Comencé a leer las hojas, todas eran tablaturas, sin embargo, la canción estaba incompleta.

Me pareció muy linda la letra, incluso venia con las notas musicales. Voltee a ver el piano y luego la puerta.

Estaba sola, nadie iba a verme…

Y una canción no me vendría mal…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire frustrado.

Habíamos estado casi 3 horas adicionando con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela y ninguna se complementaba con mi voz o con la de Kid, ¿es que acaso no existía la voz que estábamos buscando?

Volví a suspirar.

Ya no tardaba en oscurecer, así que lo mejor era regresar al departamento. Tome mis cosas y me dispuse a irme, cuando note que algo faltaba…

¡Si era idiota!, ¡había olvidado las tablaturas de la canción que estaba apenas componiendo en le salón!

Gruñí mientras miraba hacia el atardecer. Me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, este era mi lugar preferido para pasar el rato cuando estaba frustrado o enojado. Pero ahora que Maka había llegado a la escuela, sentía que iba a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí.

Apenas iba a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar al salón cuando un sonido llamo mi atención.

Un sonido que yo mismo había compuesto, junto con la letra de la canción que había olvidado…

_"I get a high whenever you're around  
sweeping from my head to my toes  
i gotta get my feet back on the ground  
Cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line making my say what i have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
and i don't wanna fight it  
i start to blush  
you are my sugar rush"_

Me quede como idiota escuchando aquella hermosa voz. Nunca la había escuchado antes… pero era perfecta…

_"Ain't nothing better baby  
is it for real or maybe?  
i start to blush  
you are my sugar rush_

_I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
it might me too obvious but  
i can't help my self from what i do  
Cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line  
making my say what i have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
and i don't wanna fight it  
i start to blush  
you are my sugar rush_

_you are my sugar rush_

_ain't nothing better baby  
is it for real or maybe?  
i start to blush  
you are my sugar rush"_

Y en ese momento, tanto la melodía como la canción pararon…

¡Demonios, hay era donde había dejado la canción!

Por un momento la desesperación me invadió, ¡tenia que encontrar a la dueña de esa voz!

Salí corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras. Correr así no era nada_ cool_, pero no tenia de otra si quería encontrar a esa chica.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al salón, sin embargo, no había nadie. Estaba vacío.

Recorrí mí vista por todo el lugar, ahí, en el piano se encontraban las tablaturas perfectamente acomodadas, pero ni rastro de aquella chica. Pateé el marco de la puerta enojado. ¡Si tan solo no me hubiera quedado escuchando y hubiera venido antes la hubiera encontrado!

Hubiera encontrado a al chica perfecta.

Suspire por tercera vez mientras recogía las hojas y las guardaba en mi mochila.

Tenia que encontrar a esa chica…

Costara lo que costara…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Llegue al departamento con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me había gustado mucho esa canción, lastima que no estaba completa. Me hubiera gustado mucho traérmela, pero no era mía, así que la deje acomodada donde la había encontrado, tal vez el/la dueño/a iría por ella mas tarde…

- ¡Blair, ya llegue! – informe, Blair salio de mi habitación y me maulló en forma de bienvenida.

Fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer a mi y a Blair, no le haría a Soul ya que de seguro me la despreciaría y se iría a comer fuera, como lo hizo en la mañana.

Suspire.

¿Por qué me seguía sintiendo triste si el se merecía que yo estuviera molesta con el?

¿Por qué mi corazón bombardeaba desenfrenado cada vez que recordaba lo de esta mañana?

¿Acaso seguía sintiendo algo por el?

No…

No podía ser eso…

¿O si…?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wii!, me ha quedado un poco mas largo este capitulo, si que estaba inspirada… en fin, la letra es de la canción_ Sugar Rush_de el grupo_** A* Teens**_ no se si la escucharon alguna vez, pero me encanta esa canción ^-^, y como siempre, ¡millones de gracias por los reviews!, ¡hacen que se me olviden las preocupaciones de los exámenes! Les dejare el siguiente cap para pasado mañana, aunque quien sabe… ¡si me envían muchos reviews tal vez se los deje mañana!, hoy Soul y compañía no vendrán, están buscando esa "chica misteriosa", jejeje, así que nos vemos el siguiente cap, ¡SAYO!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!, ¡donde muchas cosas ocurrirán para bien como para mal!, jejeje, disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 4**_ ¿Amigos y enemigos?, ¡en busca de mi ángel musical!_

**Maka POV**

Esta había sido la semana más dura de toda mi vida.

Lo bueno había sido que el profesor Stein ya no me había pedido que pasara al frente para cantar; Chrona y yo ya éramos buenas amigas y ya había perdido el miedo a estar cerca de mi; Kid ya me volvía a hablar por que según el _"ya era perfectamente simétrica"_ y me había convertido en una de las mejores alumnas rápidamente.

Lo malo había sido de que Soul y yo seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra; alguno que otro alumno se había burlado de mi por haberme desmayado en la clase (cosa que no ayudo mucho con mi pequeño trauma) y que desde el miércoles pequeños y extraños accidentes me estaban ocurriendo, como por ejemplo, en una ocasión habían tachuelas en mi asiento, mi almuerzo estaba echado a perder o misteriosamente mis apuntes desaparecían.

Eso ya me estaba asustando.

Esa mañana era perfecta, no solo por que era sábado, si no por que Tsubaki y compañía (a excepción de cierta persona) me habían invitado para que los viera en uno de sus ensayos.

Ya me sabía de memoria la especialidad de cada uno: Tsubaki era quien hacia los coros; Black Star tocaba la batería; Kid tocaba el bajo; Patty era la guitarra secundaria; Chrona era la publicista de la banda, Liz en cambio era la estilista y Soul era el cantante y la guitarra principal.

Tsubaki y Black Star habían seguido insistiendo que cantara con ellos, pero yo seguía negándome, ya que, aparte de mi miedo por cantar frente a otras personas, no quería estar en la misma banda que el. Aunque a pesar de todo eso, una parte de mi si quería cantar para demostrar mi _"talento"_.

Suspire mientras me paraba de la cama sin despertar a Blair y me dirigía al baño. Desde el martes, Soul y yo todavía no llegábamos a un acuerdo para ver quien ocuparía el baño primero, así que para que no hubiera problemas entre los dos yo me tenía que despertar mucho antes que Soul para entrar al baño.

Me metí bajo el chorro del agua tibia, esperando poder despertarme con este, cuando alguien comenzó a tocarme la puerta.

- ¿Ahora que Soul? – pregunte, molesta, ¿es que acaso siempre tenia que echarme a perder mi baño?

- Ham… no soy Soul, soy Tsubaki Maka-chan, Liz, Patty y Chrona te estamos esperando afuera, Soul y los chicos ya se fueron – me dijo Tsubaki desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Soul ya se había ido?

- Salgo en un momento – avise mientras me bañaba a la velocidad de la luz y salía rápidamente del baño para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Me puse una falda de mezclilla corta pero no tanto – si, adoro las faldas -, unas valerinas y una playerita blanca, y como siempre, mi cabello lo recogí en dos coletas. Mire el reflejo que me daba el espejo y sonreí satisfecha, había aprendido que si quiero que Kid me siga hablando, debo de vestirme _"simétricamente"_.

- ¡Ya estoy! – anuncie mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Mire a Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y a Chrona. Liz traía un vestido color miel, Chrona usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera morada, Tsubaki traía una playera de franjas verdes y blancas y un pesquero color blanco mientras que Patty usaba unos pantalones bombachos y una camiseta azul.

- Bien, entonces hora de irnos – dijo Liz mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Y bien, ¿Qué pasa Soul? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

Suspire.

- He encontrado a la chica perfecta.

- ¿Eh? – dijeron Kid y Black al mismo tiempo, ambos igual de confundidos.

- ¿Cómo que a la chica perfecta? – pregunto Kid.

- Verán… el lunes mientras estaba en la azotea escuche como alguien cantaba la canción de _Sugar Rush…_

- ¿La que esta incompleta? – me pregunto Black Star

- Si, esa… y su voz era… _magnifica_… ¡ella es a la que estamos buscando!

- Mmm… ¿no será a la que _tu_ estas buscando? – cuestiono Kid con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Digo… ¿no será que te enamoraste de esa chica misteriosa?

Me sonroje como nunca en mi vida.

- ¡¿Estas loco?!, ¡¡solo escuche su voz!! – dije. Sonrojarse así no era nada _cool_…

- Si… aja… - murmuraron Kid y Black Star al unísono.

- Idiotas… solo digo que aquella chica se complemente fácilmente con nosotros Kid, seria bueno que la buscáramos.

- ¡Yo digo que probemos con Maka!, se ve que ella canta bien… aunque me entere que se desmayo en la clase de Stein – dijo Black Star

- Si, se desmayo, y yo tuve que cargarla – murmure.

- ¡De seguro le afecto que el gran Black Star no estuviera con ella!, ¡nadie puede vivir sin mi!

Kid y yo lo miramos con pena.

Aveces, ni yo entendía como éramos amigos…

- ¡Pero que perfecta! – grito Kid con estrellitas en los ojos mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado.

- ¿Eh? – dijimos Black y yo.

Y ahí fue cuando la vi…

Usaba una falda de mezclilla – típico de ella-, su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas, como siempre, y usaba una playera blanca, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y sus ojos color jade…

- ¿Soul?, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Black Star, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Eh… si… - murmure mientras regresaba a la realidad.

_Esto no podía estar pasando…_

- ¡Bien!, ¡¡hora de ensayar!! – grito Liz mientras se dirigía al salón de ensayo, seguida por nosotros.

_¿Por qué Maka volvía a causarme esas reacciones…?_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto que estaba en uno de los tantos edificios de Shibusen. Me sorprendí al ver que este tenia todo lo que se necesitaba para una practica: Guitarras, una batería, un micrófono, teclado… ¡todos los instrumentos!

- Guau… - murmure asombrada.

- Si… Shinigami-sama se encarga de que no nos falte nada para practicar, ¿verdad que es genial? – me dijo Liz.

Asentí dándole la razón.

- ¡Bien, ha ensayar! – anuncio Soul mientras tomaba una guitarra.

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos mientras que yo me fui a sentar en unas sillas con Chrona y Liz, ya que ellas no tocaban o cantaban en la banda.

- Y 1 2 3… - dijo Soul, marcando el ritmo al compás de las baquetas de Black Star.

Y pronto, la música invadió el lugar.

Era un poco metalera, pero con un toque de rock, que hacían que sonara increíble.

Y Soul comenzó a cantar…

_"Stay out of the lie  
all the photographs that i gave you  
and you can say your prayer if you need to  
or just get in line and i'll brief you  
can i meet you alone?_

_another night and i'll see you  
another night and i'll be you  
some other way to continue  
to hide my face_

_Another knife in my hands  
a stain that never comes off the sheets  
clean me off, i'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
i keep a book of the names and those_

_only go so far to bury them  
so deeper down we go_

Me sumergí en la música, ¡era excelente!, no sabia que Soul pudiera cantar así…

_just like angels do  
i fall out of grace  
i been it all so maybe i'd move this everyday_

_Another knife in my hands  
a stain that never comes off the sheets  
clean me off, i'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
it's for the bodies i claim and lose_

_only go so far to bury them  
so deeper down we go  
down and down we go  
it's down we go  
it's down we go  
and we all fall down!"_

Pero en ese momento, la canción paro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida.

Nadie me respondió, todos miraban molestos hacia la puerta.

- Ox-Ford… - murmuro fríamente Soul.

En ese momento, 7 personas entraron por la puerta. Los reconocí al instante, eran compañeros nuestros. El que parecía el líder se llamaba Ox-Ford, tenia un extraño peinado, además de que era medio calvo y usaba unos lentes de fondo de botella muy extraños, el parecía tenerme cierto rencor por ser también una de las mejores de la clase, y yo no entendía eso. Una de las 4 chicas se llamaba Kim Diehl, ella – por lo que había visto – era una chica obsesionada con el dinero, además de que era un poco gruñona. Otro de los chicos era Kilik Lunge, el me caía bien a pesar de que casi no hablábamos, era buena gente. El tercer y ultimo chico se llamaba Harvar D. Eclair, con el no hablo, así que no lo conozco. Otra de las chicas se llamaba Jacqueline Dupre, ella si me caía un poco mal, ya que había sido la que se había comenzado a burlar de mi por lo de el lunes, y para finalizar, estaban las pequeñas primas de Kilik – aun no sabia por que estudiaban con nosotros -, Fire y Thunder, ellas eran simpáticas y tiernas, por lo que me caían bien.

- Valla, valla… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, Soul Eater Evans… - murmuro Ox burlonamente.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías usar mi nombre familiar idiota? – exclamo Soul enfadado. Ahora que lo recordaba, a Soul nunca le gusto que lo llamaran por su apellido _"Evans"_ por que según no era apto para alguien tan _"cool"_ como el.

- Yo no sabia que no podía decirte Evans, después de todo, así te bautizaron, ¿no?

- Hijo de tu…

- ¡Ya basta Soul! – le regaño Kid antes de que terminara la frase - ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Qué no ven que estamos ensayando?

- Venimos aquí para ensayar – dijo Kim con cierto aire de superioridad.

- ¡Nosotros llegamos antes! – dijo Black Star.

- ¿Y?, ¿acaso debo decirte quien es mi madre pedazo de basura? – le dijo ella tajante.

Black Star estuvo apunto de ir a golpearla, pero Kid también lo detuvo.

- ¿Y acaso yo tengo que recordarte quien es mi padre? – dijo el. Me sorprendió que Kid alardeara ser el hijo de Shinigami-sama, por lo que sabia, el odiaba ser _"el hijo de papi"._

- Que seas el hijo del director no te beneficia – le dijo Harvar.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – lo reto Kid.

- Mejor vámonos chicos – dijo Kim molesta – no debemos perder el tiempo con esta banda de segunda, que ni siquiera puede encontrar una cantante decente – murmuro mientras volteaba a verme.

- Ni siquiera se como pudieron elegir a Albarn, no tiene ni el valor para pararse frente a un espejo – se burlo Jacqueline.

Eso fue lo que me saco de quicio.

- Al menos se cantar y no pegar alaridos como ustedes dos – les conteste furiosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a verme. Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Soul me miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Q-que dijiste…? – murmuro Kim sorprendida.

- Lo que oíste, aunque tal vez tu intento fallido de cantar te dejo sorda.

- ¡Mira, tu…!

- ¡Basta! – la interrumpió Kilik para sorpresa de todos – no debemos de meternos en problemas… perdón por las molestias, ya nos íbamos – y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación seguido por sus primas.

Ox-Ford nos miró seriamente para luego seguir a Kilik junto con Harvard y Jacqueline, pero Kim se quedo para mirarme con una de esas miradas que me dejarían seis metros bajo tierra.

- Esto no se ha acabado, no creas que me puedes insultar y salirte con la tuya Albarn – me amenazo

_¿Esta que se cree?_

- Perro que ladra no muerde – le informe. Ella bufo y siguió a sus compañeros.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un rato, para que este se rompiera a causa de un grito de alegría por parte de Black Star.

- ¡Yahoooooooo!, ¡eso ha estado genial Maka! – me felicito.

- ¿Eh?, ¿enserio? – pregunte, ruborizada al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Si, nadie ha tenido las agallas para decirle todo eso a Kim y a Jacqueline – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maka si es de temer! – dijo Liz divertida.

- ¡Maka rebelde, Maka rebelde, jejejejejeje! – dijo Patty mientras se reía (para variar…)

- Yo no hubiera sabido como lidiar con ellas… felicidades Maka – me dijo Chrona tímidamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme aun más por tantos halagos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Kim y los demás se comportan así con ustedes? – pregunte curiosa.

- Veras… la banda de Ox-Ford siempre ha sido nuestra rival, cada año, durante el concierto de graduación, ellos siempre hacen trampa y terminan ganándonos – me dijo Liz molesta.

- Kim antes era la cantante principal junto con Soul, pero luego ella nos dejo para irse con ellos – me informo Tsubaki seria.

- Ella dijo que su madre era alguien importante… ¿Quién es…? – comencé a decir, pero el chasquido de la lengua de Soul me interrumpió.

- Kim es hija de la directora del estudio discográfico _"Arachnophobia"_, es hija de Arachne Gorgon – me dijo molesto.

Espera… ¿dijo_ Gorgon_…?

- Chrona… ¿acaso Kim es…?

- Si, Kim es mi prima, es hija de la hermana de mi mama – me dijo triste.

- Kim siempre se ha burlado de Chrona – dijo Kid, quien estaba muy molesto por eso – y si por mi fuera, ya la habría expulsado del Shibusen… pero mi padre la ha dejado aquí ya que no tiene motivos para expulsarla.

Chrona se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de Kid.

Algo me decía que el romance inundaba la habitación…

- Bueno… pero no creo que valla a hacerme algo – dije con una sonrisa -, ¿Por qué no siguen ensayando?, la canción de hace rato estaba genial.

- Nah, ha sido mucho por hoy – dijo Soul molesto – además, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer – murmuro mientras fijaba su mirada en Kid y Black Star, quienes asintieron de forma cómplice.

- Bueno, entonces nos reunimos mañana, ¿no? – pregunto Tsubaki. Todos asintieron.

- Bien, nos vemos al rato – dijo Soul mientras se marchaba con Black Star y Kid.

Solo nos quedamos las chicas y yo.

- ¡Perfecto!, ¡ahora que no ensayaremos podemos pasar un rato de chicas! – dijo Liz animada.

- ¡Rato de chicas, siiiiiiiiii! – grito Patty alegre.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi departamento? – se ofreció Tsubaki – no creo que Black Star y los demás vallan para haya.

- ¿Vives con Black Star? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Eh… si, somos compañeros – dijo ella sonrojada.

- Tsubaki vive con Black Star y nosotras con Kid – me dijo Liz mientras señalaba a Patty y a ella.

- ¿Y tu Chrona?

- Yo no vivo aquí en Shibusen, mi casa esta a un lado de la escuela, vivo con mi mama – dijo tímidamente.

- Entonces, ¡vamos al departamento de Tsubaki! – grito Liz mientras nos arrastraba a todas hacia la puerta.

No sabía por que, pero algo me daba mala espina…

----------------------------------

- ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! – murmuro Chrona totalmente sonrojada.

- Si, ¿te gusta Kid si o no? – inquirió Liz.

Chrona no contesto, simplemente se limito a mirar sus uñas recién pintadas.

Estábamos en la habitación de Tsubaki escuchando música, arreglándonos el cabello, maquillándonos y pintándonos las uñas mientras comíamos pizza y preguntábamos cosas íntimas entre nosotras.

- C-claro que el no me gusta… yo no se como lidiar con el amor… - murmuro.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, se nota a leguas que te gusta… ¡anda, dinos! – dijo Liz.

- ¡Si, si, DILO! – exclamo Patty.

Chrona pareció dudar.

- ¡VAMOS CHRONA, DILO! – la animamos todas.

- El me gusta… - susurro quedito, casi no la escuchamos.

- No te oí – dijo Liz.

- ¡QUE EL ME GUSTA! – grito Chrona mientras se ponía mas roja que el mismo rojo.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritamos todas alegres.

Al principio había creído que a Liz o a Patty les gustaba Kid y viceversa, pero luego me entere de algo: Ellos tres eran primos. Me reí ante la idea de que entre ellos hubiera algo, así que pronto hice mi teoría de a quien le gustaba Kid-kun, y la única que encajaba era Chrona.

- ¿Y por que no se lo has dicho? – pregunto Tsubaki tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo le voy a decir a un chico que lo quiero?, ¡no se lidiar con eso!, además, el simplemente me ve como una amiga…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – le dije seria -, ¿acaso no viste como te protegió de Kim?, ¡esta claro que a el también le gustas!

- Pero no soy simétrica…

- ¡Vamos Chrona!, eres lo suficientemente simétrica como para estar con el – le dijo Liz intentando animarla.

- ¡Es verdad!, ¡o si no el ya te hubiera dicho que no eres simétrica, jejeje! – le dijo Patty con una sonrisa

- ¿Ustedes creen eso?

- ¡Claro! – contestamos a coro.

- Bueno… tal vez algún día se lo diga… -susurro sonrojada.

- Bien, ahora regresando a otro tema… ¿a ti te gusta Soul, Maka? – inquirió Liz.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! – exclame, pero el timbre nervioso de mi voz e delato.

- T-E G-U-S-T-A-A-A-A – canturreo

- ¡¡No es verdad!!, ¡el es un engreído, tonto, malhumorado, idiota, cabeza hueca, afeminado, insensato y… y…!

- ¿Y………?

- Y es el chico que me gusta… - susurre.

- ¡Ja!, sabia que te gustaba! – Liz parecía alegre.

- ¡¡Pero no se lo vallas a decir!! – exclame, asustada por el simple hecho de saber que Soul supiera que aun lo siguiera amando.

- ¿Y por que no le dices nada? – pregunto Chrona.

- Aun sigo molesta con el por lo de esa vez – murmure, ya les había contado a Chrona, Liz y a Patty lo que había pasado entre Soul y yo.

- ¿Aun sigues molesta?, ¡pero eso ya paso! – dijo Patty.

- La única forma de que lo perdone es que le me diga tan siquiera un _"lo siento"._

- ¿Solo eso?, ¿un_ lo siento_?

- Si, no es mucho pedir – murmure.

- Bueno, para alguien con un ego tan grande como el de Soul, decir _"lo siento"_ es mucho pedir – murmuro Liz

Todas suspiramos.

- Los chicos si que son complicados… ¿eh? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Si… - coincidimos todas mientras nos reíamos.

Era verdad…

Los chicos_ si_ que eran _complicados…_

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Y bien, ¿tienes una idea de cómo buscaremos a aquella chica? – pregunto Black Star.

Suspire.

- Pensé que ustedes me ayudarían.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡a mi se me ocurre una perfecta y simétrica idea! – exclamo Kid.

- ¡Olvídalo! – dijimos Black Star y yo al unísono.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso recuerdas la ultima vez que te dejamos hacer un plan?, ¡¡tardaste una semana en realizarlo!! – le recordé.

- Bueno… a mi se me ocurrió algo… - susurro Black Star.

Kid y yo lo volteamos a ver asustados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

- ¿Tu piensas? – preguntamos Kid y yo juntos.

- ¡¡Claro!!, ¡alguien tan _big_ como yo tiene que pensar al menos una vez en su vida!

Kid y yo suspiramos.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu_ gran_ idea? – pregunte.

- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si volvemos a dejar _"por accidente"_ las tablaturas de alguna otra canción?, si ella las encuentra comenzara a cantarlas y tan pronto comience a cantar, ¡PUM!, la atrapamos y la obligamos a que cante con nosotros, ¡jajajajajaja! – comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

- Ham… ¿Black Star? – pregunte.

- ¿Si?

- Tu plan esta genial… pero… ¡¡NO PODEOS OBLIGARLA TARADO!!

- ¿Y por que no?

Kid y yo nos golpeamos la frente con la palma de nuestra mano.

- Mejor dejémoslo así Soul… - susurro Kid.

- Tienes razón… ¡entonces esta claro!, ¡el lunes comenzamos con la operación _Buscando a la Chica que nos hará Llegar a la Fama y Patearle el Trasero a Ox-Ford y su Banda!_

- ¡SI! – gritaron Kid y Black

Sonreí.

La encontraría.

Encontraría a mi _ángel musical…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Hi!, bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi como se los prometí, ¡muchas gracias por todos lo reviews!, si que me hacen súper mega híper feliz!! TwT_

**Soul:** Bien… como la autora esta teniendo un momento súper sentimental, aprovecho para mandarle el beso que le debo a Black-saku-chan, lamento no habértelo dado antes, ¡¡MUUA!!

**Kid:** Y yo el mando el beso que me pidió Kyoko Dark, ¡MUUUA!, ¡ah!, y Kohri-chan, si quieres os podemos ver esta noche a la luz de la luna llena, cerca de las cataratas del Niágara, con una perfecta música simétrica y…

**Yo/Soul:** ¡Ya párale!, ya entendió ¬¬

**Yo:** Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Black Star?

**Soul:** Dijo que se iba a poner en pleno periférico de la ciudad de México para que así la gente le toma mas atención y le pidan besos

**Yo:** Oh… bueno… ¡en fin!, ya saben, si quieren besos por parte de Soul, Kid, Black Star (si es que no se muere), o si me quieren mandar felicitaciones, tomatazos, consejos, sugerencias, dudas o x cosa, ¡REVIEW! ^-^

**Kid:** ¡Todos los reviews son bienvenidos! ^-^

**Soul:** ¡Incluso los que contengan amenazas de muerta a la autora! ^-^

**Yo:** O-oU

_Y para que vean que soy buena chica, aki les dejo el nombre del próximo capitulo, ¡y ya saben!, si quieren que publique mañana el siguiente cap, ¡deben de mandar muuchos reviews!, ¡sayo!_

**P.D.: **_la cancion que cantan se llama _I Never Told You What I Do For a Living_ de _**My Chemical Romance**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Te encontré…**

Soul POV

_"No me la podía creer, ¿Maka era la chica misteriosa?, ¡¿Ella?! ¡¡Esto no podía ser cierto!!_

_¿Acaso Kami quería castigarme?_

_- ¡Maka, tu eres a la que estábamos buscando!, ¡por favor, únetenos! – rogó Black Star._

_Maka lo medito por un instante._

_- Yo… yo…_

_¿Accedería?, ¿estaría en nuestro grupo?_

_Todo dependía de ella"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia**

_¡Hi!, buenop, aki les dejo el siguiente cap, ¡gracias por los reviews!, ustedes si que me animan mucho TwT_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 5** _Te encontré..._

**Maka POV**

Lunes, mi gozo en un pozo…

Bostecé mientras me estiraba en la cama. Me había desvelado ayer por estar conversando por teléfono con Tsubaki y las demás, y digamos que dormirse a la 1 de la madrugada no es bueno si tienes que ir a la escuela a las 7 en punto.

- Buenos días Blair – le dije a mi gata, quien se estaba estirando en mis piernas mientras bostezaba.

Como todas las mañanas, me metí a bañar (baño que fue interrumpido por cierto alvino) y me puse mi uniforme. Mi desayuno fue muy simple, un par de tostadas y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Estaba por terminar una de mis tostadas cuando escuche como Soul salía a toda prisa de su cuarto.

_¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?_

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo mientras revolvía todo en su mochila - ¿Dónde demonios las deje…?... ¡Black Star y Kid me mataran!

- ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunte curiosa.

Soul suspiro.

- Unas tablaturas, ¿las has visto? – me pregunto resignado.

- Hay unas hojas en la mesa de la sala, no se si sean esas…

Soul fue rápidamente a la sala a buscar las hojas, escuche claramente como decía_ "¡Aquí están!, estupidas hojas del demonio…"_ para luego salir del departamento a toda prisa.

Suspire, ya era costumbre que el no se quedara a desayunar conmigo, aunque eso no me afectara en nada, me sentía un poco sola.

Termine mi desayuno y me encamine hacia la escuela.

Hoy seria un _largo_ día…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Llegue con los demás rápidamente. Kid estaba observando _"la simetría"_ de la escuela mientras que Black Star alardeaba ser el mejor. Si, sin duda seria un día normal.

- Hola – los salude.

- ¿Trajiste las tablaturas? – pregunto Black Star.

- Si, aquí están – les dije mientras alzaba mi mochila.

- ¿Qué canción es? – pregunto Kid curioso.

- Es una que compuse apenas ayer, solo para esta ocasión, se llama _Amores Dormidos_.

Le entregue las tablaturas a Black Star y a Kid, quienes la leyeron un momento.

- Soul… ¡¡esta perfectamente simétrica!! – grito Kid con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Dios!, ¡si no es por que yo soy todo un_ hombre_, me echaría a llorar como una niña ahora mismo! – dijo Black Star mientras se limpiaba un poco de moco.

Los mire con pena.

- ¿Enserio esta muy sentimental? – pregunte.

- ¡No solamente esta genial!, ¡¡ES GRANDIOSA!! – dijo Kid.

- ¿Y la escribiste en una sola noche?

- Pues… si… no me llevo ni una hora hacerla… - murmure mientras me rascaba la nuca.

- Y dime, ¿Quién fue tu simétrica _musa_? – pregunto Kid.

Me sonroje.

La canción la había compuesto mientras escuchaba a Maka reír desde su habitación. Al principio iba a decirle que se callara o le bajara al volumen de su voz… pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, la letra surgió de mi mas profundo rincón de mi cerebro, y pues… no dude ni un momento en escribirla…

- ¿y bien? – insistieron.

- fue Blair – mentí.

- ¿La gata de Maka? – dijo Black Star confundido.

- Eh… si.

- Tienes problemas amigo… ¡pero en fin!, después de clases pondremos en marcha el plan – dijo Black Star con una sonrisa.

Kid y yo asentimos.

Nunca, pero _nunca_ les diría la verdad…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- Bien chicos, para la siguiente clase todos deben aprenderse una canción para que pasen a cantarla… y… ¿Maka-chan?

- ¿Si, profesor Stein? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Tú si quieres puedes grabarla… - murmuro. El profesor Stein ya no se arriesgaba a que yo pasara al frente…

- Si, profesor Stein – dije apenada.

Escuche unas risitas detrás mío, supe que eran Kim y Jacqueline, pero las ignore.

- ¡Bien, entonces nos vemos el miércoles!, ¡bye! – se despidió el profesor Stein mientras salía del salón en su silla… para luego tropezarse con el marco de la puerta y caerse…

- ¿Qué canción van a cantar? – pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Esta claro que cantare _Sabes_ de Alex Ubago – dijo Liz con corazoncitos en los ojos. Ella amaba a ese artista, así que no era nada extraño que la eligiera…

- ¡Yo cantare _Pim Pon_! – dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

- Alguien tiene que decirle que esa es una canción infantil… - susurre.

- Déjala… a ella no le molesta cantar esas cosas… - susurro Liz.

- Y-yo… no se… tal vez cante _Himawari_ de Hearts Grow… - susurro Chrona.

- Yo cantare _Light up the Sky_ de Yellowcard, ¿y tu Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- No se… tal vez cante la de _Pray_ de Tommy Heavenly6… aun no se… - murmure.

- Bueno, para eso estamos nosotras, para ayudarte a elegir, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! – dijeron todas alegres.

Les sonreí.

- Gracias chicas.

------------------

Pasaron 4 horas más de clase, así que todas nos dirigíamos al departamento de Liz y Patty para practicar nuestras canciones. Íbamos platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Chrona se paro en seco.

- ¿Sucede algo Chrona? – le pregunte.

- ¡Kami, olvide mis apuntes de la clase de Stein en el salón!, ¡no se como lidiar con las cosas perdidas! – exclamo mientras se revolvía el cabello.

- Descuida, regresemos por ellos – le dijo Liz.

- ¿No es mucha molestia? – pregunto tímidamente.

- ¡Claro que no!, vamos – le dijo Tsubaki mientras le sujetaba la muñeca y la conducía de regreso al salón.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie, así que nos pusimos a buscar los apuntes de Chrona.

- ¡Los encontré!, ¡los encontré!, ¡jejejeje! – dijo Patty mientras los agitaba en el aire.

- G-gracias Patty-chan – le agradeció Chrona mientras los guardaba en su mochila.

- Bien, ¡hora de irnos! – dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero algo llamo mi atención…

- ¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Hay algo en el piano… - murmure mientras me acercaba a este.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que eran tablaturas de una canción…

- ¿Unas tablaturas? – murmuro Liz – que raro… al profesor Stein nunca se le olvida nada…

- Esto es… como aquel día… - murmure.

- ¿Por qué no cantas Maka-chan? – dijo Chrona.

- ¿Eh? – dije sonrojada.

- ¡Si!, ¡vamos Maka, nunca te hemos oído cantar! – dijo Liz alegre mientras Patty reía.

- P-pero yo…

- Vamos, no nos reiremos de ti Maka-chan, además, no hay nadie más que nosotras – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Suspire.

- Esta bien…

- ¡SIIII! – gritaron emocionadas Liz y Patty.

Me dirigí hacia el piano y me prepare para tocar. Suspire mientras me preparaba emocionalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

Y pronto, mis dedos comenzaron a tocar la suave melodía…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela, esperando a que aquella chica comenzara a cantar, aunque al parecer ya se estaba tardando un poco…

- Soul, ¿seguro que no alucinaste esa voz? – me pregunto Black Star fastidiado.

- No, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí como tonto esperando algo que nunca va a ocurrir – le dije molesto.

- ¿Pero y si ella no va hoy al salón? – pregunto Kid.

Suspire.

- Tiene que ir… - murmure.

Y al parecer, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Una melodía suave y armónica comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado.

- ¿Será ella? – pregunto Black Star emocionado.

- No se, tenemos que escucharla… - susurre.

Y pronto comenzó a cantar aquel misterioso ángel…

_"Ven, y abrázame otra ve,_

_Que no puedo dormir_

_Me cuesta ser feliz,_

_Se que nada volverá,_

_Que nos falto escuchar,_

_Que es tarde para hablar_

- ¡Es ella! – exclame con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos! – grito Kid mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida.

Black Star y yo lo seguimos rápidamente, mientras corríamos por los pasillos me deje llevar por la dulce voz de la ya no tanto misteriosa chica…

_Ves, aquello que se va,_

_Es nuestro amor que esta,_

_Cansado de esperar_

_No se porque, te quiero sin querer,_

_Me asusta verte bien,_

_Abrázame esta ves_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_De un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío_

_De frío en la cama de frío contigo_

_Y un sordo paseo por el boulevard_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_Que sienten que besos prohibidos_

_Que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio_

_Y miran sentados la vida pasar_

_Tú, prefieres dibujar,_

_Y yo quiero pintar,_

_El mismo despertar_

_Se, que todo esto paso,_

_Por que ni tú y yo tuvimos más valor_

_Así que ven, y dime que esta vez,_

_Me quieres proteger,_

_Del sueño que te hable_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_De un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío_

_De frío en la cama de frío contigo_

_Y un sordo paseo por el boulevard_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_Que sienten que besos prohibidos_

_Que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio_

_Y miran sentados la vida pasar_

_Vendí mi voluntad,_

_Las ganas de luchar,_

_A un viejo conocido,_

_A un mal amigo mío,_

_que es el miedo a despertar_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_De un álbum de fotos que sigue vacío_

_De frío en la cama de frío contigo_

_Y un sordo paseo por el boulevard_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_Que sienten que besos prohibidos_

_Que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio_

_Y miran sentados la vida pasar_

_Hablo de amores dormidos,_

_Que solo acarician sus hijos_

_Que fueron tan buenos amigos_

_Que ya no podrán despertar..."_

La música paro, pero en ese mismo instante, los tres ya habíamos entrado al salón.

Como habíamos corrido como alma que lleva el diablo, entramos jadeando en busca de aire y cansados.

- ¿Están bien chicos? – pregunto una voz a la que reconocí como la de Tsubaki.

Alcé la vista y me sorprendí al ver que las chicas estaban allí al igual que Maka.

Comencé a analizar todo: Liz no podía ser, su voz era mas grave que la de aquella chica; la de Patty era muy aniñada y aguda, más que la de la chica y Tsubaki tampoco podía ser, conocíamos a la perfección su voz.

Solo quedaban dos personas…

Y solo había una a la que jamás habíamos escuchado cantar…

- ¡CHRONA! – gritamos los tres mientras nos acercábamos a ella.

- ¿Q-que sucede chicos? – nos pregunto confundida.

- Tu… - susurro Black Star.

- Tú eres… - continúe yo.

- Tú eres… ¡¡perfectamente asimétrica!! ¡¡Chrona, sabes que ese corte de cabello no me gusta para ti!! ¡¡Liz, Patty!!, ¡¿ustedes se lo cortaron así…?! – exclamo Kid.

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! – dijimos Black Star y yo mientras lo golpeábamos en la cabeza.

- ¿Eh…? – preguntaron todas las chicas confundidas.

- ¡Chrona, tu eres a la que estábamos buscando! – dije alegre.

- ¿A-a que te r-refieres Soul-kun? – pregunto asustada.

- ¡¡Tu eres la chica que brillara junto a mi en le escenario!! – grito Black Star.

- ¿Eh….? ¡pero ustedes saben que yo no canto! – nos dijo.

- ¿t-tu… no cantas? – preguntamos atónitos.

- No, ¿no recuerdan la ultima vez que intente cantar?, rompí todos los vidrios del salón… además, no se como lidiar con un micrófono… - murmuro tímidamente.

- ¿N-no fuiste tu…? – Pregunte, ella negó - ¿entonces…?

- Maka acaba de cantar – me dijo Liz mientras señalaba a Maka.

- ¡¡Liz!! – exclamo ella, mientras se ponía roja de la pena.

No me la podía creer, ¿Maka era la chica misteriosa?, ¡¿Ella?! ¡¡Esto no podía ser cierto!!

¿Acaso Kami quería castigarme?

- ¡Maka, tu eres a la que estábamos buscando!, ¡por favor, únetenos! – rogó Black Star.

Maka lo medito por un instante.

- Yo… yo…

¿Accedería?, ¿estaría en nuestro grupo?

Todo dependía de ella…

- Yo… yo… no – susurro.

- ¡¿QUEEE?! – exclamamos todos sorprendidos.

- Yo no quiero cantar… lo siento…

- ¡Pero Maka, tu voz es la mas simétrica que jamás había escuchado en mi vida! – murmuro Kid quien ya se había recuperado del golpe.

- ¡Es verdad, tienes una voz genial! – dijo Black Star.

- ¡Contigo podremos ganar el concierto de graduación y darle su merecido a Ox-Ford y los demás! – dije, intentando persuadirla.

Sin embargo, al parecer ella se molesto por aquel comentario.

- Si yo llegara a cantar no solo seria para dejar en ridículo a Ox-Ford y Kim, si no para demostrar que si soy buena – dijo enojada.

- ¿Solo por eso?, ¡vamos Maka!

- No.

- No seas testaruda – le dije, ya me estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio.

- ¡No!

- ¡¡Testaruda!!

- ¡¡Egoísta!!

- ¡¡Yo no soy egoísta!!

- ¡¡Claro que si!!

- ¡¡Ratón de biblioteca!!

- ¡¡Descerebrado!!

- ¡¡Planisferica!!

- ¡¡Idiota!!

Ambos nos miramos con odio, para luego darnos la vuelta y caminar hacia las dos salidas que había en el salón.

- ¡¡Nunca estaré en una banda donde estés tu!! – grito.

- ¡¡Pues no te necesitamos!! – le respondí.

Y tras decir esto, ambos salimos del salón…

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Estaba que no me la creía.

¡Al fin habíamos encontrado a la cantante que necesitábamos y Soul y ella terminan peleándose!

Todos suspiramos.

- Genial… ¿y ahora que haremos? – pregunto Black Star.

- No lo se… pero si queremos ganar necesitamos a Maka-chan… - susurre.

- Pero ella no se meterá a la banda mientras siga peleada con Soul… - susurro Liz.

- Y la única forma para que ella lo disculpe será que el le diga _"lo siento"_ – murmuro Chrona.

- Pero el es muy egocéntrico para hacer eso… - dijo Patty mientras suspiraba.

- Que situación más asimétrica… - susurro Kid.

Y en ese momento, una idea surgió en mi mente.

- ¿Acaso están pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? – pregunte.

- Creo que si… - coincidieron Kid, Liz y Chrona.

- ¿Están pensando en que yo soy una gran estrella que superara a los dioses? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¿Están pensando en dominar al mundo? – pregunto Patty con una sonrisa.

- No – contestamos los 4 al unísono.

- ¿Entonces…? – preguntaron los dos confundidos.

Kid, Chrona, Liz y yo nos miramos fijamente para luego sonreír.

- ¡Haremos una cita para los dos! – gritamos.

- ¡¿Una cita?!

- Sip, si Soul no se lo dice por las buenas, lo engañaremos para que se lo diga por las malas – dijo Liz con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Y eso hará que los dos estén mas juntos que antes! – coincidí.

- ¡Bien, entonces a ponernos en marcha! -dijo Kid.

- ¡SIIII! – gritamos todos.

Después de todo…

Algo teníamos que hacer por nuestros amigos… ¿no?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Mmm… creo que me ha quedado un poco corto el cap… ¡pero este es solo para una "introducción" a lo que pasara mas al rato, jejejeje (risa macabra)_

**Kid:** Bien, entonces ya que la autora dijo lo que tenia que decir…

**Black Star:** ¡¡Es momento que el gran Black Star mande su gran beso a MayaxSoul!! ¡¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUA!!

**Kid/Soul/Yo:** ¿No habías muerto en el periférico?

**Black Star:** ¡¡Alguien tan _big_ como yo no es fácil de matar!! ¡¡Ñyajajajajajajaja!!

**Soul:** Bueno… en fin, yo quiero mandarle un beso también a MayaxSoul y a Ichi – Ichi ¡MUUUA!

**Kid:** Y yo le mando un beso a Nupp ¡¡MUUA!!

**Yo:** Bien, ya que mandaron sus besos, quiero aclararle la duda a Kyoko D: No, Kim no es hija de Arachne, pero quise que en este fic si lo fuera para que los personajes tengan mejor relación entre si ^-^, además, tengo un secretito por ahí sobre la relación de Kim y Soul… muajajaja…. (Viendo siniestramente a Soul)

**Soul:** Gulp… ¿Por qué esto me da mala espina? O-oU

**Yo:** Descuida… ya lo veras, ya lo veras… -w-

_Jejeejeje, en fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews!, ustedes si que me animan el día OwO, jejejeje, bueno, como quiero que se piquen mas con la historia… ejem… se "introduzcan" mas en la historia, ¡aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap! ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡¡BYE!!_

**P.D.:** La canción que canta Maka es Amores Dormidos de **La Oreja de Van Gogh**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Reconciliación**

Maka POV

_"Estábamos danzando una suave melodía bajo la luz de la luna llena. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temí que Soul pudiera escucharlo y mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que nunca habían estado._

_Derecha Izquierda, Derecha Izquierda… Me repetía mentalmente para no pisar a Soul._

_- Soul…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Recuerdas aquella melodía que compusiste para mi?_

_- Si, ¿por…?_

_- ¿Podrías volver a tocarla? – le pregunte tímidamente mientras le señalaba el piano negro que estaba detrás de nosotros._

_Soul me sonrío._

_- Seria un placer"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Cualquier parentezco que tenga alguna escena con el libro y/o pelicula de _Crepusculo _(Autora: Stephenie Meyer)... no es coincidencia xP**

_¡Hola Holitasssssssssss!, bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, ¡si que se nota que disfruto mis vacaciones!, ¿no? Jejejejeje, ¡Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 6**_ Reconciliación_

**Maka POV**

Llegue al departamento y me encerré en mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama y descargue toda mi ira en un grito contra la almohada.

¡¡No podía creerlo!! ¿El que había escrito todas esas bellas canciones había sido Soul? ¿El? ¡¡Eso no podía ser cierto!!

Volví a gritar contra la almohada, aunque esta vez sin razón alguna.

Quería ayudarlos en la banda… pero lo único que me impedía hacer eso era el hecho de que el ni siquiera se había disculpado ni una vez desde que había llegado al Shibusen.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el techo.

- ¿Nya? – maulló Blair mientras se sentaba en mi estomago.

- Oh Blair… no sabes cuanto te envidio… tu solo te preocupas por comer y dormir… - susurre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Nya… **(Traducción:** _Si supieras lo difícil que es ser gato…_**)**

- Gracias por tu apoyo – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Nya** (T:** _Lo que tu digas Maka-chan…_**)**

Me acurruque mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada contra mi pecho.

Me dolía mucho el corazón al saber que Soul y yo ya no podríamos volver a ser amigos.

_Supéralo Maka…_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Llegue enfurruñado al departamento. Supe que Maka estaba allí ya que la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y por lo general ella la deja abierta.

Suspire mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto y me dejaba caer en mi cama.

¿Por qué ella se ponía en ese plan tan testarudo? ¡¡Yo no hice nada!!... bueno… si… me pude haber reído de ella cuando éramos pequeños… ¡¡pero por Kami!! ¡¡En ese entonces solo éramos niños!! Si a mi me hubiera pasado eso, ella también se hubiera burlado de mi…

_Maka no es ni era ese tipo de chica… ella te hubiera ayudado y no se hubiera burlado_ Me regaño mi conciencia.

Volví a gruñir.

Tenía razón… Maka no se hubiera reído de mi… ¿pero entonces por que no tenia las agallas suficientes para decirle tan siquiera un _"lo siento"_?

_Es por tu estupido ego_ Me volvió a decir mi conciencia.

Suspire.

Yo y mi maldito ego que era casi tan grande como el de Black Star.

¡¿Acaso no podía dejarlo a un lado y pedirle disculpas a Maka?!

_No_

Mi dignidad no me dejaba hacer a un lado mi ego para pedirle disculpas.

Genial….

Esto no era nada _cool_…

---------------------------------------

Sonó mi alarma al día siguiente. Me desperté perezosamente mientras me estiraba en mi cama.

Camine directo al baño y estuve apunto de girar la perilla de la puerta hasta que escuche el agua de la regadera caer.

_Maka se esta bañando._

Suspire, antes la hubiera molestado con que el agua caliente se fuera acabar, pero… desde lo de ayer no le había hablado, y si bien la recordaba, ella no debía de ser molestada cuando estaba enojada. Podía convertir incluso a la más inofensiva servilleta en un arma mortal.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto a esperar que Maka terminara de bañarse, y una vez que lo hizo me metí al baño sin dirigirle la palabra. No me sentía con ánimos de hablarle.

El resto de la mañana y de las clases fueron de absoluto silencio entre los dos. Ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro.

Suspire por quinta vez en el día mientras veía a Maka. No entendía por que, pero ahora se me hacia mas difícil ignorarla. _¡Vamos Soul!, la ignoraste durante 10 años enteros, ¿Por qué ahora no puedes? Me reproche._

Bufe mientras intentaba prestarle atención a la clase de Sid, pero sin éxito ya que mi mente egresaba al mismo teme de la mañana.

_Pedirle perdón a Maka…_

_Sin dañar mi ego ni mi dignidad de paso._

Pero…

¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Maka-chan y a Soul-kun.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente del lunes y ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo.

Aveces veía como soul o Maka intentaba hablarle al otro… pero siempre terminaban por cerrar la boca y no decir nada.

Hoy era viernes, y los chicos y yo ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para la_ "gran cita"_ de Soul y Maka, ya que si ninguno se iba a hablar por las buenas, lo haríamos por las malas.

La campana sonó, indicándonos el fin de las clases. Maka y Soul salieron rápidamente del salón sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada. Volví a suspirar mientras me acercaba a Black Star y a los demás.

- ¿Listos para lo de hoy? – pregunto Kid.

- ¡Si! – contestamos todos al unísono.

- Pero… ¿creen que funcione? – pregunte tímidamente.

- ¿A que te refieres Tsubaki? – me preguntó Black Star confundido.

- ¿y si solo logramos que los dos se enojen mas?

- ¡No lo creo!, para eso lo tengo todo perfectamente calculado – dijo Kid con superioridad.

- ¡En ese caso, a trabajar! – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, pero rogué por que Kid y los demás tuvieran razón y Maka-chan y Soul-kun salieran bien de esta…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer bajo la sombra de un árbol del bosque que estaba cerca del Shibusen.

Me encantaba estar en silencio, y más si este me traía paz y tranquilidad.

Mire a mi alrededor. Los pájaros cantaban, las hojas caían en una extraña sincronía al suelo. Eso era lo que me gustaba más del otoño, ver las hojas caer sin miedo ni temor, a pesar de saber que en algún momento serán aplastadas por alguien. Simplemente ellas caían, demostrando su delicadeza en su extraño baile hacia el suelo.

Si yo fuera una hoja, no me atrevería a caer, ya que yo sentiría el temor y el miedo de ser pisada por alguien más.

Por eso me encantaba el otoño, por su valor para enfrentarse al miedo y al temor…

- ¿Maka-chan?

La voz de Tsubaki me hizo regresar a la realidad. Alcé la vista mientras le sonreía a ella y a las demás.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

- Si, veras… - dijo Liz mientras me sonreía – hoy la banda cumple 3 años, y pues queríamos cerebrarlos hiendo a un restaurante que esta cerca del lago de la ciudad, ¿te apuntas?

- ¿No seria mucha molestia?, digo… yo no soy de la banda… - murmure.

- ¡Claro que no!, tu eres nuestra amiga, puedes venir si quieres – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… esta bien, iré.

- ¡Bien!, ponte tu mejor vestido y nos vemos en el _"Black Room"_ a las 8 en punto – me dijo Liz.

- Allí estaré – les dije con una sonrisa.

Las chicas me sonrieron mientras se alejaban hacia la escuela.

Volví a suspirar mientras retomaba mi extraña obsesión por ver las hojas caer…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras veía el crepúsculo desde la azotea de la escuela.

No sabia - ni entendía – el por que me encantaba ver este fenómeno de la naturaleza. Simplemente se me hacia hermoso.

Era como ver la eterna lucha entre el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, la vida y la muerte…

Volví a suspirar.

¿Desde cuando yo era todo un poeta?

- ¿Soul? – escuche la voz de Black Star a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mientras me giraba a verlos.

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? – me pregunto Kid.

- ¿15 de Octubre? – le respondí confundido.

- Si, ¿acaso no recuerdas que hoy la banda cumple 3 años? – me dijo Black Star.

- ¡Es verdad! – dije, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el aniversario de la banda?

- Bien, ahora que lo recuerdas, te quería decir que las chicas y nosotros pensamos celebrarlo hiendo a comer al_ "Black Room"_, ¿te apuntas? – me dijo Kid.

- Bien… pero sabes que no me gusta mucho el usar traje…

- ¡Vamos Soul!, ¡hazlo por la banda!

- Tsk… ya que…

- ¡Bien1, ve con tu mejor traje a las 8 en punto, ¡y no faltes! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ok, ok… - murmure.

Black Star y Kid se fueron mientras yo me quede viendo otra vez aquel crepúsculo que me hacia convertirme en todo un poeta…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Sonreí ante la imagen que me mostraba el espejo.

Me había puesto un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y que era sin tirantes junto con un chal negro trasparente, también me había puesto unas zapatillas negras con tiras alrededor de mis tobillos y por primera vez, el cabello me lo había dejado suelto con un pequeño pasador de mariposa negro. Me había pintado los labios de rojo sangre y mis parpados de un carmín oscuro.

Por primera vez me sentía linda.

- ¿Qué tal Blair? – le pregunte a mi gata, quien me examino por un rato para luego maullar alegre.

Sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso y me disponía a salir del departamento.

No sabía por que, pero tenía el presentimiento de que hoy seria una noche estupenda…

---------------------

Llegue al restaurante _"Black Room"_ justo a al hora cordada con las chicas. Entre y me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones que tenían en la recepción mientras esperaba a los demás.

Comencé a tararear canciones mientras veía como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac…_

- ¿Maka?

Me gire para ver a la persona que me nombro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto lo vi.

Soul traía puesto un traje negro con una camisa roja debajo y una corbata negra, que hacían resaltar sus bellos ojos color rubí. Tuve que desviar la mirada para no comenzar a híper ventilar. _Contrólate Maka_ Me regañe mentalmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto.

- Tsubaki y las demás me invitaron – le dije mientras volteaba a verlo. Eso fue un error, no pude evitar sonrojarme como tonta.

- ¿Ellas te invitaron?

- Si… ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- Kid y Black Star me dijeron que viniera, hoy es el aniversario de la banda – me dijo serio mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- Oh… es verdad… - murmure vagamente. _Genial Maka, ¿no podrías hacer más el ridículo?_

- ¿No los has visto? – volvió a preguntarme.

- No – conteste mientras desviaba la mirada.

Y pronto el silencio se hizo sobre nosotros, solo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de las personas que comían a gusto en el restaurante y el _tic tac_ del reloj.

- ¡Chicos, ya están aquí! – exclamo una voz que reconocí enseguida.

Me sorprendí ante la imagen que estaba viendo frente a mí. Tsubaki, Liz, Chrona y Patty estaban usando trajes de camareras mientras que Black Star y Kid usaban trajes de meseros.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí?

- Chicos, ¿Por qué esas ropas…? – pregunto Soul confundido al igual que yo.

- Verán… hubo ciertos problemas a la hora de venir por la reservación… y la única manera de conseguir un buen lugar era trabajando aquí – dijo Kid mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¡En ese caso déjennos ayudarles! – les dije mientras me paraba del sofá, se me hacia injusto que ellos estuvieran trabajando para tener una reservación y yo no hiciera nada.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡nada de eso! Ustedes dos van a disfrutar de la reservación – nos dijo Liz mientras nos empujaba a Soul y a mi a la parte trasera del restaurante.

- ¡Pero chicos…! – murmuramos Soul y yo al unísono.

- ¡Nada de peros! – dijo Tsubaki mientras nos sonreía - ¡disfruten la comida!

Los chicos nos llevaron a uno de los balcones del lugar, el cual estaba adornado con velas y flores, y en el centro se situaba una mesa perfectamente ordenada con los platos de la comida. La vista hacia le lago era maravillosa, y todo era mejor con el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el lugar.

Me gire para agradecerles a los chicos, pero cuando me di cuenta, solo nos encontrábamos Soul y yo en el lugar.

El silencio reino sobre nosotros una vez más.

- Bueno… - susurro Soul – no hay que desperdiciar la comida…

Asentí mientras me dirigía a la mesa y me sentaba en una de las dos sillas que allí habían. Soul me imito y se sentó frente a mí, no alcé la vista y mire fijamente mi plato. Me sentía como una tonta, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar que parecía sacado de una película romántica con Soul?

_Tonta, tonta y más tonta._

Suspire mientras miraba mi plato.

Gemí quedamente al ver mi comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Soul.

- no me gusta el salmón… - murmure.

Soul se rió quedamente.

- A mi no me gusta la lasaña – murmuro mientras me mostraba su plato.

Ambos nos reímos.

- ¿Intercambiamos? – pregunte.

- Claro – me respondió mientras me entregaba su plato y yo el mío.

Empezamos a comer en silencio. La comida del lugar si era buena, tendría que agradecerle a todos más al rato…

- Maka… - susurro Soul.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños e intercambiábamos la comida en el kinder?

Me sorprendí al ver que Soul comenzara a recordar viejas cosas del pasado, sin embargo me reí mientras asentía.

- Si, también me acuerdo cuando intercambiábamos los postres, yo te daba mis galletas de chocolate y tú me dabas tu malteada de vainilla.

- Siempre te gusto la vainilla.

- Si – confesé mientras me ruborizaba.

- También recuerdo que me golpeabas con los libros que estabas leyendo cuando yo te decía que te saldrían hongos en la cabeza por tanto leer.

- Es verdad, yo los llamaba_ "Maka-chop"_

Volvimos a reírnos, pero ya no seguimos hablando y mejoraos concentramos en la comida.

Comí lentamente, toda el hambre ya se me había ido desde que Soul y yo comenzamos a recordar los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, debía mantener mi boca ocupada si no quería terminar diciendo algo que no quería.

Después de un rato más, ambos ya habíamos acabado nuestra comida. Me sentí un poco incomoda por tato silencio, pero era mejor estar así que estar discutiendo.

Suspire, pero en ese mismo instante, una suave y extraña melodía comenzó a sonar de quien sabe donde.

- _Claro de Luna_ – susurre.

- ¿Te gusta Debussy? – murmuro Soul sorprendido.

- Es uno de mis favoritos – murmure sonrojada.

Soul suspiro.

- ¿Bailas? – me pregunto Soul con una sonrisa.

- No muy bien – confesé sonrojada.

- Pues suerte para ti que tengas al mejor bailarín frente a ti – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se paraba y me tendía una mano.

- Cretino – le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Ahora si me sentía en una película romántica.

Estábamos danzando una suave melodía bajo la luz de la luna llena. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temí que Soul pudiera escucharlo y mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que nunca habían estado.

Baje mi mirada, no me sentía con suficiente autocontrol para voltear a ver a Soul a los ojos. Suspire mientras veía a la luna reflejada en el lago.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaron a la dirección por haber golpeado a un niño? – me pregunto Soul, me gire para verlo y vi que el también estaba viendo el lago.

- Si, lo golpeaste por haberme dado un beso en la mejilla… - susurre – pero… nunca me dijiste el por que lo hiciste…

- Cuando éramos pequeños te prometí que no dejaría que nadie te besara – me recordó.

- Pero mi papa me ha dado besos y tú no lo has golpeado.

- Tu padre no cuenta como un chico – señalo.

Me reí.

- Es verdad… También recuerdo que golpeaste a otro niño por que me hizo llorar en Halloween – murmure.

- Cierto, ese día mis papas me castigaron y me quitaron todos mis dulces…

- Y yo te regale los míos – termine.

- Pero luego Wes me acuso y terminaron castigándonos a los dos.

- Una semana sin dulces, si… fue la peor semana de mi niñez.

Nos volvimos a reír juntos.

Seguimos danzando un rato mas, sumergidos nuevamente en el silencio, aunque esta vez ya no era incomodo, si no agradable.

- Soul… ¿Por qué nos peleamos? – pregunte quedamente.

Soul suspiro y dejo de bailar.

- Por idioteces mías – susurro.

- Es verdad – coincidí.

Comenzamos a bailar de nuevo, sin prestar mucha atención a la música, la cual ya había cambiado.

- ¿Crees… que sea muy tarde para pedir perdón…? – murmuro.

- No – susurre.

- Entonces… _lo siento._

Me reí quedamente, pero Soul lo escucho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil decir _"lo siento"_?

- Es verdad… - dijo mientras se reía – entonces… ¿estoy perdonado?

Suspire mientras me recargaba en su pecho.

- Si, estas perdonado.

- Genial… - murmuro alegre.

Seguimos bailando, reconocí la canción inmediatamente, era _Para Elisa_ de Beethoven.

Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por la música.

_Derecha Izquierda, Derecha Izquierda…_ Me repetía mentalmente para no pisar a Soul.

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella melodía que compusiste para mi?

- Si, ¿por…?

- ¿Podrías volver a tocarla? – le pregunte tímidamente mientras le señalaba el piano negro que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Soul me sonrío.

- Seria un placer.

Dejamos de bailar y Soul me arrastro – literalmente – hacia el piano. Se sentó en el banquillo y le dio palmaditas indicando que yo me sentara.

Tan pronto me senté, el me sonrió y comenzó a tocar las teclas.

La música era suave y lenta al principio, era apenas como un susurro en el aire…

_Un bello susurro…_

Luego, las notas comenzaron a tomar una forma triste y melodiosa, tanto, que me sorprendí de sentir el misterioso dolor que contenía Soul. La música comenzó a ser rápida y grave, para luego ser lenta y aguda, suave como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, pero rápida como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Pronto, la melodía fue lenta y triste, pero cargada de nuevos sentimientos… dulzura y cariño…

Y pronto, la última nota resonó en el aire…

- Maka… ¿pasa algo? – susurro Soul.

Abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado y que me había recargado en el hombro de Soul. Me incorpore rápidamente, totalmente roja de la pena.

- S-si, estoy bien – murmure.

Soul se ro quedamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte, aun ruborizada.

- Aun no tiene nombre… simplemente es una nana… - susurro.

- Ya veo… - susurre.

Si mal no recordaba, Soul me había tocado por primera vez la misma melodía cuando cumplí 3 años, y cuando le había preguntado el nombre de la canción, el me dijo que no tenia tiempo para nombrar todas sus canciones.

Pero…

Ahora que me daba cuenta, la melodía era un poco distinta… ahora era mas tierna…

- ¿quieres que toque otra? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Por favor – le pedí.

Soul volvió a sonreírme, para comenzar a tocar otra vez…

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

- ¡YAHOOOO! ¡LO HEMOS LOGRADO! – grito Black Star, todos le tapamos la boca rápidamente.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡si serás idiota….! – murmuro Kid en voz baja.

Todos nos encontrábamos detrás de la puerta del balcón del restaurante. Habíamos espiado toda la cita de Soul-kun y de Maka-chan, y ahora que ambos volvían a ser amigos, todos nos sentíamos con una carga menos.

Me sentía feliz por que el plan de Kid funcionara, el le había pedido a su padre que le pidiera de favor a Yojimbo Mifune-san (el dueño del restaurante) para que nos dejara "trabajar" aquí y nos permitiera ocupar el balcón del lugar.

Algo que si me había causado gracia, era que la hija de Mifune-san, Ángela-chan, no se llevaba muy bien con Black Star. Pero se veían muy monos los dos discutiendo.

- ¡Genial! – susurro Liz - ¡ahora Maka y Soul se llevaran mejor y ella estara en la banda!

- Eso aun no lo sabemos Liz-chan – murmuro Chrona – todo depende si quiere entrar o no.

- Coincido con Chrona, solo Maka tiene la última palabra – dijo Kid quedamente.

Todos suspiramos mientras volteábamos a ver a Soul y a Maka, quienes estaban de lo lindo en el piano.

Era verdad…

Solo Maka-chan tenía la respuesta…

------------------------------------

- Y bien chicos, ¿Qué era lo que iban a decirnos? – pregunto Black Star.

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en el patio de la escuela. Era sábado, así que no había clases y podíamos descansar de las tareas.

Soul y Maka nos habían pedido a todos que nos reuniéramos en el patio, y ahora que estábamos aquí, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunte, tenia miedo de que hubieran vuelto a pelear.

- Bueno… yo… nosotros… - murmuro Maka mientras veía tímidamente a Soul.

Soul suspiro.

- Maka quería decirles que se quiere unir a la banda.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡¿Por qué Maka?! ¡¡Soul, si serás idiota!! ¡¡sabes que debían de haberse protegido!! – exclamo Black Star con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¡NO ES ESO IDIOTA!! – gritaron todos, Maka y Soul estaban totalmente sonrojados.

- ¿A no? – murmuro Black Star.

- ¡NO! ¡Maka se quiere unir a la banda! – repitió Soul molesto.

- Ah………… ¡¡GENIAL!! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LA BANDA ESTA COMPLETA! - grito Black Star alegre.

Todos suspiraron mientras que yo me reía.

- ¡Bien! ¡en ese caso, bienvenida Maka-chan! – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – murmuro con una sonrisa.

No sabia por que, pero algo me decía que de aquí en adelante, todo mejoraría…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡aquí con el final de otro capi! Y bien… ¿Cómo me ha quedado? ¿Ehhhhhhh? ¡espero sus reviews! Jejeje, bueno, lamento decir que hoy tampoco vendran Soul y compañía, ¡están festejando la noticia de Maka! Así que a las que les pidieron besos… ¡espérense hasta el próximo cap! El cual creo que también tendré para mañana, jejeje. En fin, la canción que toca Soul para Maka es la de_ River Flows in You _de_ **Yiruma** _Waaaaa… como me enamore de esa canción… Owo_

_En fin, ¡aquí les dejo los títulos de los próximos 5 capítulos!, en total serán 22 capis…aun no se como llegare a escribir tantos… ni tampoco sabre si me aguantaran para entonces… jejejeje, ¡pero en fin!, nos vemos!! ¡BYE!_

**Próximos Capítulos:**

**7:**_ Simplemente canta, ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?_

**8:** _Excalibur, ¿una mascota insoportable?_

**9:** _Entre besos y caricias_

**10:**_ Amenaza_

**11:** _Style_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo…. Snif… ya vamos en el séptimo, ¡ustedes si que hacen milagros! OwO_

_En fin... ¡El cap!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 7** Simplemente canta, ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?

**Soul POV**

Domingo en la mañana.

¡Día de flojera!

Suspiro mientras me estiro en mi cama. Hoy sin duda será un día genial para alguien tan _cool_ como yo…

_Ding Dong_

- ¿Qué demonios…? – murmure mientras volteaba a ver la hora.

Las 8 de la mañana… ¡¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora?!

_Ding Dong_

- ¡Voy, voy! – grite mientras me paraba de mi cama y me dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

Maka seguía durmiendo, ya que su puerta estaba cerrada y Blair no estaba dormida en el sofá. Me rasque la cabeza mientras bostezaba. Juraba que si era Black Star el que tocaba la puerta, lo golpearía como nunca.

Abrí la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie.

_Black Star… prepárate para morir…_ Pensé, ¿esto era una broma de el?

Suspire mientras cerraba la puerta, pero en ese momento, un ruido llamo mi atención.

Un ruido que conocía muy bien…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me encontraba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama. Hoy era domingo, así que no tendría que estudiar ni nada.

Escuche que tocaban el timbre, pero no me pare, ya iría Soul.

Y en efecto, Soul fue a abrir ya que escuche como decía _"¡Voy, voy!"._

Me volví a acurrucar en mi cama sin despertar a Blair, tenía mucho sueño, así que otra siestecita no me vendría mal…

- ¡¡¿¿QUE DEMONIOS??!! – grito Soul.

Brinque – literalmente – de la cama. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¡Soul!, ¿estas bien? – le pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

Lo próximo que vi me dejo en total estado de shock.

Soul estaba en el piso, y encima de el se encontraba un gran perro color rojo **(N/A: Imagínense al perrito de _Kobato_ pero en rojo xP)** que no paraba de lamerle la cara.

- ¡¡Quítate de encima demonio!! – grito Soul, intentando zafarse en vano de aquel perro.

- ¡¡Guau!! – ladro felizmente el perro.

Al ver la escena tan extraña que tenia frente a mi, no pude evitar reírme. ¿Desde cuando acá el gran Soul no se podía zafar de un inofensivo perrito?

- ¡¡Maka, deja de reírte y ven a ayudarme!! – me dijo Soul molesto.

- ¡Perdón, perdón… jejeje… pero es que es gracioso… jajajaja!

- ¡¡Ya vas a ver lo que es gracioso si no me lo quitas!!

- Okay, okay… jeje… ¡ven chiquito, ven! – lo llame mientras le tronaba los dedos.

El perro dejo de lamer a Soul y corrió en mi dirección. Lo cargue y empecé a hacerle cariñitos en la espalda. No era más grande que Blair, y realmente no parecía peligroso.

- Juro que lo matare en cuanto lo vea… - murmuro Soul mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su rostro.

- ¿a quien te refieres? – le pregunte curiosa.

Soul me miro molesto y me entrego una pequeña cartita. Sostuve al perrito en un brazo y con la mano libre la tome para empezar a leerla…

_"Soul:_

_Ya se que esto es repentino, pero quería pedirte de favor que cuides a "Little Devil" por algún tiempo._

_Descuida, ya se porta mejor… pero eso si, no le des de comer pollo o se enfermara._

_Cuídalo._

_Con cariño:_

_Wes"_

Mire a Soul sorprendida después de terminar de leer el mensaje.

- ¿Wes te lo mando? – pregunte.

- Si, es su_ fiel_ y _lindo_ perrito – murmuro resaltando las palabras "fiel" y "lindo".

- ¡Vamos Soul!, no puede ser malo una cosa tan tierna y pequeña – murmure mientras Little Devil me lamia la mejilla.

- ¡Guau! **(T:** _¡Ja!, ya tengo a tu noviecita de mi lado, ¡supéralo tonto!_**)**

- ¡Esa cosa es el mismo diablo en persona! – exclamo Soul mientras apuntaba al perrito, quien volteo a verme con una carita dulce y tierna.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Esto no puede ser malo! ¡Por favor Soul! ¡Míralo! No podemos dejarlo solo.

Soul iba a contestarme, pero le puse mi mejor cara de borreguito a medio morir, haciendo que el cediera.

- ¡Esta bien! Se puede quedar… ¡pero si se acerca a mis cosas lo llevo a la perrera!

- ¡SIII! – Grite mientras abrazaba a Little Devil - ¡Blair, ven a conocer a tu nuevo amigo!

- ¿Nya? – murmuro Blair mientras salía de la recamara.

Blair y Little Devil se miraron por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se movía o decía algo, pero después Little Devil ladro.

- ¡Guau! **(T:** _¿Tú eres la mascota de esta chica?_**)**

- ¡Nya! **(T:** _Si, ¿tu eres la mascota de Soul-kun?_**)**

- Guau **(T:** _Por desgracia, Wes-sama tuvo que salir de viaje y me mando con el tonto de su hermano_**)**

- Nya Nya **(T:**_ ¡Descuida!, ya veras como te acostumbraras a este par, ¡es muy divertido cuando se enoja Maka-chan y le pega a Soul-kun!_**)**

- Guau Guau **(T:** _¿Al baka le pega una chica? ¡Eso si es para subirlo a You Tube!_**)**

- ¿Ves Soul? ¡Se llevan de maravilla! – le dije con una sonrisa.

- No se por que… pero siento que están hablando de mi… - murmuro Soul mientras veía con desconfianza a Blair y a Little Devil… quines tenían miraditas cómplices.

- Bueno, será mejor que prepare el desayuno… - murmure mientras dejaba a Little Devil en el suelo y me dirigía a la cocina.

- ¡Maka, no me dejes solo con este par! – grito soul mientras corría conmigo.

- Niña… - murmure.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana, intentando que soul y Little Devil se llevaran mejor…

-------------------------------

- ¡Buenos días! – dije mientras llegábamos a las canchas de basket de la Academia, acompañados de Blair y Little Devil.

- ¡¡Tardaron mucho chicos!! – grito Black Star molesto.

- Lo sentimos… pero esa criatura – murmuro Soul mientras señalaba a Little Devil – se echó a correr por todo el campus y tuve que corretearlo.

- ¿Y este perro Soul? – pregunto Kid mientras veía al perrito.

- Es de mi hermano – susurro con tristeza.

- Digamos que Soul y Little Devil no se llevan – dije mientras me rascaba la frente.

- Solo espero y se lleve bien con Ragnarok… - murmuro Chrona.

- ¿Quién? – pregunte confundida.

- Ragnarok, mi perro – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Tienes un perro Chrona? – dije sorprendida.

- Si, pero no le gusta venir a los ensayos.

- ¡Bien chicos, basta de hablar de mascotas y a jugar! – dijo Soul molesto mientras agarraba el balón.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos. Lo mejor no era hacer enfadar a Soul.

Nos reunimos en el centro de la cancha, Soul y yo nos pusimos enfrente del otro ya que seriamos los capitanes.

- Bien chicos, hagamos esto de manera simétrica – dijo Kid mientras sacaba una moneda – primero las damas, Maka, ¿alma o sol?

- Alma – respondí.

- Bien, entonces te toca a ti sol Soul.

- Ok.

Kid lanzo la moneda al aire y en un ágil – y simétrico – movimiento la atrapo. Yo nunca había tenido suerte en estas cosas de azar, así que no me esperaba ser la primera en escoger a su equipo. Kid destapo la moneda y la miro fijamente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Valla! ¡Cayo alma, Maka tu escoges!

- ¡Siiiiiii! – grite de alegría.

Todos se formaron en fila – incluso Blair y Little Devil -, los mire con atención, tenia que tener un buen equipo si quería ganarle a Soul.

- ¡Black Star! – dije alegre.

- ¡Si! ¡Me escogieron primero, la gran estrella brilla! – grito alegre.

- Bien… Kid, vente para acá – dijo Soul.

- Espero y seamos un equipo simétrico… - balbuceo Kid con temor.

- Patty.

- Tsubaki.

- Liz.

- ¡Ni loca!– murmuro Liz - ¡no pienso arriesgarme a que se me rompa una uña!

- ¡¡Pero si haces eso quedaremos asimétricos!! – grito Kid desesperado.

- Ham… si quieren yo puedo ser el arbitro… no se como lidiar con los balones, así que no me molesta en nada… - susurro Chrona tímidamente.

- ¡Oh Chrona! ¡¡tu alegras mi día!! – murmuro Kid mientras la abrazaba.

- Ejem… chicos, aun estamos aquí – dijo Soul mientras carraspeaba. Kid y Chrona se separaron totalmente sonrojados.

- ¡Bien, ha jugar! – dije mientras tomaba el balón.

Y así empezó el partido.

Black Star y Patty me ayudaban a bloquear a Tsubaki y a Kid mientras yo me encargaba de Soul, quien al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Me enfrente a el, Soul extendió sus brazos para evitar que yo pasara a un lado, pero en un ágil movimiento mío me colé debajo de estos y al pasarlos brinque mientras lanzaba el balón a la cesta, el cual acertó.

- ¡El equipo de Maka 2, el equipo de Soul 0! – anuncio Chrona.

- ¡Si! – dijo Kid alegre.

- ¡¡Llevamos 0 idiota!! – le dijo Soul molesto.

- ¿Pero que acaso no ves la perfecta simetría del 0? ¡Es casi igual a la del 8!

- Dios… ¿Por qué te elegí…? – murmuro Soul tristemente.

Seguimos jugando, aunque después de un rato Kid, Tsubaki, Patty y Black Star – a regañadientes – se retiraron del juego, ya que Soul y yo nos concentramos en ganarle al otro y digamos que… nos olvidamos de los demás…

Mire de reojo el marcador, este indicaba "Maka: 18; Soul: 18". Estábamos empatados. Jadee en busca de aire, estaba cansada y mi cara estaba llena de sudor, sin embargo, no me dejaría vencer por Soul.

- ¡Vamos Maka! Ambos sabemos que estas cansada, ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes ya? – me dijo Soul, quien no parecía tener ni el mas mínimo rastro de cansancio.

- ¿Y dejarme vencer por ti? ¡Ni loca!

- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo Soul mientras sonreía, mostrándome así sus dientes de tiburón.

En un ágil movimiento soul logro quitarme el balón. Reaccione muy tarde, así que cuando me di la vuelta el ya había saltado para encestar.

El balón se acercaba a la canasta.

El balón estaba apunto de entrar a la canasta…

Pero no entro.

Una figura pequeña y roja salto hacia la canasta y atrapo el balón justo antes de que este entrara al aro. Chrona silbó anunciando el final del partido. Patty, Black Star y yo reímos alegres, no habíamos ganado, pero al menos no habíamos perdido.

- ¿Qué demonios paso? – grito Soul molesto.

- al parecer Little Devil quería jugar – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Todos volteamos a ver al perro de Soul, quien jugaba feliz de la vida con la pelota.

- Tu… pequeño monstruo… - siseo Soul.

- ¡Oh vamos Soul! El no hizo nada – le dije mientras volteaba a ver a Little Devil, quien tenia la carita mas tierna que jamás había visto.

- ¡Maka, no te dejes engañar por esa cosa!

- ¡Pero Maka tiene razón! ¡Mírenlo! ¿No les parece adorable? – dijo Liz mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perrito.

- ¡Es verdad! – coincidimos Tsubaki, Patty y yo.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios ese maldito perro tiene toda la atención?! ¡¡Aquí la estrella es el gran Black Star!!

- ¿Por qué todas quieren a ese animal asimétrico? ¡¡No lo entiendo!! – dijo Kid mientras golpeaba el suelo triste.

- Yo no se como lidiar con perros rojos… - murmuro Chrona casi en el mismo estado que Kid.

Escuche como Soul suspiraba molesto mientras volteaba a ver a Little Devil, quien solo volteo a verlo y le ladro alegre.

- ¡¡Guau!! **(T:** _¡Ja! ¡Idiotas! Ahora yo seré le mas querido por todas, ¿verdad Maka-chan? ¡Trágate esta Soul-baka!_**)**

- Estupido perro… - murmuro Soul.

- Pero miren nada mas lo que trajo la basura – dijo una voz aguda y burlona.

Genial, justamente tenían que llegar a fastidiarnos todo…

- ¿Qué quieres Kim? – dijo Soul molesto.

Todos dejamos de celebrar para mirar a Kim y su banda, quienes nos miraban con "superioridad" – claro, excepto Kilik y sus primas -.

- Estas canchas son de todos, ¿no? – dijo Jacqueline.

- Es verdad, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Soul.

- ¡Espera un momentito Soul! – Dijo Ox-Ford - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un partido de basket?

- No lo creo, ya estamos cansados.

- Bien, pero no creo que haya algo a lo que se puedan resistir… ¿Qué tal una competencia de canto? – inquirió Kim.

Oh no… ya sabía a que quería llegar…

- Si nosotros perdemos, Ox-Ford hará sus tareas por toda una semana – dijo Harvar mientras señalaba a Ox.

- ¿Y que pasa si nosotros perdemos? – pregunto Kid cauteloso.

- simple, Maka tendrá que tener una cita conmigo – dijo Ox-Ford con autosuficiencia.

¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

- ¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!! – gritamos Soul y yo al unísono.

- ¡Ohuuu! ¿Acaso Soul esta celoso? Que yo sepa Albarn y tu no son nada – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos nos ruborizamos, yo más que Soul.

Era verdad, Soul y yo no éramos nada… pero… ¿Por qué se molestaba el por el hecho de que Ox-Ford quería que yo saliese con el?

- Trato – dije seria.

- ¿Ehhhhhhh? – me dijeron todos confundidos.

- Buena elección Maka – me dijo Kim – entonces nos vemos en el cuarto de ensayo a las 6 en punto, buena suerte perdedores, la necesitaran, jajaja.

Kim y su grupo se fueron, pero Ox-Ford me lanzo un beso. Me estremecí del asco, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte la apuesta?!

Voltee a ver a los demás, todos me miraban preocupados… excepto Soul quien me miraba molesto.

- Maka… ¿segura que podrás hacerlo? – me dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- No lo creo… - murmure – perdón… no debí de haber aceptado…

- Descuida, ¡ya veras que les patearemos el trasero! – dijo Black Star.

- Bien, en ese caso vamos a ensayar – dijo Kid.

Todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a caminar y discutían sobre la canción que tocaríamos. Soul y yo nos quedamos solos en la cancha, el aun parecía molesto y me preocupe, no quería a volver a pelearme con el.

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – pregunte tímidamente.

Soul suspiro.

- No… simplemente estoy ideando todas las formas posibles para herir a Ox-Ford.

Me sonroje nuevamente, ¿Soul estaba preocupado por mi?

- Lo mejor será que vallamos con los demás, ¡andando! – me dijo alegre.

Le sonreí, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Soul.

¿Acaso el…?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

No, soul no era de esos chicos…

----------------------------------

- ¡Y 1 2 3…! - dijo Soul mientras marcaba el ritmo al compás de Black Star.

La música era un poco lenta al principio, parecía que era Jazz, pero con un poco mas de ritmo.

Y pronto, llego mi parte para cantar…

_"Konna kimochi wa_

_umarete kite hajimete_

_Toumei na ringu tsunagatte sou me to me ga atta_

_baby it's you_

_Sora no iro made umarekawarihajimeru_

_Haato no ranpu hikatta hirameki doa hiraiteku"_

Suspire mientras esperaba que me volviera a tocar mi parte. Esperaba no estropear las cosas…

_"Kimagure na tabi ni uchi yosete kaesu_

_Meguriai wa sansan tsukare hatete…"_

Pero en ese momento, mi voz se trabo en mi garganta y no pude seguir cantando.

Soul les dijo que pararan la música, y al hacerlo, todos me miraron preocupados.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – pregunto Soul.

- Y-yo… este… yo…

- ¿Si?

- No puedo… - susurre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que no puedo! – grite apenada.

- ¡Pero si lo estabas haciendo bien!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¿Pero que?

- aun no me siento a gusto cantando frente a todos… - murmure mientras desviaba la mirada.

Soul suspiro pesadamente, los demás simplemente me miraban preocupados.

- Maka… ya habíamos hablado de esto… - dijo Soul irritado.

- ¡Pero aun así no puedo!... siento que voy a volver a echarlo todo a perder.

- Maka-chan, no seas dura contigo misma, no todos podemos hacer las cosas bien a la primera, ¡pero para eso hay que esforzarnos mas! Las personas tienen miedos, pero aprenden a vivir con ellos y a superarlos, ¡he hay el dicho! _"cuando te tropieces, levántate, no importa cuantas veces caigas, ¡siempre párate y mira hacia le frente!"_ – dijo Patty seria, todos la miramos sorprendidos y asustados a la vez - ¡wiii! ¡Una mosca! ¡jejejejejeje!

- Que alivio – suspiro Liz – creí que algo le había pasado a mi hermana…

- Patty tiene razón Maka-chan, siempre tenemos que superar nuestros temores, no importa cuales sean, de lo contrario viviremos en la oscuridad por siempre – me dijo Tsubaki dulcemente.

Los mire fijamente a todos.

Era verdad… ellos siempre estarían ahí por mi, siempre me ayudarían a levantarme, _siempre._

Les sonreí.

- Es verdad, gracias chicos.

- ¡Bien! Comencemos de nuevo – dijo Soul con una sonrisa - ¡1 2 3…!

-----------------------------------

_"Guuzen ja nai umarekawarihajimeru_

_Ude wo hippatte mukiatte mou kowagaranaide_

_call a name_

_Konna watashi mo umarekawareru hazu yo_

_Koronjattatte naitatte kanjite kita subete ni reason"_

La canción termino, me sorprendí al ver que Kim y los demás tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Q-q… ¿Qué? – balbuceó Kim.

- Creo que hemos ganado Kim – dijo soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – dijo Ox-Ford alterado.

- ¡Ya tenemos la tarea de toda la semana! – grito Patty mientras chocaba la mano con Black Star.

- ¡Nada es imposible para la pequeña estrella Maka, quien brilla a mi lado! ¿Verdad Maka? – dijo Black Star alegre mientras me abrazaba.

- Eh… - dije, totalmente sonrojada por tantos halagos.

- ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Urgggh! – dijo Kim mientras salía echando humo del lugar, seguida por los demás.

- Felicidades Maka – me dijo Kilik antes de salir también.

- Gracias Kilik-kun – le dije con una sonrisa.

Kilik se despidió y salio de la habitación, y tan pronto lo hizo, todos comenzaron a festejar a mi alrededor.

- ¡Eres la ley Maka! – dijo Liz.

- ¡Maka, Maka, Maka! – Canturreo Patty alegre.

- Gracias chicos.

- ¡Bien, esto se merece que lo festejemos! – dijo Kid, todos accedieron felices mientras nos disponíamos a salir.

Apenas iba a seguirlos cuando sentí como una mano sujetaba mi muñeca, me gire y me encontré con la tierna sonrisa de Soul.

- Felicidades – me dijo dulcemente, para luego darme un beso en la frente y salir del cuarto.

Me quede como tonta mirando la salida. Mis mejillas estaban más que rojas y mi corazón palpitaba alegre.

Tal vez… si fue buena idea venir al Shibusen…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Uuuhhh… acabo de regresar de la playa y estoy súper quemada… ToT_

_Perdonen si el cap tiene lagunas, pero es que tuve que corregirlo ya que alguien me mando un review anónimo en el que me decía que debía de quitar las letras de las canciones si no quería que le fic fuese reportado. No las voy a quitar, pero simplemente pondré fragmentos de estas y quiero que quede claro que yo no soy la dueña de las canciones, si no que estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo simplemente las ocupo para darle mejor trama a la historia (de ser posible pondría canciones creadas por mi, pero soy pésima compositora). Así que el capítulo 5 será modificado._

_Lo siento, pero mi estado de animo esta muy bajo, así que Soul y los demás no vendrán, se que les deben un buen de besos, pero les pido paciencia! La cancion que aparece aquí es el primer ending de_ **xxxHOLiC**_ titulado_ Reason

_En fin… nos vemos!!_

_¡¡BYE!!_

**En el próximo capitulo:**

Excalibur, ¿una mascota insoportable?

Soul POV

_Y comenzó a ladrar…_

_(Media hora después)_

_Y ladraba…_

_(Una hora después)_

_Y seguía ladrando…_

_(Dos horas después)_

_- ¡¡MALDICION!! ¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!! – grite, todos a mi alrededor se me quedaron viendo con miedo._

_Genial… esto si que no es nada cool…_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap!! Espero y les guste ^-^_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 8**_ Excalibur, ¿una mascota insoportable?_

**Maka POV**

_"Tsunaida tamashi no hi ga_

_mune wo sasu nara_

_kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_

_ima ki koeru ka"_

Comencé a tararear mi canción favorita mientras caminaba por le pasillo de las verduras. Había salido de compras ya que nos habíamos quedado sin comida en el departamento.

Little Devil y Blair me acompañaron ya que Soul tuvo que quedarse a ver unas cosas de la banda con Kid y Black Star.

Suspire.

Iba a ser difícil llegar a casa con muchas bolsas…

- ¡Maka! – escuche como me nombraban.

Me gire para ver a al persona que me llamo. Un chico alto y rubio que también traía el uniforme de la escuela se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hero-kun! – dije con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vine a hacer unas compras al igual que tu – me dijo sonriente, para luego mirar a Little Devil y a Blair - ¿son tus mascotas?

- Si, ella es Blair y el es Little Devil.

- ¡Pero que lindos! Puff… lastima que yo no tenga mascotas…

- ¿a ti te gustan los animales?

- ¡Pues claro! Desde pequeño mi sueño ha sido el de tener un perro… pero digamos que estoy un poco corto de dinero como para comprar uno – dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Ya veo… en fin, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- Si no es mucha molestia – me dijo sonriente.

Después de que acabáramos las compras, Hero me ayudo a llevar las bolsas al departamento, durante todo el camino nos la pasamos platicando y riendo, el era un chico muy amable.

- Gracias por todo Hero, y perdón por las molestias – le dije mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

- Descuida, fue todo un placer ayudarte Maka-chan.

- Espero y pronto encuentres una mascota Hero, se que serás un excelente amo.

- Gracias Maka, ¡adiós! – se despidió para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su departamento.

Volví a suspirar mientras veía las bolsas con las compras…

¡¡Iba a tardarme un siglo en arreglar todo esto!!

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¿QUEEE? – dijimos Black Star y yo al unísono.

- Así es, la radio de la Academia esta haciendo un concurso de bandas, la canción que sea mas pedida será la ganadora, y la banda que gane podrá ir a tocar a la nueva disco _"Baba Yaga"_

- ¡¡Eso seria fantástico!! – Dije - ¡si tocamos en ese lugar estaremos a un paso de ser famosos!

- ¡¡El gran Black Star superara a los Dioses!!

- Pero hay un problemita… - murmuro Kid

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundido.

- Quieren una canción con voz femenina.

- ¿Y? ¡Maka estará más que encantada al cantar! – dijo Black Star

- Si, eso lo se, pero… cuando toquemos en la disco, tenemos que tocar la misma canción, en_ publico_, y no se si Maka vaya a querer.

Todos lo pensamos por un momento.

- Es verdad, aunque ya haya cantado frente a nosotros y los perdedores, no va a estar muy alegre de cantar frente a todas esas personas – murmure.

- ¡¡Entonces tendré que golpearla!! – grito Black Star.

- ¡¡Si serás Baka!! – le dije mientras le daba un sape - ¡¡no podemos obligarla!!

- Todo depende de Maka, sin ella no podemos participar – dijo Kid serio.

Suspiramos.

¿Y ahora que haríamos?

- Bueno, es hora de irnos – dije mientras salía del cuarto.

Kid y Black Star me siguieron. No sabíamos como le íbamos a hacer para que Maka cantara en público…

- ¿Guau?

Los tres miramos para abajo, me sorprendí al ver a un perro blanco con ojos saltones y muy raro abandonado en una caja.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – murmure.

- ¡Es un perro! – dijo Black Star.

Kid y yo lo miramos.

- no nos habíamos dado cuenta – dijimos al unísono.

- ¿Pero que hará un perro aquí? – pregunto Kid.

- No lo se, pero al parecer lo abandonaron… pobre, no tiene a donde ir… - murmure.

En ese momento sentí las miradas de Kid y Black Star sobre mi, me voltee con miedo. En efecto, me estaban viendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No podemos dejarlo aquí Soul… - murmuro Kid.

- Si, no puedes dejarlo aquí Soul – dijo Black Star.

- ¡¿Y por que no se lo llevan ustedes?!

- Yo no puedo arriesgarme a que deje algo asimétrico en mi casa.

- Y yo no puedo dejar que el sea el centro de atención en mi casa.

- ¡Tu eres el indicado!

- ¡Si, tu eres mejor que el gran Black Star a la hora de cuidar canes!

- No saben cuanto los odio… - sisee mientras cargaba al extraño perro.

- ¡Hey, mira!, tiene un collar, se llama… Excul… Ixcalibar… - murmuro Black Star.

- Excalibur – lo corrigió Kid.

- ¡Lo que sea!

- ¿Y por que lo habrán abandonado? – pregunte.

- A lo mejor no odian mantenerlo.

- Buen punto.

Y así, los tres nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas.

Maka me mataría la ver a este perro…

-------------------------------------

- ¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!!

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! ¡no podía dejarlo ahí!

- ¡¡Claro que podías!! ¡¡Aduras penas podemos mantenernos a nosotros y a Blair y a Little Devil!! ¡¿Y tú traes a un nuevo perro?! ¡¿Estas loco?! – me grito furiosa.

- ¡Lo siento Maka! – me disculpe mientras usaba a Excalibur de escudo.

- Pero… pero… ¡¡QUE PERRITO MAS LINDO!! – dijo Maka con corazoncitos en los ojos.

La mire totalmente en shock mientras ella cargaba a Excalibur y lo acariciaba con su mejilla.

Maka si que era bipolar.

- ¡¿Quién habrá sido tan inhumano como para dejarte solito?! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

En ese momento, Little Devil y Blair se acercaron a ver el motivo de tanto escándalo, y cuando vieron a Excalibur empezaron a gruñir molestos.

- ¡Nya!** (T:** _¡Hey tu! ¿Quién te crees para usurpar mi lugar?_**)**

- ¡Guau! **(T:** _Maka-chan… ¿no era yo tu favorito? T3T_**)**

- ¡De ahora en adelante tu vas a vivir con nosotros! ¿Te parece Excalibur? – le dijo Maka sonriente.

- ¡Guau, guau!

- No se por que, pero esto me da mala espina… - murmure.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida.

Yo me encontraba cantando frente al escenario sin ningún miedo. Me sentía feliz, dichosa y…

- ¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU! – empezó a ladrar Excalibur.

- ¿Eh………? – murmure adormilada.

Mire el reloj. Eran las 4 de la mañana…

¡¿Las 4 de la mañana?!

- ¡¡Maka, cállalo!! – me grito Soul desde su cuarto.

- ¡Hazlo tu! – le respondí mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¡¿Y por que yo?!

- ¡¡Por que si!!

- ¡¡Ve tu!!

- ¡¡No, ve tu!!

- ¡¡¡Oh, cállense!!! – nos grito un vecino.

Y así nos pasamos toda la noche…

--------------------------

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

Soul y yo hicimos muecas de disgusto **(N/A: Como las de Kid y Black Star cuando conocieron a Excalibur xP)**

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - murmuramos la unísono.

- ¿Acaso hicieron algo…? – pregunto picadamente Liz.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!

- ¿Entonces….?

- El estupido perro que recogí ayer se la paso ladrando por mas de 5 horas seguidas – dijo Soul molesto mientras se sentaba y se recargaba en la mesa.

- ¿Perro? ¿Te refieres a Little Devil? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- No, uno que encontró Soul ayer, se llama Excalibur – le respondí.

- ¿El perro de ayer? – pregunto Kid

- Si, ese.

- ¡Vamos chicos!, no puede ser mas difícil cuidar a ese perro.

- ¡¡Pues cuídalo tu!! – le dijimos molestos.

- ¡Tranquilos!.... amargados… - susurro Black Star.

Soul y yo nos enfurruñamos en nuestros asientos mientras esperábamos que comenzara la clase, aunque la verdad ya no supe si empezó o no ya que me quede totalmente dormida…

----------------------------------------

- Maka-chan…

- Mmmm……..

- Maka-chan…. Despierta…

- No quiero…

- Entonces, no me dejas otra alternativa, tendré que disecarte.

En ese momento abrí los ojos del susto y mire hacia el frente. El profesor Stein me miraba con su típica cara de _te disecare_. Trague saliva nerviosamente.

- Bien señorita Albarn, ¿ya se despertó?

- S-si profesor Stein – dije totalmente asustada.

- Okay, en ese caso seguiremos con la clase.

Voltee a ver a los demás, todos también tenían esa expresión de miedo igual a la mía.

Suspire.

Este seria un largo día…

-----------------------------------

- yo digo que lo llevemos a una perrera – dijo soul mientras engullía su almuerzo.

- ¡No podemos hacerle eso! – lo defendí – yo también quiero que se valla, pero no podemos abandonarlo a su suerte.

- ¿entonces que harán? – pregunto Chrona.

- No se… creo que le buscaremos un hogar.

- ¿Y tu crees que lo vallan a aguantar? – pregunto soul.

- Recemos por que si.

- ¡bien!, entonces esta tarde iremos al centro comercial a buscarle un hogar a Exaclibur – dijo Liz alegre.

- ¡Siii! – dijimos todos.

El resto de las clases pasaron muy lentas – tal vez era por que aun tenia sueño -, pero el hecho de que pronto nos desharíamos de Excalibur me alegraba el día.

La campana sonó, y como alma que lleva el diablo salimos hacia nuestro departamento por Excalibur, pero tan pronto abrimos la puerta, Blair y Little Devil se nos aventaron.

- ¡¡¡NYA!!! **(T:** _¡¡MAKA!! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A DEJARME SOLA CON ESO!!_**)**

- ¡¡¡GUAU!!! **(T:** _¡¡SOUL-BAKA!! ¡¡TE EXTRAÑE!!_**)**

- ¿Y ahora a estos que les pasa? – murmuro Soul. Ambos miramos hacia el interior y vimos a Excalibur ladrando de lo lindo.

- guau, guau, guauguau, guau, guau, guau… **(T:** _y mi leyenda comienza en un caluroso día de verano… no, fue en invierno, ¿o fue en otoño? En ese entonces yo era muy perseguido por todas las perritas más hermosas… no, fue un domingo de verano, no hay duda… ¿o tal vez fue el viernes…?_**)**

- Descuiden, no volveremos a dejarlos solos – les dije mientras acariciaba a Blair.

- ¡Oh, Excalibur! ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! – dijo Soul con una cara casi idéntica a la del profesor Stein.

Excalibur ladro de felicidad y salio del departamento. Soul y yo dejamos a Blair y a Little Devil y salimos afuera con los demás.

El camino al centro comercial fue de lo más horrendo, Excalibur se la pasó ladrando a más no poder. Tuvimos que detener a Soul más de una vez ya que intento matar a Excalibur… aunque también luego tuvimos que agarrar a Black Star y a Kid…

- Lo matare… lo matare… - balbuceaba Soul ya un poco traumado.

- ¡Descuida Soul! Solo le buscaremos una familia y ya serás libre – le decía.

- Oigan chicas… yo ya no aguanto a este perro… - murmuro Liz.

- ¿Y si nos fugamos? – susurro Patty.

- No lo creo… no seria bueno dejarlos así a ellos… - susurre mientras veía a Soul y a los demás… los cuales ya tenían un tic en el ojo o estaban en posición fetal en el suelo.

- Maka tiene razón chicas – susurro Tsubaki.

- ¡Vamos! No me digan que ya no aguantan a esa cosa.

- Pues….

- ¡Solo será un rato!

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, palabra de chica exploradora – dijo Liz con una mano en el pecho.

- Pero Onee-chan… tu no eres chica exploradora…

- ¡Shhh Patty!

- ¿Pero como los distraemos? – pregunte.

- Solo miren… ¡Hey chicos, miren allá, es una súper modelo con traje de baño totalmente simétrica! – grito Liz.

- ¡¡¿¿DONDE??!! – preguntaron los chicos alegres.

Pero ya no nos dio tiempo de ver su reacción, por que habíamos salido corriendo de ahí…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡Hey, hay no hay ninguna…! – murmuramos los tres al unísono mientras volteábamos a ver a las chicas.

Pero no había nadie…

- ¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE??!!

- ¡¡Esas traidoras nos abandonaron!! – dijo Black Star furioso.

- ¡¡Y se fueron en ocho segundos simétricos!!

- Ham… chicos…

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo, hasta Chrona se fue!! – dije.

- Chicos…

- ¡¡Todavía puedo escuchar su voz!! – murmuro Kid.

- ¡¡CHICOS!!

Kid, Black Star y yo nos volteamos para encontrarnos con una Chrona nerviosa.

- ¡Chrona! ¿No te habías ido con ellas? – pregunte confundido.

- No, no se lidiar muy bien con las escapadas… - murmuro tímidamente.

- Bueno… ahora solo tendremos que esperarlas… - murmuro Kid.

- No me importa que sean mujeres, las voy a golpear… - dijo Black Star.

Yo solo suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Excalibur, quien misteriosamente había estado callado un buen rato mirando la nada….

Pero pronto comenzó a ladrar…

**_(Media hora después)_**

Y ladraba…

**_(Una hora después)_**

Y seguía ladrando…

_**(Dos horas después)**_

- ¡¡MALDICION!! ¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!! – grite, todos a mi alrededor se me quedaron viendo con miedo.

Genial… esto si que no es nada _cool…_

- Las matare en cuanto vengan… - murmure mientras me escondía de la vista de todos.

- ¡Oh, vamos Soul-kun, no te deprimas! – Me dijo Chrona intentando levantarme los ánimos – la que sirve para deprimirse soy yo…

- Me vengare… me vengare… - balbucee.

- Puff… ya perdimos a uno – murmuro Kid mientras Chrona y Black Star asentían.

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Puff!, esa malteada si que ha logrado calmarme… - murmure.

- Es verdad, pero… ¿no creen que deberíamos volver con los chicos? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Esta bien, después de todo sin ellos no hay banda – dijo Liz mientras se paraba y pagaba las malteadas.

Salimos del restaurante a toda prisa, ya que no sabíamos como se encontrarían los chicos después de abandonarlos con Excalibur todo este rato.

Iba tan distraída pensando en el pobre de Soul que no me fije por donde corría, hasta que sin querer choque con alguien.

- ¡Perdón! – me disculpe mientras me sobaba la frente.

- ¿Maka-chan?

- ¿Hero-kun?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto.

- Es que… bueno, le estamos consiguiendo hogar a un perro que se encontró Soul ayer y… - murmuro Liz, y en ese momento una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

- ¡Hero! – grite emocionada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo confundido.

- ¿Quieres adoptar a Excalibur?

- ¿Excalibur? ¿Quién es?

- ¡Ven, te lo mostrare! – dije mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia donde debían de estar los demás.

Cuando llegamos con los chicos no pude evitar quedarme en shock ante la imagen que estaba viendo.

Soul, Kid, Black Star y Chrona estaban en una esquina con un aura negra envolviéndolos, mientras que Excalibur se paseaba de aquí a allá felizmente ladrando.

- No debí de haber nacido… perdón… - murmuraban los 4.

- Eh… ¿chicos…? – murmure.

En ese momento, todos reaccionaron.

- ¡¡Maka!! ¿Adonde demonios se fueron? – dijo Soul mientras se aferraba de mi pierna al igual que Kid y Black Star.

- ¡No nos vuelvan a dejar solos con eso! – grito Kid.

_Tierra, trágame_ Pensé al ver como todos se nos quedaban viendo.

- Ya chicos, creo que he encontrado nuestra solución – dije mientras me zafaba de ellos como podía y jalaba a Hero hacia Excalibur – Hero-kun, el es Excalibur; Excalibur, el es Hero-kun – los presente.

Hero se le quedo viendo a Exaclibur un buen rato, y el perro también hacia lo mismo. Recé por que esto funcionara…

- ¡Oh, Excalibur! – grito Hero mientras extendía los brazos.

- ¡Guau! **(T:** _¡Baka!_**)** – ladro Excalibur mientras le salían lagrimillas y saltaba hacia Hero.

- ¡Gracias Maka-chan! ¡Te prometo que cuidare bien de el!

- De que Hero – le dije con una sonrisa – pero una cosa, ladra mucho…

- Descuida, tengo sueño súper pesado, por mi puede ladrar toda la noche, ¡vamos Excalibur, vamos a que veas tu nuevo hogar!

- ¡Guau!

Y así, Hero y Excalibur se fueron…

Excalibur se fue…

¡¡SE FUE!!

- ¡¡Maka-chan, eres increíble!! – me dijo Patty alegre.

- Al fin… no más ladridos… - murmuro Soul con un tic en el ojo derecho.

- Creo que necesitaran terapia… - murmure.

Todos comenzaos a reírnos mientras nos dirigíamos a la Academia.

Este si que había sido un día de _locos…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Mmmm… bueno, este fue solo un cap de "relleno", aunque será un poco importante para el futuro… creo…_

_¡En fin! Gracias por todos los reviews, ¡ustedes si que me animan! Aunque les tengo una mala noticia… ¡el próximo lunes entro a clases y tengo exámenes! Así que estos días estaré estudiando y no me dará tiempo para adelantarle mucho… ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pone exámenes entrando?!_

**Soul:** Tus maestros ¬¬

**Yo:** Ya lo se T3T

**Soul:** En fin, solo quería decirles a todas las chicas que me extrañaron… ¡¡EL GRAN SOUL ESTA AQUÍ!! (Me sentí como Black Star O-oU) así que les mando sus besos a todas a las k se los debo! ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Kid:** ¡Yo igual! ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Black Star:** ¿Se olvidaron de mí?

**Yo:** Me temo que si, ¡pero en fin! ¡¡Esperamos su reviews!!

**Soul:** ¡¡Pueden contener dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra!!

**Kid/Black Star/Soul:** ¡¡NOS VEMOS!!

**Yo:** ¡¡BYE!!

**P.D.: Los reto a que identifiquen la cancion que tararea Maka al principio!!! xD**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

Entre besos y caricias

Maka POV

_"-¿Segura que no me lo dirás? – insistió Soul mientras me acorralaba aun mas contra la pared._

_- S-segura – tartamudee totalmente roja._

_- Mala elección Albarn – susurro contra mi cuello._

_Ahogue un gemido cuando sentí lo labios de Soul en mi cuello. Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir como sus manos viajaban libremente por mis piernas hasta llegar debajo de mi falda._

_El corazón me palpitaba desenfrenadamente._

_¡¡Por Kami!! ¡¿Qué demonios tramaba Soul?!"_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aki les dejo el tan esperado capi 9, ¡disfrútenlo! ^w^_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 9** _Entre besos y caricias_

**Soul POV**

- ¿Y como te sientes al respecto? – me pregunto la psicóloga Nygus.

- Ham… ¿con sueño…? – murmure mientras veía el techo del despacho.

Me encontraba en el consultorio de la psicóloga de la escuela Mira Nygus, y todo gracias a que ya llevaba una semana en la cual me había quedado dormido en la mayoría de las clases y me despertaba gritando. Shinigami-sama se había preocupado por eso, así que ahora tenia que venir todos los viernes a una sesión con la psicóloga.

Pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Nygus-sensei, no iba a ser nada _cool_ que yo le dijera que me quedaba dormido en clases por culpa de las pesadillas que me despertaban todas las noches.

Pesadillas en las que se encontraba Excalibur ladrando a más no poder.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Soul.

- Ya lo se Nygus-sensei… simplemente he tenido insomnio, eso es todo.

- Bien, creeré en ti Soul-kun… la hora ya acabo, así que ya te puedes retirar, y dile al chico que esta afuera que ya puede pasar.

- Si, adiós Nygus-sensei – murmure mientras salía del despacho.

Nunca creí ver la imagen que estaba frente a mi.

Kid y Black Star estaban dormidos en el piso, ambos recargados contra el otro. No perdí ni un segundo en sacar el celular para tomarles una foto, este si que seria buen material para soborno.

- ¡Hey, noviecitos, el que sigue! – grite, haciendo que ambos se despertaran de un salto.

- ¡Oí, aléjate de mi _rayitas_! – grito Black Star mientras empujaba a Kid.

- ¡Que asco, dormí junto a alguien asimétrico! – se quejo Kid mientras se paraba del suelo.

- en fin, luego discuten sus problemas de pareja, Nygus-sensei dice que pase el siguiente.

- ¡Ese soy yo, el gran Black Star! ¡Abran paso! – grito Black Star mientras entraba al consultorio de la psicóloga.

Suspire.

- ¿Tu también has tenido pesadillas? – le pregunte a Kid, quien también suspiro.

- Si… no hay noche en la que no sueñe con el…

- Todo es culpa de las chicas, si nos hubieran abandonado con esa cosa no estaríamos en esta situación… - murmure.

En ese momento, Kid comenzó a sonreír siniestramente, tanto, que comenzó a darme un poco de miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede Kid?

- ¿Sabes Soul? He escuchado que la venganza es _muy_ dulce – murmuro siniestramente.

Sonreí.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Atchu! – estornude.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Snif… no se por que, pero siento que están hablando de mi… - murmure.

- Ha de ser tu imaginación – me dijo Liz mientras tomaba un trago de su soda.

- Por cierto… ¿han visto a los chicos… y a Chrona? – pregunte.

- Por lo que supe, los chicos fueron llamados por la psicóloga Nygus, y Chrona esta ayudando a su mama en la enfermería – me dijo Tsubaki mientras comía un poco de su sushi.

Suspire.

- ¿Creen que los chicos estén así por nuestra culpa? – pregunte.

Todas me miraron confundidas.

- ¿A que te refieres Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- No lo se… pero es que cada vez que Soul se despierta, grita cosas como _"¡Aléjate de mi perro del demonio!"_ o _"¡Maka, no me dejes solo con esa cosa!"._

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – cuestiono Liz.

- Tal vez les afecto que los dejáramos solos con Excalibur…

- ¡No digas eso Maka! De seguro se refiere a Little Devil, por que digo, Excalibur no es el único perro al que odie Soul – dijo Liz.

- Puede que tengas razón… - susurre.

- ¡En fin!, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Deportes, ¡vamos! – dijo Liz alegre mientras se paraba y tiraba el resto de su soda.

Nosotras la imitamos y tiramos el resto de nuestro almuerzo _"Light"_, no habíamos comido mucho ya que este día nos tocaría clase de natación, y no es bueno nadar con el estomago lleno, ¿verdad?

------------------------------------

- ¡Bien chicas, darán dos vueltas en la alberca de los 100 metros, las que tengan el mejor tiempo pasaran a la segunda ronda! ¿Esta claro?

- ¡Si, Nygus-sensei! – dijimos todas al unísono.

- ¿Qué no Nygus-sensei era la psicóloga? – le pregunte a Tsubaki confundida.

- Eh… si, pero también es la maestra de Deportes y enfermera de la escuela.

- Valla… - murmure sorprendida.

- ¡Ok, en sus marcas… listas… FUERA! – grito mientras disparaba.

Al momento del disparo me zambullí en la alberca, no sin antes ver la mirada burlona de Soul a lo lejos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esa sonrisa no me daba buena espina. Negué mentalmente mientras me concentraba en nadar más rápido.

Yo y mis tontos temores.

¡Como si Soul fuese a hacer algo!

* * *

**Soul POV**

Sonreí al escuchar el disparo.

Esto seria pan comido.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Kid.

- Claro – dijimos Black Star y yo al unísono.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos escabullimos hasta la entrada de los vestidores de las chicas, nos metimos en el y fuimos hasta los lockers de las chicas.

- Bien, cada quien busque el casillero de una chica, y Black Star… no hagas tonterías – dijo Kid mientras veía desconfiadamente a Black Star.

- ¿Pero con quien crees que tratas rayitas? – dijo el aludido molesto.

- ¡Ya basta de peleas y a buscar! – los regañe.

Comencé a ver el nombre de todos los casilleros. Susy Swan… Elizabeth Storm… Azmaria Wright… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Maka Albarn?

- ¡Pero que simétrico! – grito Kid - ¡Liz y Patty tienen de nuecero de casillero 8 y 88! ¡¡No les pudo tocar un número más simétrico!!

- Kid, eso a nadie le interesa, ¡sigue el plan! – le dije molesto.

- Es verdad… bien… conociendo a Patty, su contraseña ah de ser 1-2-3-4-5 y conociendo a Liz la suya ah de ser 4-0-5-9-0… - murmuro mientras probaba las combinaciones - ¡funciono!

- ¿Por qué la de Liz es 4-0-5-9-0? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

- Es la fecha de cumpleaños de su artista favorito - dijo Kid mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Al fin! – exclame - ¿Por qué el casillero de Maka tiene que ser el mas apartado…? – murmure.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña de Maka, Soul? – pregunto nuevamente Black Star.

- 2-3-9-4-1

- ¿Y que tiene de especial esa contraseña? – pregunto Kid.

- Es el total de libros que ha leído Maka.

- ¡Valla, si que son muchos! – dijo Black Star burlón.

- ¿y cual es la de Tsubaki genio? – pregunte.

- Simple, 1-1-1-9-3

- ¿Y que significa?

- Es mi fecha de cumpleaños, no se por que Tsubaki la usaría de contraseña… - murmuro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kid y yo lo miramos con pena, cualquiera que fuera una persona cuerda se daría cuenta que Tsubaki se moría por el… aunque claro, Black Star no entra en esto de "personas cuerdas"…

- ¡Bien, olvidémonos de eso y a lo que veníamos! – les recordé.

Kid y Black Star asintieron mientras comenzaban a buscar en los casilleros de las chicas. Yo también comencé a buscar en el casillero de Maka.

Esta si que seria una dulce venganza…

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Eso ha sido genial Maka! – me felicito Liz mientras nos metíamos a las regaderas que habían en los vestidores.

- Eso no fue nada… - dije levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Lograste superar a Kim, y eso que ella es la más rápida de todas!

- es verdad Maka-chan, eso fue _cool_ – dijo Patty mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

Al escuchar esa palabra, no pude evitar volver a estremecerme.

- ¿Sucede algo Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- No se por que… pero desde hace rato he tenido un mal presentimiento… - murmure.

- ¿Un mal presentimiento?

- Si… ¡pero o me hagas caso! ¡son loqueras mías, jejeje!

Tsubaki me sonrío y seguimos platicando mientras nos bañábamos. Cuando termine Salí en dirección a mi casillero mientras me envolvía en mi toalla. Quite el candado y abrí la puerta mientras sacaba mi brasier, después de ponérmelo busque mis pantaletas…

Pero no estaban…

- ¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! – grite mientras lanzaba todo lo que tenia dentro de mi locker con la esperanza de encontrarlas.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki mientras llegaba a un lado mío seguida de Liz y de Patty.

- Mis pantaletas… no están… - murmure asustada.

- ¿Segura que las trajiste? – me pregunto Liz.

- ¡¡Claro que si!! Es mas, tenía dos por si algo llegaba a pasar… ¡¡pero no hay ni una!!

- ¡Calma Maka-chan! – me dijo Tsubaki mientras sujetaba mis hombros.

- ¡¡Onee-chan, yo tampoco encuentro mis pantaletas!! – grito Patty mientras comenzaba a reírse.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijimos las tres confundidas.

- ¿Estas segura Patty?

- ¡Si, jejejejeje!

- Entonces…. – murmuro Liz mientras corría a abrir su casillero - ¡no puede ser, yo tampoco tengo mis pantaletas!

- ¡Yo tampoco! – dijo Tsubaki quien también había ido a revisar.

- ¡¿Quién pudo haberlas sacado?! – pregunte.

- Oh… yo se quien… - siseo Liz mientras señalaba su casillero.

Todas volteamos a verlo.

Estaba _simétricamente_ ordenado.

- _Ellos…_ - murmuramos todas siniestramente.

- ¡Juro que golpeare a Soul por esto! – dije molesta.

- Kukuku… ¿saben? Me acorde de un viejo dicho: _"La venganza se sirve en dos platos"_ – susurro Liz macabramente.

Todas sonreímos.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

---------------------------------------------------

- ¡Corran, nadie nos ve! – dije mientras abría la puerta del vestuario de chicos.

- Chicas… ¿seguras que nadie viene? – pregunto Tsubaki asustada.

- Segura, ahora los chicos están en la alberca de 200 metros, no vendrán en un buen rato – dijo Liz mientras caminaba hacia los casilleros.

Comencé a buscar el de Soul, cosa que fue muy sencilla ya que estaba todo lleno de estampas y rayoneado como el de Black Star.

- Veamos… ¿Cuál es su contraseña…? ¡Es verdad! 1-9-9-1-9… - murmure mientras escribía la contraseña en el candado. Suspire de alivio al ver que este abría.

- ¿Por qué esa combinación Maka-chan? – pregunto Liz curiosa.

- Es la fecha de cuando la banda favorita de Soul, _HIM_, grabo su primer disco.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y cual es la de Kid-kun? – pregunte.

- Simple, 8-8-8-8-8

- Es verdad… muy simple…

- ¿Y cual es la de Black Star, Tsubaki? – pregunto Patty.

- También es muy sencilla, 1-1-1-1-1

- ¿Es mi imaginación o los chicos son muy predecibles? – pregunte.

- Lo son – contestaron Liz y Tsubaki al unísono mientras Patty se reía.

- En fin, ¿ya lo tienen? – pregunto Liz.

- Si – contestamos las tres.

- Bien, entonces vámonos.

Cerré nuevamente el casillero de Soul para luego seguir a las demás.

_Ya veras cuando llegues, Soul Eater…_

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Waaaaaaaaaaa… estoy agotado… - murmure mientras entraba a las regaderas.

- Y que lo digas… el no dormir me esta afectando – murmuro Kid.

- ¡¿Pero como pueden estar agotados si el gran Black Star esta aquí?! ¡¡Yo soy más brillante que el mismo sol!!

- Tú eres más brillante que un foco de 45 watts, y si no te callas serás mas brillante que una luciérnaga – lo amenacé.

Black Star se enfurruño mientras Kid intentaba ver la simetría de las regaderas. Este par si que nunca cambiaria…

Cuando salí de bañarme me dirigí a mi casillero, lo abrí y comencé a buscar mis boxers entre todo el desorden que había ahí.

- ¿Qué…? – murmure sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa Soul? – me pregunto Black Star.

- Mis boxers no están…

- ¿Enserio?

- Si.

- ¡¡NO!! – escuchamos a Kid gritar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- ¡Mis simétricos boxers no están!

- Creo saber quien se los llevo… - murmure.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Black Star.

- Dime, ¿no hueles algo? – le pregunte.

Black Star comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

- Es verdad… huele a perfume de rosas, lilas y fressia… Kid, ¿desde cuando usas perfume para niñas?

- ¡Si serás idiota! – le dije – las chicas estuvieron aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, se debieron de dar cuenta que tomamos sus pantaletas… ¿pero como…?

- Emmm…. Digamos que acomode tantito el casillero asimétrico de Liz… - murmuro Kid.

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡No podía resistirme!

- En fin, por mi yo puedo estar sin boxers, pero no creo que ellas puedan aguantar mucho rato sin pantaletas - dije mientras me ponía el pantalón, ¿acaso Maka y las demás creían que eso iba a afectarme?

- Soul tiene razón – dijo Black Star mientras se ponía el pantalón – no duraran mucho, y menos sin _"eso"_

- ¿a que te refieres con_ "eso"_? – pregunte.

- Antes de irnos, le eché un vistazo rápido a los casilleros de las chicas, ellas también traían shorts, así que dije _"una venganza no estaría completa si dejamos esto aquí"_, así que también me los lleve.

- ¡Kami, Black Star ha pensado! – se burlo Kid.

- ¡Oye, tuve que tomarme una aspirina después de idear ese plan! – dijo Black Star.

- Bien, al menos ellas serán las que mas sufrirán… y mas cuando lleguen a los departamentos – murmure.

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Comencé a lanzar toda mi ropa fuera de mis cajoneras.

Había sido todo un martirio cruzar la escuela con nada debajo de la falda, y mas cuando venia uno que otro viento enemigo que amenazaba con alzármela frente a uno que otro chico. Tenia la esperanza de que al llegar al departamento podría ponerme una pantaleta limpia, pero cuando llegue y busque en mi cajonera me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Todas mis pantaletas habían desaparecido.

-¡¡TE MALDIGO SOUL EATER EVANS!! – grite mientras pateaba mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y me dejaba caer en mi cama.

¿Y ahora que podría hacer? No tenía pantaletas y solo Kami sabia donde las había escondido Soul.

Suspire mientras abrazaba la almohada.

No podía dejar que Soul me ganase… así que… ¿Qué podría servir de venganza?...

Sonreí.

_Prepárate para recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina Soul…_

-------------------------------------------

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música en mi I pod, no me había cambiado de ropa ya que no le encontraba el caso. Yo no usaba pantalones, así que traía puras faldas, y sin pantaletas el short me iba a molestar.

Iba en el capitulo 10 de mi libro favorito de vampiros cuando escuche como la puerta principal se abría, de seguro era Soul. Sonreí internamente, si que se llevaría una sorpresa al entrar a su cuarto…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Estaba feliz por llegar al departamento.

A pesar de todo pronostico, el pantalón ya me estaba incomodando un poco, no mucho, pero ahí estaba el malestar **(N/A: Soy chica, así que perdón si no describo muy bien esta parte, ¡no tengo hermanos a los cuales preguntarle si les lastima o no!)**, así que lo mejor era ir y ponerse rápido un boxer.

Entre a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar entre todo el desorden mi ropa interior, sin embargo, por mas que buscaba y buscaba no lo encontraba.

¿Acaso podía ser…?

No…

- ¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

* * *

**Maka POV**

1… 2… 3…

- ¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Tuve que aguantarme la risa al escuchar el grito de Soul.

Este juego lo podían jugar dos personas.

- ¿Siiiiiiii? ¿Qué sucede Soul? – le pregunte inocentemente mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver la cara enojada de Soul.

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa interior?

- No se… ¿no esta en tu cuarto…?

- Maka…

- Te lo diré si me dices donde están mis pantaletas – le dije seria.

- No te lo diré, ustedes se lo merecen por habernos abandonado con Excalibur.

- Bueno, pues si no me dices yo tampoco te lo diré – dije molesta mientras me daba media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación.

Pero en ese momento, sentí una presión en mi muñeca.

Me voltee para ver a Soul, quien me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rubí, los cuales tenían un extraño brillo, el cual no supe interpretar.

- ¿S-Soul…? – murmure, sin darme cuenta Soul ya me había acorralado contra la pared.

-¿Segura que no me lo dirás? – insistió Soul mientras me acorralaba aun mas contra la pared.

- S-segura – tartamudee totalmente roja.

- Mala elección Albarn – susurro contra mi garganta.

Ahogue un gemido cuando sentí lo labios de Soul en mi cuello. Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir como sus manos viajaban libremente por mis piernas hasta llegar debajo de mi falda.

El corazón me palpitaba desenfrenadamente.

¡¡Por Kami!! ¡¿Qué demonios tramaba Soul?!

- ¡S-Soul! ¿Qué demonios…?

- Tengo mis trucos para hacerte hablar – susurro contra mi oreja seductoramente.

Trague saliva en cuanto sentí los dientes de Soul morder mi lóbulo, pero lo peor era que me iba a dar un ataque al corazon si Soul seguía con su recorrido en mis piernas. Pronto, mi autocontrol me abandono y no pude evitar sujetar la camisa de Soul con todas mis fuerzas, los sentimientos que me estaba provocando en este mismo momento eran totalmente desconocidos para mi.

- ¿Ya hablaras…?

- N-no…

- Nunca aprendes Albarn…

Soul regreso a mi cuello, sentía como sus labios y su lengua succionaban y lamían mi piel, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y mis mejillas ya me dolían. Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por estos sentimientos de placer – por que no podían ser otra cosa, ¿verdad? – y apretaba mas mis manos, las cuales seguían sujetas de la camisa de Soul.

Pronto los labios de Soul dejaron de lamer para comenzar a morder, como si de un vampiro se tratase, esta vez ya no pude evitar un gemido. Lo que sea que estuviera tramando Soul ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, abrí los ojos cuando las manos de Soul comenzaron a ir más allá del borde de mi falda.

Yo _no_ traía ropa interior…

¡¡Y todavía no estaba lista para _eso_!!

- S-Soul… ¡para! – le dije mientras lo separaba de mi.

- No, no hasta que me digas donde esta mi ropa.

¡¿Acaso este hombre no se daba por vencido?!

- Están escondidos debajo del sillón de la sala – confesé.

Soul se separo de mí y sonrío ampliamente.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que te haría hablar.

Y tras decir esto, se fue en dirección a la sala por su ropa.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño, puse seguro y me recargue contra la puerta.

El pecho ya me dolía por los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, la respiración me fallaba, estaba sudada y mis mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca.

Suspire un par de veces intentando relajarme. Una vez que estuve mas tranquila me metí a la regadera, un baño no me vendría mal en estos momentos…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo el chorro de agua, pero salí una vez que el agua caliente se acabo. Me enrede en mi toalla y me asome por la puerta del baño. Soul debía de estar en su habitación ya que no se escuchaba ruido fuera y la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, pero aun así – por si acaso – corrí hasta mi cuarto.

Cerré nuevamente la puerta con seguro y me voltee hacia mi cama.

Mi corazón se paro al ver toda mi ropa interior sobre mi cama.

¿Soul había decidido dármela?

Mire hacia todos lados en busca de algo fuera de lo común, no estaba segura de que esto no fuese una trampa.

Suspire al ver que todo estaba normal.

- Gracias Soul… - murmure.

- ¡De nada! – escuche como gritaban desde afuera.

- Idiota…

¿Pero que hacerle?

Era el idiota que más quería.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¿Acaso creyeron que habría lemmon? ¡pues no! (risa macabra)_

_Bueno… he pensado poner lemmon… pero no se… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿pongo lemmon mas adelante o no?_

**Black Star:** Yo opino que si

**Kid:** Yo igual

**Soul:** ¡Hey! O//oU

**Black Star:** ¡Vamos Soul! O que, no me digas que a ti te gustan los homb…

**Soul:** ¡¡NO SOY GAY!! Simplemente que TU no eres al que pondrán haciendo eso…

**Yo:** Pero bien que quieres, ¿verdad?

**Soul:** He, bueno… yo…

**Black Star:** ¡En fin, pasando a temas que tengan que ver CONMIGO, le quiero mandar un beso a Ana! ¡¡MUUUUA!!

**Kid:** Y yo le mando uno a Kohri-chan ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Soul:** (en una esquina) ¿Por qué todos creen que soy gay…?

**Yo:** ¡Ya soul-kun! ¡yo no creo que seas gay! En fin… ¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ¡Bye bye!

**Próximo Capitulo…**

Amenaza

Maka POV

_"Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El olor a sangre, a MI sangre comenzó a marearme. Intente levantar mi brazo izquierdo, pero un intenso dolor me indico que estaba roto. El aire me faltaba y un dolor me aprisionaba el pecho, sin duda alguna tenia mis costillas rotas._

_- Pero que fácil ha sido esto… descuida, ya pronto te dejara de doler – me dijo el mientras sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta._

_¿Este seria mi fin? Que extraño… aun no me sentía lista para morir._

_Aun tenia que decirle a el que lo amaba._

_Aun tenia que decirle a Soul que lo amaba._

_Cerré los ojos, si este era mi fin, lo aceptaba._

_- ¡MAKA!_

_Soul…"_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Wiiiiiiii! Al fin regrese, malditos exámenes… ¡no entiendo para que nos los ponen! En fin… ¡aquí el cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 10** _Amenaza_

**Maka POV**

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHRONA! – gritamos todos con una sonrisa mientras Tsubaki traía un gran pastel de chocolate con unas velas que tenían el numero 16 en grande.

- G-gracias chicos… pero… ¡no se lidiar con 16 años!

- ¡Vamos Chrona, tu solo sopla las velas! – le dije con una sonrisa.

- E-esta bien…

Chrona soplo y apago las velas, todos comenzamos a aplaudir y a felicitarla.

- Bien Chrona, ¿Qué te parece si en la noche vamos a la nueva disco del lugar a festejar? – pregunto Liz.

- ¡Onee-chan, pero somos menores de edad! – le dijo Patty.

- Bueno… ¿Qué harían si les dijera que tengo por ahí a mis contactos?

- ¿Enserio crees que nos dejen entrar? – pregunte.

- ¡Claro! Y bien, ¿Qué dices Chrona?

- Pues… esta bien.

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡El Gran Black Star brillara esta noche!!

- ¡Entonces, Chrona, es hora de que partas tu pastel! – dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

Chrona asintió mientras comenzó a partir la tarta. Sonreí, me alegraba pasar este tipo de momentos con los chicos, me hacían sentir en casa.

- ¡Auch!

El cuchillo cayó al suelo en un golpe seco…

- ¿Qué pasa Chrona? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Me… corte… no se lidiar con las cortadas…

La sangre de Chrona comenzó a resbalarse desde su palma hasta el piso, haciendo que todo el lugar se inundara con el olor de esta y que yo comenzara a marearme.

- Maka, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Soul preocupado

- N-no me siento bien… - murmure mientras me tambaleaba.

Pronto todo comenzó a verse borroso, las voces de los demás se oían muy lejanas y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

La oscuridad se abalanzó contra mí en menos de un segundo…

------------------------------------------------------

- ¿D-donde estoy…?

- ¡Maka! – escuche la voz de Soul, la cual resonó como cañonazos en mis tímpanos.

- ¡No grites…! – le dije mientras me tapaba los oídos.

- Perdón.

- ¿Maka-chan?

Abrí lentamente los ojos ya que todavía no me acostumbraba a la luz, visualicé a los chicos a un lado mío y a Medusa-sensei.

- ¿Qué… paso?

- Te desmayaste – me dijo Medusa-sensei tiernamente.

Suspire, cada vez que venia a la enfermería era por culpa de algún desmayo…

- ¡Lo siento Maka, si yo no me hubiera cortado no te hubieras desmayado! – dijo Chrona preocupada.

- No te eches la culpa Chrona, fue un accidente, además, no recordé que yo me desmayo si veo sangre, jeje.

- Pero…

- Descuida, estoy bien – le dije con una sonrisa. Chrona asintió y se relajo un poco.

- bien Maka-chan, debes de descansar un poco, oler este algodón con alcohol y comer un poco de azúcar para que se regule tu presión, ¿esta bien?

- Si Medusa-sensei.

- En ese caso los dejo, descansa, con permiso – dijo Medusa-sensei mientras salía de la enfermería.

- ¡¡Que susto nos has dado Maka!! – dijo Liz aliviada.

- ¡¡Susto, susto, buuuu!! – canturreo Patty.

- si, pero debiste de haber visto a Soul, ¡parecía histérico! – dijo Black Star burlón.

- ¡No es cierto, estaba igual de preocupado que ustedes! – se quejo Soul mientras desviaba la mirada.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

- Ten Maka-chan, supuse que tenias que comer algo de dulce, asi que te compre este chocolate – me dijo Tsubaki mientras me entregaba una barra de chocolate.

- ¿Y a mi no me trajiste Tsubaki? – pregunto Black Star triste.

- Si te traje, ten – le dijo Tsubaki mientras le daba otra barra de chocolate y se sonrojaba.

- ¡Gracias Tsubaki!

- De que.

Todos miramos con pena a Black Star.

_Cualquiera_ se daría cuenta de que Tsubaki sentía por el algo más que una amistad… pero Black Star no era_ cualquiera._

- ¡Bien, como Maka ya despertó, podemos ir a arreglarnos para al rato! – dijo Liz sonriente.

- ¿Puedes pararte Maka? – me pregunto Soul preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- ¡Ah! Y chicos… - murmuro Liz.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Pueden traer a Blair, Little Devil y a Ragnarok a la disco?

- ¿Para que?

- Ya verán cuando lleguemos – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------

- ¿Lista Maka? – me pregunto Soul del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Ya casi! – le dije mientras me terminaba de poner el rimel.

Me fije en la imagen que me daba el espejo. Me había puesto una falda negra de tablones, una camiseta blanca y unas muñequeras negras, mis zapatos eran mis tenis converse negros y mi cabello – como siempre – estaba recogido en dos coletas, pero me había dejado un poco de cabello suelto.

- ¿Lista Blair? ¡Vámonos! – le dije a mi gata, quien se subió en un ágil movimiento a mi cabeza.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la imagen de Soul. El traía una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo una playera blanca, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas cadenas a ambos lados y al igual que yo, sus zapatos eran unos converse negros. En pocas palabras, estaba muy guapo esta noche…

- Valla, combinamos – bromee.

- Es verdad, pero yo me vestí primero, así que tú te copiaste – me dijo el burlón.

- Cretino.

Little Devil se subió a mis brazos y empezó a jugar con Blair mientras yo salía del departamento y Soul cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- ¡Chicos! – escuchamos la voz de Kid a lo lejos.

Soul y yo nos volteamos. Kid venia de camisa y pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos; Patty usaba una playerita blanca y unos pantalones bombachos verdes, en cambio Liz traía una playerita verde y unos pantalones blancos – _"simetría"-;_ Chrona traía una playera morada y unos pesqueros cafés, y junto a ella estaba un perrito negro – el cual supuse que era Ragnarok -; Tsubaki tenia puesta una camiseta rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla y al final estaba Black Star, quien usaba una playera amarilla con un dibujo de estrella roja en uno de los hombros y un pantalón también de mezclilla.

- Ya estamos todos, ¡así que vámonos! – dijo Liz sonriente.

- ¿este es Ragnarok? – le pregunte a Chrona mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Si, es un poco tímido… - dijo Chrona tímidamente.

_Después de todo, la mascota si se parece al dueño…_ Pensé.

- Guau **(T:**_ ¿Ustedes quienes son?_**) **– ladro Ragnarok.

- Guau guau **(T:** _Yo soy la mascota del Baka de Soul, Little Devil, y ella es Blair, la mascota de Maka-chan_**)**

- ¡Nya! **(T:** _¡Un placer conocerte Ragnarok!_**)**

- Guau **(T:** _Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero me da mala espina eso de que nos lleven con ellos a la disco, ¿a ustedes no?_**)**

- Guau… **(T:** _Ahora que lo dices mi cola no ha parado de moverse… eso no es buen presagio…_**)**

- ¿Pasa algo Little Devil? – le pregunte preocupada.

- ¡Guau! – me ladro el mientras negaba la cabeza.

- bien, cualquier cosa me la haces saber, ¿ok?

- ¡Guau!

Le sonreí mientras me subía al autobús que habían parado los demás, pero por alguna extraña razón un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda al poner un pie en el bus.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Nada podría salir mal esta noche.

----------------------------------------------------

- ¡Perritos, gatita!

- ¡Guuuu!

- ¡Nya!

Blair, Little Devil y Ragnarok comenzaron a jugar con Ángela, la pequeña hija de Mifune, el dueño de la nueva disco _"Baba Yaga"_. Nunca creí que Liz llegaría a conocer al dueño.

- Gracias por esto Liz-chan, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – dijo Mifune mientras veía jugar a Ángela con los perritos y Blair.

- Descuide Mifune-san, que nos de permiso de venir esta noche a la disco es un pago justo.

- Bien, espero y disfruten la noche aquí, tengan – nos dijo mientras nos daba unos carnet – estos son pase VIP, con esto los dejaran entrar y salir cuando quieran.

- Gracias – dijimos todos a coro.

- De que – nos dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos bajamos a la disco – ya que nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Mifune – y nos sorprendimos al ver lo grande del lugar.

Varios chicos ya estaban bailando mientras que otros tanto ya comenzaban a beber. Sin querer me pegue un poco mas a Soul, no me fiaba de los que estaban en la barra.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – pregunto Soul.

- ¿Eh? No… nada – le dije, pero eso ni yo me lo creía.

- Descuida, aquí estoy yo, y no dejare que nada te pase.

Le sonreí.

Era verdad, con el me sentía segura. No tenía nada que temer…

_No estés tan segura Maka…_

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – pregunto Liz.

- Ah… pero Liz-chan… - murmure Tsubaki.

- Descuida, no solo venden alcohol aquí, también gaseosas, ¿quieren?

- ¡Claro! – dijeron todos excepto yo.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka? – pregunto Chrona preocupada.

- Nada Chrona – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿entonces por que tiemblas?

- ¿Eh?

Voltee a ver mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa, esta estaba temblando como nunca.

- Eh… esto… es que tengo frío, eso es todo – mentí.

- Esta bien – me dijo Chrona con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, mejor disfruta, es tu día – le dije.

- Ham… ¿Chrona? – murmuro Kid levemente sonrojado.

- Eh… ¿si? – respondió esta casi en el mismo estado.

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto Kid mientras desviaba la mirada apenado.

- C-claro – dijo Chrona mientras se paraba.

Kid y ella bajaron las escaleras hacia la pista de baile, me voltee para ver quienes estaban en la mesa, me sorprendí al ver que solo estábamos Soul y yo.

- ¿Y Tsubaki y Black Star? – pregunte.

- Acompañaron a Liz y a Patty por las bebidas – dijo Soul serio - ¿Maka?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves algo tensa…

- Descuida, estoy bien.

_No mientas…_

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

- Si

_Dile la verdad…_

- ¿Entonces por que tiemblas?

_No puedes mentirle a el… díselo…_

- Simplemente tengo frío

_Excusas…_

Soul se quito su chaqueta y se paro para ponérmela en los hombros. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Si, gracias – le dije sonrojada.

_Mentirosa…_

- ¡Aquí están las bebidas! – nos dijo Tsubaki.

- ¿Y donde están Liz y Patty? – pregunto Soul.

- Se quedaron bailando con unos chicos, oye Tsubaki, ¡vamos a demostrarles a todos como brillamos en la pista de baile! – grito Black Star

- Si – respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Black Star.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – me pregunto Soul.

- Solo te advierto que no soy muy buena.

- Descuida, correré el riesgo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, para después seguir a Soul hacia la pista de baile.

La música estaba a todo volumen y la pista estaba a más no poder. Comencé a moverme al rito de _Aerodynamic_ de Daft Punk junto a Soul, quien se acerco a mí de manera protectora.

- ¿Sabes? No bailas tan mal – me susurro al oído, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Gracias – murmure.

El DJ cambio la música, ahora la que sonaba era _Dance_ de Justice, para que después sonara _Lie Lie Lie_ de DJ Ozma, pero en ningún momento Soul se separo de mi. Bailamos sin parar y sin dejar de vernos fijamente.

Por un momento me olvide de donde estábamos y con quien, ya que estaba en mi pequeño_ "lugar feliz"_ con Soul.

Solo el y yo…

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito alguien detrás de nosotros.

- ¿a que te refieres? ¡¡Yo no te he hecho nada imbecil!! – grito alguien mas.

- ¡¡¿¿A quien llamas imbecil??!!

Lo que antes era una noche tranquila se volvió un caos. Las personas – sobre todo los hombres – comenzaron a insultarse y a golpearse, los que no querían salir lastimados comenzaron a irse para todos lados. Era un pandemónium.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – me dijo Soul mientras me ayudaba a pasar entre la gente.

Sin embargo, un chico me empujo, haciendo que soltara a Soul y me perdiera en la multitud.

- ¡Soul! ¡¡Soul!! – grite asustada.

Como pude salí de la pista de baile y me dirigí hacia una de las esquinas de la disco. Desesperada comencé a buscar a Soul y a los demás con la mirada. El pánico me estaba invadiendo rápidamente mientras los golpes iban incrementando.

_¡Tranquilízate Maka!_

En ese momento vi una cabellera blanca subir las escaleras. Mis miedos se esfumaron al saber donde estaban Soul y los demás. Respire hondo y me prepare para gritarles, pero no logre hacerlo ya que de pronto una mano me tapo la boca y un brazo me sujeto fuertemente mientras me arrastraban hacia la salida de emergencia.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Acaso nadie veía que me estaban secuestrando?

_¡¡SOUL!!_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Caos, gritos, golpes, confusión…

Como pude logre llegar a las escaleras del lugar, sin embargo eso no me tranquilizaba.

¿Dónde estaba Maka? La había perdido en cuanto ese idiota la golpeo y la separo de mí. Temía por ella, ¿y si salía herida? ¿y si algo le pasaba? Todo iba a ser mi culpa. La busque desesperadamente por todo el lugar, sin embargo no la hallaba. Comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez más y más.

¡¿Dónde estaba Maka?!

- ¡¡Soul!! – escuche la voz de Kid detrás mío.

Me voltee y vi a los demás, quienes bajaban hacia mi dirección, cada uno con la misma expresión de miedo en sus caras.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Black Star.

- Si, pero perdí a Maka – dije sin dejar de buscarla en la pista.

- ¿La perdiste? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Liz.

- Un imbecil la golpeo y la alejo de mí, la he estado buscando y no la veo.

- ¡Chicos miren, Maka tiene una gemela! – canturreo Patty mientras señalaba hacia enfrente.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el lugar en el que Patty estaba señalando.

Suspire de alivio al ver a Maka del otro lado de la disco. Apenas iba a bajarme de las escaleras para ir por ella cuando lo vi.

Un tipo alto y de cabello naranja le tapo la boca y con su brazo libre la arrastro hacia la salida de emergencia.

Al ver eso, una ira descomunal creció en mí. ¡¡¿¿QUE DEMONIOS TRAMABA ESE TIPO??!!

- ¡¡Debemos de ir por Maka rápido!! – grite mientras me abría paso entre la multitud.

No dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada a Maka.

Lo mataría si la lastimaba.

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Gya! – exclame cuando me lanzo al piso aquel extraño chico.

- Valla, valla, así que esta es la famosa Maka Albarn – dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Ya la tienes Giriko? – pregunto otra voz masculina desde las sombras del callejón.

- Si, aquí esta Mosquito – le respondió el tal Giriko con sorna.

Dos muchachos aparecieron de la oscuridad que tenia el callejón. Uno de ellos era alto y de cabello negro, pálido y usaba un traje negro, el otro en cambio era un chico moreno de cabello café con extraños tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, usaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y una gorra de cuadros.

Me asuste como nunca, ¿Qué pretendían hacerme estos tipos?

- Al fin haces algo bien Giriko – dijo el chico de la gorra -, Arachne-sama estará orgullosa

_¡¿Dijo Arachne?!_

- Mejor cállate Eibon y acabemos con ella de una buena vez – dijo Giriko mientras volteaba a verme.

Me pare rápidamente y retrocedí lentamente mientras Giriko se acercaba a mí. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y no paraba de temblar.

- Descuida, será rápido.

- No lo creo - dije desafiante.

En un ágil movimiento me agache para luego girar sobre mí y golpear en la nariz a Giriko con la palma de mi mano. El solo retrocedió torpemente mientras se tapaba su nariz.

Tenia que agradecerle a papa por haberme metido a clases de autodefensa.

- ¡¡Maldita zorra!! – grito Giriko molesto.

- No puedo creer que te gane una niña – le dijo el tal Mosquito.

- ¡¡Hazlo tu entonces!!

Mosquito sonrío mientras se acercaba a mí con paso lento y superior. Volví a retroceder hacia la pared. No creía poder darle a el.

- Vamos pequeña, no lo hagas más difícil – me dijo Mosquito.

Como pude logre evadirlo y comencé a correr hacia la puerta de la discoteca, sin embargo, antes de que llegara Giriko me sujeto fuertemente con sus brazos.

Yo no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Le pise el pie haciendo que me soltara, y cuando lo hizo, brinque para meterle una patada voladora.

_Mala idea._

Giriko comenzó a escupir sangre, haciendo que el lugar se llenara del asqueroso olor a esta. Me empecé a sentir mareada, todo se veía borroso y le aire me faltaba.

_No ahora…_

- Maldita, ¡¡ahora si veras!! – grito Giriko.

Sentí como el puño de alguien – probablemente el de Giriko – me golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, para mandarme a volar contra la pared más cercana. No pude evitar escupir un poco de sangre – cosa que no me ayudo mucho – e intente volver a pararme, pero mis piernas temblaban demasiado y me sentía débil.

- Y yo que creía que ibas a durar más… - reconocí la voz de Eibon cerca de mí.

Eibon me pateo fuertemente en le pecho varias veces. El dolor incrementaba mas y mas, sentía que ya no aguantaría.

- Esto es por lo de mi nariz – siseo Giriko mientras me pateaba el brazo izquierdo.

Jure escuchar un _"¡Crack!"_ pero no supe si venia del interior de la disco o de mi.

- Acaben ya con esto – murmuro Mosquito.

El miedo me invadió por tercera vez.

Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El olor a sangre, a_ MI_ sangre comenzó a marearme. Intente levantar mi brazo izquierdo, pero un intenso dolor me indico que estaba roto. El aire me faltaba y un dolor me aprisionaba el pecho, sin duda alguna tenia mis costillas rotas.

- Pero que fácil ha sido esto… descuida, ya pronto te dejara de doler – me dijo Giriko mientras sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta.

¿Este seria mi fin? Que extraño… aun no me sentía lista para morir.

Aun tenia que decirle a el que lo amaba.

Aun tenia que decirle a Soul que lo amaba.

Cerré los ojos, si este era mi fin, lo aceptaba.

- ¡MAKA!

_Soul…_

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡MAKA! – grite asustado.

No creía lo que mis ojos veían.

Tres tipos estaban de pie junto a Maka, quien se encontraba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre e inconsciente. Sentí mi sangre arder por la rabia.

No los dejaría vivos.

Pero justo antes de que me acercara a ellos, una gran mota roja paso rápidamente a mi lado. Distinguí a Little Devil cuando este se lanzo a morder el brazo del tipo que le apuntaba a Maka con una pistola, haciendo que este fallara el tiro.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – grite mientras le metía un puñetazo en la cara al tipo de cabello naranja.

- ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¡Mosquito, dijiste que te habías encargado de ellos!!

- ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Arme el caos haya adentro!! – le respondió un tipo que vestía de traje.

Los demás llegaron pronto con nosotros, pude escuchar claramente el grito de las chicas al ver la escena y a Black Star y a Kid gruñir a un lado mío.

- Bien, unos cuantos mas no harán daño – murmuro otro tipo que traía una gorra.

- Espero y Arachne nos pague por estos – dijo el tipo al que había golpeado.

_¡¡¿¿Dijo Arachne??!!_

- Giriko, Eibon, vallan por ellos – respondió el tal Mosquito.

Los otros dos tipos se abalanzaron contra nosotros. Pude escuchar claramente la risita de Black Star.

- No saben con quien se meten estos tipos… - susurro.

Era verdad.

_No_ sabían con quien se habían metido.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

- ¡Maka-chan, Maka-chan! – gritaba intentando hacer que Maka despertara.

- Esta inconsciente y al parecer tiene un brazo roto – dijo Chrona, aveces me alegraba de que fuera hija de Medusa-sensei.

- ¡Esos malditos…! – siseo Liz furiosa mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos.

Yo también voltee a ver la lucha. Black Star peleaba contra el chico de cabello naranja, Soul contra el tal Mosquito y Kid contra el otro. La lucha era pareja, aunque se veía que los chicos iban ganando.

Pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparme por ellos.

- El arma… - murmuro Liz - ¡¡Patty, la pistola!!

- ¡Si! – respondió Patty seria mientras iba por la pistola que había tirado el chico gracias a que Little Devil lo había mordido.

Patty tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar contra los tipos malos aunque ella no les daba a propósito sino que le disparaba al piso que ellos pisaban, haciendo que ellos perdieran el equilibrio y los chicos los golpearan.

- ¡No por nada nos decían las Pistolas Demoníacas de Brooklyn! – exclamo Liz.

- ¡Bang, Bang, Bang, jejejejejejeje! – comenzó a reírse Patty sin dejar de disparar.

- ¡¡La ambulancia y la policía no tardan en llegar!! – dijo Chrona mientras cerraba su celular.

Suspire un poco más relajada mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien tenía su rostro lleno de sangre y seguía inconsciente.

_Aguanta un poco mas Maka-chan…_ Pensé preocupada.

- ¡¡La policía ya viene, larguémonos!! – grito el tal Giriko.

- Esto no se ha acabado mocosos, ténganlo muy en cuenta, no se metan en el camino de Kim-sama o les ira peor – amenazo Mosquito, para luego darse a la fuga con los otros.

Las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

Suspire.

Lo peor ya había pasado…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Gruñí mientras veía el lugar donde se habían ido esos desgraciados.

Nunca perdonaría a Kim y a los otros por lo que le hicieron a Maka.

Maka…

Me gire para ver a Maka, quien seguía inconciente en los brazos de Tsubaki. Nunca había visto algo tan frágil en mi vida como ahora veía a Maka, ella parecía la más delicada muñeca de porcelana en esas condiciones.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Yo _debía_ de haberla _protegido._

Me sentía como un imbecil, era por mi culpa el hecho de que ella estuviera así. Nunca me lo perdonaría…

- Guau… - ladro Little Devil a mis pies.

- Te debo una viejo – le dije, y era verdad, si el no nos hubiera seguido desde la disco y no hubiera mordido a aquel tipo, ahorita Maka estaría…

- Guau, guau **(T:** _Descuida, lo que fuera por Maka-chan… aunque unas golosinas no me vendrían mal…_**)**

Camine hacia los demás y me arrodille para estar a la altura de Maka. Le acaricie suavemente la mejilla, limpiándole el rostro de sangre que tenia en ella.

- Lo siento… - susurre.

- Soul-kun… - murmuro Tsubaki.

En ese momento la policía y la ambulancia llegaron. No supe que tanto me preguntaban o me decían, yo solo miraba como se llevaban a Maka en la camilla.

_Perdón…_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Me encontraba en un cuarto desconocido para mi, pero no podía reconocerlo ya que estaba oscuro.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada mientras aclaraba mis pensamientos, y pronto recordé lo que paso en la disco.

_¡¡¿¿Estoy muerta??!!_

Suspire al comprobar que seguía con vida, el cuerpo me dolía y no podía mover mi brazo izquierdo. Supe que estaba en un hospital cuando el _bip bip_ del monitor cardiaco comenzó a inundar mis tímpanos.

Comencé a sentir una lenta y caliente respiración sobre mi vientre. Baje la mirada y sonreí ante lo que veía.

Soul estaba dormido sobre mí.

Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza. Se veía realmente tierno dormido, _pero cuando esta despierto…_

- Hola… - susurro Soul adormilado.

- ¡Perdón! ¿Te desperté? – le pregunte mientras retiraba mi mano de su cabeza.

Soul bostezo y se estiro, aunque no se movió de su lugar.

- Solo estaba descansando los ojos.

_Claro…_

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

- Me duele el cuerpo… pero es normal… ¿mi diagnostico?

- Cuatro costillas rotas, un brazo roto y hemorragias internas – dijo serio.

- Valla… si que acabe hecha puré - bromee mientras me dejaba caer contra la almohada.

Soul me miro seriamente, al parecer no le había encontrado la gracia.

- ¿Te parece gracioso el hecho de que casi mueres? – me dijo molesto.

- No estoy muerta – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros, pero gemí un poco al sentir en dolor de mi cuerpo.

- No deberías de tomártelo tan a la ligera, esos tipos casi te matan.

- Pero ya te dije que no estoy muerta, estoy aquí, _viva_… y contigo… - murmure mientras me sonrojaba.

El _bip bip_ del monitor comenzó a sonar más rápido.

- Es por mi culpa el hecho de que estés aquí – murmuro Soul.

Lo mire seriamente.

- En primer lugar NO es tu culpa, si yo estoy aquí es por que recibí una paliza, eso es todo.

- Pero…

- Si vuelves a decir que es tu culpa te juro que cuando salga de aquí te pateare el trasero, ¿entendido?

- Esta bien… pero… ¿Por qué no corriste o gritaste?

- Nadie me iba a escuchar con todo ese alboroto… además, se me cuidar sola.

- Que bien te cuidas, ¿eh? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras señalaba mi brazo enyesado.

- Me desmaye – confesé mientras me ruborizaba más – cuando golpe a Giriko este escupió sangre…

- Si que eres una debilucha – se burlo Soul.

- Cretino.

- Pero… no sabes cuanto me preocupaste… - susurro Soul mientras acariciaba mi mano enyesada.

Lo mire fijamente.

- ¿E-enserio?

Soul se sonrojo al ver lo que había dicho.

- Eh… esto… bueno… no solo a mi me has preocupado… también a los demás – dijo sonrojado.

El _bip bip_ indicaba que pronto me daría un ataque.

- Ya veo… - susurre.

- ¡¡Pero no creas que no me importas!! Yo… solo… bueno… me preocupaste mucho y punto.

- Bien, te creo… - dije divertida la ver la reacción de Soul, ¡se veía tan mono…! – por cierto, ¿Cuántos días llevo dormida?

- Estuviste inconsciente 5 días.

- ¡¿Tantos?!

- Parecías oso invernando – dijo burlonamente mientras me sonreía.

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip…_

- Cretino.

Soul se rió un rato más. Pasamos un buen rato platicando, hasta que nuevamente el sueño se apodero de mí y me quede profundamente dormida…

- Buenas noches… - susurro Soul.

Una nana resonó en mi cabeza hasta que mis sueños la llenaron…

-------------------------------------------------

- Desintegraremos la banda – dijo Soul serio.

Los mire sorprendida.

- ¡¡No pueden hacer eso!! – les dije mientras dejaba a un lado mi "rico" desayuno de hospital.

- No queremos que te vuelvan a lastimar Maka-chan…. – murmuro Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¿Solo por eso? ¡oh, vamos chicos! ¡Eso no fue nada!

- ¡Casi te matan! – dijo Liz.

- Aun así eso no significa que deban de desintegrar la banda, estarán haciendo lo que ellos quieren que hagan.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! ¿Se van a dejar intimidar por unos idiotas y unas brujas?

- ¡Maka tiene razón! – dijo Black Star - ¡Si hacemos eso es como darles la victoria y la atención!

- ¿Pero y si esos tipos regresan? – pregunto Soul.

- Ya nos las arreglaremos si regresan, pero ahora lo importante es ocuparnos de Kim y su banda – dije seria.

- Ya hable con la policía, no tienen pruebas de que _Arachnophobia_ haya estado involucrado en esto – dijo Kid serio.

- Eso no importa, retirare los cargos – dije mientras me comía la gelatina (ya que era lo único decente en el hospital).

- ¡Pero Maka-chan…! – exclamo Liz.

- Quiero darle a Kim una cucharada de su propia medicina, si lo que ella quiere es guerra, guerra tendrá.

Todos se miraron entre si un rato y luego me voltearon a ver mientras sonreían.

- Cuenta con nosotros – dijeron al unísono.

Les sonreí.

- Gracias…

¿Quién no querría tener amigos como estos?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Yo:** ¡Hola, holitas! ^-^

**Soul:** Aquí estamos en le final de otro capitulo…

**Kid:** ¡Así que daremos los besos que prometimos! A Kyoko D ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUA!

**Kid/Soul/Black Star:** ¡Este va para Ana! ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUA!

**Kid/Soul:** ¡Y el último para Aiko Iwakura y lenalee-chan! ¡MUUUUUUUUUA!

**Yo:** Sigo diciendo k los besos en conjunto son raros… en fin, ¡ya me decidí! No pondré Lemmon en esta historia…

**Soul:** ¡Si!

**Yo:** ¡Pero próximamente are una donde si haya! xD

**Soul:** T3T

**Yo:** Jejeje, ¡así que estén al pendiente!, en fin, quería pedirles su ayuda, verán… tengo en mente tres historias mas de Soul Eater… ¡pero no me decido por cual empezar primero! Las historias son **My Little Star**, **Romeo & Juliet** y **A Walk to Remember** (mas info. Pasen x mi perfil) ¿me podrían ayudar a escoger la próxima historia? OwO?

_¡Gracias x los reviews! Lo siento… pero hoy no pondré adelanto… ¡pero en el próximo cap pondré los nombres de los próximos 5 capítulos OwO! ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo viernes… o antes! ¡Bye, bye!_

**P.D.: **_El Mosquito y el Eibon que aparecen aqui son los del manga xD_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Hi! ¡Regrese TwT! Como odio la escuela… en fin, ¡nos leemos abajo! ¡bye!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 11** _Style_

**Maka POV**

- ¡Hogar dulce hogar! – exclame mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

Soul entro poco después mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba mis medicamentos en la mesa de la sala, Blair y Little Devil salieron de no se donde para dejarse caer en mi vientre y comenzar a maullar y ladrar de felicidad.

- Yo también los extrañe chicos – les dije mientras les acariciaba la cabeza con la mano derecha, ya que mi brazo izquierdo estaría enyesado por lo menos 3 semanas.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Soul desde la cocina.

- ¿Tu que crees? ¡No deberían de llamar _comida_ a lo que te sirven en el hospital!

Escuche la risa de Soul desde la cocina. Era verdad, lo único que había comido en todos estos días había sido gelatina, ya que la comida de hospital era realmente asquerosa.

Jugué un rato con Blair y con Little Devil mientras Soul preparaba la comida. El me había dicho que mientras yo usara el yeso el iba a cocinar todo los días. Intente negarme, pero el no dio su brazo a torcer.

- ¡Ya esta la comida! – anuncio Soul.

- ¡Aleluya! ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

- Espagueti a la boloñesa, son tus favoritos, ¿verdad?

- Es verdad – dije mientras me sonrojaba y comenzaba a comer.

Desde que desperté, Soul se ha preocupado mucho por mi, y eso me ha gustado mucho, ya que… ¡¿Qué mejor que despertar y ser atendida por el chico que amas?! ¡¡Esto si que era lo mejor que me había pasado!!

_No sueñes despierta, Maka_

Suspire.

Por mas que soñara que Soul y yo seriamos algo, esto nunca se iba a cumplir, ya que Soul no estaba enamorado de mí, y por mucho que me doliese, tenia que superarlo.

- Eh… esto… ¿Maka? – pregunto Soul levemente sonrojado mientras jugaba con una de sus albóndigas.

- ¿Si?

- Este… ¿querrías ir al cine con…?

Pero Soul ya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándoos a los dos.

- ¡¡Chicos, tienen que oír esto!! – grito Black Star, quien cargaba una grabadora.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Tsubaki tímidamente al ver la puerta en el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres Black Star? – pregunto Soul con una venita en la frente.

- ¡Escuchen, es le programa de radio de la escuela! – dijo mientras subía el volumen.

Soul y yo os miramos confundidos para después escuchar atentamente la radio.

- _¡Queridos oyentes de este espacio "Death Music", queremos informarles que hoy iniciamos el gran concurso "Pide y Canta", patrocinado por nuestro querido Director Shinigami-sama y por Mifune Yojimbo-san, dueño de la nueva Discoteca "Baba Yaga"! –_ Dijo el locutor, al cual reconocí rápidamente como Hero_ - ¡Recuerden, el ganador de este concurso cantara el vivo en la disco "baba Yaga" y recibirá un contrato discográfico con la disquera "Bones"! ¿Así qué que esperan? ¡Manden sus canciones ya!_

- ¿Se refiere al concurso del que nos hablo Kid? – pregunto Soul alegre. **(N/A:** **Recuerden el capi 8:** _Excalibur, ¿una mascota insoportable?_**)**

- ¡Si, ese mero! – dijo Black Star emocionado.

- ¿Concurso? – preguntamos Tsubaki y yo al unísono, igual de confundidas.

- Si… verán, la radio de la Academia – como ya escucharon – esta haciendo el concurso de _"Canta y Pide"_, la canción que más pida el público será la ganadora – dijo Soul.

- ¡Genial! ¿y ya enviaron la canción? – pregunte.

Soul y Black Star se miraron por un momento.

- Bueno… hay un pequeño problema… - murmuro Soul.

_**(15 minutos después…)**_

- ¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡ESTAN LOCOS SI CREEN QUE VOY A CANTAR EN PÚBLICO!! – grite.

- ¡Pero Maka…! – murmuro Soul.

- No.

- ¡Te necesitamos! – dijo Black Star.

- Ya les dije que no.

Soul y Black Star pusieron carita de borreguito a medio morir, intente no prestarles atención, sin embargo, mi _corazón de pollo*_ no se pudo resistir.

Suspire derrotada.

- Esta bien… ¡pero no les prometo el que no me desmayare! – les dije.

- ¡SI! – gritaron los dos victoriosos.

- ¡Hay que avisarle a Kid para comenzar a ensayar! – dijo Soul para tomar su chaqueta y salir del departamento con Black Star.

- Espera un momento… - murmure - ¡¿QUIEN VA A ARREGLAR LA PUERTA?!

---------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y que canción cantaremos? – pregunte curiosa mientras Patty dibujaba una jirafa en mi yeso.

- Simple, _Style_ – dijo Soul mientras afinaba su guitarra.

- ¿_Style_? – Pregunte - ¿Por qué se llama _estilo_?

- Simplemente le puse así, la escribí cuando era niño – murmuro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¡Bien, ah tocar! – dijo Black Star con las baquetas en el aire.

- ¡1 2 3…!

Y la música comenzó a sonar.

Era una melodía suave y con ritmo, espere mi turno para comenzar a cantar, y cuando llego, deje que la letra saliera libre de mis labios…

_"Hajimaru yo kimi to boku o_

_Tsunagu tobiranooku sureba_

_Donna mirai ga bokura o matteiru no…"_

-------------------------------------------------------

Todos suspiramos mientras nos dejábamos caer en los sillones de la sala de nuestro departamento.

- ¡Al fin acabamos! – exclamo Black Star mientras abría una de las latas de refresco que Soul había traído.

- Solo falta enviarlo a la radio y esperar el veredicto – dijo Kid mientras agitaba la caja donde estaba el disco con la grabación.

- ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si ganáramos? – Dijo Liz mientras miraba el techo – estaríamos a un paso de la fama…

- Y le daríamos su merecido a Kim y los demás – murmuro Chrona.

Todos suspiramos.

- Seria genial, ¿no? – murmuro Tsubaki.

- ¡Un brindis por la banda! – dijo Kid mientras alzaba su refresco.

- ¡Por la banda! – dijimos todos a coro entre risas.

- ¿Qué tatareas Patty? – pregunto Liz mientras volteaba a ver curiosa a su hermana.

- ¡Es la canción que están pasando en la radio, suena igual que la de nosotros, jejejeje! – dijo Patty alegre.

Todos nos miramos confundidos.

Soul se paro rápidamente y le subió el volumen a la grabadora.

Nos quedamos en shock al escuchar la canción.

- Esa letra… - murmure.

- Esa melodía… - continúo Soul.

- ¡¡Es nuestra canción!! – gritamos todos.

- ¡¿Quién demonios la esta cantando?! – exclamo Black Star furioso.

- Esa voz… la reconocería donde fuera… _Kim_… - siseo Soul con odio.

Todos nos miramos fijamente.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Pregunte – si entregamos_ nuestra_ canción todos creerán que se las copiamos.

- Pero los que se copiaron fueron _ellos_ – dijo Liz molesta.

- Maka tiene razón – dijo Kid – si les enviamos nuestra canción creerán que es una copia y no nos la aceptaran.

- Creo que tengo una idea… - murmuro Chrona.

- ¿Cuál Chrona? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo para componer otra – dijo tímidamente.

- Pero no tenemos otra canción que tenga solamente voz femenina – dijo Soul serio.

- Yo tengo una – murmure.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – preguntaron todos alegres.

- Creo… no se si la traje o no.

- ¡Pues a buscar se ha dicho! – dijo Liz mientras corría hacia mi cuarto.

Después de una búsqueda infinita – y un par de regaños por parte de Kid por la _"asimetría"_ del lugar -, logramos encontrar las tablaturas de mi canción.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba Maka-chan? – pregunto Liz mientras leía las hojas.

- _Paper Moon_ – murmure.

- ¿_Paper Moon_? – pregunto Soul curioso.

- La escribí en clase de historia, no tenia nada que hacer – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- ¡Bien, hay que apurarnos, solo tenemos una hora y media para entregar la canción a la radio! – dijo Kid mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas _"simétricamente"._

- ¡entonces andando! – dijo Black Star mientras salía corriendo hacia el cuarto de ensayo.

------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Apúrense que solo nos quedan 20 simétricos minutos! – dijo Kid mientras veía su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡No apures al gran Black Star _rayitas_! – dijo Black Star molesto.

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos la canción – dije mientras miraba la caja con el nuevo disco.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! – escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta sorprendidos. Soul se paro enfrente de mi en forma protectora, y no era para menos, ya que frente a nosotros se encontraban Ox, Kim y los demás. Desde que estaba en el hospital había tenido pesadillas sobre aquella noche en la discoteca, pero no le iba a demostrar a Kim que le tenia miedo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Soul molesto.

- Solo veníamos a ver a Maka-chan, nos enteramos que salio hoy del hospital – dijo Kim con preocupación fingida.

- Pues ya viniste, ya lárgate – dijo Chrona molesta.

- ¡Hay Chrona-chan! ¡soy tu prima, no deberías de hablarme así! – dijo Kim, para luego voltear a verme fijamente - ¿Qué es eso que tienes, Maka-chan?

Apreté con mas fuerza el disco contra mi pecho, sabia que Kim se refería a eso.

- Nada que te interese – dije seria.

- ¿Acaso intentan ganarnos en la competencia? ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes no podrán contra nosotros! – dijo Ox.

- eso ya lo veremos, roba canciones – dijo Patty molesta.

- Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Chrona, ustedes adelántense, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ¿verdad, Liz, Patty? – dijo Kid serio.

- ¡Haiii!- dijo Patty alegre.

- Puff… no salimos nunca de peleas – dijo Liz mientras se paraba a un lado de Kid y de Patty.

- Entonces que sea una pelea justa – dijo Kilik mientras daba un paso hacia enfrente – yo no tengo nada contra ustedes… pero quiero divertirme un rato, ¡Fire, Thunder! – llamo a sus primas, quienes se pararon a ambos lados de el.

- ¡Te lo dejamos en tus manos Kid! – dijo Soul mientras me sujetaba del brazo derecho y me obligaba a correr con los demás.

- ¡No escaparan! – grito Harvar.

Comenzamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, con Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline y Ox pisándonos los talones. Apreté con fuerza el disco, no dejaría que ellos me lo quitaran.

- ¡La radio esta cerca de las gradas, corran mas rápido! – dijo Chrona.

- ¡No los dejaremos! – dijo Jacqueline mientras nos bloqueaba el paso junto a Harvar.

- Maka, Soul, Chrona, adelántense, Tsubaki y yo nos encargaremos de estos – dijo Black Star.

- Yo me quedare con ellos – dijo Chrona – ustedes corran.

- ¡Suerte! – les dijimos soul y yo al unísono mientras esquivábamos a Harvar.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Tu peleas contra mi idiota! – gruño Black Star.

No pude ver si Black Star lo golpeo o no ya que Kim estaba prácticamente a tres pasos de mi, así que acelere el paso.

Sonreí al ver la estación de radio.

_¡Falta poco, apresúrate!_

- ¡No te dejare! – grito Ox mientras se abalanzaba contra mi.

Cerré los ojos sin dejar de correr, pero los abrí al no sentir el impacto de Ox contra mi. Soul lo había detenido.

- ¡¡Maka, corre!! – grito mientras empezaba a pelear contra Ox.

Acelere a más no poder. Respiraba entre jadeos, mis piernas ya se sentían pesadas, pero no solo era yo, Kim también ya se veía cansada.

Me lancé contra el buzón de la radio cuando la tenía a dos metros de mi, cuando escuche el grito de Kim cerca de mi.

- ¡¡Maldita!! – grito mientras caía encima mío.

Ambas caímos al suelo mientras yo estiraba mi brazo derecho para meter el disco en la ranura.

Una nube de polvo nos envolvió a las dos. Comencé a toser cuando un poco de polvo entro a mi garganta.

- ¡¡Maka!! – grito soul preocupado.

- ¡Estoy… coff… bien… coff! – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Kim!! ¿Y el disco…? – dijo Ox mientras ayudaba a parar a Kim.

- ¡No lo tengo…! – Dijo furiosa mientras volteaba a verme - ¡Tu…!

- Al parecer ganamos – le dije burlonamente. Justo cuando habíamos caído, el disco salio volando de mi mano y milagrosamente cayó en la ranura del buzón.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima, idiotas – dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Esto no se quedara así!! – dijo Kim molesta mientras se enfurruñaba y se daba media vuelta para irse seguida de Ox-Ford.

Soul y yo comenzamos a reírnos de su reacción, para luego voltear a vernos aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien hecho Maka – me dijo Soul.

- Ha sido difícil – confesé – bien, es mejor que vallamos por los demás para ir a escuchar el veredicto en la radio – dije mientras suspiraba.

Soul se rió y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Me sonroje como un tomate, pero no le dije nada y me recargue en su hombro mientras caminábamos hacia los demás…

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sube el volumen! – le dijo Kid a Black Star.

- Todo yo, todo yo… - murmuró Black Star molesto.

- _¡Konichiwa queridos oyentes de "Death Music"! –_ Saludo Hero _- ¡al fin tenemos los resultados del concurso "Pide y Canta"! ¡Redobles por favor! – se empezó a escuchar una música de tambores de fondo - ¡en segundo lugar, con 123 votos tenemos a… **The Pixies** con "Style"! –_ todos gruñimos molestos _- ¡ en primer lugar, con 325 votos tenemos a… **Soul Eater** con "Paper Moon"!_

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

- No puede ser… - murmuro Liz.

- Nosotros… - susurro Tsubaki.

- Ganamos… - complete.

- Ganamos – dijo Kid serio.

- ¡¡GANAMOS!! – gritamos todos al unísono mientras nos abrazábamos.

- _¡Para los ganadores, reúnanse a las 7:00 con Shinigami-sama y Mifune-san en la dirección para que les den su premio! ¡Felicidades a los demás y suerte para la próxima! ¡Aquí les dejo la canción ganadora, sayonara!_

Pronto la música comenzó a sonar, aquella melodía que nos había costado trabajo hacer.

_"I'm falling_

_down into my shadow_

_iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night_

_Don't scary_

_majyo ga egaita_

_kabocha no basho mo sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams yeah baby_

_kowai yume dato shitemo"_

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y yo comenzamos a cantar al ritmo de la canción – y para ser sinceros, se me hacia raro escuchar mi voz en la radio – mientras que Soul y los demás festejaban con sodas.

Esto sin duda, era lo mejor que había pasado en toda la semana…

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Felicidades chicos! – nos dijo Shinigami-sama alegre.

- Gracias Shinigami-sama – dijimos todos con una sonrisa.

- Bien, irán a cantar a la disco este 15 de Diciembre, ese día también ira el dueño de la disquera _"Bones"_ para escucharlos, ¿esta claro?

- ¡Si! – dijimos alegres.

- Bien chicos, ya pueden retirarse, ¡y váyanse preparando! – nos dijo Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Claro! ¡adiós Shinigami-sama, Mifune-san!

- Cuídense – se despidió el mientras todos salíamos de la dirección.

Voltee a ver el cielo através de una de las grandes ventanas que había en el pasillo, el crepúsculo se asomaba a lo lejos, dando un bello espectáculo.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Tsubaki, vamos a cenar algo! – dijo Black Star mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

- Hasta mañana chicos – se despidió ella con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Black Star.

- Adiós – dijimos todos.

- yo también me tengo que ir – susurro Chrona – tengo que ir a ayudar a mama en la enfermería.

- ¡Te acompaño! – dijo Kid alegre. Chrona se sonrojo y asintió.

- Nosotras también nos vamos, ya llego la hora de nuestra telenovela, ¿verdad Patty? – dijo Liz mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana.

- Es verdad… ¡¡Fernando, no te mueras!! – grito Patty con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos la miramos con pena.

Soul y yo nos despedimos de los chicos para dirigirnos a nuestro departamento.

Ambos estuvimos muy callados durante el camino, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Vamos Maka, ¡di algo!_

- Bonito atardecer… ¿Verdad? – murmure apenada.

- Hum… - murmuro Soul.

_Buena idea, ¿eh?_

- ¿Maka?

- ¿Si?

- Yo… este… yo… bueno… ¿querrías ir al cine este viernes? ¿Conmigo? – susurro Soul completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Eh? – dije sorprendida, mientras me sonrojaba aun mas de lo que ya de por si estaba.

- Bueno… claro… si quieres – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado.

Lo mire fijamente por un rato.

- Claro – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Enserio?!... digo… ¿enserio…?

- Si, me gustaría ir al cine contigo Soul – murmure mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Eh… bueno…

Me acerque a Soul mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

- Baka… - susurre.

- _Matada*_ - me dijo mientras me abrazaba la cintura.

Soul podía ser _cool_ en la música y en otras cosas…

Pero no era _nada cool_ con respecto a pedir una cita.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wiiiiiii! ¡les pude traer antes el cap! TwT_

_Suspendieron clases aquí en México por el virus de la influenza… ¡as que aprovecho mis mini-vacaciones! xD_

_Jejeje, en fin, ¡sigo pidiendo su ayuda para saber cual será la próxima historia que publique! ¿Sera_ **My Little Star**_,_ **Romeo & Juliet**_ o_ **A Walk to Remember**_? ¡Ustedes deciden! También quería preguntarles una cosa… ¿quieren especial de Halloween? Se que todavía falta mucho para el día de muertos (Halloween en otras culturas :D) pero el fic se adelantara esa ceremonia y pues… ¡se me hace injusto dejarls sin fiesta de disfraces!_

**Soul:** Ya sabes, ¡ustedes tienen la última palabra!

**Black Star:** También queremos informarles que el fic con Lemmon ya esta siendo publicado, ¡para a todas ellas/ellos que quieran leerlo!

**Soul:** Genial… T-T

**Yo:** ¡Bueno chicos, los besos que deben!

**Kid:** Yo le kiero mandar uno a Kohri-chan para que reviva ¡MUUUUA!

**Soul:** Yo le mando uno a MAKA ELRIC ¡MUUUUUUUUUA!

**Yo:** ¡Y yo kiero darles las gracias a tods! ¡108 reviews! ¡Kami! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias! TTwTT (momento súper dramático)

**Soul:** Esta ya se nos fue…

**Black Star:** ¡Yo se una forma de revivirla! (jalando de quien sabe donde a Edward Cullen y Stefan Salvatore)

**Edward:** ¿Y yo que hago aquí? O.O

**Stefan:** Ni me lo preguntes, yo tampoco se

**Yo:** ¡¡EDWARD, STEFAN!! OwO (correteando a Edward y Stefan)

**Kid:** En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Nos leemos!

**Kid/Soul/Black Star:** ¡SAYONARA! OwO

**Próximos Capítulos:**

**12:** _¡Dulce Guerra de Pasteles!_

**13:** _¡Concurso de Canto! Alcohol+Amor= ¿Soul Borracho?_

**14:** _¡Feliz Navidad! ¿nos vamos bajo un muérdago?_

**15:** _¿Te lo digo o no te lo digo?_

**16:**_ Los Evans, los Albarn y… ¿el ropero?_

**Glosario:**

_*** Corazon de Pollo:**_ Aquí en Mexico les decimos asi a las personas que son muy amables y se dejan llevar por caritas tiernas (yo estoy entre ellos)

_*** Matada:**_ En mi otro fic 10 Cosas que Odio de Ti explique esta palabra, es como les decimos aquí en Mexico a los que estudian mucho (yo me encontraba entre ellos xD)

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Aquí vivita y coleando ^-^ jejejeje, gracias por los reviews, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen! En fin… no las entretengo y les pongo el cap, nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 12** _¡Dulce Guerra de Pasteles!_

**Maka POV**

- Bien señorita Albarn, ¿Cómo siente el brazo?

- Mejor, pero con usted aquí doctor Cullen, se siente de maravilla – le dije, para después taparme la boca y sonrojarme como nunca.

Soul gruño detrás de mí.

- Ejem… ¿y como esta su brazo? – pregunto.

- Bien, pero le dolerá por unos días más, así que deberás tomar estas pastillas – me dijo el doctor Carlisle Cullen **(N/A: Si, adivinaron, ¡el de Crepúsculo! OwO)** mientras me daba una receta médica.

- Esta bien, gracias por todo doctor, Maka, vámonos.

- ¿No nos podemos quedar un rato mas? Es que siento como si me quisiera enfermar – dije mientras veía embobada al doctor.

- No, ya vámonos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Soul me arrastro fuera del consultorio.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, así que ya era hora de que me quitaran el yeso. Me sentía mas cómoda sin el, ya que, ¡por dios! Uno no puede dormir bien con esa cosa de por medio.

- Gracias por acompañarme – le dije a Soul mientras estiraba mi brazo.

- De que – murmuro mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

Le sonreí mientras me acercaba a el y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a hacer eso, y al parecer a Soul no le molestaba, ya que el siempre suspiraba cuando yo me recargaba en el y me abrazaba por la cintura. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que parecíamos novios…

Cosa que por cierto, NO éramos.

Suspire.

Al menos tenía que disfrutar el momento, ¿no?

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Cuéntanos todo Maka! – disparo Liz.

- ¿A-a que se refieren…? – pregunte temerosa mientras batía mi pasta para el pastel.

- ¡Ya sabes a que nos referimos! ¡a tu cita con Soul!

Me sonroje como nunca.

Estábamos en la clase extra de cocina, por que si, teníamos que tener otras actividades extracurriculares, y era este taller o el de fut bol – digamos que soy todo un imán para balones -. Marie-sensei era nuestra maestra en esta clase, y nos había pedido que hiciéramos un pastel, aunque claro, ni un pastel puede detener a Liz.

- ¿Y bien…?

- ¿Qué quieres saber…?

- ¡Todo! ¿Adonde fueron, se te declaro, te beso…?

- ¡NO! ¡No paso nada! – dije sonrojada.

- ¿Entonces que paso? – pregunto Tsubaki tranquilamente.

Suspire.

- Bueno… me llevo al cine…

- ¿Cuál fueron a ver?

- Bien… yo quería ver la de _Como si fuera cierto_, pero entonces vi que Soul miraba la cartelera de la película de _Destino Macabro_… así que decidí que entráramos a ver esa.

- ¿Fuiste a ver una película de terror? – pregunto Chrona sorprendida.

- Si, y debo admitir que es una de las mejores que he visto, aunque si me asuste mucho.

- Y debo de imaginar que Soul te abrazo mas de una vez – me dijo Liz pícaramente.

- Pues… si – admití sonrojada.

- ¡Je! ¡Lo sabia!

- Maka-chan, ¿Por qué no le dices a Soul-kun lo que sientes? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Yo… no se que haría si el no me correspondiera… - murmure – me costo mucho trabajo recuperar su amistad y no quiero volver a perderla…

- ¿Sabes? Yo pienso que Soul ha de sentir lo mismo por ti, digo, el lo ha demostrado mas de una vez – dijo Liz mientras le ponía huevos a su harina.

- ¿Cómo cual?

- Cuando estuviste en el hospital Soul no se separo de ti en ningún momento, es mas, casi ni dormía, ya que el quería verte despertar.

Me concentre en seguir batiendo mi masa mientras recordaba el día en que desperté en el hospital. Soul me había dicho que solo estaba descansando los ojos… si tan solo hubiera sabido que el no había dormido por mi culpa le hubiera dado un gran _Maka-chop_ en la cabeza.

- Aun así no estoy muy segura de decírselo… - susurre.

- ¡Bien chicas! – Dijo Marie-sensei – Pasado mañana será la exposición de pasteles, en donde ustedes le dedicaran su pastel a la persona que quieran, ¿entendido? – nos dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Tiene que ser a un chico? – pregunto una chica nerviosa.

- Sip, pero no a fuerzas será a un chico, también se lo pueden dar a algún amigo, amiga e incluso a un profesor, ¡en fin! ¡nos vemos mañana! – dijo Marie-sensei mientras salía del salón.

- Chicas, quedamos Patty y yo de ir por Kid a la cancha de fut, ¿nos acompañan? – nos pregunto Liz mientras guardábamos nuestras masas en el refrigerador.

- ¡Claro! – dijimos todas a coro.

Todas nos encaminamos a la cancha de Fut bol, ya que los chicos se habían metido a el equipo de la escuela. No pude evitar sonrojarme cada vez que Liz hacia un comentario de cómo se veía Soul con uniforme de deportes.

Cuando llegamos a las canchas vimos que los chicos seguían entrenando. Su uniforme era simple, una playera de manga corta blanca y un short negro con una calavera del lado izquierdo, sus calcetas eran blancas y sus _tacos*_ eran negros.

Como aun no acababan nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas para disfrutar el pequeño espectáculo. Kid traía el balón, pero era perseguido por Harvar.

Kid pateo el balón y se lo paso a Soul – y para ser sinceras… si se veía _muy bien_ en uniforme – quien logro esquivar a Kilik cuando este se lo intento quitar.

Soul se lo paso a Black Star, y este lo pateo con gran fuerza hacia lo portería que ni Ox-Ford se atrevió a pararla.

- ¡YAHOOO! ¡Nadie puede superar al Gran Black Star y a sus pequeñas estrellas acompañantes!

- ¿Sabes algo Black Star? Estamos aquí y podemos oírte a la perfección – dijo Soul molesto.

- bien chicos, el entrenamiento acaba por hoy – anuncio Sid-sensei mientras se retiraba.

- ¡Hey, Tsubaki! – grito Black Star quien caminaba hacia nosotras seguido de Kid y Soul - ¿viste mi fantástico gol?

- Si – respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Juegan bien – le dije a Soul.

- Eh… gracias…

- ¿Nos pueden esperar otro rato? Debemos de irnos a duchar, no aguanto estar sudado… y si estos dos no se bañan no habrá simetría de limpieza – dijo Kid con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

- Esta bien, vallan, aquí los esperamos – dijo Liz.

Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a los vestidores, dejándonos nuevamente solas en las gradas.

- Y bien… ¿ya decidieron a quien le darán su pastel? – pregunto Liz.

- Yo se lo daré a Black Star – dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

- Yo a Kid – murmuro Chrona.

- Patty y yo también le daremos uno, ¿y tu Maka?

- Yo… este… pues… se lo quiero dar a Soul – admití sonrojada.

- ¿Sabes? Ese seria un gran paso para decirle lo que sientes.

- ¡No se lo pienso decir todavía! – dije mientras me sonrojaba aun mas, debía de parecer ya un tomate.

- Entonces se lo piensas decir algún día – me pico Tsubaki.

- ¡Yo… yo…!

- ¿se lo dirás Maka-chan? – pregunto Chrona.

- Tal vez… - murmure.

Todas suspiraron.

- Lo de ustedes si que es un caso muy complicado – murmuro Liz.

Les sonreí, pero en ese mismo momento se comenzaron a escuchar golpes y gritos desde los vestidores de los chicos.

- ¡¿Pero que…?! – dijo Liz asustada.

Todas nos volteamos a ver asustadas.

- ¡¡Los chicos!! – gritamos al unísono.

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrimos hasta los vestidores. Enfrente de estos había una bolita de chicos animando a los que se estaban peleando en el centro. Como pudimos nos hicimos paso hasta el centro, y tal fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a Ox en el suelo y a Soul encima de el golpeándolo sin piedad.

Sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mi, pero este no tenia comparación al que había sentido en la disco, no… era diferente, _muy_ diferente, podía ver el odio brillando en los ojos de Soul, incluso llegue a pensar que de verdad el quería matar a Ox.

- ¡¡Soul!! – grite, pero el pareció no escucharme.

Black Star y Kid lograron separar a Soul de Ox-Ford, pero antes de que este lograra pararse del suelo Soul le metió una patada en el estomago, haciendo que el escupiera un poco de sangre. Comencé a sentirme mareada, pero Tsubaki me sostuvo del brazo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡¡¡Vuelves a decir eso y date por muerto!!! – rugió Soul.

Nunca creí ver a Soul de esa forma, sus facciones estaban contraídas por la furia y sus ojos estaban brillantes por el odio, a mi mente llego la imagen de un cazador siendo interrumpido a la hora de intentar matar a su presa.

- Vámonos de aquí Ox, Evans parece que quiere matar a alguien – murmuro Harvar mientras ayudaba a Ox a pararse.

- ¡¡Esto no se quedara así Evans!! – dijo Ox mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

- ¡¡Ya lárgate de aquí Ox!! – dijo Black Star molesto.

Ox y Harvar se fueron, y pronto la bolita de estudiantes comenzó a disiparse, hasta que solo quedamos nosotros ocho. Tsubaki me soltó, y tan pronto lo hizo corrí hasta llegar junto a Soul.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Si… - murmuro Soul mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte.

- Nada… - respondió Soul molesto mientras pasaba de largo y caminaba hacia los departamentos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras lo veíamos irse. Sentí mis ojos arder a causa de las lagrimas de rabia que querían salir, ¿Por qué el no me decía nada? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

Kid y Black Star suspiraron pesadamente.

- Ox-Ford comenzó a decir cosas sobre Maka – dijo Kid molesto.

Voltee a verlos sorprendida.

¿Soul se había peleado por eso?

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunte.

- Estaban diciendo sobre como te verías con el uniforme de fut, pero Ox dijo que te verías mejor sin el, Soul lo escucho y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a golpearlo – dijo Black Star.

Me quede en silencio. ¿Tanto le importaba a Soul como para que se pelease por mí? Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al recordar las palabras de Liz: _¿Sabes? Yo pienso que Soul ha de sentir lo mismo por ti, digo, el lo ha demostrado mas de una vez._

- Será mejor que valla a hablar con el… - susurre.

Todos asintieron y comencé a correr hacia le departamento.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha todo un caos, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Le daba las gracias y después que?

Llegue al departamento y abrí la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Soul…? – pregunte mientras entraba.

Soul estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala mientras miraba el techo seriamente. Me acerque a el lentamente y me senté en el espacio de sillón que aun quedaba libre. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que la final decido romperlo yo.

- Gracias… - murmure.

- Ya te lo contaron Kid y Black Star… ¿verdad? – pregunto Soul sin despegar su vista del techo.

- Si… y por eso te doy las gracias – susurre sonrojada.

- De que – dijo Soul mientras volteaba verme con una sonrisa.

- Bien… ¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!! – dije mientras golpeaba a Soul en la cabeza con un libro que tenia a la mano.

- ¡¡Auch!! ¡¿Y eso por que?! – grito mientras se sobaba.

- ¡¡Por no dejarme golpear a Ox!! – grite molesta.

Y así nos la pasamos peleando el resto del día, aunque eso nos sirvió para olvidarnos de lo ocurrido en la mañana…

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Patty, deja de jugar con la masa, tenemos que acabar ya con el pastel!! – regaño Liz a Patty, quien estaba haciendo una jirafa con su masa para el pastel.

- ¡Jirafa, jirafa, jirafa, jejejeje!

- ¡Listo, ya termine mi pastel! – dije con una sonrisa.

- Te acompaño a dejarlo en el horno – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta el horno que estaba en el salón y metí mi masa en el, puse la temperatura ideal para que se cocinara y comencé a mirar como se iba cocinando poco a poco.

- ¿Cómo esta Soul-kun? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Ya mejor, ya no tiene tantas ganas de matar a Ox – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?

Suspire.

- Pues… bien, decidí no prestarle atención a sus comentarios.

- Me alegro – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que paso ayer? – murmuro una voz cerca de nosotras, no tuve que voltearme para saber que era Jacqueline.

- Si – respondió Kim – supe que Soul golpeo a Ox por que según estaba _"defendiendo"_ a Albarn.

- ¿No te sientes mal Kim? – pregunto Jacqueline.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Digo… Soul y tú son novios… ¿no?

En ese momento sentí como si todo se hubiera parado.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Soul y Kim… _novios_?

Voltee a ver a Tsubaki, ella también tenia la misma – o _casi _la misma – expresión de sorpresa que yo.

- ¡Ah… te refieres a eso! No… Soul y yo terminamos en cuanto me salí de su banda, tuvimos unas discusiones y pues… lo nuestro ya no daba para mas – dijo Kim como si nada.

- Maka-chan… - susurro Tsubaki.

De nuevo los ojos comenzaron a arderme, aunque esta vez ni yo le hallaba motivo para que empezaran a salir las lágrimas, ya que… después de todo Soul y yo nunca hemos sido nada…

- ¡Oh, Maka, no sabia que estabas aquí! – Dijo Kim con falsa preocupación – debo de suponer que ya lo escuchaste todo, ¿no?

- Cállate Kim – le dijo Tsubaki seria.

- ¿Por qué? Es bueno que ella se entere de que Soul y yo fuimos novios…

Kim ya no pudo continuar, ya que de repente le cayo merengue en su camisa.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

Voltee a ver hacia mi mano, en ella tenia una _manga con boquilla*_, no sabia de donde había salido aquel arranque de ira, el cual me había hecho lanzarle el merengue a Kim, pero me hacia sentir un poco mas relajada.

- ¡¡Tu…!! – siseo Kim furiosa.

- ¡Ups! – Dije con falsa inocencia - ¡perdón Kim!

- ¡¡Me las pagaras!! – grito enojada mientras tomaba un pedazo de un pastel que estaba detrás de ella y me lo lanzaba.

Por suerte logre esquivar ese trozo, pero este siguió su trayectoria para irse a estampar contra la cara de Marie-sensei.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuro Marie-sensei atónita.

- ¡¡¡Guerra de pasteles!!! – grito Patty mientras comenzaba a lanzar pastel a diestra y siniestra.

Lo que antes había sido una clase normal de cocina se había convertido en un campo naval de pasteles, los cuales volaban libremente por el aire ensuciando todo a su paso.

Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y yo nos escondimos debajo de una mesa, mientras que Patty se la pasaba de lo lindo lanzando masa para pastel.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora tendré que hacer más pastel! – se lamento Liz.

- ¡No se como lidiar con una guerra de pasteles! – dijo Chrona asustada.

- ¡¡¿¿Dónde te encuentras Maka Albarn??!! – grito Kim furiosa.

- ¡_Ya me cargo el payaso*_! – dije asustada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!! – grito furiosa Marie-sensei.

Todas dejaron de lanzarse pastel, e incluso Patty se puso seria, pero… ¿Quién no lo haría? Marie-sensei parecía hecha toda una fiera.

- Quiero que limpien todo esto enseguida… ¡¡¿¿ESTA CLARO??!!

- ¡Si, Marie-sensei! – dijimos todas mientras hacíamos un saludo estilo militar.

Después de media hora de limpieza, el salón quedo impecable… lo malo era que todos los pasteles habían muerto en la guerra.

- ¡Mi pastelito se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- Bien, como ustedes, _señoritas_, decidieron jugar con sus pasteles que deben entregar_ mañana_, ¡nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que acaben con su pastel! – nos dijo Marie-sensei molesta.

- Si Marie-sensei… - murmuramos todas mientras que se escuchaba la risa de Patty.

Durante el resto de la tarde – y la noche – todas nos concentramos en acabar nuestros pasteles, Kim no paraba de mandarme miradas asesinas, pero no hizo nada, ya que no se quería arriesgar a enfrentar la furia de Marie-sensei.

Mire le reloj de la pared en cuanto termine de ponerle el ultimo detalle a mi pastel, eran las 9:00 de la noche, seguramente Soul y los demás estarían preocupados por nosotras.

- Bien chicas, veo que ya todas terminaron sus pasteles, así que pueden guardarlos e irse… ¡¡pero si me entero de que se les ocurre hacer algo _"gracioso"_ verán el por que me dicen _"La Pulverizadora"_!! ¡¿Entendido?!

- ¡Si Marie-sensei! – dijimos todas asustadas.

- bien, ¡hasta mañana chicas! – se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad cuando dicen que la maestra es bipolar… - murmuro Liz.

Todas nos reímos, sin embargo no pude evitar volver a sentirme triste…

--------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¿¿Se puede saber donde estabas??!! ¡¡Me tenias preocupado!! – grito Soul una vez que entre al departamento.

- Estaba en la clase de cocina… - murmure sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿En la clase de cocina? ¿a estas horas? – pregunto confundido.

- Si… ¿sabes? Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir… - dije mientras caminaba de largo y me encerraba en mi habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada, Blair se acerco a mi y se acurruco a un lado mío, no me maulló, y yo se lo agradecí, no estaba de humor como para tener una platica _"gatuna"_ con ella.

Supe que estaba llorando cuando sentí mojada la almohada, pero no entendía por que lloraba. ¿Qué me importaba si Kim y Soul fueron novios o no? Yo no tenia derecho a ponerme celosa de ella, después de todo, ¿Qué era Soul de mi? Simplemente éramos amigos…

Si…

Simplemente _amigos…_

Pronto comencé a llorar más fuerte, Blair comenzó a lamerme la mejilla intentando secarme las lágrimas. La abrase, y después de un rato me quede profundamente dormida…

-----------------------------------------------------

- T-ten Kid… - murmuro Chrona nerviosa mientras le entregaba su pastel a Kid.

- ¡Gracias Chrona! – dijo Kid sonrojado mientras aceptaba el pastel, pero después se le quedo viendo a este con su típica cara de maniático – pero… ¡¿Solo 1?! ¡¡El 1 no es simétrico!!

- ¡Ten! – Dijo Liz mientras le entregaba su pastel – para que no te estés quejando.

- ¡Oh, gracias!

Todas las chicas de la clase de cocina le estaban entregando su pastel a su persona elegida. Note que unas cuantas le querían dar pastel al profesor Stein… pero… nadie se le acercaba ya que a su lado estaba Medusa-sensei con cara de _"es mío",_ por lo que nadie le daba pastel. Tsubaki ya le había entregado su pastel a Black Star, quien lo acepto con una sonrisa, ya que era el triple de grande que los demás.

Yo en cambio me encontraba sentada en una de las gradas – ya que la entrega de pasteles era en las canchas – con mi pastel en las piernas. En un principio había hecho este pastel de chocolate para Soul… pero con lo que había pasado ayer… estaba entre dárselo o no.

_Puedes comértelo tu… o se lo puedes dar a Black Star, el lo aceptara sin preguntarte nada y se lo comerá en 1 2 x 3, así no tendrás que dar explicaciones sobre donde esta tu pastel…_

Suspire.

_O puedes tirarlo a la basura…_

Mire hacia donde estaba el bote de la basura, me pare y me encamine hacia el.

Por un momento me sentí como si hubiera hecho algún crimen, así que voltee a ver a todos lados para ver si alguien me miraba o no.

Volví a suspirar mientras me ponía en posición para tirar mi pastel a la basura.

- ¿Maka?

- ¡Ahh! – grite asustada mientras me alejaba del bote de basura y miraba a la persona que me había hablado.

Era Soul.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto curioso.

- Eh… etto… nada… - balbuce nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué ibas a tirar tu pastel a la basura?

- Por que… me quedo mal… ¡si, eso! Sabe feo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has probado? – dijo mientras señalaba al intacto pastel.

- ¡Por que si, por que yo lo digo!

- Déjame probarlo, yo te diré si sabe mal o no…

- ¡No!

- Maka…

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

Soul me sonrió de una extraña manera mientras se acercaba a mi.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡era igual que aquella vez! – ya saben a cual me refiero, el día _"negro",_ como yo le digo -.

Soul se acercaba cada vez más y más…

Cerré mis ojos mientras me ponía mas roja de lo que normalmente me pongo y usaba el pastel como un escudo – el cual no dudaba en emplear -, sin embargo, nunca sentí a Soul _muy _cerca de mi.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y lo único que vi fue a Soul quitando un poco del merengue de mi pastel con su dedo, para después llevárselo a la boca.

- No sabe mal… ¿Para quién es? – pregunto.

- P-para ti… - susurre sonrojada.

- ¿Para mi? – Asentí - ¿y lo querías tirar? – pregunto levemente molesto.

- Ya te dije que sabia mal… - susurre sin voltear a verlo.

Soul se me quedo viendo fijamente, tanto que comencé a sentirme un poco cohibida.

- ¿Lo vas a querer o no? – pregunte.

- Si insistes… - murmuro mientras agarraba el pastel – gracias.

- De que…

- En fin, los demás quieren ir a ver una película al cine, ¿quieres ir?

- E-esta bien…

- Vamos a dejar el pastel al departamento, ¿si?

- Ok.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el departamento. Durante todo el camino el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros.

Me mordí el labio ligeramente, mi cabeza se debatía entre preguntarle a Soul o no si era verdad lo que había dicho Kim ayer. Comencé a jugar con mi corbatín nerviosa. ¿Decirle o no decirle? _He ahí el dilema…_

- Maka… ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy extraña desde la mañana – me pregunto Soul preocupado.

- N-no es nada.

- ¡Vamos! Puedes decirme lo que sea – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspire.

- ¿TuyKimhansidonovios? – dije rápidamente, atropellando las palabras.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Soul confundido.

- ¡Que si tu y Kim han sido novios! – grite mientras me sonrojaba a mas no poder.

Soul me vio fijamente un rato para luego echarse a reír.

- ¡Eso no tiene gracia Soul Eater! – dije molesta mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¡Perdón… jejeje… es que… jejeje! ¿Kim y yo novios? ¡Nunca! – dijo entre risas.

Ahora fui yo la que lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Enserio! ¡Kim y yo nunca hemos sido novios…! Bueno… si no contamos aquella vez…

- ¡¿Aquella vez?! – dije asustada.

- Si, fue en una obra de navidad, Kim y yo fingimos ser pareja en esa obra, pero solo fue pura actuación, nunca hemos sido novios en verdad… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Y-yo… es que… ayer escuche a Kim decir que ustedes habían sido novios… - susurre mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Pues ahora ya sabes la verdad, Kim y yo nunca fuimos ni seremos novios.

- Si… - murmure, ahora ya me sentía mas tranquila.

Soul comenzó a reírse quedamente, pero no lo suficientemente bajito como para que yo no lo pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte confundida.

- ¿Maka Albarn celosa? Eso si que esta como para subirlo a You Tube… - dijo Soul burlonamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza.

- ¡¡SOUL EATER EVANS!! – grite mientras alzaba mi libro mas grueso en forma de amenaza.

- ¡¡Demonios!! – murmuro Soul mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¡¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!!

Corretee a Soul por casi todo el campus, pero para ser sinceros, ya no estaba molesta con el…

Bueno… _no mucho…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wiiiiiii! ¡ya llegamos al final de otro capitulo! Y bien… ¿Cómo me ha quedado? ¿Mal, feito, horrendo, genial, pasable…? ¡Comenten! ^w^_

**Black Star:** ¡Bien, dejando a un lado los momentos _Emo_ de la autora…!

**Yo:** No soy _Emo _¬¬

**Black Star:** ¡Como sea! ¡les quiero mandar un beso a Ana y a .solitaria! ¡¡MUUUUUA!!

**Soul:** Yo le quiero mandar uno a –.Evans-, para que le valla mejor en los exámenes ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Kid:** ¡Y yo le mando uno a Hikari! ¡¡MUUUUUUUA!!

**Edward:** Sigo sin sabes que hago aquí… ¬¬

**Yo:** ¡Tú solo manda el beso!

**Edward:** (suspirando) En fin… le mando un beso a kuchiki rukia ichi ¡MUUUUA!

**Yo:** Bueno, ya que hemos acabado con los besos, ¡les tengo una buena noticia a las chicas/chicos que quieran leer el prologo de mi fic **Romeo & Juliet**! El cual, por mayoría, ¡GANO! Lo comenzare a publicar en cuanto termine este (o sea, Sing with Me?) el link esta en mi perfil, ¡espero sus comentarios! ¡Me despido! ¡Nos leemos, byyyyye!

**Próximo Capitulo…**

¡Concurso de Canto! Alcohol+Amor= ¿Soul Borracho?

Maka POV

_"- Ven Soul, lo mejor será llevarte al departamento… - le dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse._

_- ¿Shabesh algo Maka…?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte para seguirle la corriente._

_- Te amo_

_En ese momento me quede en shock._

_- ¿Q-que acabas de decir…? – le pregunte sonrojada._

_- Que yo te amo, shiempre te he amado…_

_- S-Soul, ya estas alucinando… - tartamudee nerviosa, pero ya no pude terminar por que sentí los labios de Soul contra los míos._

_Mi corazón bombardeaba rápidamente de pura felicidad._

_¿Esto era un sueño…?_

_¡¡Por favor, no me despierten!!"_

**Glosario xP:**

**_*Tacos:_** Son los tenis especiales para jugar fut, no se si en su pais los llamen igual :D

_***Manga con Boquilla:** _Se usa para poner el merengue en las orillas de un pastel, es como un pequeño tubito de plástico.

_***Ya me cargo el payaso… :**_ En realidad esto es una expresión que usamos aquí en Poza Rancho… ejem… Poza Rica, significa – según por lo que yo se – algo así como _¡Demonios! _O _¡Ya estoy muerta/o!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Hi! Bueno… no se me ocurre k poner aquí… xD ¡en fin! ¡Aquí les dejo el cap! ¡Nos leemos abajo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 13** _¡Concurso de Canto! Alcohol+Amor= ¿Soul Borracho?_

**Maka POV**

- _Por eso te has estado mostrando tan distante conmigo, ¿verdad? Por que tienes miedo de lo que puedas hacer. Pero eso ya no es necesario_ – murmuro Elena.

- _¿No es necesario?_ – le pregunto Stefan sorprendido.

- _Tú no quieres hacerme daño._

-_ ¿No? Ha habido momentos, cuando te contemplaba en publico, en el que apenas podía soportar no tocarte. En los que me sentía tan tentado por tu blanca garganta, esa pequeña garganta blanca con las venas de un azul tenue bajo la piel… Momentos en los que pensé en agarrarte y tomarte por la fuerza ahí mismo en la escuela…_

- _No hay necesidad de tomarme por la fuerza. Ya tome una decisión Stefan, quiero hacerlo._

- _No sabes lo que me pides…_ - susurro Stefan con dolor.

- _Deseo estar contigo…_

- _¡No sabes lo que dices! Si me dejo ir una vez, ¿Qué me va a impedir cambiarte, o matarte? La pasión es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas ¿No comprendes aun lo que soy, lo que puedo hacer? ¿No has visto suficiente aun? ¿O acaso debo mostrarte más? ¿Es que no eres capaz de imaginar lo que podría hacerte? Tus frágiles huesos… Tu suave piel… Tu blanco cuello…_

- _Nunca me harás daño…_ - volvió a murmurar Elena mientras lo veía fijamente.

Stefan suspiro mientras veía a su amada.

- _¿Confías en mi?_

Elena asintió, y pronto Stefan bajo a su garganta para incrustarle sus colmillos…

- ¡¡Oh Stefan!! ¡¡Muérdeme a mi!! – grito Liz con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todas nos comenzamos a reír.

Habíamos rentado la película de _Vampire Diaries: The Awekening,_ y decidimos verla en mi departamento junto con los chicos, los cuales parecían que estaban apunto de quedarse dormidos.

- ¿Cómo les puede gustar ese vampiro? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡Simple! ¡Stefan es dulce, amable, caballeroso y ama solamente a Elena! ¡Es del tipo de hombres que ya no existen! – dijo Liz mientras que todas asentíamos, dándole la razón.

- ¡Es un simple vampiro! ¡Se muere bajo la luz del sol!

- Pero te puede matar en un santiamén si se lo propone – le dije.

- ¡Nadie puede derrotar al Gran Black Star!

- Pero si se puede quedar con la chica linda – murmuro Soul.

- Es verdad…

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Black Star mientras que yo suspiraba y miraba la televisión. Aveces me gustaría ser como los personajes de una película, ya que para ellos es fácil decirse sus sentimientos, en cambio, para mi era difícil. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría Soul que lo amaba?

- Chicos… ¿a que estamos hoy? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- A 12 de Diciembre, ¿Por qué? – le respondió Kid.

- ¿12…? ¡Oh no! – grito mientras se paraba.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? – pregunto Black Star confundido.

- ¡Faltan tres días para que vallamos a tocar a la disco!

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡No hemos ensayado nada! – dijo Soul preocupado.

- ¡No hemos afinado los instrumentos! – se quejo Kid.

- ¡No he ido a comprar el vestuario! – exclamo Liz. Todos la miramos fijamente.

- Liz… eso no es tan importante… - murmuro Chrona.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡¡No crean que van a subir al escenario con fachas!!

- Bueno, Chrona, Tsubaki, ustedes acompañen a Liz por todo lo que necesite, los demás iremos a ensayar – dijo Kid mientras se paraba.

- ¡Si! – dijimos todos mientras nos dividíamos.

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de ensayo, sin embargo, tan pronto llegamos y tan pronto me puse frente al micrófono un miedo me embargo. ¿Qué pasaba si me desmayaba en el escenario? Aun no podía superar mi miedo escénico.

Voltee a ver a los demás. No quería defraudarlos, se habían esforzado mucho para conseguir esta oportunidad, y yo con mi estupido miedo los voy a hacer perder…

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – pregunto Kid.

- ¿Eh? N-no… ¡nada! ¡No pasa nada!

- ¡Bien, hay que empezar a tocar! – Grito Black Star - ¡y 1 2 3…!

Suspire mientras me dejaba llevar por la música.

Ya me preocuparía por mis traumas mas al rato…

---------------------------------------------------

- ¡Vamos Maka! ¡Pruébatelo! – me dijo Liz emocionada.

- ¡No pienso ponerme eso! – le dije mientras señalaba mi conjunto.

- ¿Ni por mi? – me dijo con carita de perrito abandonado.

- No – le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver a otro lado.

- Puff… no me dejas otra alternativa… ¡¡Patty!!

- ¡¡¡Jejejejeje!!! – se rió Patty mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ¿Qué…? No… ¡¡Patty, aléjate de mí!! – grite, pero ya era tarde, Patty se había lanzado contra mi y me comenzó a quitar la ropa, para luego ponerme el conjunto que Liz me había hecho.

Las mire con odio mientras que suspiraba y volteaba a ver el espejo.

El conjunto que Liz me había hecho era de una faldita – por que si que era pequeña – de tablones morada, la blusita también era pequeña de color blanco, mostraba gran parte de mi vientre y solo tenia un tirante de un lado, en la cintura traía una cadena que era sujeta por una figurita con la imagen de la banda **(N/A: El símbolo del alma de Soul para que me entiendan)** y traía unos guantes de malla que me llegaban hasta los codos.

- ¿Y bien? – me pregunto Liz.

- Me siento… rara… - murmure.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tsubaki.

Suspire.

- ¡Mírenme! ¡¡Estoy mostrando más piel que otra cosa!! – dije mientras las volteaba a ver y me sonrojaba.

- ¡Por Dios Maka! ¡Se te ve bien ese conjunto! – me dijo Liz.

Las mire fijamente.

- ¿Enserio lo creen? – le pregunte.

- ¡Claro! – me respondieron todas a coro.

- Además, a Soul le encantara – me dijo Liz con una mirada picara.

- ¡Liz! – la regañe mientras me sonrojaba.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad.

- ¡Bien! Hay que salir a ver a los chicos para ver como les quedaron sus trajes – dijo Tsubaki mientras se dirigía a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Suspire como por tercera vez mientras seguía a las demás.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala. Kid traía una playera morada y unos pantalones blancos con el símbolo de la banda en ambos lados, Black Star traía una camiseta morada y unas muñequeras blancas con el símbolo de la banda, sus pantalones eran cortos y de color blanco, Soul en cambio traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón morado, y en la cadera tenia una cadena iguala la mía, sujetada también por la figurita con el símbolo de la banda.

- ¡Maka, te ves bien, aunque claro, no tanto como el Gran Black Star! – dijo Black Star con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gracias…?

- ¡¡Liz, esa playera no es simétrica!! ¡¡Tiene solo un tirante!! – se quejo Kid.

- ¡¡Perdón por no hacerla simétrica!! ¡¡Y si te vuelves a quejar, are asimétrico tu traje!! ¡¿Esta claro?! – dijo Liz molesta.

- Esta bien… - murmuro Kid derrotado.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, y ene se momento voltee a ver a Soul, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima. Me sonroje – nuevamente – mientras agachaba la mirada.

- ¡Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros en el escenario! – dijo soul con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad… habrá mucha gente, y yo no quiero hacer algo asimétrico frente a todos… - susurro Kid.

En ese momento el estomago comenzó a dolerme. ¿Y que pasaba si me ponía nerviosa? ¿Y si me equivocaba en la letra de la canción? ¿O si me desmayaba…?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que mis vellos de la nuca y de los brazos se erizaran.

¡¿Cómo demonios deje que me metieran en esto?!

- Maka-chan, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¿Eh…? ¡¡Si, claro, estoy bien!! – mentí.

- te ves muy pálida – susurro Chrona.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Ha de ser por que no he comido, jejejeje! – dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Todos me miraron serios por un momento para después volver a su plática, al parecer se lo habían creído. Suspire nuevamente, ya un poco mas tranquila, sin embargo, el miedo aun no se iba. ¿Qué iba a hacer…?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Todos siguieron en su plática, mientras que yo veía de reojo a Maka.

Por alguna razón ella se veía triste y angustiada, quise preguntarle que le pasaba, pero lo mas seguro es que me mentiría como hace unos momentos, por que si, esto sonaría loco, pero desde que éramos pequeños yo sabia cuando Maka mentía, sus ojos siempre se opacaban.

Suspire mientras sonreía en mis adentros.

Ya la haría hablar más al rato…

----------------------------------------

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 8 de la noche, hacia ya dos horas que los chicos se habían ido y Maka estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Blair y Little Devil habían salido a hacer su paseo nocturno, así que nadie nos iba a molestar mientras hacia que Maka hablara.

Me pare del sofá mientras apagaba la televisión, camine hasta la cocina y vi a Maka de espaldas a mi junto al fregadero partiendo unas verduras. Lentamente camine hacia ella en silencio, acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre:

- ¿Qué haces?

Maka se sobresalto y se giro para voltear a verme. Sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un lindo… ejem… ¿yo dije lindo?... sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un ligero tono rosa.

- ¡S-Soul! – Tartamudeo - ¡me asustaste!

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, baka – dijo molesta mientras regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo.

- Maka… ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿De que?

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la tarde? ¿Por qué te veías tan rara?

- Me sentía mal… eso es todo…

- Se que mientes, además, tu mejor que nadie sabes como te puedo hacer hablar – murmure con una sonrisa.

Maka se puso más roja que el tomate que estaba partiendo.

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no es nada!! – me dijo.

- ¿Entonces por que te pones así? ¿Qué acaso no quieres ir a cantar? – le pregunte.

- Yo… si quiero…

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- ¡¡Tengo miedo!! – grito mientras volteaba a verme.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta en cuanto vi las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de los ojos de Maka. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable como ahora, ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentamos a los matones de _Arachnophobia_. Tenia tantos deseos de abrazarla, de decirle que no tenia de que preocuparse, pero ni un solo sonido salía de mi boca.

El silencio creció entre nosotros, Maka había comenzado a sollozar y las lágrimas caían libres por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Suspire mientras me acercaba más a ella y le limpiaba sus mejillas. Maka dejo de sollozar para voltear a verme sorprendida, yo solo le sonreí.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que nada pasara – le dije.

- Eso tu no lo sabes… se que me voy a desmayar o algo por el estilo… - susurro mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno, pero en caso de que eso suceda, yo estaré contigo.

Maka me miro fijamente.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto.

- Te lo prometo – le dije mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi pecho y alzaba la izquierda – ya que… después de todo, ¿para que son los amigos?

_Amigos…_

No entendía por que, pero no me agradaba para nada esa palabra cada vez que la usaba para referirme a mi relación con Maka.

Sabia que solo éramos _amigos_… pero… en el fondo, yo siempre había querido ser algo mas que_ amigos_, pero yo no le podía decir a Maka mis sentimientos hacia ella, no quería perder su amistad – la que contrabajo recupere – ni tampoco quería escuchar su rechazo, ya que a Maka yo no le gustaba.

Maka me sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenia aun en sus mejillas.

- La cena estará lista en un momento, ¿puedes poner la mesa? – pregunto.

- Claro – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta en dirección al comedor.

- Ah… y Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias… - murmuro sonrojada.

Le sonreí.

- De que.

* * *

**Maka POV**

- ¡Salen en 15 minutos! – nos anuncio la asistente de Mifune.

Comencé a híper ventilar.

- ¡Contrólate Maka! – me dijo Liz mientras me terminaba de maquillar.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¡¡Tú no eres la que cantara frente a casi 1000 personas!!

- Nosotras estaremos ahí con ustedes, no en el escenario, pero si con ustedes, se que todo saldrá bien – murmuro Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí, Tsubaki siempre lograba calmarme.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya estas lista! – anuncio Liz mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarme ver en el espejo.

Me quede sin habla cuando vi mi reflejo. Mi cabello estaba peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones, mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso y mis parpados tenían una leve sombra color morado, mis pestañas se veían mas largas debido al rimel y mis ojos estaban mas remarcados gracias a el delineador, tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas gracias al polvo y alrededor de mis ojos tenia calcomanías de estrellitas.

No pude evitar llevarme una mano a mi mejilla.

- Bien… ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacerme una cirugía plástica en menos de una hora? – le pregunte a Liz.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! Tú eres bonita, solo vasta un poco de maquillaje para hacer relucir esa belleza – me dijo Liz sonriente.

- No trates de engañarme, sabes que caigo muy fácilmente – le dije.

- No te estoy engañando.

- ¡8 minutos! – gritaron tras la puerta.

Suspire mientras me paraba y me arreglaba la falda, para luego dirigirme a la puerta.

- Voy a morir… - murmure al llegar frente a la puerta.

- ¡No digas eso y sal a enorgullecer a mama, que tu eres mi gran obra de arte! – me dijo Liz mientras me empujaba fuera de los vestidores.

Cuando salí vi a los demás, todos ya estaban arreglados para salir al escenario.

- Patty, quiero que te controles y no rompas la guitarra cuando acabemos, ¿esta claro? – le dijo Kid serio.

- Ahummmmm…… - se quejo Patty.

- Si lo haces bien te daré helado de vainilla llegando.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué esperan??!! ¡¡Es hora de que empiece el show!! – grito Patty.

Todos la miramos con pena.

- Es la única forma de que se controle… - murmuro Kid.

Caminamos hacia el escenario, el cual estaba a oscuras todavía, pero se podía ver un poco gracias a las luces de colores que adornaban la discoteca. La música resonaba fuertemente por todos lados, justamente igual como la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Inhale fuertemente mientras me dirigía hacia le micrófono. Kid, Soul y Patty tomaron sus respectivas guitarras mientras que Black Star tomaba sus baquetas y se alistaba detrás de la batería.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y las manos comenzaban a sudarme. Estuve apunto de salir corriendo para jamás regresar cuando voltee a ver a Soul, quien tenia una gran sonrisa e su rostro, pronto recordé sus palabras y una extraña paz lleno mi cuerpo, me sentía con valor, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. La adrenalina recorría todas mis venas, y pronto, ya no tuve más miedo.

- ¡¡Su atención por favor!! – Dijo el DJ, el cual se llamaba Free - ¡¡démosle la bienvenida a una gran banda, los _Soul Eater_!!

Pronto, la música paro y las luces apuntaron hacia nosotros. Soul me sonrió, dándome ánimos y yo le regrese la sonrisa.

Estaba lista.

- ¡Y 1 2 3…! – comenzó a decir Soul mientras marcaba el ritmo junto con Black Star.

La música comenzó a sonar, al principio era rápida, para después hacerse más lenta, pero sin perder el ritmo. Suspire cuando al fin llego mi turno para cantar.

_"I'm falling_

_down into my shadow_

_iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night_

_Don't scary_

_majyo ga egaita_

_kabocha no basho mo sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams yeah baby_

_kowai yume dato shitemo_

_Fairy Blue kimi no tameni hoshi wo kudaki_

_kazari tsuketa_

_Black Paper Moon_

_shinjite kureta nara_

_when you're lost "here" I am..._

_"Forever" with your soul_

_mia kereba kagayaku tsuki no youni"_

La música siguió. Yo me sentía extrañamente feliz.

Todo iba a terminar bien…

---------------------------------------

La ultima nota resonó en el lugar, y cuando lo hizo, se escucharon los aplausos en toda la disco.

Me quede atónita mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, todos estaban en el mismo estado que yo, pero pronto esa mirada cambio para dejar paso a una gran sonrisa.

_Lo logre…_

_¡¡¡Lo logre!!!_

- ¡Bien, esos fueron los _Soul Eater_ con su canción titulada _Paper Moon_! ¡¡Ahora sigamos poniéndole sabor a la noche!! – dijo Free mientras ponía de nuevo música.

Todos salimos del escenario, y tan pronto estuvimos tras bambalinas, los brazos de Liz, Tsubaki y Chrona nos envolvieron en un gran abrazo.

- ¡¡Lo hicieron!! – gritaron a coro alegres.

- ¡¡¡Eso estuvo genial!!! – nos felicito Liz.

- Gracias – les dijimos apenados.

- Los felicito chicos – nos dijo Mifune, quien venia entrando por una puerta acompañado de un chico.

Mire con detenimiento a el chico que acompañaba a Mifune, se veía de unos 23 o 25 años, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era corto y rubio. Voltee a ver a los demás, todos miraban también a aquel extraño chico -sobre todo Liz -.

- Chicos, el es el Director del estudio _"Bones",_ Justin Law.

- Un placer – dijo Justin, tenía un acento europeo. Sentí a mi lado como Liz se _"derretía"_ – literalmente -.

- El placer es nuestro – dijo Kid.

- ¿Quién es el representante de la banda? – pregunto Justin con una sonrisa.

- Y-yo – murmuro Chrona mientras daba un paso al frente – mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi.

- Bien Chrona-chan, ¿Qué te parece si discutimos lo del contrato con la disquera? – le dijo Justin amablemente.

- C-claro – murmuro Chrona mientras seguía a Mifune y a Justin hacia el despacho del primero.

Todos suspiramos mientras que bajábamos a la barra por unos refrescos.

Durante un rato, mientras esperábamos a Chrona, nos la pasamos bromeando o haciendo x comentario, solo para matar el tiempo, alguno que otro chico vino a pedirnos autógrafos – los cuales Black Star dio con alegría – mientras que otros tantos querían tomarse una foro conmigo, cosa que Soul no dejo que hicieran.

Después de una hora, divisamos a Chrona, quien bajaba las escaleras del despacho de Mifune y se dirigía hacia nosotros, cuando al fin llego con nosotros se dejo caer en uno de las sillas que estaban frente a la barra.

- ¿Qué paso Chrona? – pregunto Soul.

- Bueno… hay malas y buenas noticias… - susurro.

Todos nos volteamos a ver preocupados.

- ¿Cuáles son las malas? – pregunte.

- El estudio esta teniendo problemas económicos, por lo que no podremos grabar todavía…

- ¿Y las buenas? – pregunto Kid.

- Pues… ¡¡ya tenemos contrato discográfico!! – grito emocionada.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – dijimos todos emocionados.

- Si, comenzaremos a grabar en verano, justo después de que salgamos de vacaciones.

- ¡¡Yahoooo!! ¡¡Este verano Black Star brillara mas que nunca!! – grito Black Star mientras se subía a la barra y un camarero lo regañaba.

- ¡¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!! – dijo Soul alegre.

Liz y Patty se miraron alegres.

- ¡¡¡¡¡COMPRAS!!!!! – gritaron alegres.

- ¡Tsubaki, Chrona, Maka, agarren sus cosas, iremos de compras para festejar! – dijo Liz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Eh?! – dijimos las tres confundidas, pero antes de que dijéramos mas, Liz y Patty nos arrastraban hasta la salida.

Les dijimos adiós con la mano a los chicos, y cuando salimos a la calle, Liz y Patty pararon rápidamente a un taxi, el cual nos llevo al centro comercial mas cercano.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Las chicas habían salido – literalmente – corriendo del lugar. Kid y yo suspiramos, ¿y ahora que se suponía que hiciéramos?

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunte.

- No lo se – respondió Kid.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al _"Death Room"_? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¿Adonde? – preguntamos Kid y yo confundidos.

- ¡Al _Death Room_! Es el mejor lugar que conozco, ¡¡vamos!!

Kid y yo nos miramos, para luego encogernos de hombros y seguir a Black Star.

Tomamos el primer taxi que vimos, Black Star le dio la dirección y el taxista solo nos miro sorprendido, no entendí muy bien por que, pero decidí no prestarle atención. Mire por la ventana el paisaje, me sorprendí que cada vez nos alejábamos mas de Death City. Después de un rato mas, llegamos a un local, el cual tenía en letras grandes y luminosas las palabras _"Death Room"_, y ahora que lo pensaba… el nombre me daba mala espina.

- ¿Por qué el lugar se llama _"El cuarto de la Muerte"_? – le pregunte a Black Star.

- Pura propaganda – me contesto el mientras abría la puerta.

En el interior se encontraban puros hombres adultos, casi no habían mujeres – claro, si no contamos a las camareras -. Black Star nos guío hacia una de las mesas mientras que llamaba a una de las meseras.

- ¿Puedo tomar su…? ¡Black Star! – dijo la mesera sorprendida.

- Hola Eruka – le dijo Black Star con una sonrisa.

La tal Eruka era una chica de unos 18 años, su cabello era largo y de color plateado, sus ojos eran negros y tenía unos extraños lunares en las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Vine a festejar con unos amigos – le dijo mientras nos señalaba – ellos son Soul y Kid, chicos ella es Eruka.

- Hola – la saludamos Kid y yo a coro.

- Hola, bien, ¿Qué les traigo?

- Tráenos unas tres _"botellas misteriosas"_ – ordeno Black Star.

- Enseguida – dijo Eruka mientras e daba media vuelta y se iba.

- ¿"_Botellas misteriosas"_? – pregunte.

- Es el especial de la casa, les gustara.

Kid y yo lo miramos confundidos, y después de un rato Eruka regreso con tres botellas de color azul claro, nos las dejo en la mesa, nos sonrió y se fue.

Me acerque la botella a la nariz y comencé a olfatear. El aroma era dulce y con un toque de moras.

- ¡Vamos chicos, no es veneno! ¡Tomen! -nos dijo Black Star con una sonrisa mientras se empinaba su botella.

Trague saliva mientras tomaba un trago de la botella. El sabor era un poco amargo pero dulzón a la vez, también era un poco acido y tenia cierto sabor a moras azules. Realmente sabía bien.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Kid.

- Una cosa de la otra, ¡no pregunten y tómenselas!

Kid y yo nos volvimos a encoger de hombros y nos empinamos las botellas.

Nada podía salir mal…

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras hacia mi departamento entre risas y bromas. Liz y Patty si que se habían alocado con las compras, en cada mano llevábamos de 3 a 4 bolsas con pura ropa.

Apenas íbamos a terminar de subir los escalones cuando escuchamos un ruido en el pasillo.

- ¿Han oído eso…? – pregunto Liz asustada.

- ¿Serán Soul y los demás…? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¡¡Eso espero!! – dijo Liz mientras se escondía detrás de Patty.

Terminamos de subir los escalones y nos asomamos hacia el pasillo.

No creí la imagen que veían mis ojos.

Ahí, en el piso, frente a la puerta de nuestro departamento estaban Soul, Kid y Black Star sentados y recargados contra la puerta. En cada mano traían una botella azul, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus caras.

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I´m home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...."_

Tsubaki, Liz, Chrona, Patty y yo los miramos con la boca abierta. ¡¿Estaban cantando la canción de _1000 miles_ de Vanesa Carlton?!

- Dios… esto es… - murmuro Tsubaki.

- ¡¡Lo mas patético que he visto!! ¡¡jajajajaja!! – grito Patty entre risas.

- ¡Esto si tengo que grabarlo! – dijo Liz mientras buscaba su celular.

- ¡Chicosh, miren, shon lash chicash! – Dijo Black Star.

- ¡Liz, Patty, apeshar de que shon asimetricas, las quiero! – dijo Kid mientra se aferraba a la pierna de Patty.

- ¿Qué les paso? – les pregunte.

- ¡¡Maka, eresh mi cielo!! – dijo Soul mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- yo creo saber que les paso – dijo Liz mientras le quitaba una de las botellas a Black Star.

- ¡Hey, esh mía! – se quejo el.

Liz se acerco la botella a la nariz y comenzó a olfatearla, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

- Es una _"botella misteriosa"_ – dijo.

- ¿Una que? – preguntamos todas.

- Una botella misteriosa, las venden en el local llamado _"Death Room"_, contienen alcohol, jugo de limón y extracto de moras, es una bebida alcohólica que esta muy de moda – dijo Liz.

- Espera… ¿dijiste el _Death Room_? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Si, ¿por…?

- La prima de Black Star, Eruka, trabaja ahí… por eso el conoce ese local – dijo Tsubaki con pena.

- Por cierto onee-chan, ¿Cómo sabias todo eso? – pregunto Patty.

- las revistas me mantienen informada.

- Bueno, en ese caso no podemos dejarlos aquí si están borrachos, hay que llevarlos a sus casas – dijo Chrona.

- ¡Oh, Chrona! ¡Mi hermosha y dulce Chrona! ¡¡Te amo mash que a mi vida!! – grito Kid mientras abrazaba a Chrona, quien estaba mas roja que el mismo rojo.

- ¡¡¿¿Q-que??!! – pregunto ella confundida.

- ¡¡Cashate conmigo!! – le dijo Kid.

- ¡¡Ya párale, la estas asustando!! – dijo Liz mientras separaba a Kid de Chrona y lo cargaba en su espalda.

- ¿estas bien Chrona? – le preguntamos Tsubaki y yo.

- N-no se como lidiar con las declaraciones… - murmuro sonrojada.

- Bien chicas, nos llevamos a Kid, ¡hasta mañana! – se despidieron Liz y Patty.

- ¡Hasta mañana!

- Bueno… yo también tengo que llevar a Black Star a casa – murmuro Tsubaki mientras cargaba también a Black Star.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Chrona.

- Hasta mañana chicas – me despedí.

- Hasta mañana Maka – se despidieron.

Suspire mientras veía como bajaban las escaleras, para después voltear a ver a Soul, quien estaba en el suelo diciendo incoherencias.

- Ven Soul, lo mejor será llevarte al departamento… - le dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

- ¿Shabesh algo Maka…?

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte para seguirle la corriente.

- Te amo

En ese momento me quede en shock.

- ¿Q-que acabas de decir…? – le pregunte sonrojada.

- Que yo te amo, siempre te he amado…

- S-Soul, ya estas alucinando… - tartamudee nerviosa, pero ya no pude terminar por que sentí los labios de Soul contra los míos.

Mi corazón bombardeaba rápidamente de pura felicidad.

¿Esto era un sueño…?

¡¡Por favor, no me despierten!!

Soul y yo nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire. Mis mejillas estaban mas que sonrojadas y mi corazón parecía que estaba corriendo un maratón.

- S-Soul… yo… - balbucee.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo… shi no te lo dije antes esh por que soy todo un idiota… - murmuro.

Y pronto sus labios volvieron a estar contra los míos.

Soul me sujeto de la cintura mientras que me recargaba contra la pared. Yo ya no le pude decir nada, además, ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo me llamaba? Lo único que tenia en mi mente era a Soul, y la dulce sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Pase mis brazos por su cuello. Ya no me importaba nada, solamente quería estar con Soul así por el resto de mi vida.

Todavía sin separarnos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, Soul la abrió rápidamente y nos metimos al departamento, cerro la puerta tras de si y nos encaminamos hacia la sala. Soul me acostó delicadamente en uno de los sofás para luego ponerse encima mío y después nos volvimos a separar. No me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba el aire hasta que mis pulmones comenzaron a dolerme.

- Yo también te amo – susurre.

Soul me sonrió mientras volvía a besarme. Sentía una de sus manos viajar libremente por una de mis piernas mientras que con la otra me bajaba el tirante de la playera. Yo en cambio le comencé a desabotonar torpemente los botones de su camisa. Sabía a donde nos llevaría todo esto, pero la verdad ya no me importaba, solo quería estar con Soul.

Sentí como la mano de Soul – la que estaba bajándome el tirante – comenzó a ir mas haya por debajo de la tela de la playera, hasta que sentí como tocaba uno de mis pechos. Me separe de soul, totalmente sonrojada, aun no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- ¿Pasha algo? – me pregunto Soul.

- Y-yo… es que yo… - tartamudee.

Soul me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Te amo demashiado… - murmuro mientras me volvía a besar.

Apenas iba a decirle algo cuando sentí como Soul se recargaba en mi pecho, baje la mirada para verlo y me sorprendí cuando lo encontré dormido.

Me sentí súper avergonzada en ese momento. ¡¿Qué demonios habíamos estado apunto de hacer?!

Suspire mientras volvía a ver a Soul. Estaba tan tranquilo y sereno… Le acaricie lentamente el cabello mientras me sonrojaba aun mas por lo que me había dicho hace unos momentos.

Había un dicho que decía: _"Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_ y me pregunte… ¿Soul en realidad me amaba?

Una parte de mi – una gran parte – me decía que eso era verdad, y que el me amaba casi tanto como yo a el, sin embargo, otra parte me decía que todo eso había sido causa del alcohol.

Me aguante las ganas de llorar.

No sabía lo que haría si eso resultaba ser una mentira.

Volví a suspirar mientras me paraba con cuidado y me arreglaba la ropa, para luego arrastrar – literalmente – a Soul hasta su cuarto. Lo acosté en su cama, y antes de irme, le di un beso en la frente.

- Que descanses – susurre.

Y luego me fui directamente a mi cuarto.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Comencé a despertarme lentamente.

La cabeza me dolía horriblemente, sentía como si me hubiera tirado de un noveno piso o como si hubiera escuchado a Black Star hablar junto con Excalibur durante 5 horas.

Me levante torpemente de la cama y salí hacia la cocina. Un buen te no me haría mal en estos momentos.

- ¡Buenos días! – me dijo Maka con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos…? – pregunte mientras me dejaba caer en una de las sillas que habían por ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto.

- Me duele la cabeza…

- ha de ser la resaca.

- ¿Resaca? ¡Pero yo no tomo!

- Ayer si tomaste, Black Star les dio alcohol en esas botellas.

- Black Star… - sisee molesto, ya me las pagaría en cuanto lo viera.

- Oye… Soul… - murmuro Maka sonrojada.

- ¿Qué?

- T-te… ¿te acuerdas de lo de anoche…? – pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Lo de anoche? – pregunte mientras intentaba recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba.

- Si, lo de anoche.

- No, ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunte como si nada.

Maka me miro sorprendida.

- ¡¿No te acuerdas?!

- No… ¿por…?

- Soul… ¡¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!! – grito molesta mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con un libro grueso.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso por que?! – le respondí mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡¡Por idiota!!

- ¡¿A quien le dices idiota?!

- ¡¡A ti!!

Y así comenzamos otra mañana normal, en la que Maka se enojaba conmigo y yo salía con una gran migraña…

Kami…

¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Hi! Y bien… ¿Qué tal me ha quedado el capitulo? ¿Mal, raro, feo, bueno, pasable? Bueno, también les quiero avisar que ya estoy publicando el especial del fic (aunque creo que ya todas lo saben)_

**Soul/Kid/Black Star:** Bien, le queremos mandar un beso a Chocoti ¡¡¡MUUUA!!!

**Soul:** También queremos agradecerle a Kuki-chan por los besos que nos mando ^-^, ¡ah! Y le quiero mandar un beso a Naru-Evans ¡¡¡MUUUUUUA!!!

**Yo:** Bueno, yo quiero responder a la duda de Hikari, bien… etto… no sabría decirte bien cada cuando actualizo, los capis los termino aveces en un día o incluso hasta en tres, es dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y de la inspiración, pero tratare de estar actualizando los viernes o fines de semana

**Edward:** ¡sigo sin sabes que hago aquí! ¡Alice, Bella, ayúdenme! T^T

**Yo:** Lo siento Edward, pero a Bella la castigo Charlie y Alice esta en la venta nocturna del centro comercial, así que si quieres que te de de comer tienes que mandar los besos, ¡muajajaja!

**Edward:** (suspirando) le mando un beso también a Chocoti ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Kid:** Me compadezco de ti (dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Edward)

**Black Star:** ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Soul:** ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**Yo:** ¡Bye bye!

**En el próximo capitulo…**

¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Nos vamos bajo un muérdago?

Maka POV

_"Llegamos hasta la puerta de la entrada, todavía nos estábamos riendo, hasta que al fin el aire comenzó a faltarnos y tuvimos que respirar a grandes bocanadas._

_- Azusa nos matara en cuanto nos encuentre – le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que me habían salido por la risa._

_- Es verdad… - murmuro Soul en el mismo estado._

_Me recargue en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a Soul, quien veía distraídamente el techo._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte._

_- ¿Ya viste bajo que estamos parados? – me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba el techo._

_Voltee a ver hacia donde Soul señalaba. Me sonroje como nunca._

_- Un muérdago… - susurre._

_- Y sabes que se tiene que hacer cuando se esta bajo un muérdago, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Soul mientras e acercaba lentamente a mi._

_Asentí tímidamente._

_Soul se acerco lentamente a mi, para después juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso."_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Wiii! Bien, al fin en este capi, ¡el tan esperado beso! (el otro no cuenta, Soul estaba borracho, je) ¡espero y les guste! ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 14** _¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Nos vamos bajo un muérdago?_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- Patty, estamos a 18, faltan seis días para Navidad – le dijo Liz a su hermana.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso… ¡Navidad, navidad, casi es navidad! – siguió cantando como si nada.

Todos la miramos con pena.

La Navidad ya se acercaba, y como siempre las vacaciones también. Según los rumores, Shinigami-sama nos iba a llevar de viaje a toda la Academia, sin embargo, nadie sabia nada, y Kid nos había dicho que su padre todavía no le decía.

Ese día todos nos habíamos reunido en el patio para pasar un rato entre amigos. Liz y Kid le ayudaban a Patty a hacer un muñeco de nieve mientras que Black Star, Chrona y Tusbaki hacían una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. En cambio, Maka y yo nos encontrábamos observando a los demás sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Desde el sábado Maka había estado molesta conmigo por algo que hice mientras estaba borracho, y por más que tratara de recordarlo, no podía.

_Estupidas lagunas mentales._

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Maka. Ella estaba leyendo no se que libro sobre bailes de graduación. Intente acercarme a ella, pero por cada paso que yo daba, Maka se alejaba otros dos.

¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?!

- ¡Oh, chicos, aquí estaban! – nos dijo Sid-sensei mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Pasa algo Sid-sensei? – le pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Shinigami-sama esta reuniendo a todos en el auditorio, dará un aviso importante, así que mejor vallan.

- Si – dijimos todos mientras caminábamos hacia el auditorio.

Cuando llegamos vimos que ya todos estaban sentados, solo habían pocos asientos libres, por suerte logramos encontrar ocho lugares seguidos, nos sentamos en ellos y esperamos a que Shinigami-sama hablara.

- ¡Hola, holitas!

- ¡Hola Shinigami-sama! – dijimos todos al unísono.

- Bien chicos, supongo que ya han escuchado los rumores, ¿verdad?, pues bien, ¡empaquen sus cosas, mañana mismo partiremos hacia Canadá!

- ¡SIIIII! – gritaron todos alegres.

- ¡¡Iremos a Canadá!! – grito Liz alegre.

- ¡¡¡Nieve, nieve, nieve!!! – canturreo Patty alegre.

Todos comenzaron a salir del auditorio mientras hablaban del viaje, Black Star, Kid y yo quedamos de ir a comprar unas tablas para la nieve al rato, las chicas en cambio iban a ir de compras para _"renovar"_ su guardarropa de invierno. Voltee a ver a Maka, ella seguía sin verme directamente a los ojos.

Suspire mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la arrastraba lejos de los demás – los cuales ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos separado de ellos -. Cuando paramos Maka se soltó de mi agarre y me miro furiosa.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – me pregunto.

- Mira, no se que te hice la noche pasada, así que no tienes por que estar enojada conmigo.

- No estoy enojada contigo – me dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y fruncía más sus cejas.

- ¿Entonces por que no me hablas?

Maka desvió la mirada.

- No te lo puedo decir – murmuro.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por que no y ya deja de insistir!

- no te dejare de molestar hasta que me digas – le avise.

Maka suspiro rendida.

- Esta bien… te lo diré… - murmuro.

La mire fijamente, ¡al fin iba a quitármela duda de saber si le dije o no lo que sentía!

- Me besaste… - susurro, pero no la escuche muy bien.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Que me besaste idiota!! – grito sonrojada.

Me quede como tonto en mi lugar.

¡¿Qué había hecho que?!

- ¿Q-que?

- Ya me oíste… me besaste… pero… fue un accidente, te tropezaste y caíste encima de mi – murmuro.

Suspire aliviado.

Al menos no le había dicho que la amaba, si no estaría en un gran problema.

- que alivio, creí que te había violado o algo por el estilo – murmure.

Maka desvió la mirada, pero decidí ignorarla.

- Bien, será mejor que vallamos con los demás antes de que se preocupen por nosotros – le dije mientras caminaba hacia los demás.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras seguía a Soul.

No le había dicho la verdad de lo que había pasado la otra noche, y _nunca_ se lo diría. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando el dijo que había pensado que me había violado o algo por el estilo, así que desvíe mi mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo, o de lo contrario me seguiría preguntando.

Volví a suspirar.

El pecho me dolía y los ojos me ardían a causa de las lágrimas que se morían por salir. Desde un principio sabia que Soul solo había dicho todo eso por culpa del alcohol, así que no entendía el por que me había hecho tantas ilusiones.

_Tonta, tonta y más tonta._

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Tsubaki sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?... ¡n-no, no pasa nada! – le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Segura!

Tsubaki me miro desconfiada un rato, pero ya no siguió preguntando y yo se lo agradecí internamente.

Llegamos al centro comercial, donde estuvimos por lo menos tres horas y salimos con un montón de bolsas cada una – cortesía de Liz -. Aun seguía sin entender el por que Liz nos obligo a comprar ropa, ya teníamos mucha - gracias a la excursión que hicimos el sábado -.

Cuando llegamos a la Academia nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos departamentos para hacer nuestras maletas. Yo no iba a llevar mucha ropa, ya que solo estaríamos 13 días en Canadá y la chamarra me iba a cubrir el cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Metí en mi maleta cuatro faldas de tablones y nueve pares de mallones – para ponérmelos debajo de las faldas -, diez playeras y camisas para el frío y mi chamarra mas gruesa, además de mi pijama mas calientita y mi ropa interior – esta tendría que vigilarla todo el tiempo, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo de la otra vez – y por ultimo mis botas para la nieve.

Cuando termine voltee a ver mi reloj, eran las 9:00 de la noche, así que decidí cambiarme para irme a dormir de una vez, ya que mañana saldríamos de aquí a las 5:00 de la mañana.

Me metí a mi cama y me enrolle en las sabanas mientras que Blair se acurrucaba encima de mí.

Suspire antes de cerrar los ojos.

¿Seria capaz de decirle algún día a Soul sobre mis sentimientos?

------------------------------------

**(N/A: No se cuanto tiempo sea de viaje hasta Canadá, ya que nunca he ido para haya, ni siquiera he ido a Estados Unidos, pero como este es un Fan Fic, usare la magia del Fan Fiction para que el viaje dure 11 horas xD)**

- ¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Al fin llegamos!! – murmuro Liz mientras se estiraba.

Todos comenzamos a bajarnos de los autobuses mientras veíamos la gran mansión que estaba frente a nosotros. Era de 5 pisos y las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, sobre el portón de la entrada estaba la imagen de una calavera – símbolo de la escuela – y los jardines y alrededores estaban inundados por la nieve, la cual ya había comenzado a caer en copos de nieve.

- Que hermoso – murmuro Tsubaki mientras veía el paisaje.

Los alrededores eran puros bosques con árboles secos, pero los cuales tenían grandes capas de nieve en sus ramas, se podían ver las montañas desde donde estábamos, al igual que uno que otro lago o río congelado.

Sin duda era el paisaje más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida.

- Bien chicos – murmuro Shinigami-sama – los cuartos serán compartidos, y para que no haya problemas sus compañeros serán los mismos que tienen en sus departamentos en el Shibusen, ¿quedo claro?

- ¡Si! – respondieron todos.

- En ese caso, pueden ir a desempacar, su habitación será la que tenga el mismo numero que su departamento, luego podrán a los alrededores o al pueblo cercano, pero quiero que todos este naca a las seis de la tarde, los maestros les indicarán cuando la cena este lista, ¡disfruten por mientras!

- ¡Siii! – dijeron todos mientras que entre risas y murmullos entraban a la gran mansión.

El interior de la mansión era mucho mejor que la parte de afuera. Los muebles eran rústicos y las paredes eran de color blanco mientras que el piso era de madera, la sala de estar era gigantesca y al fondo se veía un gran comedor con muchas mesas y unos instrumentos, como un piano de cola negro, unos saxofones, entre otros. Mire con detenimiento las pinturas, todas eran de paisajes nevados o de bosques, habían muchas mas puertas, pero ya iría a ver luego que había detrás de ellas, lo que mas quería hacer en estos momentos era desempacar e ir a tomar un buen chocolate caliente.

- 353… 354… 355… ¡356! ¡Aquí es! – dijo Soul mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Me sorprendí al ver el cuarto, era muy grande y en el centro habían dos camas individuales, había un gran ropero de un lado y dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados de las camas, las paredes también eran blancas y las cortinas eran de color beige, detrás de estas había un gran balcón privado, había otra puerta – la cual supuse que era el baño – y un biombo de madera. Blair y Little Devil corrieron hacia un sofá que estaba a un lado de la ventana y se acurrucaron ahí para dormirse.

Deje mi maleta sobre la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana y me acosté en ella, las 11 horas de viaje me habían dejado agotada.

- No me digas que estas cansada – me dijo Soul burlón.

- Oh, cállate – le dije molesta mientras ocultaba mi rostro en la almohada.

- Será mejor que no te duermas, los chicos quieren salir mas al rato, y ten por seguro que Black Star te arrastrara si te opones.

Bufe molesta mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Tienes razón – murmure.

Soul me sonrió y luego se puso a desempacar su maleta. Media hora después ya estábamos listos para salir, y apenas íbamos a salir del cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta, Soul la abrió y nos encontramos con las caras sonrientes de los demás.

- ¿Listos para una guerra de bolas de nieve? – pregunto Black Star.

- Claro – dijo Soul alegre.

- Maka, no te molesta que deje a Ragnarok aquí, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Chrona tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que no, mientras les dejemos el canal de _Animal Planet_ estarán quietos – le dije mientras apuntaba a la televisión.

- ¡Bien, en marcha! – dijo Liz mientras ella y Patty marchaban hacia las escaleras.

Soul cerró la puerta del cuarto cuando salimos y seguimos a los demás hacia el patio de la mansión. Uno que otro estudiante se encontraba en el – supuse que los demás estaban adentro tomando chocolate caliente o debían de estar en el pueblo –.

- ¡Onee-chan, vamos a hacer muñecos de nieve! – canturreo Patty mientras jalaba a Liz al centro del patio.

- Si, si, si… - murmuraba Liz tranquilamente.

Black Star dio un paso al frente y se puso en pose de líder. Todos lo miramos confundidos.

- Bien, las reglas para la batalla de bolas de nieve serán las siguientes, no se valen emboscadas, no se permiten alianzas, la que le peguen mas de cuatro veces será descalificado, y el ganador – ósea yo – será el que tenga mas puntos, los puntos serán los siguientes: 10 puntos los brazos y las piernas, 15 puntos el pecho o la espalda, 20 puntos la cabeza y 25 la cara, ¿esta claro?

- Si – dijimos todos.

- en ese caso… ¡¡COMENZEMOS!! – grito mientras me lanzaba una bola de nieve en la cara – la cual para mi desgracia acertó -.

- Black Star… ¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS!! – le grite mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve, la cual el esquivo.

Y así comenzamos nuestra pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, Chrona y Tsubaki fueron las primeras en ser eliminadas, pero para mi desgracia, quedaban los chicos, los cuales no paraban de lanzarme bolas de nieve – las cuales, para sorpresa mía lograba esquivar -. A Soul y a Kid les quedaban dos oportunidades – de hecho, a Kid le quedaban tres… pero el dijo que el tres no era simétrico y se dejo golpear por una bola que venia directo a mi -, en cambio a Black Star y a mi nos quedaban tres.

Guarde silencio mientras que me hacia bolita en los arbustos, apreté con fuerza la bola de nieve que estaba en mi mano mientras veía como Soul estaba al acecho. Sabia que el lograría encontrarme, ya que cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a las escondidas el siempre lograba encontrarme.

- _Marco…_ - murmuro.

Apreté con más fuerza la bola de nieve.

No saldría viva de esta.

- _¡¡POLO!!_ – grito Black Star mientras le lanzaba dos bolas de nieve, las cuales acertaron en su cara.

Soul se quedo estático en su lugar, así que yo aproveché para salir rápidamente de mi escondite para esconderme en las raíces de un árbol.

- ¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡Tú y Kid quedan fuera!! ¡¡Soy el Dios de las Bolas de Nieve!! – grito Black Star.

- Idiota, no se que opines, pero todavía queda Maka – murmuro Soul mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara.

- ¡Es verdad! _Makita-chan… ¿Dónde estas…?_ – canturreo Black Star macabramente, no supe por que pero me sentí como en la película de _"Mente Siniestra"._

Suspire mientras me preparaba para salir. Si Black Star me encontraba, seguro me masacraría, así que era mejor rendirse por las buenas.

Salí de mi escondite con las manos en alto, Black Star sonrió mientras alzaba tres bolas de nieve en sus manos.

- ¿Lista para tu día final?

- ¡Venga, estoy lista! – murmure mientras daba un paso enfrente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento me resbale con un poco de nieve, haciendo que me estrellara contra el árbol, el cual se agito un poco, para después dejar caer toda la nieve que tenía sobre sus ramas sobre Black Star.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio sorprendidos, Black Star salio del montículo de nieve escupiendo un poco de esta. Soul, Kid y Patty no tardaron en estallar en risas. Tsubaki se acerco a el preocupada, pero no hizo falta de su ayuda, Black Star derritió – literalmente – la nieve con su enojo.

- ¡¡Hey, creí que te habías rendido!! – se quejo.

- ¡Lo lamento! – me disculpe.

- ¡¡Jajajaja!! Lo siento Black Star, pero tu… jajaja… perdiste – dijo Soul entre risas mientras se agarraba el estomago a causa del dolor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijimos Black Star y yo al unísono sorprendidos.

- Eso cuenta como bolas de nieve – dijo Kid mientras señalaba el montículo de nieve – y como te callo toda encima significa que Maka tiene el mayor punto de números, así que ella es la ganadora.

Black Star me miro con cara asesina mientras que yo me escondía temerosa detrás de Tsubaki.

- Lo mejor será entrar ya, esta refrescando y todos estamos llenos de nieve derretida – dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- Es verdad, si no pescaremos una severa pulmonía – murmuro Chrona.

Todos asentimos mientras regresábamos a la mansión. Nos paramos bajo uno de los tejados mientras observábamos los copos de nieve caer, realmente era un espectáculo maravilloso…

- ¡Hey Soul, Maka! ¿Ya vieron bajo que están parados? – nos pregunto pícaramente Liz mientras señalaba el techo.

Soul y yo la miramos confundidos mientras volteábamos a ver el techo.

Sentí como toda la nieve que traía encima se derretía en mi ropa.

Era un muérdago.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no? – nos dijo Kid con una sonrisa picara.

- Eh… esto… nosotros… - murmuramos Soul y yo sonrojados.

- ¡Vamos, solo será de piquito! – dijo Liz mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y se preparaba para tomar una foto.

- Liz… ¿para que es eso? – pregunte.

- Para que recuerden en el futuro su primer beso – nos dijo burlona.

Mis mejillas ya comenzaban a dolerme a causa de mi sonrojo.

Voltee a ver a Soul, quien también había volteado a verme. Trague saliva mientras comenzaba a acercarme a el y el hacia lo mismo.

¡No podía creer que estuviéramos apunto de besarnos!

Estábamos tan cerca, podíamos sentir la respiración del otro en los labios…

Pero una voz chillona arruino el momento.

- ¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

- Oh no… - murmure mientras me separaba se Soul.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el.

- ¡¡¡MAKA, PAPA TE HA EXTRAÑADO MUCHO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, YA ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO!!!

- Ah… hola Sempai – murmuro el profesor Stein.

- ¡¡¡STEIN!!! – Grito papa asustado mientras se escondía detrás de mi - ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!

- Trabajo aquí, ¡ah! Por cierto, chicos, la cena ya esta lista – nos informo mientras prendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

- Gracias por decirnos – dijimos todos a coro.

- ¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAA, TE EXTRAÑE!!! – grito papa mientras me abrazaba y me mecía de un lado a otro.

- Papa… ya… no sigas… - dije apenada.

En ese momento, papa dejo de abrazarme mientras que alguien lo jalaba de la oreja, voltee a ver a esa persona, una mujer alta, rubia y con ojos idénticos a los míos regañaba a papa.

- ¡Mama! – dije feliz.

- Hola Maka – me dijo mama con una sonrisa.

- Kami-san, tiempo sin vernos – murmuro el profesor Stein.

- Lo mismo digo Stein-kun.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte curiosa.

- Shinigami-sama nos invitó pasar las Navidades aquí, creo que también vendrán otros ex – alumnos.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! – escuchamos una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Todos volteamos a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Una mujer alta nos miraba fijamente, su cabello era negro y corto, su ropa era un traje negro con chamarra blanca, sus ojos eran también negros y usaba lentes.

Papa, mama y el profesor Stein palidecieron.

- A… Azusa-san - murmuro mama nerviosa.

- ¡Azusa! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Stein nervioso.

- Hace más de 15 minutos que todos ustedes debieron de estar en el comedor, así que, ¿podrían explicarme que hacen aquí? – dijo Azusa furiosa.

- Eh… yo… nosotros…

- ¡Formen filas! – grito.

Todos hicimos una fila asustados, la tal Azusa si que daba miedo, tanto que hasta Black Star la obedeció sin rechistar.

- ¡Tomen distancia! – ordeno.

La obedecimos.

- ¡Y… marchen, un dos, un dos, un dos!

Me sentía estupida marchando en fila con los demás, pero al parecer no era la única, Soul y los chicos también estaban irritados, en cambio mama, papa y el profesor Stein miraban temerosos a Azusa.

Llegamos al comedor y me despedí de mis padres mientras seguía a los chicos, todos ya se encontraban sentados en las mesas redondas que habían en el lugar, por lo que nos fue difícil encontrar una mesa vacía para todos nosotros. Cuando al fin pudimos sentarnos, unos camareros aparecieron y nos sirvieron crema de elote y unos filetes con ensalada cesar.

- ¡¡A COMER!! – grito Black Star mientras devoraba su comida.

- Oigan…. Una pregunta… - murmure, todos voltearon a verme - ¿Quién es Azusa? ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?

- Bueno… ella es Yumi Azusa, es la Directora del Consejo Estudiantil… siempre ha dado miedo, se encarga de que todo este en orden – me dijo Tsubaki.

- Nunca te metas con ella, si sabes lo que te conviene – me advirtió Liz mientras comía una cucharada de su crema.

Suspire mientras regresaba mi vista al plato.

Nota mental: alejarse de Azusa-sensei.

Después de un rato más, decidimos salir en parejas para dar una vuelta por toda la mansión. Apenas iba a ir a preguntarle a Tsubaki si quería ir conmigo cuando sentí como alguien me sujetaba de la muñeca, me gire y me encontré de frente con Soul.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- Eh… esto… yo… me preguntaba si querías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo… - murmuro Soul mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo… pero supuse que era a causa del frío.

- De acuerdo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Soul y yo nos encaminamos hacia el patio trasero, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos que habían en el. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero el silencio no era incomodo. Suspire mientras miraba hacia el jardín, los copos de nieve seguían cayendo hacia le suelo.

- Linda vista, ¿no? – me pregunto Soul.

- Si, es verdad – murmure.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la ultima navidad que pasamos juntos, antes de que pasara eso?

- Si… recuerdo que salimos al jardín de tu casa a hacer muñecos de nieve, pero como nos quedamos toda la tarde bajo la nieve terminamos enfermos y tu mama nos regaño… - murmure, pero luego me callé.

Soul bajo la mirada triste.

- ¿Has sabido algo de ella? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Wes me dijo que ya esta fuera de peligro… por el momento – susurro.

- Descuida, se que ella estará bien – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos muñecos de nieve? – me pregunto alegre.

- De acuerdo, pero de una vez te digo que el mi osera mas bonito – dije mientras corría hacia el jardín.

Comenzamos a hacer nuestros muñecos de nieve, pero para ser sinceros, el mío se veía muy raro, tenia extrañas deformaciones a las que Soul llamo_ "tumores malignos"_, y dijo que mi muñeco de nieve tenia una enfermedad incurable. Yo le dije que el suyo tenía los ojos raros y una mano mas arriba que la otra, y que si Kid lo veía diría que era totalmente asimétrico.

- ¿así que mi muñeco es asimétrico, eh?

- Si – le dije molesta.

- Ya veras lo que es asimétrico – y tan pronto dijo eso, una bola de nieve se estrello contra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Lo mire furiosa.

- ¡¡SOUL EATER EVANS!!

Agarre nieve con mi mano y forme una bola de nieve, la cual lancé contra Soul – y para mi sorpresa atino en su cara -.

- ¡¡Esto es la guerra!! – me dijo Soul mientras me lanzaba mas bolas de nieve.

Cualquiera que nos viera diría que parecíamos niños de kinder jugando con la nieve, pero no nos importaba, me gustaba recordar los viejos tiempos con Soul.

Lancé otra bola de nieve contra el, sin embargo Soul la esquivo, lo mire furiosa, pero un grito nos llamo la atención.

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito una voz femenina.

Soul y yo volteamos a ver a la persona que había gritado. Nos quedamos helados al instante.

La bola de nieve había seguido su trayectoria… para estamparse contra la cara de Azusa-sensei…

- ¡¡USTEDES!! – grito furiosa.

- ¡¡¡CORRE!!! – grito Soul mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos prácticamente como almas que lleva el diablo del lugar.

- ¡¡NO ESCAPARAN!!

Soul y yo corríamos desesperados, ambos nos reíamos de lo que había pasado, pero le metimos turbo cuando escuchamos a Azusa muy cerca.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la entrada, todavía nos estábamos riendo, hasta que al fin el aire comenzó a faltarnos y tuvimos que respirar a grandes bocanadas.

- Azusa nos matara en cuanto nos encuentre – le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que me habían salido por la risa.

- Es verdad… - murmuro Soul en el mismo estado.

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a Soul, quien veía distraídamente el techo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

- ¿Ya viste bajo que estamos parados? – me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba el techo.

Voltee a ver hacia donde Soul señalaba. Me sonroje como nunca.

- Un muérdago… - susurre.

- Y sabes que se tiene que hacer cuando se esta bajo un muérdago, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Soul mientras e acercaba lentamente a mi.

Asentí tímidamente.

Soul se acerco lentamente a mí, para después juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Mi corazón palpitaba desembocado mientras que las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Cerré los ojos mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Soul, quien puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera.

No existían palabras para describir todas las emociones que me invadieron en ese momento. Era especial… único… era como escuchar fuegos artificiales…

Después de unos minutos – los cuales se me hicieron una eternidad –, Soul y yo nos separamos en busca de aire. Volteamos a vernos a los ojos, me sentí un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada rubí.

- Todavía seguimos bajo el muérdago… - murmure.

- Ya lo se… - murmure Soul con una sonrisa.

Volvimos a acercarnos lentamente, sin embargo, un carraspeo nos llamo la atención.

- Al fin los alcancé – murmuro Azusa-sensei siniestramente.

Soul y yo tragamos saliva mientras volvíamos a emprender carrera.

- ¡¡REGRESEN!!

Corrimos hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto, cerramos la puerta con seguro y nos recargamos en la puerta mientras jadeábamos en busca de aire.

- Creo… que la perdimos… - murmuro Soul.

- Si… - coincidí.

Lentamente voltee a ver a Soul, el cual también hizo lo mismo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

- Eh… esto… yo… - balbuceamos los dos al unísono.

- ¡Creo que iré a ver la tele! – dijo Soul.

- ¡Si, yo me iré a cambiar para dormirme!

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos nerviosamente, hasta que nos separamos, el se fue a ver la televisión y yo me fui a encerrar en el baño.

Cuando le puse seguro a la puerta, me recargue en ella mientras lentamente me resbalaba hasta sentarme en el suelo.

Tenía un gran dilema ahora…

Aquel beso que nos habíamos dado había sido tan mágico… e incluso Soul no dudo en darme otro…

Lo que significaba que… ¿el también me quería…?

Dios…

¡¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Al fin termine el cap! Jejeje, lamento haberme tardado… pero me dedique a actualizar los demás fics que tenia pendientes TwT. Well… ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? No se ustedes… pero yo estoy en shock desde que leí el capitulo 61 del manga… ¡¡NO PUEDO CREER K JUSTIN SEA…!!... mejor me callo, puede que algunas todavía no haya leído el cap xD_

**Soul:** ¡Bien! Quiero mandarle un beso a MAKA ELRIC, a egaara y dos extra a Vector Arrow ¡¡MUUUUUUUUA!!

**Kid:** Yo les mando un beso a Kohri-chan y a Yuki-chan ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Soul/Kid/Edward:** Y… también a S . sei ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Soul/Kid/Black Star:** ¡Y el ultimo para Vector Arrow! (aunque ya había pedido, pero la autora nos obligo T-T) ¡¡¡¡MUUUUUUA!!!!

**Yo:** Ejem… ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Enserio, ustedes me hacen feliz TwT, y unas aclaraciones, egaara, Kami significa Dios, y no te preocupes, yo tampoco sabia que significaba eso al principio – hasta que lo leí en Internet xD – y… ¿Qué significa móvil? – perdón, soy de aprendizaje lento - ¿es mi correo o que? Mi no entender TwT

**Soul:** Eso explica tus malas notas…

**Yo:** ¡SHHHH! (callándolo) ¡no me recuerdes la escuela! ¡¡Los "queridos" de mis maestros nos darán clases hasta el 14 de Junio!! Cuando se suponía que saldríamos el 3… ¡¡maldita influenza!! Grrrrrr….

**Kid:** Ya la perdimos O-O

**Soul/Black Star:** Si… O-O

**Yo:** ejem… en fin, ¡de nuevo, gracias por los reviews! Por cada review que me manden una chica en algún lugar de Poza Rica, Veracruz estará saltando y bailando frente al monitor por la felicidad!!

**Kid:** ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**Todos:** ¡Bye!

**Próximo Capitulo…**

¿Te lo digo o no te lo digo?

Soul POV

_"¡Vamos Soul tu puedes!_

_- Linda noche… ¿verdad…?_

_- Eh… si… - murmuro Maka nerviosa mientras miraba por la ventana._

_De acuerdo… tú no puedes…_

_Suspire mientras volvía a concentrarme en el baile, la música inundaba todo el lugar. A lo lejos Kid y Black Star me mandaban ánimos… mientras que yo me partía el cerebro intentando encontrar la forma de decirle a Maka que la amo…_

_Suspire otra vez._

_¡Era ahora o nunca!_

_- Maka… yo… debo de decirte algo… - murmure._

_- ¿Si…?_

_- Yo… yo… bueno… tu... Tu me gus…"_

**(Hasta ahí, que mala soy… ¿no? xD)**

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡15 cap up! ¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 15** _¿Te lo digo o no te lo digo?_

**Maka POV**

- ¡Explícate Maka! ¡¿Soul y tú se besaron?! – me dijo Liz.

Baje la mirada apenada.

- Si… - susurre.

- ¿Y que paso luego? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Pues la verdad… apenas nos íbamos a besar otra vez cuando llego Azusa-sensei…

- Veamos, si hacemos la cuenta… serian mas de 5 besos los que se han dado – dijo Liz mientras contaba con los dedos.

- ¡Los besos de la obra no cuentan! – murmure sonrojada.

- ¿Y el que se dieron cuando eran pequeños? – inquirió pícaramente.

- Ese tampoco… este beso fue… diferente… fue mágico…

- Ustedes si que están hecho es uno para el otro – murmuro Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Todas suspiramos.

Nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Liz, Patty y Kid en una pijamada exclusiva para chicas, los chicos en cambio tenían su propia pijamada en el cuarto de Black Star y Tsubaki. Las chicas intentaban ayudarme con respecto al tema de Soul, quería decirle que lo amaba… pero no tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y se lo dices? – me pregunto Chrona mientras abrazaba su almohada.

- No es tan fácil Chrona – le dije.

- Pues… a mi eso me funciono… - susurro.

Todas la miramos fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos sorprendidas.

- ¡¿L-lo d-dije en voz a-alta?! – tartamudeo sonrojada.

- Si, y ya no hay vuelta atrás, explícate que querías decir con que eso te había funcionado – le dijo Liz seria mientras Patty sacaba una libretita lista para apuntar la confesión de Chrona.

- P-pues que… K-Kid y yo ya somos n-novios…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – volvimos a gritar emocionadas.

- ¡¿Cómo, cuando, donde?! – le interrogo Liz.

- F-fue cuando nos separamos para ver el lugar.

- ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?! ¡¡Cuéntanos todo!! – le pedí.

Chrona suspiro.

- Pues… paso así…

------------------------------ **Flash Back** ------------------------------

**Chrona POV**

_Caminábamos por los fríos pasillos de la mansión de Shinigami-sama, Kid y yo no habíamos hablado durante todo el camino, así que solo me limite a ver el paisaje por las grandes ventanas._

_Los copos de nieve caían lentamente al suelo, dando un aspecto más tranquilo y tierno al espeluznante bosque que estaba frente a la mansión._

_Suspire._

_¡No se lidiar con los bosques!_

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – grito Kid, sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos._

_- ¡¿Q-que pasa?! – le pregunte asustada._

_- ¡¡El paisaje es totalmente simétrico!! – me dijo mientras salían estrellitas de sus ojos._

_Lo mire fijamente un rato, para luego comenzar a reír un poco._

_- ¿Q-que sucede? – me pregunto confundido._

_- Es que te ves muy lindo cuando pones esa cara – le dije, pero luego me tape la boca y lo mire totalmente sonrojada._

_Kid me miraba fijamente, el también tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no supe si era por el frío o por lo que acababa de decir._

_- ¿T-tu crees eso? – me pregunto sorprendido._

_- S-si – murmure mientras desviaba la mirada apenada._

_- Pues… yo también te encuentro linda… - murmuro._

_Lo mire fijamente._

_¿Acaso había escuchado lo que creo que había escuchado?_

_- ¿D-de verdad? – le pregunte._

_- S-si… bueno… acepto que tu corte no es simétrico… pero… si no contamos eso, eres una de las chicas mas lindas que jamás he visto._

_Baje la mirada totalmente roja._

_¡No se como lidiar con las confesiones!_

_Suspire._

_Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que aprender a enfrentar mis miedos… bueno, no todos, pero si no le decía a Kid lo que yo sentía, jamás se lo podría decir y me sentiría fatal por el resto de mi vida._

_Tome una gran bocanada de aire._

_Era ahora o nunca._

_- K-Kid… y-yo… yo tengo algo que decirte._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Pues… bueno… tú… tú… ¡¡Tú me gustas mucho!! – grite mientras me ponía más roja._

_Kid me miro fijamente, para luego sujetarme de la muñeca y arrastrarme hasta el marco de una puerta._

_- ¿Q-que…? – murmure confundida._

_- Tengo que tener una excusa para hacer esto – me dijo._

_Y lo próximo que supe, es que los labios de Kid se juntaron a los míos…_

------------------------------ **Fin del Flash Back** ------------------------------

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡Que románico!! – gritamos todas emocionadas.

- Así que te llevo debajo de un muérdago para besarte, ¿eh? – inquirió Liz pícaramente.

- S-si.

- ¿Y después te pidió que fueras su novia? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Si – repitió Chrona mientras se sonrojaba más.

- Nunca vimos ese lado romántico en Kid, ¿verdad Onee-chan? – dijo Patty mientras se reía.

- Es verdad – coincidió Liz.

- Tal vez si tú haces lo mismo Maka-chan, Soul-kun te pida que si quieres ser su novia – me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Suspire.

- ¿Pero si me rechaza? – Murmure – no creo poder aceptar un no por parte de el…

- No creo que te rechacé, a leguas se nota que el te ama tanto o igual que tu a el – me dijo Liz seria.

- ¿Ustedes lo creen?

- Si, es mas, ¡se me ocurrió una idea para que se lo digas! – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte.

- Pasado mañana es Navidad, ¿no?, puedes regalarle algo a Soul y usar ese pretexto para decirle lo que sientes.

- ¿Y según tu que puedo regalarle?

- ¿Qué le gusta a Soul? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Pues… le gusta la música, la lucha libre, el fut bol, los cómics, las películas de terror, el pastel de chocolate, las galletas de chocolate, adora a los leopardos, le gustan también las águilas, ¡ah! También le gusta la pizza, pero que no tenga anchoas, las detesta, odia la vainilla, también los osos de peluche, no le gustan los perros, detesta tocar el piano en publico, le gusta un poco la música country, no le gusta leer, aduras penas lee los libros de la escuela, no le gusta peinarse, ni le gusta levantarse temprano, odia las películas románticas, le gustan los aliens y los ovnis, detesta a su hermano, odia usar el color rosa, dice que es muy afeminado para alguien _cool_ como el, odia a los monos, ya que cuando éramos pequeños y fuimos al zoológico un monito lo ataco… para quitarle su galleta de chocolate, le gusta dormir mucho y…

- ¡Ya, ya, mucha información! – dijo Liz mientras me tapaba la boca.

- Sabes todo acerca de Soul, Maka – me dijo Chrona sorprendida.

- Soy muy observadora – admití mientras me encogía de hombros.

- En fin, ¡mañana en la mañana comienza la operación: _En busca de un regalo para Soul_! – dijo Liz mientras se paraba decidida.

Todas aceptamos y comenzamos a reírnos, para luego prepararnos para irnos a dormir.

¿Qué podría regalarle a Soul?

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¡¿Tu y Chrona ya son novios?! – preguntamos Black Star y yo sorprendidos.

- Pues… si – murmuro Kid.

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¿Qué le viste a Chrona?! – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡¿Como qué que le vi a Chrona?! ¡¡Es la chica mas linda, tierna, simpática, alegre, hermosa…!!

- Vale, vale, ya entendimos – le dije.

- en fin, ¡es la chica que amo! – dijo alegre.

- Jum, nunca entenderé a los enamorados, por eso no nos gusta nadie, ¿verdad Soul?

- Eh… si… claro… - murmure nervioso.

- Soul… ¡¿Te gusta alguien?! – pregunto Black Star alterado.

- Bueno… yo…

- Le gusta Maka – dijo Kid con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡¡No me gusta Maka!! – dije, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Claro que si, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que te gusta… bueno, cualquiera menos Black Star.

- ¡Hey!

- Pues… si… me gusta un poco… - murmure.

- ¿Un poco? – inquirió.

- Esta bien, mucho, ¿feliz?

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar Maka?! – grito Black Star.

- Ni yo lo se… cuestión del amor, supongo – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- ¿Tu nunca te has enamorado Black Star? – le pregunto Kid.

- Pues… no, nunca, una estrella como yo no necesita esas tonterías.

- Pobre Tsubaki – susurre.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsubaki con todo esto? – pregunto confundido.

- Luego luego se nota que ella esta perdida por ti imbecil – le dije serio.

- ¿E-enserio? – pregunto sonrojado.

- Claro, ¿Qué acaso no te habías dado cuenta? – le pregunto Kid.

- N-no… nunca le había prestado atención…

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntamos Kid y yo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo esperaban que me diera cuenta? ¡Ella nunca me dijo nada!

- Eso es por que esta esperando a que tú le digas algo – le dijo Kid.

- ¿Y que le voy a decir?

- Pues lo que sientes baka – le dije.

- Tu deberías de hace lo mismo Soul – me dijo Kid serio.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, tal vez Maka esta esperando a que tu le digas algo… no se, a que des el primer paso.

- ¿Y que le digo?

- La verdad, que la amas.

- No es tan sencillo… yo no se si ella me quiera también… temo su rechazo…

- ¡¡Se me ocurre una gran idea!! – grito Black Star.

- Pues dila antes de que te explote la cabeza de tanto pensar – le dio Kid burlón.

Black Star arrugo el ceño molesto.

- Pasado mañana es Navidad, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿y?

- ¡Pues la mejor forma de decirle a una chica que la quieres es dándole un regalo! A ellas les gustan todas esas cosas cursis – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kid y yo nos lo pensamos por un momento.

- Black Star tiene razón por primera vez… - murmuro Kid.

- Bien, entonces mañana en la mañana iremos al pueblo a comprarles algo a las chicas.

Kid y Black Star asintieron, luego nos preparamos para irnos a dormir si queríamos madrugar.

Suspire mientras veía la luna através de la ventana.

¿Qué podría regalarle a Maka?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me puse mi chamarra más abrigadora para salir.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y el frío era tremendo, así que todas íbamos bien abrigadas para no pescar un resfriado. Blair y Ragnarok quisieron acompañarnos, así que se resguardaron en los gorros de la chamarra de Chrona y la mía.

Caminamos al pueblo mas cercano, me pareció uno de esos cuentos de las películas de amor, las casitas eran viejitas, los tejados estaban rebosantes de nieve al igual que los árboles, algunos locales ya estaban abiertos y alguno que otro alumno también había salido para hacer las compras navideñas.

- ¡Mien, podemos entrar ahí! – dijo Liz mientras señalaba un local de antigüedades.

Todas la seguimos, suspiramos cuando entramos al calor del lugar. El local tenía muchos objetos antiguos y curiosos, había también esferas de nieve y uno que otro recuerdito de Canadá.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – nos pregunto un señor viejito.

- Ham… estoy buscando un regalo para un chico – le dije sonrojada.

- ¿Es para un chico especial? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si.

- Bien, déjame ver que tengo por aquí… - murmuro mientras revisaba los estantes.

Me quede esperando al señor mientras las chicas veían el resto del lugar, después de un rato mas, el viejito llego con una cajita de madera muy fina, la abrió y dejo ver un pequeño reloj de cadena de oro con una "X" de plata en el centro.

- Es muy hermoso… - murmure.

- Es un reloj del siglo XVIII, cuenta la leyenda que perteneció a un caballero, pero que este tuvo que partir a la guerra, así que se lo dio a su prometida y le dijo que contara las horas, y que cuando el reloj marcara 3 veces las doce de la noche, el llegaría, sin embargo, el nunca pudo cumplir su promesa, ya que murió en batalla.

- Vaya… - susurre.

Compre el reloj, mientras que Tsubaki y las demás compraban otros objetos extraños. Sonreí mientras apretaba el regalo contra mi pecho.

Me hacia muy feliz el solo pensar que a Soul le gustara le reloj, si a el degustaba yo podría decirle fácilmente lo que sentía por el…

- Oigan chicas, ¿ya vieron quienes están haya? – pregunto Liz mientras señalaba a lo lejos.

Todas volteamos a ver hacia donde Liz señalaba.

Eran los chicos…

¿Qué hacían aquí?

- Hay que seguirlos - sugerí.

Las demás asintieron mientras nos escondíamos detrás de un árbol. Los chicos entraron a la misma tienda de antigüedades, el señor se acerco a ellos y Soul le pregunto algo, el señor les respondió algo con una sonrisa – supuse que les dijo que iría a buscar algo – y se fue detrás del mostrador. Soul y los demás lo esperaron mientras que Black Star veía los estantes, intento agarrar algo, pero Kid lo detuvo y lo regaño, Black Star le contesto y comenzaron a discutir mientras Soul los veía con pena, después de un rato el viejito regreso con una caja de madera muy bien detallada y fina, la abrió y Soul se sorprendió por su contenido. Me moría de la curiosidad por saber el contenido de esa caja, sin embargo no alcanzaba a ver desde donde estábamos, soul le dio las gracias al viejito y le pago por la caja, luego señalo a Kid y a Black Star y le pregunto algo, el viejito volvió a sonreír y volvió a desaparecer detrás del mostrador, unos momentos después regreso con mas cajitas de madera, Kid y Black Star se acercaron para ver su contenido y sonrieron, le pagaron al señor y después salieron de la tienda a paso rápido.

Salimos de nuestro escondite confundidas mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

¿Qué era lo que habían comprado los chicos?

Y lo mas importante…

¿Para quién?

- ¡Oh, pero miren quien esta aquí! ¡Si es Albarn! – murmuro una voz chillona.

Suspire.

- ¿Qué quieres Kim? – murmure fríamente mientras volteaba a verla.

Kim venia acompañada de Jacqueline, las dos traían dos bolsas en cada mano, supuse que con los regalos de Navidad y sus vestidos para le baile.

- Nada, ¿Qué no puedo pasar a saludar?

- No – respondimos todas al unísono.

- ¡Que malas son! – Dijo con falsa inocencia – pero en fin, por lo que veo todavía no han comprado sus vestidos para el baile.

- Apenas íbamos por ellos – dijo Liz secamente.

- Pues si no se apuran solo conseguirán los mas feos, aunque no dudo que les queden bien ese tipo de vestidos – dijo Jacqueline burlona.

- ¡No me digas! ¡El tuyo ha de estar hecho con escamas de víbora! – dijo Liz con una sonrisa, las chicas y yo no pudimos evitar una risita.

Jacqueline le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Déjalas Jacqueline, por cierto Albarn, no te molestes en esperar a Soul mañana en el baile, ya que el estará conmigo toda la noche.

- Si, claro – le dije.

- ¿Acaso no me crees? Pregúntaselo a Soul, el mismo te lo dirá, si no, ¿Para quién es el regalo que acaba de comprar?

La mire fijamente.

- Nos vemos, ¡chao! – se despidió mientras ella Jacqueline pasaban a un lado de nosotras.

Me quede estática en mi lugar.

- Maka-chan… - murmuro Tsubaki.

No le respondí, es mas, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

¿Era verdad lo que decía Kim o era otro de sus tontos trucos?

Po favor, que fuera lo segundo…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Llegamos a una pequeña tienda de antigüedades después de que se nos hiciera tarde por culpa de Black Star – quien ni con agua fría se despertaba -. El local estaba lleno de antigüedades y algunos objetos extraños que no me interesaban, también habían recuerditos entre otras cosas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – pregunto un señor viejito.

- Eh… si… vera, estoy buscando un regalo para una chica…

- No me digas, ¿una chica muy especial para ti? – me pregunto curioso.

- Pues… si – admití.

El viejito se rió ligeramente, como si eso fuera una broma personal.

- Creo que tengo lo que buscas, espérame un momento – murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba detrás del demostrador hacia otro cuartito.

Me quede esperando al que viejito regresara mientras que Black Star y Kid veían los estantes.

- ¡Hey, miren esta esfera de nieve! – dijo Black Star mientras intentaba agarrar una esfera de nieve gigante.

- ¡Detente! ¡si la rompes, aparte de que destruirás la simetría del lugar nos lo van a cobrar! – le regaño Kid.

- ¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que alguien tan _big_ como yo tiene manos de mantequilla?!

- Si – respondió Kid serio.

Black Star y el comenzaron a discutir mientras que yo los veía con pena.

¿Cómo podían ser mis amigos un par de locos?

- Aquí esta lo que buscas – me dijo el viejito mientras me mostraba una caja de madera muy fina.

El viejito abrió la caja, me sorprendí al ver lo que contenía. Dos collares de plata se encontraban en su interior, ambos tenían dos dijes con la mitad de un corazón. Me sonroje al imaginarme cuando se lo diera a Maka…

- Me los llevo – dije mientras le pagaba al señor, para luego voltear a ver a Kid y Black Star - ¿tendrá algo para que ellos les den a unas chicas? – pregunte mientras los señalaba.

- Creo que si, regreso enseguida – dijo mientras volvía a caminar detrás del demostrador.

Espere por otro rato mientras que los otros seguían discutiendo, y al fin, el viejito regreso con otras tres cajas más.

- ¡Hey, par de tontos, vengan a ver esto! – les grite.

Kid y Black Star dejaron de pelear para acercarse al viejito y ver el interior de las cajas, en ellas había un pasador de oro de una flor, un collar de plata con una luna, unas pulseras con unos dijes de lunas y unos aretes de estrella.

- Puedo regalarle el pasador a Tsubaki, a ella le gustan las flores – dijo Black Star.

- A Liz y a Patty les puedo dar el collar y las pulseras de lunas para que no pierdan la simetría, y a Chrona los aretes de estrella… - murmuro Kid.

- Entonces ya esta, nos lo llevamos – dije.

Le pagamos al viejito y luego salimos de la tienda a paso rápido, lo único que nos faltaba eran los trajes para el baile.

Suspire.

Odiaba ponerme traje… pero debía de verme decente para Maka. No pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginármela en vestido.

_Ya pareces todo un pervertido._

Volvi a suspirar.

Era verdad, ya parecía todo un pervertido.

------------------------------------

**(Al otro día)**

- ¡¡Black Star, acomódate la ropa, haces que se pierda la simetría!! – grito Kid histérico.

- ¡Ya, ya! Eres todo un maniático, ¿sabes? – se quejo Black Star mientras se fajaba la camisa crema.

Suspire nervioso mientras me acomodaba la corbata, las chicas ya se habían tardado mucho en arreglarse y el baile ya no tardaba en comenzar.

- ¡Maka, apresúrate! – se escucho la voz de Liz en lo mas alto de las escaleras.

- ¡No me pidas milagros con estos tacones! – se quejo Maka.

Los tres volteamos a ver hacia las escaleras, Tsubaki, Chrona y Patty ya estaban bajando entre risas. Chrona traía un vestido blanco con encajes negros, sus tirantes estaban caídos, dejando ver sus hombros al descubierto; Patty traía un vestido corto de color rosa claro, sus tirantes eran delgados y dejaba la mayor parte de su espalda al descubierto; Tsubaki tenia un vestido largo y rojo con una abertura del lado derecho en su pierna, y al igual que el vestido de Patty tenia tirantes delgados.

- ¿Y las otras? – pregunto Black Star sin dejar de ver a Tsubaki.

- Maka-chan esta teniendo problemas con sus tacones – dijo Tsubaki tímidamente.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en las escaleras, regrese mi vista a estas y me quede con la boca abierta por la impresión.

Liz traía un vestido rosa parecido al de Patty solo que mas largo, ella estaba arrastrando – literalmente – a Maka por las escaleras.

Y debo decir que Maka se veía espectacular con el vestido que traía.

Su vestido era azul claro y largo, no tenía tirantes y usaba un chal blanco transparente, su cabello estaba suelto y peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones, la falda de su vestido era ondeada, y dejaba ver sus zapatillas plateadas, las cuales tenían unos listones que estaban amarrados en sus tobillos.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo a Maka como tonto, pero regrese en si cuando Black Star me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡No tan rápido Liz, me voy a matar con estos tacones! – dijo Maka mientras bajaba las escaleras tambaleándose.

- ¡Deja de quejarte y apúrate, que ya no tardan en empezar! – dijo Liz mientras la jalaba de la muñeca.

Tras unas cuantas quejas más de Maka y una amenaza por parte de Liz, Maka logro llegar sana y salva al último escalón.

- ¡Bien, en marcha! – dijo Liz mientras agarraba a Patty y se encaminaban al comedor.

Kid tomo del brazo a Chrona y siguieron a Liz y a Patty, luego Black Star tomo a Tsubaki de la mano y la arrastro hacia el comedor, dejándonos a Maka y a mi solos.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de que decirle a Maka en estos momentos, así que comencé a jugar con mi corbata nervioso.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto Maka mientras señalaba hacia el comedor.

- Eh… si – le conteste mientras la sujetaba del brazo y comenzábamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

El lugar se encontraba lleno a mas no poder, los músicos ya estaban tocando y una que otra pareja se encontraba bailando, las mesas habían sido retiradas para dejar mayor espacio libre, otros estaban platicando y entregándose sus regalos. Suspire otra vez mientras tanteaba mi bolsillo derecho, asegurándome de haber traído el regalo de Maka.

Los demás ya se encontraban bailando divertidos, Liz con Patty, Kid con Chrona y Black Star con Tsubaki, a lo lejos estaban el papa de Maka y su mama bailando, Shinigami-sama estaba danzando de un lado a otro y Azusa-sensei regañaba a otros alumnos.

- ¿Q-quieres bailar? – le pregunte nervioso a Maka.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Conmigo?

- ¿Pues con quien mas? – le dije confundido.

- P-pues… s-si – acepto mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Lleve a Maka al centro de la pista, la música que tocaban era suave – que coincidencia – y las luces del lugar eran tenues, haciendo que todo tomara un aspecto sacado de una película romántica.

- P-parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo – murmuro Maka tímidamente.

- ¿En que? – pregunte.

- En el color, tu camisa es azul y mi vestido es azul, que coincidencia, ¿no?

- Es verdad – coincidí.

Y pronto el silencio nos volvió a inundar.

_¡Vamos Soul tu puedes!_

- Linda noche… ¿verdad…?

- Eh… si… - murmuro Maka nerviosa mientras miraba por la ventana.

_De acuerdo… tú no puedes…_

Suspire mientras volvía a concentrarme en el baile, la música inundaba todo el lugar. A lo lejos Kid y Black Star me mandaban ánimos… mientras que yo me partía el cerebro intentando encontrar la forma de decirle a Maka que la amo…

Suspire otra vez.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

- Maka… yo… debo de decirte algo… - murmure.

- ¿Si…?

- Yo… yo… bueno… tu... Tu me gus…

Pero justo en ese momento, unas explosiones comenzaron a escucharse afuera de la mansión. Todos interrumpieron su baile para salir a los balcones para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, los cuales fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡Vamos a ver! – me dijo Maka mientras me arrastraba hacia uno de los balcones.

Suspire por tercera vez.

Esto era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Al llegar al balcón miramos fijamente el cielo, donde varios fuegos artificiales explotaban, haciendo un maravilloso espectáculo junto con las estrellas y los copos de nieve.

Sentí como Soul estaba irritado a un lado mío, supuse que tal vez quería bailar con Kim y yo se lo estaba impidiendo.

- ¿Pasa algo Soul? – le pregunte.

- ¿Eh? ¿p-por que lo preguntas?

- Te noto irritado.

- ¡N-no te preocupes, no es nada!

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Tú… ¿tú querías bailar con Kim?

Soul me miro fijamente.

- ¿Con Kim? ¿Y para que querría yo bailar con Kim?

- Ella te gusta, ¿no?

Soul suspiro.

- No, no me gusta Kim, la única que me gusta eres tú.

Lo mire fijamente.

¡¿Había dicho lo que creo que había dicho?!

- ¿E-enserio? – pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

- S-si… t-tu me gustas mucho Maka.

Sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El me amaba…

¡¡¡El me amaba!!!

- Pero… si tú no me quieres puedo entenderlo… - susurro.

- ¿Y quien dijo que yo no te quería?

- ¿Eh?

En un arranque de valentía, sujete ambos lados de la cara de Soul y junte nuestros labios. Al principio Soul no me había correspondido, pero luego se dejo llevar y me abrazo por la cintura.

Como la primera vez, escuche como los fuegos artificiales explotaban en mi cabeza…

Aunque tal vez eran los que explotaban sobre nosotros…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Si! ¡Al fin acabe el capitulo! Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, ya que… ¡por Dios! ¡Soy pésima en las relaciones amorosas! Pero al fin les he traído el cap, ¡espero y les guste!_

**Kid:** Bueno, quiero mandarle un beso a Dana ¡¡MUUUUUA!!

**Soul:** Yo les quiero mandar un beso a Lenalee . 100 y a MAKA ELRIC ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Kid/Black Star:** ¡Y otro para Hikari! ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Yo: **_Bien, lamento decir esto, pero… ¡el próximo cap se los traeré hasta el sábado! Ya que la escuela… y el especial de Halloween me tienen muy ocupada… snif… en fin, ¡millones de gracias por los reviews! ¡¡Llegamos a 176!! ¡¡Si!! ¡nos leemos en el próximo! ¡bye!_

**Próximo capitulo…**

Los Evans, los Albarn y… ¿el ropero?

Maka POV

_"Soul cerro la puerta del armario tras de si, su blanca sonrisa de tiburón sobresalía en la oscuridad del ropero._

_- Al fin, un lugar donde no nos molestaran – murmuro mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba._

_Soul me recostó en el piso del ropero mientras bajaba el cierre de mi chamarra, yo tampoco me quede atrás y comencé a bajarle el suyo también, para luego comenzar a desabrocharle uno por uno los botones de su camisa._

_La temperatura comenzó a subir – o tal vez era mi imaginación – y los besos se hicieron más insistentes._

_Soul comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de mi playera mientras que yo le desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón, sabia que una vez que hiciera eso no habría marcha atrás, pero no me importaba._

_No me importaba nada si estaba con Soul._

_Pero de pronto, una voz hizo que paráramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo._

_- ¿Soul, Maka, donde están?_

_Soul y yo nos miramos asustados._

_- ¡¡Wes!!"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Hi! Al fin les traigo el cap, snif… perdón por la demora (maldita escuela) en fin, sin mas que decir… ¡el cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 16** _Los Evans, los Albarn y… ¿el ropero?_

**Maka POV**

Comencé a abrir los ojos perezosamente, ya era de día y los pájaros cantaban desde afuera.

Bostecé mientras me estiraba en la cama, pero al intentar salir de esta unos brazos me aprisionaron, impidiendo que me levantara. Voltee a ver al dueño de esos brazos y sonreí al ver a Soul durmiendo a un lado mío.

Aun no me creía lo que había pasado hace dos días, Soul y yo al fin nos habíamos dicho lo que sentíamos, y por obvias razones nos habíamos hecho novios.

Soul había insistido en que dormía mejor conmigo a su lado, así que habíamos juntados nuestras camas para dormir juntos – claro, también con Little Devil y con Blair –. Ahora, cada vez que me levantaba siempre me encontraba a Soul abrazado de mí.

Me acurruque a su lado mientras acariciaba su blanco cabello. Adoraba verlo dormir, se veía tan frágil e inocente… cosa que no era cuando estaba despierto…

- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? – me pregunto Soul burlón mientras abría los ojos.

- Yo creo que si – dije mientras me ruborizaba.

Soul se rió quedamente para luego darme un ligero beso en los labios.

No entendía por que, pero a pesar de que Soul me besaba muy seguido aun seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estomago y mis nervios se ponían a flor de piel, como la primera vez que el me beso.

Nos separamos después de un rato y nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, el comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras que yo me deleitaba con su dulce aroma varonil.

Cualquiera que nos viera diría que parecíamos recién casados…

Cosa que, claro, no éramos.

- ¿Pronostico para el día de hoy? – pregunto Soul mientras me daba pequeños besos en la coronilla.

- Despejado, hace tanto frío que dudo que Liz, Patty o Black Star quieran salir de sus camas.

- Tienes razón, eso significa que tendremos toda la mañana para nosotros solos.

- No toda la mañana, recuerda que debes de ir a practicar.

Soul resoplo contra mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué hoy? – se quejo.

- Por que le prometiste a Shinigami-sama que tocarías el piano en año nuevo – le dije mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿No puede ser mañana? – me pregunto con carita de perrito.

- Nop – le dije divertida.

- Bueno… entonces debo de disfrutar mi tiempo libre… - murmuro mientras se ponía encima mío.

- S-Soul… ¿Qué h-haces? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Ya te dije, tengo que disfrutar mi tiempo libre con mi novia – me dijo mientras volvía a besarme.

Me quede atontada en mi lugar.

¿Qué se supone que debes de hacer cuando el chico que te gusta esta encima de ti y besándote?

Soul comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la playera de mi pijama, iba ascendiendo cada vez mas y mas… hasta que yo lo empuje, haciendo que el se cayera de la cama.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo.

- Por un momento deja de pensar en tus hormonas y vete a cambiar – le regañe mientras me cruzaba de brazos totalmente sonrojada.

- Esta bien, esta bien… - murmuro mientras se metía la baño.

Me toque las mejillas con ambas manos, estaba súper caliente, por lo que deduje que estaba mas roja que el rojo, pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Soul aveces se pasaba de pervertido.

Suspire mientras salía de la cama y me ponía mis pantuflas.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, yo nunca podría estar separada de Soul, y si nosotros seguíamos siendo novios en un futuro… ¿nos llegaríamos a casar?

Volví a sonrojarme al imaginarme a Soul bajo el altar y a mí con un vestido de novia. Si eso llegara a pasar… significaría que el y yo tarde o temprano terminaríamos haciendo _eso…_

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos.

¡¿Qué hacia yo pensando en eso?! Sinceramente, Soul ya me estaba pegando su lado pervertido…

----------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Tengo frío!! – se quejo Liz mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

- ¡¡Mi onee-chan se volverá la bruja de la nieve!! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- ¿La bruja de la nieve? – pregunto Tsubaki confundida.

- Patty se la paso viendo _"Las Crónicas de Narnia"_ ayer – explico Liz mientras Patty reía.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el comedor desayunando un poco de cereal con chocolate caliente. Casi no había nadie en el lugar, ya que, o habían salido al pueblo o se encontraban refugiados en lo mas calientito de sus sabanas.

- ¡Hey Tsubaki, me entere que va a venir tu hermano Masamune para festejar el año nuevo! – dijo Liz.

- Si, también vendrán mis padres – dijo ella tímidamente.

- Ahora que lo dicen, Soul, papa me dijo que también iba a venir tu familia – dijo Kid.

Soul al escuchar eso comenzó a atragantarse con un pedaso de pan.

- ¡¡Coff… coff… coff!! ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendido.

- Si, papa también los invito para pasar el año nuevo aquí.

- ¡Demonios! – murmuro Soul mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡El año nuevo es para pasarla en familia! – le dije confundida.

- Uno: lo digo por que va a venir _Wes_, Dos: ¡¡voy a tocar frente a ellos!!

- ¡Es verdad, vas a tocar en la fiesta! – dijo Black Star burlón.

- No me hagas lanzarte el chocolate caliente en la cara – lo amenazo.

Black Star lo miro con miedo.

- Voy a encerrarme en el cuarto hasta que haya pasado el año nuevo – murmuro Soul.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya se! ¡¡Mejor ve al armario, Aslan puede ocultarte en Narnia!! – dijo Patty.

- Patty, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Narnia no existe? – le pregunto Liz con pena.

- ¡Si existe onee-chan, pero solo los de corazón puro pueden ir para haya!

- ¿Pero como fue que Edmund entro a Narnia si era malo? – pregunto Chrona confundida.

- Por que Edmund era uno de los cuatro hijos de Adán y Eva.

- ¡Cuatro hijos, que numero mas simétrico! – exclamo Kid.

- ¡Ya paren de hablar de Narnia! – grito Liz mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos para después terminar nuestro desayuno y encaminarnos hacia le jardín. Todavía seguía nevando, por lo que seguía haciendo un frío tremendo. Patty comenzó a decir que jugáramos a Narnia, pero Liz se negaba rotundamente.

- ¡Vamos onee-chan! ¡Tú serás la bruja!

- ¡No Patty! ¡¿Y yo por que voy a ser la bruja?!

- Te queda muy bien el personaje.

- No – dijo molesta.

- Bueno… ¡entonces hagamos ángeles de nieve!

- esta bien – murmuro Liz mientras que Patty la jalaba hacia el jardín.

- ¿Y que canción vas a tocar Soul-kun? – pregunto Tsubaki curiosa.

- Aun no lo se, pero será una corta, no quiero estar tocando mucho rato.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no pasan a tocar tú y Wes juntos? – le pregunte.

- ¿Estas loca? Nunca, pero nunca tocare junto a mi hermano, primero le digo a Kim que me gusta.

- ¡¿Te gusta Kim?! – grito Black Star.

- ¡No idiota!

- Ah… ya me había preocupado.

Soul suspiro pesadamente mientras todos nos reíamos de Black Star.

Pero justo en ese momento, un grito se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SOUL!!!!!

Todos volteamos a ver a la persona que había gritado, pero cuando lo hicimos una chica se había lanzado con los brazos abiertos contra Soul, haciendo que los dos se cayeran al suelo.

- ¡¡Soul, te extrañe mucho!!

- ¡¡Quítate de encima Sam!! – grito Soul.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! – dijo ella con un puchero.

- Por que si, pesas mucho.

- Tonto – murmuro ella mientras se paraba.

- ¿Sam? ¿Samantha? – pregunte.

La chica volteo a verme y sonrió.

- ¡Maka-chan! – grito alegre para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dije alegre mientras la abrazaba también.

- ¡Así que estudias en la misma escuela que el baka de mi hermano! – dijo ella.

- Pues si.

Mire fijamente a Sam, ella era la hermana gemela de Soul – menor, por supuesto – y para ser sinceros, casi no se parecía a el… bueno, no mucho. Sam tenía el mismo cabello blanco que Soul y sus mismos ojos color rubí, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello era corto y recogido en una pequeña coleta, sus rasgos eran más suaves y delicados, haciendo que se pareciera más a su madre que a su hermano.

Sam volteo a ver a los demás y también sonrió.

- ¡Chicos, tiempo sin verlos!

- Lo mismo decimos Sam – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Espera! Si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que… - murmuro Soul.

- ¡Hola idiota! – dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

- _Wes…_ - murmuro Soul molesto.

Un chico alto se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa, y… ¡por Kami! Era como estar en una maquina del tiempo, hubiera jurado que ese chico era Soul pero con unos años mas.

- ¡Wes! – dije sonriente.

- ¡Maka-chan, tiempo sin verte! ¡Vaya! ¡Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi!

- Lo mismo digo – dije.

- ¿No se supone que llegarían hasta pasado mañana? – pregunto Soul.

- Mama no quería esperar tanto, así que obligo a papa a tomar el primer vuelo para acá – dijo Wes mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Debiste de haberla visto! ¡Me obligo a ir de compras con ella! ¡¡De compras!! ¡Tuve que estar en cama un día entero para descansar mis pies! – se quejo Sam.

- ¿Mama y papa están aquí?

- Si, fueron a dejar las maletas al cuarto y a hablar con Shinigami-sama – dijo Wes.

- Soul, papa quiere hablar contigo – dijo Sam seria.

Soul desvió la mirada.

- ¿Y para que o que?

- Es por lo de la otra vez… cuando mama… ya sabes – murmuro triste.

De pronto, Liz y Tsubaki me arrastraron lejos de Soul y sus hermanos, por lo que ya no pude seguir escuchando de la conversación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunte.

- ¿A que se refiere Sam con lo de la otra vez? – me pregunto Liz quedamente.

Suspire.

Era verdad, Soul no les había dicho todavía a los demás de lo que le había pasado a su mama, ni siquiera les había dicho aun lo de su enfermedad.

- No es nada, es que la otra vez su mama se cayo de las escaleras y se lastimo el tobillo, eso es todo – mentí.

- Oh… bueno, pero aun así les daremos un poco de privacidad, iremos al comedor, ¿vienes?

- No, me quedare con Soul.

- Esta bien, haya nos alcanzan, adiós – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa mientras ella junto con Liz y Chrona arrastraban a Patty, Black Star y a Kid hacia le comedor.

Vi a los chicos alejarse para luego voltear a ver a Soul y sus hermanos, parecía que el y Wes estaban discutiendo… como siempre.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar con el!

- ¡Vamos Soul, no puedes estar peleado con papa toda tu vida!

- ¿Eso crees? – le reto.

Sam suspiro mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi, dejando a sus hermanos discutiendo.

- Mama estará muy feliz de verte – me dijo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sip, se alegro cuando Wes dijo que estabas en la misma academia.

- Ya veo… por cierto, ¿Por qué tu no estas en el Shibusen, Sam?

- Ah… ¡eso! Bueno… digamos que a mi no me va bien eso de cantar o de tocar un instrumento, me considero la oveja negra de la familia, prefiero pintar a estar tocando la flauta – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tocas la flauta?

- Un poco, papa quería que tocara un instrumento, y ese es el mas sencillo, mama quería que tocara le piano como Soul, o el violín como Wes, pero a mi no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos con la música, si no con la pintura.

- ¡¡¡¡SOUL!!!! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

Todos volteamos a ver a la persona que había gritado, cuando de pronto una mujer abrazo a Soul del cuello y empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro.

- ¡¡Mi pequeño, te extrañe mucho!! – decía la mujer alegre.

- ¡¡Mama, para!! – dijo Soul apenado.

La mama de Soul paro de zarandearlo, pero en su lugar comenzó a llenarle de besos la cara.

- Esto esta como para subirlo a You Tube – dijo Wes burlón.

- Muérete Wes – dijo Soul molesto.

- Pero si es… ¡¡¡Maka-chan!!! – dijo la señora Evans para luego caminar hacia mi y abrazarme fuertemente.

- H-hola señora Evans – dije apenada.

- ¡Oh, por favor, no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja! Dime Elizabeth, ¿si?

- Esta bien seño… Elizabeth.

- ¡Pero mírate, estas mas alta y mas linda desde la ultima vez que te vi! Todavía recuerdo cuando tu y Soul eran unos pequeños, ¡siempre querían bañarse juntos!

- ¡Mama! – se quejo Soul mientras el y yo nos sonrojábamos.

- ¡Es verdad! También recuerdo cuando Soul, Sam y Maka jugaban a la mama, al papa y a la hija, Soul y Maka siempre fueron los papas.

- ¡¡Wes!! – le regañamos Soul, Sam y yo.

La mama de Soul comenzó a reírse, y aproveche ese momento para mirarla fijamente. Su cabello no era blanco, si no rubio casi platinado, ella no tenia los mismos ojos rubíes que sus hijos, si no que los tenia de un intenso color zafiro, se parecía mucho a Sam, pero sin duda Soul también había heredado su nariz y sus labios, cualquiera que la hubiera visto de lejos hubiera dicho que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y que todavía le faltaba mucho para morir, pero eso no era cierto, su enfermedad se hacia notable en su rostro. Unas ojeras estaban bajo sus finos parpados, su piel era transparente, casi traslucida, sus mejillas estaban sumidas y se veía muy delgada.

Sentí como me daba un vuelco el corazón, todavía recordaba a aquella mujer llena de vida, aquella mujer que nos regañaba a Soul, a Sam y a mi cuando hacíamos alguna travesura, aquella mujer que siempre reía cuando Soul y Wes discutían, aquella mujer que luego hablaba con mi mama sobre la futura boda de Soul y yo…

Pero ahora, ya casi no quedaba rastro de aquella mujer.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? – me pregunto Elizabeth preocupada.

- ¿Eh? ¡n-no, nada! ¡No se preocupe! – dije nerviosa.

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Eres tú? – murmuro una voz detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Kami! – dijo la mama de Soul alegre mientras iba a abrazarse con mi mama.

- ¡Tiempo sin vernos! ¡Pero valla, como has cambiado! – dijo mi mama mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

- Tu también, y dime, ¿Cómo esta Spirit?

- Bien, esta con Shinigami-sama y Azusa para organizar lo del festejo para año nuevo.

- Peter también v a ayudar en eso, así que lo mas seguro es que Spirit y el se pongan a discutir en cuanto se vean.

- Es verdad, ¡ah, chicos! Se me estaba pasando decirles, Shinigami-sama quiere verlos.

- ¿Para que? – le pregunte.

- Quiere pedirles que toquen en el baile – me dijo mama con una sonrisa.

Se me fue el alma a los pies.

- ¿T-tocar? ¿F-frente a t-todos? – murmure horrorizada.

Esta bien, lo admitía, podía actuar, podía cantar frente a una multitud de personas desconocidas en una disco… ¡¿pero frente a toda la escuela?! ¡¡Primero le doy un beso a Ox!!

- Si, por que, ¿sucede algo cariño?

- N-no, nada mama… - murmure con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – grito una voz muy conocida para mi.

Mama y yo suspiramos.

- ¡¡¡PAPA YA QUERIA VERTE, MI PEQUEÑA BEBE!!!

- Tu… ¿Qué se supone que haces abrazándome?

Papa alzo la vista y se quedo petrificado en el momento.

- ¡¡¡PETER!!! – grito mientras se ocultaba detrás de mama asustado.

Un señor joven, alto - ¿y por que no? – guapo estaba mirando con cara asesina a papa, sus ojos eran de color rubí y su cabello era blanco y estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Si antes creía que Wes era la viva imagen de Soul en un futuro, su papa era la viva imagen de ellos dos en un futuro.

- ¡Peter, cariño! – le dijo Elizabeth sonriente.

- ¡Oh, Peter, tiempo sin vernos! – le dijo mama con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo Kami… _Spirit…_

- _Peter…_ - susurro papa.

- Pensé que te quedarías oculto el resto de tu vida después de la graduación – dijo el papa de Soul burlón.

- ¡Pues ya vez que no! ¡No te voy a tener miedo para siempre!

- Oh… ¿eso crees?

- ¡claro!

Sam, Wes, Soul y yo suspiramos. Desde la primera vez que conocí a Soul me había enterado que nuestros padres habían asistido juntos al Shibusen, mama y Elizabeth eran las mejores amigas, pero nuestros padres siempre tuvieron una fuerte rivalidad, no podían verse ni en pintura. Aun recordaba cuando papa se negaba a dejarme ir a casa de Soul o cuando el papa de Soul le negaba a el y a Sam visitarme a mi casa, pero siempre estaban nuestras mamas que regañaban a nuestros papas, quienes no podían contra la furia de ellas y nos dejaban ir a las respectivas casas.

- ¡Maka puede componer canciones!

- ¡Sam puede pintar una replica exacta de la _Mona Lisa_!

- ¡Maka puede cantar!

- ¡Soul puede tocar el piano!

- ¡Maka puede tocar la guitarra!

- ¡Wes puede tocar le violín!

- ¿Tu que dices Sissy? ¿Rosa para los arreglos y azul para las mesas?

- ¡Me encanta! Y tú que dices, ¿la luna de miel en Jamaica o en los Cabos?

Soul y yo miramos a nuestros padres con pena.

- Ellos no son mis padres… me adoptaron… - murmure.

- Son alienígenas que se hacen pasar por mis padres, lo juro – murmuraron Wes, Sam y soul al unísono.

¿Cómo era posible que nuestros papas alardearan de nuestros logros?

¡¿Cómo era posible que nuestras mamas ya pensaran en la boda que tal vez ni abría?!

Voltee a ver a Soul, quien también volteo a verme, y tras unos momentos, una sonrisa extraña apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Lo mire confundida, ¿y ahora que tramaba?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Soul me sujeto de la muñeca y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a guiarme hacia dentro de la mansión.

- Soul, ¿adonde vamos? – le pregunte confundida.

- Shh… tu solo sígueme – me dijo.

Llegamos hasta nuestro cuarto, Soul abrió la puerta y luego me beso. Yo me quede atontada y paralizada en mi lugar mientras disfrutaba las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, Soul me llevo hasta el gran armario que estaba en la habitación.

Soul cerro la puerta del armario tras de si, su blanca sonrisa de tiburón sobresalía en la oscuridad del ropero.

- Al fin, un lugar donde no nos molestaran – murmuro mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba.

Soul me recostó en el piso del ropero mientras bajaba el cierre de mi chamarra, yo tampoco me quede atrás y comencé a bajarle el suyo también, para luego comenzar a desabrocharle uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

La temperatura comenzó a subir – o tal vez era mi imaginación – y los besos se hicieron más insistentes.

Soul comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de mi playera mientras que yo le desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón, sabia que una vez que hiciera eso no habría marcha atrás, pero no me importaba.

No me importaba nada si estaba con Soul.

Pero de pronto, una voz hizo que paráramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

- ¿Soul, Maka, donde están?

Soul y yo nos miramos asustados.

- ¡¡Wes!!

Rápidamente comenzamos a arreglarnos nuestra ropa y el cabello.

Genial, justo cuando al fin me había decidido Wes tenia que interrumpirnos – esperen, ¿yo pensé eso…? –.

La puerta del ropero se abrió, dejándonos ver a un Wes un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Wes.

- ¡¡Jejejejeje, Wes, nos salvaste!! – dijo Soul nervioso.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Si, veras, estábamos correteando a Blair y a Little Devil, y los seguimos hasta el armario y…!

- ¡Cuando intentamos salir, ellos cerraron la puerta y esta se atasco! – termine igual de nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡si, jejeje, nos has salvado! ¡En fin, tenemos que ir con los demás al comedor, nos vemos, bye! – y tras decir eso, Soul me sujeto de la muñeca y salimos prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Cuando estuvimos a un radio de unos 200 metros del cuarto, Soul y yo volteamos a vernos para luego echarnos a reír.

- ¿Blair y Little Devil cerraron la puerta? – me pregunto Soul entre risas.

- ¡Hey, no se me ocurrió nada! – me defendí mientras me limpiaba unas lagrimitas de los ojos.

Soul y yo seguimos riéndonos cerca de unos 15 minutos, y cuando al fin logramos calmarnos no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

¡¡No podía creer que Soul y yo estuvimos apunto de hacer eso!!

- Eh… Maka… yo – murmuro Soul igual de sonrojado.

Pero antes de que terminara de decirme lo que estaba por decirme, una voz nos llamo a lo lejos.

- ¡¡Maka, Onii-san, vengan rápido antes de que Black Star se acabe toda la comida!! – nos grito Sam desde la puerta del comedor.

- ¡Vamos! – le respondió Soul para luego voltear a verme – te quiero – murmuro.

Lo mire sorprendida, para después sonreírle también.

- Yo igual.

Soul entrelazo nuestras manos y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Este si que había sido un día de locos…

Ya que… ¡por Kami! ¡Patty tenia razón!

Narnia si que existe…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well… ha estado muy raro este capitulo… ¿no lo creen? xD_

_Perdón por el retraso, pero es que la escuela… snif… ya quiero salir de vagaciones._

**Soul:** Bueno, yo le quiero mandar un beso a Kaorubixk y dos a egaara ¡¡¡MUUUUUUA!!!

**Kid:** Y yo uno a Vector Arrow ¡¡¡MUUUA!!!

**Soul/Black Star/Kid: **¡Y otro para gothic-chan! ¡¡MUUUUUUUUA!!

**Black Star:** Y nuestras mas sinceras disculpas a Chica-anime 4ever, por mas que buscamos el review que nos dijiste, ¡no lo encontramos! (o tal vez la autora estaba ciega y ni se dio cuenta)

**Yo:** ¡Hey, te escuche! Ejem, en fin, ¡como siempre digo, millones de gracias por los reviews! ¡OMG! ¡197! Siento que llorare… no, ya estoy llorando, ¡ustedes si que son lo máximo! Y para recompensarles, les pondré los títulos de los próximos capítulos y un adelanto del 17

**Soul:** el cual, para mala suerte no publicara hasta el próximo sábado.

**Yo:** Culpen a mis maestros T-T ¡ah! Y se me pasaba decirles, esto es una idea que se me paso por la mente desde que empecé a escribir este fan fic, charle de esto con mi mama y pues… ella me dijo que ahora cualquiera podía publicar un libro y hacerse millonario… eh estado pensando llevar a publicación este fic (obvio, con otros personajes) pero aun no se si hacerlo o no… quien sabe, el tiempo lo dira… ¡ah! Y por lo de Sam, la hermana de Soul… se me ocurrió incluirla cuando vi un fanart de Soul, Kid y Black Star como niñas, je

**Kid:** En fin, ¡esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

**Black Star:** ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

**Todos:** ¡Bye bye!

**Próximos Capítulos…**

**17:** _¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Una mala noticia te espera_

**18:** _Separación_

**19:** _A dos meses de graduarse ¡Te estuve esperando!_

**20:** _Gran Concierto en el Shibusen_

**21:** _¿Cantas Conmigo?_

**22:** _Epilogo: Un Final Feliz_

**En el próximo capitulo…**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Una mala noticia te espera

Maka POV

_"Mire a mama y a papa fijamente, por alguna extraña razón se veían tristes._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte curiosa._

_- Maka… veras… nuestra disquera ha sido comprada por Arachnophobia, y ellos nos han mandado de gira a Paris – murmuro papa._

_- ¡Que bien! – Dije alegre – pero… no nos veremos en vacaciones… - murmure._

_Mama y papa se miraron un momento para luego volver a voltear a verme._

_- Maka, no entiendes, la gira durara dos años… tu tendrás que venir con nosotros – me dijo mama seria._

_Deje de sonreír para mirarlos con horror._

_- Irme… ¿del Shibusen?_

_- Si._

_Me quede en silencio mientras intentaba organizar todo el caos en mi cabeza._

_- Tu viaje será en una semana, tu padre y yo nos iremos hoy en la mañana._

_"Una semana"_

_Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza._

_Esto no podía ser verdad…_

_¡¡Esto no podía ser verdad!!"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡17 cap up! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 17 **_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Una mala noticia te espera_

**Soul POV**

_Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, solo se podía ver un piano de cola negro y unas cortinas de color rojo._

_No sabia donde estaba._

_Suspire mientras veía mi ropa, traía puesto un traje negro con camisa roja y una corbata negra._

_Gruñí._

_Odiaba usar traje._

_Sin embargo, en ese momento unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Voltee a ver hacia la cortina, y de ella entro Maka con un vestido negro de tirantes delgados, su cabello estaba suelto y peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones, sus ojos y su boca estaban pintados de rojo, resaltando así sus bellos ojos color jade._

_Maka se acerco a mí con una sonrisa triste y me tendió una de sus blancas manos._

_- ¿Quieres bailar? – me pregunto._

_No le respondí, simplemente camine hasta ella. Era mucho más que obvio que yo nunca le negaría un baile a ella._

_Entrelacé nuestras manos, y tan pronto Maka puso su mano en mi hombro una extraña y lúgubre música inundo el lugar._

_Comenzamos a bailar de un lado a otro, sin prestar mucha atención al ritmo. Maka estaba callada y con la mirada perdida en otro sitio. Me preocupe, ella no era así._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte curioso._

_Maka rió amargamente, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos._

_- ¿Qué tendrán los Evans que siempre se quedan solos? – murmuro._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- No lo niegues Soul, sabes que pronto tu madre morirá, te quedaras solo, y para colmo, yo no estaré aquí contigo._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves venir? Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, me iré, me iré para siempre de tu vida Soul._

_Deje de bailar para mirarla fijamente._

_¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!_

_- Acostúmbrate a la soledad Soul Eater, adiós – susurro, para luego desaparecer poco a poco._

_- ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas! – le pedí._

_Pero ya era tarde, ella se había ido._

_Y pronto la oscuridad reino el lugar…_

* * *

Me desperté de golpe mientras ahogaba un grito e intentaba recuperar el aire a bocanadas.

Mi corazón estaba desembocado y el sudor escurría desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y por alguna extraña razón sentía mas frío en el cuarto – a pesar de que estaba encendida la calefacción –.

Sentí como algo se removía incomodo a un lado mío, voltee a ver ese _"algo"_ y suspire tranquilo al ver a Maka tranquilamente dormida.

¿Estaba loco o que? ¿Cómo podía creer que lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño? Bueno… en realidad no fue un sueño, fue una pesadilla.

Una de las peores pesadillas que jamás había tenido.

Suspire mientras me volvía a acostar en la cama mas tranquilo, sin embargo, aun estaba un poco nervioso.

Si eso había sido un sueño… ¿entonces por que lo sentía tan real?

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Muérete Black Star!! – grito Sam mientras intentaba lanzarle bolas de nieve a Black Star, quien las esquivaba con gracia.

- ¡Ja, nunca podrás atinarle a una gran estrella como yo! ¡Ñyajajajajajaja!

- ¡Black Star, mira, alguien esta llamando mas la atención que tu! – grito Maka (quien estaba entre mis brazos) mientras señalaba detrás de Black Star.

- ¡¿Eh?! – grito Black Star alarmado mientras se volteaba.

Sam aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para lanzarle una gran bola de nieve a Black Star, la cual tomo una gran velocidad, y al estrellarse contra la cabeza de Black Star el quedo con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Mira, logre apagar a una estrella! – alardeo Sam alegre.

- Tú… ¡¡Me las pagaras!! – grito Black Star furioso.

Sam salio huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que Black Star la correteaba furioso. Todos comenzamos a reírnos por la escena, me recordaba un poco a la caricatura de _Tom y Jerry._

- Oigan chicas, ¿ya compraron su vestido para el baile de mañana? – pregunto Liz.

- Yo si – respondió Tsubaki.

- Yo también – dijo Chrona.

- Eh… el vestido… bueno… - balbuceo Maka nerviosa.

- Maka… ¡no me digas que aun no lo has comprado! – grito Liz alarmada.

- Pues… no – murmuro ella mientras se escondía más en mis brazos.

- ¡Eso es inaudito! ¡¡Tenemos que ir de compras ahora mismo!!

- ¡No Liz, todo menos ir de compras!

- ¡¡Nada de eso, a comprar!! – dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la entrada.

Maka me pidió ayuda, pero yo solo me encogí de hombros nervioso, no era bueno meterse con Liz cuando ella quería ir de compras. Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona y Sam – quien sobrevivió a la persecución de Black Star – las siguieron después de despedirse, dejándonos a Kid, a Black Star y a mi solos.

- ¿Ustedes ya compraron sus trajes? – pregunto Kid.

- Yo ya – dijo Black Star.

- Yo igual… aunque no es nada _cool_ usar traje.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio creo la corbata?! ¡¡Iré a patearle el trasero!! – grito Black Star.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¡La corbata es una de las cosas mas simétricas que jamás había visto en mi vida!!

- ¡¡La corbata es una de las cosas mas incomodas que jamás había visto en mi brillante vida!!

Suspire mientras me alejaba lentamente de ellos.

¿Por qué no había día en que Black Star y Kid no pelearan?

Simple.

Ambos estaban más que locos.

- ¿Soul?

Me gire para ver a la persona que me había llamado. Mama estaba a escasos metros de mí, su mirada estaba triste y preocupada. Ya sabía adonde iría a parar todo esto…

- ¿Qué pasa mama? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella, dejando a Kid y a Black Star discutiendo solos.

- Quería hablar un rato a solas contigo, ¿se puede?

Voltee a vera los locos que eran mis amigos.

- Vale, pero vámonos rápido – murmure.

Mama se rió quedamente para luego comenzar a caminar hacia un lugar mas apartado.

Como siempre, la nieve caía en forma de copos, mama se quedo viendo un rato el paisaje para después suspirar y voltear a verme.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – le pregunte.

- Soul… ¿sigues molesto con tu padre?

Desvié la mirada, sabia que iba a preguntarme eso.

- Si – solté al fin.

- No fue su culpa cariño…

- ¡Claro que si lo fue! ¡Prefirió ir a su estupida junta que ir a comprar tus medicamentos!

Mama me miro fijamente un rato, para después desviar la mirada triste.

- Yo le pedí que no las comprara.

Me quede atónito, ¿ella le había dicho que no le comprara sus medicamentos?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte quedamente.

- Soul… Wes no te lo dijo… ¿verdad?

- ¿Decirme que?

- Voy a suspender mi tratamiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si haces eso puedes morir!

- ¡Soul, mírame! ¡Ya me estoy muriendo! ¿Acaso crees que soportaría vivir unos 5 años más mientras que ustedes se culpan por algo que ni siquiera fue su culpa? ¿Acaso crees que soporto ver el rostro triste de tu padre, el tuyo, el de Wes y el de Sam? ¡No! ¡Quiero acabar con todo eso! No quiero que tu te eches la culpa por haberme pedido ir ese día al centro comercial, no quiero que Wes se eche la culpa por no haber tomado el volante a tiempo, no quiero que Sam se eche la culpa por no habernos pedido que nos quedáramos en casa ese día, no quiero que tu padre se eche la culpa por no habernos llevado ese día, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Es mayor el dolor de verlos así, culpándose por mi culpa que el dolor de estarme muriendo lentamente.

Desvié la mirada mientras apretaba los puños.

- Soul… cariño… la que debería sentirse culpable soy yo… Wes estuvo apunto de morir y tu tienes una enfermedad que te puede quitar la vida en cualquier momento… ¿acaso crees que me siento feliz? No fue su culpa, si no la mía, yo sabia que algo tenia, pero no quise irme a hacer estudios, y por mi culpa tu no puedes llevar una vida normal como la que deberías estar llevando… - susurro.

- Yo… solamente no quiero que te mueras… - murmure con un hilo de voz.

Mama me sonrió tristemente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Aunque me muera… recuerda que siempre te amare a ti y a tus hermanos – murmuro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Abrase con fuerza a mi mama, intentando no lastimarla en el proceso.

¿Por qué la vida apestaba tanto?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras me paraba frente al espejo.

- Guau… - murmure sorprendida.

- ¿Ves? La gran Liz puede hacer milagros – dijo Liz sonriente.

- ¡Mi onee-chan es la Diosa de la Moda! ¡jejejejeje! – canturreo Patty.

Voltee a ver a las demás, quienes ya estaban listas para bajar al baile. Tsubaki traía un vestido blanco largo y sin tirantes, el cual tenía un gran escote, usaba unos guantes de seda blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos y traía el cabello suelto con un broche de flor que le había regalado Black Star en navidad. Chrona usaba un vestido morado de cuello de tortuga, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, la falda del vestido era corta y con encajes, dejando ver así sus zapatillas plateadas. Liz y Patty – de no ser por la estatura entre otros rasgos – parecían casi dos gotas de agua, ambas llevaban vestidos azules largos que tenían escote en la espalda y en el pecho, Patty traía su típico peinado, en cambio Liz se había hecho una media coleta.

Me arme de valor para volver a verme en el espejo. Realmente no parecía yo, traía puesto un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y que tenia tirantes delgados, mi cabello estaba peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones, mis ojos estaban pintados de un borgoña opaco mientras que mis labios tenían un intenso rojo sangre, usaba unos zapatos de tacón negros – y por suerte, estos no eran tan altos como para que yo muriera en el intento de caminar – y para terminar, Liz me había puesto unos listones negros como pulseras en cada muñeca.

- Solo falta el toque final – murmuro Liz.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte confundida.

- Esto – me dijo mientras me mostraba el collar que Soul me había regalado en navidad - me entere por ahí que Soul va a utilizar el suyo esta noche, ¿no seria romántico que ambos trajeran la mitad del corazón del otro?

- Ya, ya, muy romántico, dámelo – dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

Me puse el collar y sonreí.

En cierta parte, Liz tenía razón, Soul tenía la mitad del otro corazón, junto con la mitad de _mi _corazón.

No sabría que pasaría si el y yo tuviéramos que separarnos, no me imaginaba mi vida lejos de Soul.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Hoy era una noche especial, no tenia por que arruinarla con mis pensamientos negativos.

- ¿Listas para bajar? – pregunto Chrona.

- ¡Si! – dijimos todas mientras salíamos de la habitación de Tsubaki y Black Star.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Como en el otro baile, los chicos estaban esperándonos al final de estas, pero esta vez Sam estaba junto a ellos.

Black Star traía un traje negro con la corbata mal puesta, debajo traía una camisa blanca – supuse que para hacer juego con Tsubaki –. Kid traía un traje también negro pero con la corbata perfectamente arreglada y una camisa morada – lo mismo que Black Star –. Sin embargo, cuando voltee a ver a Soul y a Sam me quede sorprendida, si no fuera por que ella traía vestido no habría podido distinguirlos.

El vestido de Sam era de color rojo sangre sin tirantes y corto hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto, tenia una gargantilla negra y unos guantes negros – además de su zapatillas – y sus ojos y boca estaban pintados de un magenta intenso. Soul en cambio también traía un traje negro con corbata negra, pero su camisa era también de color rojo, haciendo que combinara perfectamente con sus ojos de color rubí.

- ¡Bien, ya estamos todos! ¡Hora de ir a bailar! – grito Sam emocionada mientras que ella junto con Liz y Patty se encaminaban hacia el comedor.

Kid se fue con Chrona y Black Star con Tsubaki, por lo que nos quedamos solos Soul y yo. Lo mire preocupada, su rostro se veía triste y distante.

- Soul, ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Eh…? N-no, no pasa nada, no te preocupes… ¿vamos? – me dijo mientras me tendía una mano para caminar hacia el comedor.

Sonreí mientras aceptaba su mano, caminamos lentamente hacia nuestro destino sin separarnos ni un milímetro.

No sabía por que, pero desde que había aceptado la mano de Soul un escalofrío había recorrido todo mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué sentía que lago malo iba a pasar?

- Te pusiste el collar – me dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

- Si – murmure mientras me sonrojaba.

- Yo también traigo el mío, es para que todos sepan que tú ya tienes mi corazón y que yo ya tengo el tuyo.

- Y siempre será así – le dije mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

- Siempre – repitió mientras me volvía a besar.

_Siempre nunca es eterno… ¿sabes?_

- ¿Qué canción vas a tocar? – le pregunte curiosa.

Soul suspiro irritado.

- Tocare una junto a Wes, Shinigami-sama quería oírnos tocar una los dos.

- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que iban a terminar tocando una juntos! – le dije burlona.

- Oh, cállate – me dijo mientras se reía quedamente.

Llegamos al comedor entre risas, todavía agarrados de la mano. Pasamos a un lado de Kim y su grupito, quien me miro con un gran y profundo odio. Decidí ignorarla, no me arruinaría esta noche.

- ¡Hi, hi, mis queridos estudiantes y familiares! ¡Estamos aquí para celebrar el fin de otro año y recibir el nuevo, y para eso, les tenemos una presentación especial de un ex alumno y un alumno de esta institución, Soul Eater Evans y Wes Evans, quienes interpretaran la melodía llamada _Sad Memory_! ¡Adelante chicos! – dijo Shinigami-sama alegre.

Soul me dio un beso antes de encaminarse hacia el pequeño escenario donde había un gran piano de cola negro junto con un violín, el cual Wes agarro tan pronto estuvo en el escenario.

Pude ver como Soul suspiraba para luego sentarse en el banquillo y prepararse para tocar.

Soul comenzó a tocar, la música era suave, lenta y para ser sinceros, triste, estaba cargada con un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza.

Poco a poco esta fue haciéndose un poco mas rápida, pero sin perder la tristeza y el ritmo.

Wes comenzó a tocar poco después de que Soul comenzara, y era cierto cuando decían que era todo un mago del violín. Su música combinada con la de Soul te dejaba queriendo escuchar más y más.

La música no perdía el ritmo ni la tristeza, y acompañada por el violín de Wes esta incrementaba mas, haciendo que unos cuantos lloraran a lo lejos.

Y al final, la última triste nota resonó en aquel silencio que se había formado en el comedor.

Soul cerró el taburete del piano y se levanto del banquillo mientras que Wes dejaba el violín a un lado. Y de pronto, todo el lugar estallo en aplausos y silbidos.

- ¡Dios Soul, necesitas un psicoanalista! ¡Eres muy Emo! – dijo Black Star burlón.

- ¡¡Esos son mis hermanos!! – dijo Sam alegre mientras los abrazaba.

- Bien, ahora solo falta cantar – dijo soul mientras me veía fijamente.

Suspire.

Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, yo no cantaría, pero pasaría a tocar la guitarra en vez de Soul, quien seria el que cantaría.

- ¡Bien, y ahora tendremos un número musical por parte de la banda ganadora en el concurso de radio, los _Soul Eater_! – dijo Shinigami-sama mientras aplaudía.

Todos subimos al escenario, comencé a acomodarme la guitarra, pero en cuanto voltee a ver hacia le publico sentí como si me fuera a dar un ataque por la vergüenza.

Papa tenia un gran letrero que decía _"¡animo Maka!",_ quise aventarle la guitarra, pero dudaba que le llegara hasta donde estaba.

- ¡Y 1… 2… 3! – dijo Soul mientras marcaba el paso junto con Black Star.

Y pronto la música comenzó a sonar. Una perfecta mezcla de Rock gótico con pop.

Soul se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

_"Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku  
no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru  
wake ni wa ikanai kara"_

Comencé a tocar junto con Patty y Kid el intermedio, pero justo en ese momento, vi como papa contestaba su celular, su rostro dejo de ser alegre para volverse furioso, triste y confundido, cuando colgó le hablo a mama y juntos salieron del comedor.

Tuve que volver a concentrarme cuando Soul comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

_"Kajitsu  
ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei o wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima o  
Yume, risou ni Kaeru._

_Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?  
Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡3… 2… 1… Feliz Año Nuevo!! – gritamos todos alegres mientras alzábamos las copas de refresco o de vino.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos mientras recordábamos los buenos momentos que nos habían sucedido el –ahora ya – año pasado. Soul me abrazaba y me besaba y Black Star, Sam y Wes nos hacían burla.

Todo era paz y alegría, incluso Kim se mantuvo tranquila durante toda la noche.

Nada podría salir mal…

- ¿Maka? – me pregunto mama mientras me sujetaba levemente del hombro.

- ¿Si? – pregunte confundida.

- ¿Podemos hablar afuera? – me pregunto papa serio.

Voltee a ver a los demás, quienes me dijeron con la mirada que me podía ir. Les sonreí para luego seguir a mis padres hacia el jardín de la mansión. Seguía nevando y hacia mucho frío, pero era soportable, nos detuvimos a unos cuantos metros de la entrada y nos quedamos en silencio.

Mire a mama y a papa fijamente, por alguna extraña razón se veían tristes.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte curiosa.

- Maka… veras… nuestra disquera ha sido comprada por Arachnophobia, y ellos nos han mandado de gira a Paris – murmuro papa.

- ¡Que bien! – Dije alegre – pero… no nos veremos en vacaciones… - murmure.

Mama y papa se miraron un momento para luego volver a voltear a verme.

- Maka, no entiendes, la gira durara dos años… tu tendrás que venir con nosotros – me dijo mama seria.

Deje de sonreír para mirarlos con horror.

- Irme… ¿del Shibusen?

- Si.

Me quede en silencio mientras intentaba organizar todo el caos en mi cabeza.

- Tu viaje será en una semana, tu padre y yo nos iremos hoy en la mañana.

_"Una semana"_

Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza.

Esto no podía ser verdad…

¡¡Esto no podía ser verdad!!

- No… no, ¡yo no me iré! – les grite.

- Maka… - murmuro papa triste.

- Tienes que hacerlo, no podemos dejarte sola en casa, sabemos cuanto te duele dejar el Shibusen y a tus amigos, pero las cosas son así… - murmuro mama.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras que retrocedía lentamente.

Mi cabeza era todo un caos.

No podía irme, no podía separarme de los demás… ni mucho menos podía separarme de Soul.

- ¡¡No!! – grite, para luego echarme a correr hacia el bosque.

- ¡¡Maka!! – gritaron mis papas preocupados, pero los ignore.

_Corre, corre… huye, huye… no tienes a donde ir._

El aire me faltaba y el corazón me bombardeaba desenfrenado en el pecho mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a querer salir de mis ojos. Tropecé varias veces, pero no me caí, simplemente seguí corriendo, sin importarme a donde iba a parar.

_Aunque corras o te escondas no podrás escapar…_

Tropecé con una raíz de algún árbol, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Me acurruque en este mientras que los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre mí y las lágrimas salían sin compasión por mis ojos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Por qué justamente cuando había logrado ser feliz en mi vida?

Comencé a llorar fuertemente.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Oigan chicos… ¿no creen que Maka-chan ya se tardo? – pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- Es verdad… - murmure.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Maka había salido a hablar con sus papas, y no regresaba aun.

Se que sonaría loco, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- Tal vez todavía siga hablando con sus papas – dijo Chrona.

- Tal vez, pero ya se tardo – dijo Kid.

- ¡Chicos! – escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

De entre la multitud, los papas de Maka salieron para luego acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros, sus rostros reflejaban el más profundo miedo y desesperación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Liz preocupada.

- ¿No han visto a Maka? – pregunto el papa de Maka preocupado.

- No, no la hemos visto – dijo Black Star confundido.

- ¿Ah pasado algo? – pregunte.

Los papas de Maka se miraron un momento nerviosos, para luego volver a clavar su vista en mí.

Sentí como algo punzaba mi corazón.

- Soul… bueno… le dijimos una mala noticia, la cual no se tomo muy bien… salio corriendo hacia le bosque y no la hemos podido encontrar – murmuro la mama de Maka preocupada.

- ¿Qué noticia? – pregunte, ahora mas alarmado.

La mama de Maka miro a Spirit, quien solo suspiro pesadamente.

- Nos iremos de gira a Paris, Maka tendrá que venir con nosotros.

Los mire fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Maka ya no vendrá al Shibusen – murmuro Kami.

Los mire atónito, para después echarme a correr hacia el jardín.

Escuche como los demás me llamaban, pero los ignore.

Debía encontrar a Maka.

Corrí a través del jardín para luego adentrarme en el bosque. El aire comenzaba a faltarme y el corazón me latía fuertemente contra el pecho.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Maka no podría irse, no ahora que al fin había encontrado una razón para seguir con vida, una razón para mantenerme de pie.

Si ella se iba… era como si una parte de mi corazón también se fuese.

Y ahora que mi madre iba a morir…

Esta era una muerte segura para mí.

Seguí corriendo tan rápido como podía, intentando captar cualquier indicio de vida, hasta que al fin la encontré.

Maka estaba sentada a la mitad de un pequeño claro, los copos de nieve caían sobre ella, sus hombros tenían nieve sobre ellos al igual que su cabeza y su regazo. Podía ver como Maka se movía ligeramente, a causa de los sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y me quite mi chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros, Maka dejo de sollozar para voltear a verme. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus bellos ojos color jade.

Me senté a un lado de ella y la abrasé con fuerza.

- Soul… voy a irme… - susurro.

- Ya lo se – murmure.

- Yo no quiero irme – murmuro mientras rompía en llanto otra vez – no quiero separarme de ti.

- ¿Tu crees que yo quiero que te vallas? – Le pregunte – sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? – susurro.

- No lo se – confesé.

Maka se aferro de mí como si su vida dependiese de ello, y yo la apreté más contra mi pecho, el cual comenzó a mojarse debido a las lágrimas de Maka.

¿Es que acaso nunca podríamos ser felices?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Hi! Well… sorry por la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada estos días… snif… maldigo la escuela._

_En fin, creo que quedo muy deprimente el capitulo… no volveré a leer Luna Nueva otra vez, me afecta demasiado._

**Soul: **De hecho tu ya eres una Emo… pero en fin, dejando eso a un lado, quiero mandarle un beso a Lenalee . 100 ¡MUUUUUA!

**Black Star: **¡Y otro para Kaorubixk! ¡¡MUUUUUUUUA!!

**Kid:** ¡Y otros totalmente simétricos para Chica – anime 4ever! ¡¡¡MUUUUUUUUA!!!

**Yo: **Bueno, como siempre les digo, ¡millones de gracias por los reviews! ¡Por Kami! ¡Superamos los 200! TwT y con lo de el libro… ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Pero todavía es un proyecto indefinido, tengo que buscar una editorial y reeditar los capítulos… (Solo llevo el prologo cambiado)

**Soul:** Si sigues así lo terminaras para el 2010

**Yo: **Cállate, neee, en fin, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Quieren matarme por separarlos? ¡Ya saben, todo me lo pueden decir por medio de un review!

**Black Star:** ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Kid:** ¡El cual tendrá millones de sorpresas totalmente simétricas!

**Todos: **¡Sayo!

**En el próximo capitulo…**

Separación

Maka POV

_"Kid y Black Star me ayudaron a subir las maletas al taxi, y cuando terminamos, voltee a ver a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero no una de felicidad._

_- Voy a extrañarlos chicos – murmure._

_- Nosotros también Maka-chan – me dijo Tsubaki para luego abrazarme junto con los demás._

_- Cualquier cosa, sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí – me dijo Chrona._

_- Es verdad, ¡si hay un tipo haya que quiera pasarse con tigo, solo llama al Gran Black Star y le iré a patear el trasero!_

_Me reí quedamente._

_- Gracias chicos._

_Comencé a mirarlos uno por uno, sin embargo, pronto sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera parado al notar que alguien faltaba._

_- ¿Y Soul? – pregunte preocupada._

_Todos agacharon la mirada._

_- No lo hemos visto desde la mañana – me dijo Kid._

_Baje la vista mientras intentaba hacer que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos._

_- Ya veo… - susurre._

_¿Por qué Soul no había venido a despedirse de mí? ¿Acaso el estaba feliz de que yo me fuera…?_

_¿Acaso ya no me amaba?"_

_

* * *

_

_¿Review?_

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Aquí el capitulo 18! ¡Estamos a 4 capítulos del final! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 18 **_Separación_

**Tsubaki POV**

Nos subimos al camión que nos llevaría de regreso al Shibusen.

Kid se sentó junto con Chrona, Liz y Patty detrás de ellos y Soul y Maka en la otra fila, a un lado de Black Star y yo.

Mire a Maka y a Soul, ambos seguían tristes por las noticias que recibieron en la madrugada. Maka estaba recargada en el pecho de el, aun lloraba, mientras que Soul le acariciaba la espalda, pero de haber podido, el también estaría llorando.

Sentí como el corazón se me encogía al verlos así. Su dolor era casi palmeable, todo el que se les quedara viendo sentiría también su tristeza.

Black Star me sujeto de la mano delicadamente, voltee a verlo y le sonreí tristemente. El me había pedido que fuera su novia anoche, pero con lo que había pasado no le habíamos dicho nada a nadie, ya que si lo hacíamos, Maka y Soul se sentirían peor.

Suspire mientras me recargaba en el hombro de Black Star y miraba a Soul y a Maka.

Cuando en verdad se ama, hasta el llanto es justificable.

* * *

**Kilik POV**

Suspire mientras apartaba la vista de Soul y Maka y volteaba a ver a Kim y a los demás.

Kim y Jacqueline sonreían satisfechas, mientras que Ox y Harvar se burlaban de Soul. Apreté con furia uno de los lados de mi asiento, Fire y Thunder me miraron preocupadas, pero no me dijeron nada.

Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Kim hacia todo esto? Soul no la amaba, ¿Por qué no dejaba que fuera feliz con Maka?

- Kim, ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunte.

- Tienes razón Kilik… esto esta mal… - murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada, sonreí, ¿acaso le diría a su mama que no mandara a los padres de Maka a Paris? - ¡Una semana es demasiado!

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confundido.

- Llamare a mama para que adelante la partida de Maka, mientras mas pronto se valla mejor para todos, ¿no lo crees? – me dijo ella mientras que Jacqueline se reía un poco.

Las mire fijamente, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener el corazón tan podrido?

A veces muchos me preguntaban por que seguía siendo amigo de ellos, y la respuesta era muy sencilla. Ox, Harvar y Jacqueline antes habían sido buenas personas, me habían ayudado cuando nadie mas lo hizo, pero todo cambio cuando Soul y su banda nos ganaron hace dos años en el concierto de final de año. Ellos querían venganza, e incluso le lavaron el cerebro a Kim para que se uniera con nosotros. Yo aun creía que mis viejos amigos seguían ahí, aquellos chicos que sonreían y eran buenas personas.

Sin embargo, ahora dudaba que quedara algo de bondad en sus corazones.

Kim comenzó a marcar el numero de su madre en su celular, se lo llevo a al oreja y espero a que ella contestara.

- ¿Alo? ¿Mama? Si, soy yo, Kim, ¿sabes? Escuche por ahí que Maka, la hija de los Albarn, se muere por irse de una buena vez del Shibusen, y pues, quería hacerle un pequeño favor, ¿crees poder hacer que se valla mañana en la mañana?... si… si… ¡eres la mejor, mama!, sip, yo también te quiero, nos vemos, ¡bye! – se despidió mientras colgaba.

- ¿Mañana en la mañana? – pregunto Jacqueline mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- Si, así Albarn entenderá que nunca debió meterse con lo que es mío – murmuro Kim fríamente.

Suspire mientras desviaba mi mirada.

¿Quiénes eran estos monstruos?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Era de noche cuando llegamos al Shibusen.

Me desperté lentamente, me había quedado dormida en el hombro de Soul. Me seque las lágrimas que aun quedaban en mis pestañas y mire a mí alrededor. Todos seguían dormidos, incluso Soul, quien estaba recargado en el respaldo de su silla y seguía abrazándome.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras disfrutaba estos escasos momentos junto a el, aun no podía entender como había sucedido todo esto.

Era como entrar a una larga pesadilla.

Suspire, solo tendría una semana más para estar junto a mis amigos y Soul.

Después, tendría que irme.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo, las lágrimas escurrían libremente por mis mejillas y terminaban mojando mi ropa o la de Soul.

No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué justamente, cuando al fin lograba ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba me tenia que ocurrir todo esto?

La vida si que era un asco.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la entrada del Shibusen, el cual tenía un aspecto más gótico y oscuro de noche. Suspire mientras movía lentamente a Soul para despertarlo, cosa que conseguí después de un rato.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – me pregunto adormilado.

- Ya llegamos – murmure con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio…? Vaya, se me hizo muy corto el camino…

- Eso es por que te dormiste todo el rato – le dije burlona.

Soul me sonrió, pero luego su rostro pasó a ser uno de tristeza.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por que? – pregunte confundida.

- Desperdicie mi tiempo… - murmuro.

- No te preocupes, todavía… tenemos una semana… - susurre.

Sentí como Soul apretaba mi mano fuertemente, lo mire fijamente, su cara tenia un dolor indescriptible, tanto que hizo que mi corazón se partiera en millones de fragmentos – si es que se podía partir mas de lo que ya estaba –.

- Es verdad… solo una semana… - susurro.

Asentí débilmente.

Bajamos del autobús lentamente. Todos seguían adormilados, aunque algunos cuantos ya estaban despiertos totalmente.

Los chicos se reunieron con nosotros para luego encaminarnos hacia el auditorio, ya que Shinigami-sama nos tenía que dar una información importante antes de ir a nuestras habitaciones para descansar.

- ¡Buenas noches mis queridos estudiantes! – nos saludo Shinigami-sama alegre.

Todos contestaron con un gran y sonoro _"Hummp"._

- Eh… bueno, solo quería deciles que las clases se reanudarán la próxima semana, ¿esta claro?, bien, los dejare descansar, ¡hasta entonces!

Varios respondieron incoherencias mientras se paraban de su lugar y salían del auditorio. Soul me abrazo por los hombros y yo me recargue en su pecho mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro departamento para acomodar nuestras maletas. Kid, Liz y Patty nos habían invitado a su departamento para ver unas películas, por lo que tan pronto acabáramos iríamos para haya.

- ¡¡Nyyyya!! **(T: **_¡al fin! ¡Creí que me quedaría sin espalda por estar todo el rato en la jaula!_**)** – maulló Blair mientras salía de su jaulita.

- ¡Guau! **(T: **_¡Y que lo digas! Creo que Ragnarok y yo regresamos las croquetas de la mañana_**)** – ladro Little Devil mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala agotado.

Soul se fue a su cuarto mientras que yo me iba al mío para desempacar. Apenas estaba terminando de acomodar mi ropa limpia cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me fije en el número.

Era mi papa.

- ¿Bueno…?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Estaba terminando de acomodar mi maleta cuando de pronto escuche como tocaban quedamente a mi puerta. Supuse que era Maka, de seguro ya debía de estar lista para ir al departamento de Kid y las chicas.

Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

Si, era Maka, pero no estaba feliz como creí que estaría, lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, me miraba con un intenso dolor y miedo… justo como en aquel claro…

- Maka… ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte preocupado.

- S-Soul… yo… - murmuro entre sollozos.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… me iré a Paris mañana – murmuro para después romper en llanto.

Me quede en shock.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella se iría _mañana_? ¿Qué no su vuelo era en una semana? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

- Pero… ¿Por qué…? – susurre.

- Arachnophonia les consiguió a mis padres una casa antes de lo previsto… ellos ya quieren que me valla para aya… ya tengo escuela y toda la cosa…

- Maka…

- ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Aun no! – susurro.

La abrase fuertemente mientras que sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mi camisa.

Sabia que con abrazarla no podría evitar que ella se fuera, sabia que no podría protegerla de todo aquel que intentara lastimarla cuando ella estuviera aya… pero… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Yo tampoco quería que ella se fuera, no la quería lejos de mí…

Sentía que me moriría cuando ella se fuera.

Maka siguió llorando por un buen rato, llame a Kid para decirle que no iríamos a ver películas con ellos, le explique todo y ellos comprendieron al instante. Durante todo el resto de la noche abrase a Maka con fuerza, nos acostamos en mi cama junto con Blair y Little Devil, quienes ya sabían todo y estaban igual de tristes que nosotros, ya que después de todo se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño, pero aun así me sentía inútil… no podía hacer nada para que Maka se quedara junto a mi…

_"Acostúmbrate a la soledad, Soul Eater…"_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Comencé a despertarme lentamente.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de Soul, sobre su cama junto con Blair y Little Devil, sin embargo, Soul no estaba junto a mi.

Enterré mi cara en la almohada de el, embriagándome con su dulce aroma varonil, el cual ya no podría oler nunca mas, ya nunca podría deleitarme con su fragancia, nunca mas podría disfrutar los besos de Soul, sus caricias, sus _"te amo"…_

Nunca mas…

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, mi vuelo seria a la 1:00 de la tarde, mejor iba empacando mis cosas.

Mientras empacaba, esperaba a que Soul llegara, no quería irme sn antes verlo, sin despedirme de el… sin besarlo por ultima vez.

Pero el nunca llego.

Pasaron las horas, termine de empacar, Blair y Little Devil se despidieron entre maullidos y ladridos llenos de dolor y tristeza, ya eran las 12:15 del mediodía, ya tenia que irme para el aeropuerto.

_Y Soul nunca llego…_

Abrí la puerta de entrada del departamento y me encontré de frente con Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Chrona, Liz y Patty, cada uno de ellos tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la felicidad no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Todos me acompañaron hasta la entrada del Shibusen, pedimos un taxi, el cual tardo un poco en llegar. 8 simétricos minutos tarde, como dijo Kid, haciéndome reír un poco.

Kid y Black Star me ayudaron a subir las maletas al taxi, y cuando terminamos, voltee a ver a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero no una de felicidad.

- Voy a extrañarlos chicos – murmure.

- Nosotros también Maka-chan – me dijo Tsubaki para luego abrazarme junto con los demás.

- Cualquier cosa, sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí – me dijo Chrona.

- Es verdad, ¡si hay un tipo haya que quiera pasarse con tigo, solo llama al Gran Black Star y le iré a patear el trasero!

Me reí quedamente.

- Gracias chicos.

Comencé a mirarlos uno por uno, sin embargo, pronto sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera parado al notar que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Y Soul? – pregunte preocupada.

Todos agacharon la mirada.

- No lo hemos visto desde la mañana – me dijo Kid.

Baje la vista mientras intentaba hacer que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

- Ya veo… - susurre.

¿Por qué Soul no había venido a despedirse de mí? ¿Acaso el estaba feliz de que yo me fuera…?

¿Acaso ya no me amaba?

- Bien… s-será mejor que me valla… - susurre.

Todos asintieron, para después volverme a abrazar por última vez.

Abrí la puerta del taxi, preparada para subirme en el, pero no sin antes voltear a ver al Shibusen, el único lugar donde había encontrado a los mejores amigos de mi vida… junto con mi gran amor.

El cual, parecía haberme olvidado…

Llegue al aeropuerto 20 minutos antes de que saliera mi vuelo. Le pague al taxista, entre al lugar, pedí mi boleto y me encamine hacia la sala de espera, aunque en realidad hice todo esto sin darme cuenta, mi mente seguía vagando por todos los buenos recuerdos que había tenido en el Shibusen, junto con mis amigos y Soul.

Me subí a las escaleras automáticas, poco a poco fui subiendo, estaba mas cerca de mi momento de partida…

Hasta que lo vi allí.

Soul se encontraba al final de las escaleras con un ramo de rosas en la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Pise el ultimo escalón y di un paso hacia enfrente, Soul alzo la vista y me miro fijamente, sus ojos rubí hicieron que me olvidara de todo lo demás.

Solté mis maletas, las cuales cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco, y lo próximo que hice fue correr hacia sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- Baka… creí que no te despedirías… - murmure mientras que las lagrimas salían de mis parpados libremente.

- No seria un tipo _cool _si hiciera eso – susurro contra mi cabello.

Soul se separo un poco de mí – apenas unos centímetros – para voltear a verme fijamente.

- Te amo – susurro.

- Yo también, yo también te amo.

- Sabes que no me importan las distancias, ¿verdad?, tú siempre serás mía, y yo siempre seré tuyo… nunca te olvidare…

- Eso ya lo se… yo tampoco te olvidare…

- Maka… ¿Traes tu collar que te regale? – asentí débilmente – bien, pues en este lugar te hago una promesa, tu mitad y mi mitad se volverán a unir, formaran un solo corazos, y créeme, será antes de lo que te imaginas, así que mientras cuida muy bien mi corazón, ¿si?, por que este ya te pertenece a ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi – susurro, para luego besarme en los labios.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que anunciaron que mi vuelo estaba apunto de partir.

No quería irme, no quería dejarlo…

- Te amo – murmure.

- Yo también, para siempre.

- Para siempre – repetí yo.

Nos volvimos a besar, para después abrazarnos fuertemente por ultima vez y separarnos.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de mi vuelo, sin dejar de ver a Soul en ningún momento.

_Adiós… Soul…_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Vi como el avión en el que iba Maka despegaba, para luego perderse en lo más alto de aquel cielo gris.

Apreté con fuerza el colgante de corazón que tenía en el cuello.

Cuidaría de el con toda mi alma, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada…

Por que sabía que tarde o temprano, ambas mitades se volverían a unir…

* * *

**_Febrero_**

* * *

**_Marzo_**

* * *

**_Abril_**

* * *

**_Mayo_**

* * *

_"Querido Soul:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero y bien, te has estado tomando tu medicina, ¿verdad? – por que si no es así, te juro que tomare el próximo vuelo a Death City e iré a patearte el trasero, ¿esta claro? –. En fin, ¡me alegro por lo de Tsubaki y Black Star!, al fin ese baka se dio cuenta de todo, jeje, y Kid y Chrona, ya no me has contado mucho sobre ellos, ¿paso algo malo?_

_Bien, aquí en Paris todo esta bien, el clima, como siempre es frío, pero una que otra vez hace calor, en la escuela me ah ido bien, tengo nuevos amigos, pero ninguno se compara a ustedes. Se que no debería de decirte esto – por que lo mas seguro es que vendrías a Paris para patearles el trasero – pero hay varios chicos que han intentado invitarme a salir, ¿puedes creer eso? ¡Asco!_

_Te hecho mucho de menos, no hay día en que no piense en ti, me muero de ganas por ir a verlos… pero sobre todo quiero verte a ti…_

_¿Tú me extrañas?_

_Ayer tuve un sueño, soñé en que la fin volvíamos a vernos, pero justo cuando ibas a tomar mi mano, todo se volvió negro y tu no aparecías… no quiero que eso suceda… quiero que cumplas tu promesa… quiero volver a unir ambas mitades…_

_Espero volver a verte pronto, te amo, recuérdalo, ¿si?_

_Cuídate._

_Con amor, Maka"_

Suspire mientras volvía a releer la última carta que había recibido de Maka.

Ya habían pasado dos meses sin que supiera nada de ella, si una carta, ni una llamada… nada.

¿Es que acaso ella ya no me amaba?

Las horas pasan lentamente. _Tic tac tic tac_. Ese sonido se repite conforme las manecillas se van moviendo.

Pero no entiendo… si el tiempo pasa… ¿Por qué siento que este sigue igual? ¿Por qué siento como si fuera el mismo instante en el que ella se marcho?

El dolor de mi pecho no tiene comparación, siento como si me desgarraran el alma, como si me arrancaran el corazón, como si la sangre escurriera lentamente desde mis muñecas hasta el suelo.

Estaba muerto… pero seguía con vida…

Y ya no había manera de que saliera a flote…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Yes! ¡Al fin eh acabado este capitulo! No se ustedes… pero creo que estoy teniendo grandes momentos de emo… debería de ir con un psicólogo…_

**Soul/Black Star/Kid: **¿Apenas te vas dando cuenta?

**Yo:** Cállense

**Soul: **En fin, le mando un beso a Kaorubixk y a Kakii_chii ¡¡MUUUUUA!!

**Kid: **Y yo unos perfectamente simétricos a Yuki-chan, Ichiru95 y a Death the Niiia ¡¡¡MUUUUUUA!!!

**Black Star: **¡Y yo otro para Hikari! ¡¡¡MUUUUUUUUUUUA!!!

**Soul/Kid/Black Star: **¡Y por ultimo, otro para Lenalee . 100! ¡¡¡MUUUUUUA!!!

**Yo: **En fin, les tengo una mala noticia, las que leyeron mi otro fic (_My Little Star_) ya deben de saberlo, pero a las que no… ¡¡no podré actualizar el próximo sábado!! Y todo por que comienzo los exámenes el lunes (y para colmo, son los finales T-T)

**Soul:** Así que esperamos y hayan disfrutado el cap

**Black Star:** ¡¡Nos veremos en el próximo, donde yo tendré todo el protagonismo!!

**Kid: **¡Eso no es verdad! El principal será Soul en su momento de _"Emo"_

**Soul:** ¡Hey!

**Yo:** Bueno… en fin, ¡nos leemos! ¡bye!

**Nota: **_gomene, no puse las canciones del capi anterior, bueno, la que tocan Soul y Wes se llama_ **Sad Memory** _de Yiruma, y la que tocan los chicos es_ **The World**_, no me acuerdo el cantante, pero es el opening de Death Note._

**En el Próximo Capitulo…**

A dos meses de graduarse, ¡Te estuve esperando!

Soul POV

_"- Mira quien es el patético ahora, Evans – murmuro Ox cerca de mi oído._

_Sentí como el aire me faltaba, mi corazón estaba acelerado y comenzaba a ver todo borroso. Sin duda estaba sufriendo un ataque._

_- Así que diabetes, ¿eh?, fue muy fácil robarte tu medicina… me pregunto… ¿Cómo estaría Maka-chan si te viera así? – me pregunto Ox burlón._

_- Ah ella no la metas en esto imbecil… - murmure mientras escupía un poco de sangre._

_- ¡Hey, mas respeto idiota! – me dijo Harvar mientras me pateaba en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera todavía mas sangre y me encogiera de dolor en el piso._

_- Ahora si Evans, vete al infierno – dijo Ox divertido, para luego alejarse del lugar junto con Harvar._

_Mis pulmones me exigían aire, el cuerpo me dolía y sentía como mi corazón iba latiendo cada vez más y más lento…_

_Sin duda alguna iba a morir…_

_Sonreí mientras recordaba su rostro, su sonrisa… sus ojos… su aroma…_

_¿Alguna vez la podría ver de nuevo?_

_Esperaba y si._

_Cerré los ojos mientras que dejaba que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi mente._

_Maka…"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Al fin! ¡El próximo capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 19 **_A dos meses de graduarse, ¡Te estuve esperando!_

**Soul POV**

- ¡Ya basta Soul! – grito Kid mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor, haciendo que unos cuantos se nos quedaran viendo.

Lo mire fijamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte.

- ¡Tu bien que lo sabes! ¡Has estado así desde que Maka se fue!

- ¿Cómo así?

- Deprimido… serio… raro… ¡has cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses! ¡Por Kami! ¡Supéralo!

- Ya lo supere – le dije mientras me volvía a concentrar en mi comida.

- ¡Claro que no! Al principio si lo superaste, por que Maka te enviaba cartas o te llamaba, pero desde que dejo de hacerlo te has comportado como un zombi.

- ¿Y según tu como es un zombi?

- No se… estas aquí… pero a la vez no… - murmuro.

- Kid-kun tiene razón Soul – me dijo Tsubaki preocupada – no has sonreído ni una vez desde que Maka-chan se fue.

Suspire.

- Ya les dije que estoy bien.

- ¡¡Mira Soul, o dejas de estar de _emo_ o te meto la peor paliza de tu vida!! – grito Black Star mientras subía un pie a la mesa, haciendo que Tsubaki lo empezara a regañar.

- No estoy de_ emo_ – suspire – en fin, perdí el apetito, nos vemos luego – murmure mientras me paraba de mi sitio y me dirigía al bote de basura para tirar el resto de mi almuerzo.

Sentí las miradas fijas de mis amigos en mí, pero no les hice caso.

Ellos no sabían como me sentía en realidad.

¿De que servia reír cuando la razón de tu risa se había ido? ¿De que servia estar feliz cuando la razón de tu alegría se había ido? ¿De que servia vivir cuando la razón de tu existencia se había ido y ni siquiera se acordaba de ti?

Suspire otra vez.

Ya ni entendía por que seguía mortificándome con estos pensamientos, había decidido que si Maka ya no quería saber nada de mi, yo tampoco lo haría.

Varios me dijeron que solo estaba deprimido y que nunca podría olvidarla, pero ellos no eran yo.

Podría olvidarla…

Me reí de mi mismo.

¿A quien engañaba? Claro que no podría olvidarla, Maka era mi todo… y sin ella… no valía nada.

Desde que Maka se había ido había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no componía canciones, sacaba puro 10, asistía más a clases e incluso me había convertido en el alumno ejemplar por la mayoría de los maestros.

Sin embargo… aun así sentía como si algo me faltara…

Y ese algo era Maka.

Si… era un maldito masoquista. No podía olvidarme de ella por más que lo intentara, la amaba demasiado…

Pero al parecer, ella ya se había olvidado de mí.

Aun no entendía como es que ella había podido decir que me amaba si ahora hacia como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y lo peor de todo es que ni yo entendía como es que seguía amándola si ella ya no lo hacia.

Suspire mientras veía mi reloj, ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana, ya me tocaba mi medicina.

Llegue a mi departamento y fui directo hasta la cocina, ahí, en uno de los cajones de la alacena guardaba las jeringas y la insulina. Prepare una de las jeringas mientras alzaba mi camisa de un lado, me limpie una pequeña parte de mi vientre y me inyecte.

No entendía por que seguía tratando mi enfermedad, era mejor morir que estar todo los días agonizando por le dolor, pero si dejaba de inyectarme mis hermanos se molestarían.

Pero… si mama había suspendido su tratamiento, ¿Por qué no me dejaban morir a mí en paz? ¿Por qué querían que siguiera sufriendo?

Tire la jeringa a la basura una vez que había terminado. Little Devil me miro fijamente desde la entrada de la cocina.

Últimamente el también había estado casi igual que yo. En _estado zombi_, como según decía Kid. Ya no ladraba e incluso había dejado de molestarme, se podría decir que nos habíamos hecho mas amigos, ya que el comprendía mi dolor.

Blair había sido su mejor amiga, y estaba seguro de que si el fuera gato o ella fuera perra en estos momentos ya tendrían crías.

Volví a suspirar por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día.

Si algo había aprendido era que el amor podía concederles a los demás el poder para destruirte…

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien Soul, tus niveles de azúcar están estables, has estado tomando tu medicamento, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Medusa-sensei.

- Si – respondí mientras acomodaba la manga de mi camisa.

- Ok, bueno, no es necesario que te repita lo que ya sabes que no debes de hacer, cuídate y no te esfuerces, ¿vale? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si – repetí.

- Y Soul-kun…

- ¿Hmmp?

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy extraño, te podría decir que es por tu enfermedad, pero estas estable, te ves mas pálido y con ojeras… ¿te ah ocurrido algo?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras evitaba recordar su sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… eso es todo, ya puedes irte.

Asentí mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería.

Cuando salí de esta me encontré con Ox y con Harvar, los cuales me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. Los ignore mientras me dirigía a la azotea de la escuela.

Últimamente prefería estar solo, ¿y que mejor lugar para estar solo que en mi sitio especial?

Reí quedamente mientras recordaba las palabras de aquel sueño que había tenido hace ya 5 meses…

_Acostúmbrate a la soledad, Soul…_

* * *

**Little Devil POV**

Bostecé mientras que me estiraba en el sofá de la sala.

Todo se había vuelto aburrido desde que Maka-chan y Blair se habían ido. El baka se había vuelto todo un _emo_ y el silencio siempre reinaba en el departamento.

Apreté el botón del control remoto para cambiarle el canal.

¿Era mi imaginación o nunca había nada interesante en la tele?

Suspire mientras pagaba el televisor y me dirigía al cuarto de Maka-chan. Su olor todavía seguía ahí, pero ahora también estaba mezclado con el de Soul-baka, ya que el había venido por un tiempo a este lugar, pero no lo culpaba, se veía muy destrozado. Yo también venia a este lugar por que me relajaba, oler a Blair y a Maka-chan era reconfortante, me hacia recordar las veces que nos habíamos reído juntos.

Realmente las extrañaba.

Brinque a la que antes era la cama de Maka y me acurruque.

Una siestecita no me vendría mal…

_PLAFF_

Di un pequeño brinco cuando escuche como azotaban la puerta de entrada.

Comencé a olfatear el lugar para ver si había sido el baka de Soul, pero ese no era su olor, ni siquiera el de Black Star, Kid o el de alguna de las chicas, es mas, ni lo reconocía.

Comencé a gruñir mientras salía lentamente del cuarto de Maka-chan.

Ahí, en el centro de la sala se encontraban dos chicos desconocidos para mí. Uno tenia un extraño peinado con dos torres y unos lentes de botella, el otro tenia también otro extraño peinado… ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

- Ox, ¿estas seguro de eso? – pregunto el del peinado raro al de los lentes de botella.

- Si, claramente escuche como Medusa-sensei le decía a Evans que su diabetes estaba controlada – le respondió el otro.

¡Ahora recordaba de donde los había visto! ¡Eran los idiotas que le hacían la vida de cuadritos al baka y a sus amigos!

- Bien, entonces hay que apurarnos a encontrar eso, antes de que Evans llegue.

El de lentes de botella asintió mientras que comenzaban a inspeccionar todo el departamento. Me oculte debajo de uno de los sillones mientras que los vigilaba, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí?

- ¡Hey Harvar, lo encontré! – grito el de lentes de botella desde la cocina.

Sin hacer ruido seguí al otro hasta la cocina. El de los lentes alzaba co una mano una pequeña bolsita negra… esperen… ¿esa no era la bolsa de las medicinas del baka?

- Sin esto Soul sufrirá – murmuro el tal Harvar.

- Si, así aprenderá a que yo soy el número uno en clases – murmuro el otro malignamente.

Comencé a gruñir. Podría molestar al baka y hacerlo sufrir, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, debía de admitirlo, cuando Wes-sama no estaba, el era mi otro mejor amigo.

Ladre fuertemente llamando la atención de los dos idiotas mientras que mostraba mis colmillos.

Nadie, pero nadie lastimaría a mis amigos.

Me abalancé contra el de lentes raros, logrando morderle el brazo. El comenzó a gritar y a sacudirlo para que lo soltara, pero eso hizo que apretara más mi agarre, pero de pronto, sentí como algo me golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza.

Caí al suelo, intente pararme pero mis patas no me respondían, comenzaba a ver todo borroso, hasta que al fin, me sumergí en la oscuridad…

* * *

**Soul POV**

- Little Devil, ya llegue – murmure mientras entraba al departamento.

Espere un ladrido de su parte, pero no hubo ruido alguno. Confundido me encamine hasta la cocina, eran las 6:00 de la tarde, ya era hora de mi otra inyección.

Cuando entre a la cocina me sorprendí un poco al ver a Little Devil dormido en el piso.

Suspire.

Tal vez se había aburrido de esperarme… pero… ¿Por qué no estaba en la sala o en el cuarto de Maka?

Lo cargue con delicadeza, gruñía un poco entre sueños, pero aun así no despertaba. Camine hasta mi cuarto y lo acosté en mi cama para luego regresar a la cocina por mi medicina.

Pero no la hallaba por ningún lado.

Busque por todo el departamento. En la sala, en el cuarto de Maka, en mi cuarto, en el baño, en todos los lugares, pero… ¡nada! ¡No había rastro de ella!

Mire el reloj preocupado, había pasado media hora desde que había llegado al departamento, y era malo que me pasara de mi hora establecida.

Salí del departamento hacia la enfermería, tal vez Medusa-sensei tendría algo de insulina que me pudiera dar, en lo que encontraba mi botiquín.

Toque la puerta de la enfermería, hasta que escuche como Medusa-sensei me decía_ "adelante"._

- ¿Medusa-sensei? – pregunte.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Soul? – me pregunto mientras guardaba unos papeles.

- ¿De casualidad no tendrá algo de insulina? – le pregunte tímidamente.

- No, toda la que tenia te la di, ¿Por qué?

- Eh… no, por nada, gracias – murmure mientras salía.

Si le decía que había perdido toda la insulina, de seguro me mataría.

Suspire.

Genial… ¿y ahora que haría?

Camine nervioso por los desérticos pasillos del Shibusen, intentando recordar donde demonios había dejado el botiquín, el pulso ya se me estaba acelerando y la respiración ya me fallaba. Esto no era nada bueno. Seguí metido en mis pensamientos hasta que una risa llamo mi atención.

- Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿sucede algo Evans? – murmuro Ox burlón.

Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras lo ignoraba y seguía caminando.

- Oh, creo que alguien no esta de humor… ¿acaso será por que no ah tomado su medicina? – pregunto Harvar.

Me pare en seco mientras volteaba a verlos sorprendido, no le había contado a nadie – excepto a Medusa-sensei y a Maka – de mi enfermedad.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – murmure.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabemos? – Pregunto Ox – digamos que las paredes de la enfermería no son muy gruesas… en fin, ¿buscabas esto? – me dijo mientras me enseñaba mi botiquín.

- ¡Hey, eso es mío!

- Me temo que ahora no, quien lo encuentra se lo queda.

- Ox, dámelo – le pedí.

- ¿Oíste algo Harvar? ¿Evans pidiéndome algo? – dijo Ox mientras que Harvar se reía.

- Ox… - murmure mientras me sujetaba el pecho, el corazón ya comenzaba a dolerme.

- Intenta quitármelo – me reto.

Camine hasta el e intente quitarle el botiquín de la mano, cuando de repente sentí como Harvar me metía un rodillazo en el estomago.

Retrocedí tambaleándome hacia atrás mientras tosía, pero este dolor no era comparado al que sentía por culpa de mi corazón.

Intente volver a caminar hacia Ox, pero Harvar se me adelanto, alzo su puño e intento golpearme en la cara, pero yo lo esquive y le di un puñetazo en la barbilla.

- Eres patético Ox, usando a otros para defenderte – le dije mientras me abalanzaba contra el.

Estuve apunto de quitarle el botiquín, pero de la nada Harvar me metió un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Un fuerte dolor surgió en mi pecho, haciendo que me acostara en el suelo mientras intentaba que este parara en vano.

- Mira quien es el patético ahora, Evans – murmuro Ox cerca de mi oído.

Sentí como el aire me faltaba, mi corazón estaba acelerado y comenzaba a ver todo borroso. Sin duda estaba sufriendo un ataque.

- Así que diabetes, ¿eh?, fue muy fácil robarte tu medicina… me pregunto… ¿Cómo estaría Maka-chan si te viera así? – me pregunto Ox burlón.

- Ah ella no la metas en esto imbecil… - murmure mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

- ¡Hey, mas respeto idiota! – me dijo Harvar mientras me pateaba en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera todavía mas sangre y me encogiera de dolor en el piso.

- Ahora si Evans, vete al infierno – dijo Ox divertido, para luego alejarse del lugar junto con Harvar.

Mis pulmones me exigían aire, el cuerpo me dolía y sentía como mi corazón iba latiendo cada vez más y más lento…

Sin duda alguna iba a morir…

Sonreí mientras recordaba su rostro, su sonrisa… sus ojos… su aroma…

¿Alguna vez la podría ver de nuevo?

Esperaba y si.

Cerré los ojos mientras que dejaba que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi mente.

_Maka…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

- ¿Eh…?

Comencé a despertar lentamente, me sentía un poco atontado y no podía ver claramente. Me lleve una mano a mi frente y cerré los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos e inspeccionar el lugar donde me encontraba acostado… estaba… ¿en la enfermería?

- Creí que nunca despertarías – murmuro una voz cerca de mi.

Una voz que jamás creí volver a escuchar.

Rápidamente gire mi cabeza, y cuando vi la persona que estaba junto a mi sentí como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida.

- ¿M-Maka?

Ella me sonrió.

- Si, soy yo.

Abrí mi boca para decirle algo, pero la volví a cerrar ya que no se me ocurría nada, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Maka se rió quedamente.

- No has cambiado en nada – susurro.

- ¿Pero como… tu… cuando…? – Suspire – ¿no se supone que estarías dos años en Paris?

- ¿Quieres que me valla? – me pregunto triste.

- ¡N-no, nada de eso! Es solo que… creí que ya no volverías…

- Ah… eso… bueno, la verdad es que si me iba a quedar dos años en Paris… pero como mama y papa me vieron muy triste decidieron cambiar de disquera, así que nos tuvimos que regresar para Death City – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso es definitivo?

- Claro.

Le sonreí mientras que la miraba fijamente. Arrugue el ceño cuando note algo diferente en ella.

- ¿Y ese corte?

- ¿Este? Bueno… es la moda en Paris, mama quería que probara un cambio de _look_ – me dijo divertida mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su rizado cabello - ¿te gusta?

- No es tu estilo… pero te vez bien – admití.

Maka se sonrojo levemente, haciendo que yo sonriera. ¡¡Kami!! ¡¡Cuánto había extrañado su sonrojo!!, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, dejándonos ver a los demás totalmente preocupados.

- ¡¡¡Soul!!! ¡¡¿¿Estas bien??!! – grito Black Star mientras se subía a mi cama y comenzaba a jalonearme de un lado a otro.

- Si Black Star, el esta bien – dijo Maka.

- ¡¡Pero Maka, el…!! – grito, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se callo para voltear a ver a Maka sorprendido junto con los demás.

- ¿M-Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki sorprendida.

- Eh… ¿si?

- ¡¡¡MAKA!!! – gritaron todos alegres mientras que la abrazaban.

- ¡¡Creímos que ya no regresarías!! – grito Liz.

- ¡Hey, hey, aléjense de ella, es mía! – les dije.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

- ¿Y cuando regresaste? – pregunto Chrona.

- Apenas hoy.

- ¿Y vas a regresar al Shibusen? – pregunto Tsubaki esperanzada.

- Sip, regreso a partir de mañana.

- ¡¡Genial, eso significa que tendremos que ir de compras!! – grito Liz, pude ver como Tsubaki, Chrona y Maka ponían gesto de horror.

- Pero Maka… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Kid.

- Pues… ustedes ya no querían saber nada de mi – murmuro triste.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte.

- Ya no me mandaron cartas – me dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que te mande cartas! ¡Fuiste tu la que dejo de mandar cartas!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Llame varias veces para acá, pero cada vez que lo hacia siempre me decían que el teléfono estaba en reparación, además, deje de mandar cartas hace un mes por que ya no recibí ninguna carta tuya.

- ¿Eh? Pero el teléfono funciona y la última carta que recibí de ti fue hace dos meses.

- Kid-kun… ¿sabes quien esta encargado del teléfono y del correo aquí en el Shibusen? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Del teléfono es Ox y del correo es Jacqueline… - murmuro.

Todos nos miramos fijamente.

- ¡¡Ellos fueron los culpables!! – grito Black Star furioso.

- Deberíamos de decirle a Shinigami-sama – dijo Chrona.

Maka y yo nos miramos fijamente.

- No… mejor hay que dejarlo así – murmure.

- ¡¿QUE?! – preguntaron todos confundidos.

- Si, eso ya no tiene importancia, después de todo Maka esta aquí, ¿no?

Todos se miraron un rato, para después sonreír.

- Es verdad – murmuraron.

Y así nos la pasamos el resto de la noche entre pláticas sin sentido.

¿Quién diría que el sol podía volver a brillar después de un eclipse?

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras me veía en el espejo.

- ¿Lista Maka? – me pregunto Soul mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Eso creo… me siento nerviosa – admití.

Soul me sonrió para después abrazarme por la cintura y darme un ligero beso en los labios.

- ¿y por que estas nerviosa? – me pregunto.

- No se… siento como si fuera otra vez le primer día – murmure mientras me recargaba en su pecho.

- Pero no tienes por que estar nerviosa, yo estoy aquí contigo – me dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello rizado.

- Es verdad – susurre.

Desde que había regresado de Paris y me había encontrado con los demás me sentía viva nuevamente, estos últimos meses habían sido un infierno para mí sin Soul y los demás, pero ahora que estábamos juntos de nuevo ya nada podría separarnos.

Nos despedimos de Blair y de Little Devil, quienes estaban de lo lindo en el sofá viendo _Animal Planet_, para luego dirigirnos a clases.

Cuando entre al salón todos voltearon a verme. Ox y Harvar miraron boquiabiertos a Soul, Jacqueline y Kim estaban que ardían en llamas y Kilik me mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Soul, quien también estaba sonriéndome.

Sonreí.

De ahora en adelante, todo volvería a ser como antes…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡¡¡SIIII!!! ¡al fin acabe el capitulo! ¡puff! Fue el mas difícil de escribir de todos…_

_En fin, ¡¡ya estamos a 3 capis para acabar el fic! Me siento tan emocionada… ¡Wa! xD_

**Soul: **Bueno, quiero mandarles un beso a egaara y a kaorubixk ¡¡MUUUUA!!

**Kid: **¡Y yo uno a Chica – anime 4ever! ¡¡MUUUUAAAA!!

**Yo: **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡256 reviews, que emoción! ¡Son todo un encanto!

**Black Star: **Solo dices eso para tener más reviews…

**Yo: **Ejem… O.O… bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Eso espero, bueno… quería pedirles ayuda en algo… verán, ¡necesito ayuda con los nombres de los personajes para el libro! Ya tengo el que va a serle de Soul, Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, entre otros (podrán verlos más al rato en mi perfil), pero no se me ocurren para los otros… ¡help!

**Soul:** En fin, sin mas que decir…

**Kid: **Nos leemos en el próximo…

**Black Star:** ¡Sayonara!

**Próximo Capitulo…**

Gran Concierto en el Shibusen

Tsubaki POV

_"- ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡Soul y Maka todavía no regresan, y ya es nuestro turno! – dijo Kid alterado._

_- Haber, Wes puede tocar el violín y Sam hacer un intento frustrado de tocar el piano – dijo Black Star mientras que Sam lo fulminaba con la mirada – solo nos falta la voz principal._

_- Yo no me se la letra completa – murmure._

_- Eh… y-yo si – murmuro Chrona._

_- ¡¿Enserio?! – preguntamos todos alterados._

_- S-si, pero yo no se cantar…_

_Todos suspiramos pesadamente mientras que escuchábamos como alguien se reía de nosotros._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no podían ser más patéticos? ¿Poner a Makenshi a cantar? Si que han de estar desesperados – se burlo Kim._

_Al escuchar eso, Chrona se enfureció como nunca antes, y para sorpresa de todos se encamino hacia el escenario._

_- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¡A cantar!! – grito furiosa._

_- ¡Waaa! ¡Se ve tan simétrica cuando se enoja! – murmuro Kid con ojitos de corazón mientras que todos veíamos asustados a Chrona._

_Kami… ¡¿Qué monstruo habíamos creado?!"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡New chapter!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 20 **_Gran Concierto en el Shibusen_

**Maka POV**

- Vamos Maka, se que te gustara… - murmuro Soul.

- No lo creo…

- Vamos, solo intentémoslo esta vez, si no funciona no lo volveremos a hacer.

- Pero… ¿y si no me gusta?

- ¡¿Cómo no te va a gustar?! ¡¡Esto es lo mejor que hay en el mundo!!

- ¿Ah si? ¿y con quien mas lo has hecho?

- Con Tsubaki.

Suspire.

- ¿Seguro de que esto esta bien?

- Maka, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… bien… ¡pero hazlo rápido!

Soul asintió mientras que yo cerraba los ojos.

Un asqueroso sabor inundo mi boca, haciendo que comenzara a toser.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka! ¡El sushi es lo mejor que hay! – me dijo Soul mientras me pasaba un poco de agua.

- ¡Tiene salmón! – me queje.

- No te entiendo, eras mitad japonesa y no te gusta el salmón, eres rara, ¿lo sabias?

- Cretino – murmure.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había regresado al Shibusen, por lo que ahora solo estábamos a unas cuantas semanas para acabar el ciclo escolar.

Soul me había contado que cada año se hacia un concierto en el Shibusen, donde las bandas competían para ver cual era la mejor y llevarse el trofeo del primer lugar. Habíamos decidido concursar, sin embargo había tres problemas: el primero era que nuestro mayor enemigo iban a ser Kim y su banda, el segundo era que todavía no teníamos una canción y el tercero era que yo seguía teniendo pánico escénico.

Suspire mientras llevaba una croqueta de atún a mi boca. Era la hora del receso, y Soul y yo nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela disfrutando nuestro almuerzo juntos.

Desde que había regresado, casi no habían momentos en los que no estuviera con Soul, quería recuperar este tiempo perdido junto a el.

- ¿Qué te parece la de _Sugar Rush_? – le pregunte mientras me recargaba en su pecho y comía lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo.

- No… todavía no la termino, además, no creo que sea lo suficientemente _cool_ para ganar el concurso – me dijo mientras que jugaba con uno de los tirabuzones de mi cabello.

- ¿Y _Paper Moon_?

- Ya la usamos.

- ¿_Wake me up Inside_?

- No.

- ¿_September 1st_?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? _Iro no Symphaty_ es la que cantaremos cuando lleguemos a la final.

- Kid me dijo que tenía unas canciones por ahí, hay que ver cual es la que mas nos gusta.

- De acuerdo, pero eso también tenemos que verlo con los demás… - murmure, pero de pronto la puerta que conducía hacia la azotea se abrió de una patada, dejándonos ver a Black Star y a los demás.

- ¡¡¡Al fin el Gran Black Star ah encontrado una canción!!! – grito Black Star mientras corría de un lado a otro feliz.

- ¡Black Star, no corras, si te caes te puedes matar! – le dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- Déjalo, hace un bien para la humanidad – murmuro Liz.

- ¿Y de quien es la canción?- pregunto Soul.

- La compuso Patty – dijo Liz mientras señalaba a su hermana menor, quien estaba feliz de la vida persiguiendo a una paloma.

- ¿Patty? – preguntamos los dos extrañados.

- Si, por muy raro que suene… en fin, ya la revisamos y la letra esta buena – dijo Kid.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte.

- _Sonic Boom_ – nos dijo Chrona mientras nos pasaba las partituras de la canción.

Soul y yo leímos la letra, y cuando terminamos nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos.

- ¿Seguros que fue Patty quien la escribió? – pregunto Soul.

- Seguros – dijeron todos a coro.

- Bien, entonces será esta la que cantaremos al principio – dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Eso significa que debemos de ir de compras!! – grito Liz emocionada.

- ¡¡De compras, de compras, jejeje!! – canturreo Patty.

- ¿Y para vamos a ir de compras? – le pregunte.

- Es obvio que no los dejare subir a cantar en fachas, ¡así que hoy mismo iremos por las telas para hacer los trajes!

Todas suspiramos pesadamente mientras que Patty se reía.

Hoy sin duda sufrirían mis pies…

--------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ahora pueden mirarse al espejo! – dijo Liz una vez que termino de darle los últimos detalles a nuestros trajes.

Todos miramos el espejo – por no decir _gran_ espejo – que se encontraba en el cuarto de Liz. Realmente los trajes le habían quedado hermosos y _"simétricos",_ como había dicho Kid.

El traje de Soul era un pantalón negro con cadenas a ambos lados, traía una camisa naranja de manga corta y el símbolo de la banda en la espalda, traía dos muñequeras negras en ambas manos y una banda negra en la cabeza; Black Star traía una camiseta con tirantes deshilachados negra con unos pantalones cortos naranjas y unos guantes negros en cada mano; Kid traía una playera naranja con el símbolo de la banda en la espalda – al igual que Soul – y unos pantalones negros; Patty traía unos pantalones cortos y bombachos naranjas con un top negro sin tirantes y unos guantes de malla que le llegaban hasta los codos; Tsubaki usaba unos pantalones pesqueros negros con una playera naranja, la cual también traía el símbolo de la banda en la espalda; el de Chrona era una falda negra en picos y una camiseta corta naranja, como muñequeras usaba unas pulseras con púas de metal y para terminar, mi traje era de una camisa negra abierta con un top naranja debajo de esta, una falda de tablones negra y debajo de esta un mallon de color naranja.

- ¿Qué les pareció? – nos pregunto Liz esperanzada.

- Están geniales Liz – dijo Tsubaki mientras se daba media vuelta.

- ¿Y por que yo tengo uno? – pregunto Chrona.

- Por que como eres nuestra representante, también debes de vestirte como los demás miembros de la banda.

- ¿Y tu por que no traes uno onee-chan? – le pregunto Patty.

- ¡Claro que tengo uno! ¡Miren! – Nos dijo mientras nos mostraba un vestido corto de color negro con una tira naranja en la cintura - ¿no es bello?

- Sigo diciendo que no es necesario que use traje… - murmuro Chrona mientras alzaba uno de los picos de su falda para ver que tan corta estaba.

- ¡No digas eso Chrona! ¡Te ves más bella y simétrica con eso! – dijo Kid mientras sujetaba sus manos y la miraba con cara de idiota enamorado.

- ¿T-tu lo crees? – pregunto Chrona mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡Claro que si!

- Ejem… seguimos aquí – murmuro Soul.

- ¡Oh, cállate! Como si tú y Maka no hicieran sus demostraciones de amor en público – dijo Kid.

Soul y yo no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, los únicos normales en su relación son Tsubaki y Black Star – dijo Liz.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que se refieren? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ustedes son los únicos que no se andan besando en público.

- ¡¡Eso es por que una gran estrella como yo no necesita andar besando o acariciando a Tsubaki para saber que la amo como nunca!! – grito Black Star como maniático mientras que Tsubaki se escondía la cara con las manos por la pena.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿Cuándo vamos a ensayar? – pregunte.

- Tiene que ser en un lugar privado para que _ciertas personitas_ no nos escuchen – dijo Kid.

- Creo saber donde podríamos ir… - murmuro Soul.

- ¿Adonde? – preguntamos todos.

- Al lugar mas horrendo que eh conocido en mi vida, y del cual quiero escapar todas las vacaciones – susurro Soul con cara horrorizada.

Voltee a ver a los demás confundida, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros igual de confundidos que yo.

¿A que lugar se refería Soul?

**--------------------** **1 hora después** **--------------------**

- ¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Creí que ya no vendrías a visitarnos hasta las vacaciones!! – grito una mujer rubia mientras abrazaba a Soul y lo zangoloteaba de un lado a otro.

- Mama… vasta… - murmuro Soul sonrojado.

- ¡Jo, jo! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Si es Soul-chan! – dijo Wes burlón mientras le revolvía el cabello a Soul.

- Cállate Wes.

Nos encontrábamos en la gran mansión Evans a las afueras de Death City, y digo mansión por que esta era una enorme casa de 4 pisos de color blanca con el tejado azul, la cual me hacia recordar a las viejas casas Londinenses. Soul nos había dicho que en su casa había un estudio de música, el cual ocupaban su padre y su hermano para tocar el violín y el violoncelo, por lo que habíamos decidido venir a ensayar aquí.

- ¡¡Maka, regresaste!! – me dijo Elizabeth mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

- H-hola seño… Elizabeth – murmure.

- ¿Y que los trae para acá? – pregunto Wes.

- Queremos ocupar el estudio para ensayar – dijo Soul.

- ¿Ensayar? ¿y que van a ensayar?

- La canción para el concierto.

Wes lo miro fijamente y luego se sujeto la barbilla pensativo, para después sonreír macabramente.

- Bueno… como yo tengo las llaves del estudio… te lo prestare – todos sonreímos – pero… con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Soul.

- Que este año nos invites al concierto del Shibusen.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Oh, vamos Soul, no nos has invitado ni a un misero concierto en estos últimos años.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que los invitare a este?

- Es tu elección, el estudio o no, tómalo o déjalo.

Todos volteamos a ver a Soul con cara de perrito abandonado, el solo nos miro fijamente un rato, para después suspirar derrotado.

- De acuerdo – murmuro.

- Me encanta hacer negocios contigo – dijo Wes sonriente.

- Como sea… ¿y Sam?

- Salio con tu padre para la exposición de artes, no tardan en regresar – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, ¿era mi imaginación o se veía mas pálida que la ultima vez que la vi?

- Bueno, mejor vamos a ensayar – murmuro mientras nos guiaba hacia el salón de estudio seguidos por Wes.

Wes abrió una gran puerta que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo, y cuando lo hizo todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Adentro no solo se encontraban los mejores equipos de música y grabación, también había un finísimo piano de cola negro, un violín, un gran violoncelo, un arpa, una batería, unos bajos y unas guitarras eléctricas.

- Soul… ¿tu familia es narcotraficante o que? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡Soul, nos descubrieron! – grito Wes.

- ¡Al bunker! – le respondió Soul.

Todos los miramos con pena.

- No, no somos narcotraficantes… no Black Star, tampoco somos mafiosos… pero digamos que ganamos mucho en los conciertos – dijo Wes.

- ¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡a ensayar! – dijo Liz emocionada.

- Oye Wes… ¿y estas guitarras? – le pregunto Soul mientras tomaba una.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso crees que solo toco el violín? ¡No soy tan anticuado! – Soul lo miro fijamente mientras enarcaba una ceja – oh… cállate…

- ¡Bien, comencemos, 1… 2… 3! – dijo Black Star mientras marcaba el ritmo con las baquetas.

Y pronto, todo el lugar se lleno de una melodía movida…

------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No, no, no, no queda! – dijo Soul mientras tachaba unas notas musicales en las partituras.

- Patty, cuando escribiste la canción… ¿no pensante en alguna melodía? – le pregunte.

- ¡No, solo la escribí, jejeje!

- Genial, ¿y ahora que haremos? – pregunto Tsubaki desanimada.

- ¡¡Tenemos que crear una melodía simétrica!! – grito Kid con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

- ¡¡Descuiden, el Black Star la va a encontrar!! – grito Black Star mientras subía un pie a un tablero de controles.

- ¡¡Black Star, baja tu pie de ahí!! – le regaño Soul.

Pero justo ene se momento, una suave melodía de violín comenzó a escucharse, era suave y armoniosa, y al fondo se podía escuchar claramente unas ligeras notas de piano. Soul comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¡¡Apaga eso!! – grito.

- ¿Por qué? Es bonita – dijo Liz.

- Es verdad, ¿Quiénes están tocando?

Soul suspiro.

- Wes y yo… es una canción que el compusimos a mama en uno de sus cumpleaños – murmuro sonrojado – fue la primera canción de piano que toque.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! – dijo Black Star.

Ignore los cometarios que estaban haciendo los demás sobre la melodía y me concentre en la música. Poco a poco fui creando un ritmo en mi cabeza.

- Black Star, toca los discos – le dije.

Black Star me miro confundido, pero aun así lo hizo mientras que yo volvía a poner desde el inicio la música.

- Kid, el bajo.

Kid asintió mientras tocaba el bajo lentamente.

- Soul, Patty, _Do _y _Mí_ lentos.

Soul asintió mientras tocaba la guitarra junto con Patty, quien reía divertida.

Los cuatro combinaron la melodía de sus instrumentos con la canción que estábamos escuchando. Era una perfecta sinfonía, suave y moderna.

- ¡Maka, eres un genio! – dijo Liz.

- De algo sirve acompañar a tus padres de gira – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- ¡Genial, ahora ya tenemos la melodía, solo falta ponerle mas rimo y hacerla simétrica! – dijo Kid alegre.

- Pero cuando estemos tocando en público necesitaremos que alguien toque el piano y la guitarra al mismo tiempo – dijo Tsubaki.

- Del piano yo me encargo, la guitarra puedes ser tu Tsubaki – dijo Soul.

- ¿Y el violín? – le pregunte.

- Wes – murmuraron todos excepto Soul.

- ¡Ni de coña le voy a pedir a ese tonto que toque con nosotros, primero muerto! – dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**--------------------** **5 minutos después** **--------------------**

- Toca el violín con nosotros en el concierto – murmuro Soul pesadamente.

Wes lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Y que recibo a cambio? – pregunto.

- ¿Mi cariño y comprensión? – pregunto Soul.

- Eso ni tu te la crees… veamos… quiero que en estas vacaciones tu hagas todo el que hacer que me toca a mi.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Estas pero si bien operado del cerebro!! ¡¡Mejor muere…!! – grito Soul, pero Kid y Black Star lograron taparle la boca a tiempo.

- Acepta – dije.

- De acuerdo, tocare con ustedes – nos dijo sonriente, para después darse la vuelta e irse.

Black Star y Kid soltaron a Soul, quien nos fulmino con la mirada.

- Los odio… - murmuro.

- ¡Oh, vamos Soul, hacer los deberes de tu hermano tendrá su recompensa en cuanto le pateemos el trasero a Ox y su grupo! – dijo Black Star.

Soul suspiro.

- Ya que… - murmuro.

- Bueno, lo mejor será irnos ya, el portón del Shibusen se cierra en media hora – les dije.

Todos asintieron, y después de despedirnos de la familia de Soul nos encaminamos de regreso al Shibusen.

Sin embargo, durante el camino, no dejaba de pensar en el día del concierto.

¿Qué pasaría se me desmayaba frente a todos? ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si me trababa a mitad de la canción?

Suspire.

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Suspire mientras que Liz terminaba de pintarme los labios.

- Hoy es el gran día – murmuro.

- Si – susurre nerviosa.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, y hoy era el último día de clases, ósea, el gran concierto en el Shibusen. Kid, Chrona y yo nos habíamos graduado con honores, Soul, Black Star y Patty aduras penas pasaron el año y Liz y Tsubaki habían pasado con promedio decente.

Ahora todos nos encontrábamos alistándonos para cantar en el concierto. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del camerino. Mis parpados tenían una ligera sombra color borgoña y mis labios eran de un intenso color rojo sangre, mi cabello estaba recogido por una diadema negra y estaba peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones. Algo bueno de mi viaje a Paris era que me había mandado a hacer rizos permanentes – bueno, no tanto, estos se alisarían en un par de años – por lo que ya no tenia que sufrir tanto con Liz y su rizadora para el cabello.

Voltee a ver a las demás, todas estábamos igual de nerviosas… pero… ¡por Kami! ¿Quién no lo estaría?

- Bien, ya hay que salir – dijo Tsubaki mientras abría la puerta del camerino.

Afuera nos estaban esperando los chicos con los trajes que nos había hecho Liz. Black Star se había pintado varias imágenes llamativas en la cara y en los brazos, Kid tenia tres líneas estilo militar en cada mejilla y Soul se había puesto una calavera en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Listas? – nos pregunto Kid.

- Si – contestamos todas a coro.

Nos encaminamos hasta el escenario, ahí, sentados en las primeras filas se encontraban nuestras familias. Los papas y el hermano de Tsubaki, los papas de Black Star, los papas y hermanos de Soul y mi mama y mi loco padre con un letrero que decía _"¡Esa es mi hija!"._ Lo mire con pena mientras calculaba la velocidad a la que tendría que aventar la guitarra para noquearlo.

- ¡¡Wozu, wozu a todos!! – Canturreo Shinigami-sama mientras sacaba sus grandes manos blancas de su capa y las movía en forma de saludo - ¡hoy estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el Gran Concierto del Shibusen, en el cual veremos y escucharemos como han mejorado los alumnos através de este largo ciclo escolar! ¡En unos momentos comenzaremos, así que quiero que se acomoden y disfruten del show!

Todos asintieron y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de murmullos y silbidos de apoyo – entre ellos los de mi padre – mientras que nosotros regresábamos tras bambalinas.

- Bien, hay que ir a prepararnos – dijo Soul, todos asentimos mientras lo seguíamos.

Sin embargo, durante un pequeño momento logre ver como un pequeño animal con gorro de bruja se movía entre las cajas y los muebles que habían ahí.

- ¿Blair? – pregunte mientras lo seguía.

El animalito me condujo hacia una parte apartada del escenario, y cuando por fin logre alcanzarlo, note que no era Blair, si no un mapache con el mismo sombrero que tenía mi gata.

- ¿Pero que…? – murmure, pero ya no pude acabar por que de pronto sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con un trapo.

Intente defenderme, pero me amarraron las manos y me lanzaron dentro de un armario. Quise gritar, pero ningún sonido fuerte salía por mi boca. Logre asomarme por la ranura que había quedado entre las puertas del armario al cerrarse.

Eran Kim y Jacqueline.

- Que disfrutes tu momento a solas, Albarn – murmuro Kim para luego irse junto con Jacqueline entre risas.

Comencé a empujar la puerta del armario para abrirla, pero por más que lo intentaba, estas no se abrían. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

¡¡Esto no podía estar pasando!!

* * *

**Soul POV**

- ¿Y Maka? – pregunte mientras volteaba a ver detrás mío.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – me pregunto Liz.

Negué con la cabeza preocupado.

- ¡¡Onii-chan!! – escuche como gritaban a lo lejos.

Voltee a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, Sam y Wes se acercaban a nosotros con una sonrisa.

- ¿Están listos? – nos pregunto Wes.

- No encontramos a Maka – le dije.

- ¿No estaba con ustedes? – pregunto Sam.

- No, ¿no la vieron ir con sus padres? – pregunto Liz, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- Claramente vimos como los seguía a ustedes cuando salieron del escenario.

- Esto tiene mala pinta – murmuro Tsubaki.

- Si Maka-chan no aparece no podremos pasar y nos descalificaran – dijo Chrona preocupada.

- Yo iré a buscarla – dije.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Si tú tampoco llegas a tiempo nos mataran! – dijo Kid.

- Sam puede suplantarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No se que opines, pero no se tocar el piano!

- Claro que si, te di clases el verano pasado.

- ¡¡Pero aduras penas se tocar las primeras notas!!

- ¡Con eso vasta! ¡Prometo tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible! – les dije, para luego emprender carrera en busca de Maka.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Todos miramos a Soul alejarse entre la multitud. Comencé a morderme las uñas nerviosa, ¿Dónde estaba Maka?

- ¡Bien, esos fueron **The Pixies** con _Blue Bird_! ¡Un aplauso por favor, y en instantes tendremos a **Soul Eater**! – anuncio Shinigami-sama desde el escenario mientras que Kim y su banda entraban.

- Superen eso tontos – nos dijo Kim mientras pasaba a un lado nuestro.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡Soul y Maka todavía no regresan, y ya es nuestro turno! – dijo Kid alterado.

- Haber, Wes puede tocar el violín y Sam hacer un intento frustrado de tocar el piano – dijo Black Star mientras que Sam lo fulminaba con la mirada – solo nos falta la voz principal.

- Yo no se me la letra completa – murmure.

- Eh… y-yo si – murmuro Chrona.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – preguntamos todos alterados.

- S-si, pero yo no se cantar…

Todos suspiramos pesadamente mientras que escuchábamos como alguien se reía de nosotros.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no podían ser más patéticos? ¿Poner a Makenshi a cantar? Si que han de estar desesperados – se burlo Kim.

Al escuchar eso, Chrona se enfureció como nunca antes, y para sorpresa de todos se encamino hacia el escenario.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¡A cantar!! – grito furiosa.

- ¡Waaa! ¡Se ve tan simétrica cuando se enoja! – murmuro Kid con ojitos de corazón mientras que todos veíamos asustados a Chrona.

Kami… ¡¿Qué monstruo habíamos creado?!

Temerosos fuimos hacia el escenario, cada quien se coloco en su puesto, yo iba a ayudar a Chrona en los coros, sin embargo, aun había algo que me preocupaba.

Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que Chrona intento cantar había roto todas las ventanas del salón.

Suspire.

Kami-sama, ¡ayúdela!

- ¡Y 1… 2… 3! – dijo Black Star mientras marcaba el paso.

La música comenzó a sonar. Sam y Wes eran una perfecta combinación, me sorprendía que ella dijera que no sabía tocar el piano, tocaba igual de bien que Soul. Vi como Chrona suspiraba cuando llegaba su tiempo para cantar…

_"Oboeteiru_

_hi no hikari de_

_kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo_

_mirai nante atarimae ni_

_kuru mono dato omotte ita"_

Todos nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos mientras seguíamos tocando, ¡¿esa era la voz de Chrona?! ¡¡Cantaba igual de genial que Maka!!

_"suki na hito to zutto_

_issho ni itai_

_sonna tanjun na yume wo_

_kanaerarezu ni_

_bokura wa koko de_

_hanarete_

_shimau no_

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no_

_tokoro e_

_kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau_

_sono mae ni_

_kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru_

_omoi wo_

_katachi ni kaerun da"_

Sonreí.

Sin duda alguna ganaríamos la primera parte del concurso.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Ja! ¡Hasta ahí! Si le sigo me quedo sin material para el próximo capitulo._

_Y bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Ya estamos a dos capis del final! ¡sugoi! ¡Que emocionada estoy! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

**Soul: **Quiero mandarle un beso a Maka Elric y a egaara ¡¡MUUUUA!!

**Kid: **¡Y yo uno a Damaris! ¡¡MUUUUUA!!¡Ah! y descuida Chica – anime 4ever, ya tranquilicé a Stein (mirando a Stein quien esta feliz de la vida con un panda para disecar)

**Soul/Kid/Black Star:** ¡Y uno en conjunto para Lenalee . 100! ¡¡MUUUUUA!!

**Yo: **¡Jo! Gracias a todas las que me dieron consejitos para los nombres de los personajes, me ayudaron mucho, ¡ah! Y Little Devil esta bien, no se preocupen xD

**Soul: **¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Kid:** ¡coman frutas y verduras simétricas!

**Black Star/Yo/Soul: **… bueno… en fin, ¡bye!

**_Nota:_ **La canción que canta Chrona es _Sonic Boom_ de Maaya Sakamoto

**_Dato Curioso:_ **La que hace la voz de Chrona en el anime es la mismísima Maaya Sakamoto xD

**Próximo Capitulo**

¿Cantas Conmigo?

Maka POV

_"- ¡No puedo Soul! ¡Kim tiene razón, soy una perdedora! – le dije mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos._

_- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerle a una víbora como Kim?!_

_- ¡Por que ella tiene razón, se que algo va a salir mal!_

_Soul frunció el ceño molesto mientras que me sujetaba de los hombros y me agitaba._

_- ¡¡No creas lo que te dice ella!! Mira Maka, tu eres mucho mejor que Kim, ¿entendido?, tu has tenido el valor para hacer cosas que en un pasado no hubieras hecho, te has enfrentado al miedo en varias ocasiones, tu tienes algo que Kim jamás tendrá, y eso es coraje._

_Lo voltee a ver a los ojos, ya no podía retener las lagrimas, por lo que estas caían libremente por mi cara._

_Sonreí._

_- Gracias Soul._

_Soul me sonrió._

_- De que… ahora… ¿cantas conmigo?"_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Penúltimo capitulo up! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Cap. 21**_ ¿Cantas Conmigo?_

**Maka POV**

Suspire pesadamente.

Había estado alrededor de 10 minutos intentando abrir las malditas puertas del estupido ropero, las cuales no se abrían, también había intentado gritar, pero solo se lograba escuchar un débil_ "Hump",_ por lo que dudaba que alguien lo escuchara con tanto ruido.

Me recargue en una de las paredes del lugar. Tenia ganas de llorar, por rabia, por dolor, por frustración…

Por sentirme totalmente inútil en estos momentos.

¿Cómo estarían los demás? Por lo que sabia éramos los segundos en pasar, ¿habían logrado atrasar nuestro turno? ¿Ya habían pasado? ¿Tan siquiera estaban buscándome?

Volví a suspirar mientras que un sollozo escapaba de mi garganta.

¡Claro que no estarían buscándome! ¿Para que? Solo era una inútil, y tal vez por mi culpa ellos aun no han pasado.

_Tonta, tonta y más tonta._

Estaba apunto de resignarme para siempre, cuando una voz llamo mi atención.

- ¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Maka!! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – grito Soul a todo pulmón.

Sentí como si pudiera escuchar el coro de los ángeles, ¡¡estaba salvada!!

- ¡¡Maka!!

Intente gritarle, pero como siempre no salía ningún ruido alto de mi garganta, así que recurrí a mi única alternativa que me quedaba… golpear las puertas.

Comencé a lanzarme contra ellas, por suerte mía lograba hacer un ruido alto, lo suficiente para que Soul pudiera escucharme. Y gracias a Dios así fue, ya que escuche un par de pasos acercarse al lugar en el queme encontraba.

- ¡¿Maka?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

_¡¿Quién mas puede ser?!_

- ¡¿Dónde estas?!

_¡¿Dónde crees tú?!_

Seguí golpeando las puertas del armario, solo que ahora con más fuerza.

Sin duda, esto me dejaría un moretón mañana…

Tome impulso para volver a golpearlas, y justo cuando me lancé contra ellas, estas se abrieron, haciendo que cayera encima de Soul, quien por suerte logro atraparme a tiempo.

- ¡¡Maka!! ¡¿Estas bien?!

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – gemí.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡¡Mnnnmmm!!!

- ¡No te entiendo!

Suspire mientras alzaba la cara para que el pudiera ver el trapo que tapaba mi boca.

- ¡¿Y por que me no me dijiste que tenias eso?! – me pregunto.

_¿Eres idiota o te haces?_

Soul me quito el trapo de la boca y comencé a escupir un poco de pelusa que se había metido en mi garganta. Mataría a Kim y a Jacqueline tan pronto las viera.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – me pregunto Soul mientras me desamarraba las manos.

- Kim y Jacqueline – le respondí mientras sobaba mis muñecas - ¿y el concurso? ¿ya pasaron?

- No lo se, tan pronto vi que no estabas con nosotros vine a buscarte – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- Entonces tenemos que ir rápido con los demás.

Soul asintió para luego emprender carrera hacia el escenario, yo lo seguí de cerca. Estaba súper nerviosa y le corazón me latía desenfrenado.

_Ellos están bien, ellos están bien…_ Me repetía mentalmente, intentando calmar este miedo que comenzaba a inundar mi pecho.

Llegamos a la parte en la que todas las bandas se reunían, suspire aliviada al ver a los demás ahí, cada uno tenia un semblante preocupado, el cual se alivio al vernos a mi y a Soul.

- ¡Maka! ¿Qué paso, donde estabas? – me pregunto Liz.

- Un par de brujas me encerraron – murmure.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿ya pasaron? – pregunto Soul preocupado.

- Si, ya pasamos – respondió Kid.

- ¿Ya pasaron? ¿Pero quien fue la que canto? – pregunte.

- Chrona – respondieron todos a coro mientras señalaban a una asustada Chrona.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Soul.

- Cuando acabo de cantar todos comenzaron a aplaudirle, y ella comenzó a decir_ "¡no se lidiar con los aplausos!",_ y se fue corriendo del escenario – dijo Tsubaki.

- Pero por suerte nadie la vio irse, ya que Shinigami-sama nos había despedido antes y todos se encontraban distraídos – dijo Liz.

- ¿Y ya anunciaron a los ganadores de la primera ronda? – pregunte.

- Aun no, apenas esta terminando de pasar la ultima banda – dijo Black Star.

Escuchamos como el escenario se llenaba de aplausos mientras que la última banda entraba a los camerinos. Respire nerviosa mientras que esperaba a que Shinigami-sama diera la orden de pasar al escenario.

Mire a mi alrededor solo para tranquilizar mis nervios, pero esto no ayudo mucho ya que me encontré con la mirada burlona de Kim, Jacqueline, Ox y Harvar. Una parte de mi se enfureció tanto que sentí que me abalanzaría contra ellas para matarlas – literalmente – pero la otra parte se quedo estática en su sitio, con el temor inmovilizando mi cuerpo.

- ¿Pasa algo Maka? – me pregunto Soul.

- N-no, nada… - murmure mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Pero la verdad es que si pasaba algo. Las miradas burlonas de Kim lograban asustarme y darme cuenta de lo inútil y tonta que era. ¿Cómo me había podido dejar engañar por ellas? ¿Cómo era posible que por mi culpa casi no pasaran los otros? ¡Por mi culpa todo se iba a echar a perder! ¡Por mi culpa los sueños de los demás se iban a desmoronar!

- ¡Bien, recibamos a todas las bandas con un fuerte aplauso para luego decir a los 5 finalistas! – dijo Shinigami-sama.

Nerviosos, salimos hacia el escenario. Las personas aplaudían o gritaban porras a su banda favorita.

- Profesor Stein, ¿nos haría el favor de decir el primer lugar? – pregunto Shinigami-sama.

- Lo que hago para que me dejen disecar el próximo año… ejem… bueno, el primer lugar es para…**_ The Break_** – anuncio mientras que tres chicas gritaban emocionadas e iban a recibir las medallas por parte de Marei-sensei.

- Bien, ahora, Sid-sensei, ¿podría decir a los últimos 4 lugares? – pregunto nuevamente Shinigami-sama.

- Bien, en quinto lugar están **_Clamor_**, es cuarto lugar están **_Powwow_**, en tercer lugar están **_The Pixies_** – Kim y los otros nos miraron burlonamente mientras iban a recibir sus medallas – y en segundo lugar están… - todos nos sujetamos las manos nerviosos, sentía como si mi corazón fuese a salirse por los nervios – **_Soul Eater_**.

Suspiramos aliviados mientras que íbamos con Marie-sensei por nuestras medallas, pude ver como a lo lejos Ox y su grupito nos mandaban miradas asesinas.

- ¡Gracias a las demás bandas por participar! ¡Les daremos a las bandas finalistas 15 minutos para prepararse, así que mientras disfruten el intermedio! – anuncio Shinigami-sama.

Todos regresamos tras bambalinas. Black Star se dejo caer sobre unas cajas mientras suspiraba pesadamente junto con Kid, Soul, Liz y Patty.

- Eso estuvo cerca… - murmuro.

- Si, ¿se imaginan si Chrona no hubiese querido pasar? ¡Estaríamos muertos! – dijo Liz.

Baje la mirada mientras me mordía el labio.

Era verdad, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Chrona no hubiera querido pasar? Ahora mismo estaríamos descalificados, y todo por mis descuidos.

Hubiéramos perdido por mi culpa.

- Voy por un poco de agua, ¿me acompañan? – pregunto Kid.

Todos asintieron mientras lo seguían hacia los camerinos, yo en cambio me quede en mi lugar sin mover un músculo.

Estábamos en la final – por suerte – pero aun así me seguía sintiendo nerviosa.

¿Qué pasaría si me caía, o me trababa a mitad de la canción? ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿y si por mi culpa todos perdíamos? ¿Y si…?

- Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí, si es Albarn, ¿disfrutaste tu tiempo a solas? – murmuro Kim mientras que Jacqueline se reía.

No les respondí, simplemente las ignore, ya bastaba con que yo misma me hiciera ver mis defectos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Al parecer le comió la lengua el gato! – dijo Jacqueline burlona.

- ¿Qué quieren? – les respondí fríamente,

- Nada, ¿Qué acaso no podemos desearle suerte a nuestros contrincantes? – pregunto Kim.

- Es verdad, por que si que necesitaran suerte, sobre todo tu Maka, digo… no ah de ser fácil pararse frente a toda esa gente, la cual te esta viendo y chocando en todo lo que haces…

- Tienes razón Jacqueline, ¿Qué pasaría si te cayeras a mitad de la canción? O peor aun, que esta se te olvidara al principio y te quedaras helada frente a todos mientras que la música continúa…

- Perderías, y no creo que eso le guste a Soul y a los demás, ¿verdad?, ellos que tanto se han esforzado durante este largo año para llegar hasta aquí…

- Y que vengas tú y eches todo a perder…

- ¡¡Ya cállense!! – les grite mientras apretaba los puños, intentando evitar que las lagrimas saliesen de mis ojos.

- Pero es la verdad Maka-chan, debes admitirlo, eres una fracasada, no sirves para nada, por tu culpa perderán, todo su esfuerzo y todos sus sueños desaparecerán, ¿y por que?, por que fuiste tan estupida como desmayarte frente a todos – susurro Kim cerca de mi oído, para luego alejarse y sonreír con autosuficiencia – disfruta de la derrota, Albarn.

- ¡Continuemos con el Concierto! – Anuncio Shinigami-sama desde el escenario - ¡demos la bienvenida al primer lugar de los finalistas, **_The Break_**!

Todos aplaudieron mientras que Kim y Jacqueline me sonreían maliciosamente, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud que había en el lugar.

Me deje caer en una de las cajas mientras que los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta, pero para mala suerte mía las lagrimas no acudían a mis ojos, ¡Cuánto necesitaba llorar para desahogarme!

Kim tenía razón, yo echaría todo a perder, el esfuerzo de los demás… sus sueños… todo…

Todo iba a ser mi culpa…

- Maka, ¿estas lista?, somos los siguientes – me dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras que trataba de dejar de sollozar.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto preocupado.

- No…

- Maka, dime, se que algo te pasa.

- Y-yo… yo no puedo Soul…

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- ¡No puedo pasar, no estoy lista!

- ¡Claro que si! Hemos estado ensayando…

- ¡Pero aun así no es suficiente! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Soy una inútil, se que echaré todo a perder!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas demente o que?!

- ¡No puedo Soul! ¡Kim tiene razón, soy una perdedora! – le dije mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerle a una víbora como Kim?!

- ¡Por que ella tiene razón, se que algo va a salir mal! ¡se que me desmayare o algo por el estilo!

Soul frunció el ceño molesto mientras que me sujetaba de los hombros y me agitaba.

- ¡¡No creas lo que te dice ella!! Mira Maka, tu eres mucho mejor que Kim, ¿entendido?, tu has tenido el valor para hacer cosas que en un pasado no hubieras hecho, te has enfrentado al miedo en varias ocasiones, tu tienes algo que Kim jamás tendrá, y eso es coraje.

Lo voltee a ver a los ojos, ya no podía retener las lagrimas, por lo que estas caían libremente por mi cara.

Sonreí.

- Gracias Soul.

Soul me sonrió.

- De que… ahora… ¿cantas conmigo? – murmuro mientras me tendía su mano.

Asentí torpemente mientras aceptaba su mano, Soul me ayudo a pararme y juntos nos encaminamos hacia los demás. Todos me miraron preocupados al ver mis ojos rojos.

- ¡Maka-chan! ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

- No, descuida, estoy bien – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Despidamos a **_The Break_** con un aplauso y recibamos al segundo lugar, **_Soul Eater_**! – dijo Shinigami-sama emocionado.

- ¿Lista? – me pregunto Soul dulcemente.

- Si – murmure.

- Recuerda que yo estaré aquí contigo, siempre.

- Siempre – repetí.

Y juntos nos encaminamos hasta el escenario seguidos de Black Star, Kid y Patty.

Suspire nerviosa mientras volteaba a ver al publico, todos tenían su vista fija en mi y en los demás. Mama me sonreía junto con papa, al igual que la mama de Soul, Wes y Sam.

Sonreí.

Ya nada podría salir mal.

- ¡1… 2… 3! – anuncio Soul mientras marcaba el paso junto con Black Star.

La música de la guitarra de Patty y Soul se mezclo con los discos de la batería de Black Star, para luego unirse la melodía del bajo de Kid, y al final, Black Star y Soul aceleraron el paso, marcando un ritmo mas prendido.

Volví a suspirar cuando llego mi turno para cantar junto con Soul.

_"MO-BU iro no fukai yoru takaku unaru a no tsukiga Ah tataeru_

_kudzake chitta gareki kuzu niou yatsu no tamashi ga So yonderu_

_Yami ni ikiru futatsu no sadame_

_watashi no te to ore no ude ga_

_hibiki aeba ima shake up! shake up!_

_Makuro ni kasoku hachou no soul style_

_mamorinuku tame tsuyuku nareru_

_heiwa to seiga wa death of the rule_

_akai shibuki wa suukou na yaiba_

_kizuna umareshi toki negai wa todoku fight out! fight out!"_

Mire a Soul de reojo con una sonrisa, la cual el me correspondió mientras seguía tocando, me arme nuevamente de valor cuando volvió a ser mi turno para seguir cantando…

_"Kaze ni RO-BU hirugaeshi konya momata kakenukeru Ah makenai wa_

_matta nashi ni saa ikou chuu wo maeba exciting So kanjiru_

_Tomoni mezasu futatsu no sadame_

_anata no me to omae no me wo_

_shinjiaeta nara shake up! shake up!_

_Masuto ni hiyaku muteki no cool scythe_

_yuuki ga koko ni kakusei suru_

_shouri no megami wa death or life_

_kuroi chishio ga nie tagiru yaiba_

_kizuna umareshi toki tsunagaru sympathy fight out! fight out!"_

Kid comenzó a tocar seguido de la batería de Black Star, para luego dejar paso junto con Patty al solo de guitarra de Soul.

Sabía que lo lograríamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiramos nerviosos cuando regresamos detrás de bambalinas, fuimos recibidos por los brazos y gritos alegres de Tsubaki, Liz y Chrona.

- ¡¡Estuvieron sensacionales haya!! – grito Liz.

- ¡Sin duda alguna ganaremos! – dijo Tsubaki.

- ¿Eso creen? No se hagan falsas ilusiones - murmuro una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas.

Todos nos volteamos molestos para ver a Kim y a su grupito, quienes esperaban a que Shinigami-sama les dijera que pasaran al escenario.

- ¿Ahora que quieres Kim? – le pregunte molesta.

- No, nada, simplemente no quiero que se hagan ilusiones del primer lugar, ya que nosotros seremos quien lo ganemos.

- Rómpete una pierna Kim – murmuro Tsubaki molesta.

- ¡A continuación, el tercer lugar, **_The Pixies_**! – anuncio Shinigami-sama.

- Adiós perdedores – dijo Kim mientras pasaba a un lado de nosotros junto con Jacqueline y los demás.

- No, enserio, rómpetela – siseo Tsubaki, para luego meterle el pie a Kim justo en la entrada de las bambalinas, haciendo que se cayera de cara al suelo.

Pero justo antes de caer, Kim se sujeto de Jacqueline, la cual no aguanto su peso y se cayo junto con Kim.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos de ellas, mientras que Ox y Harvar las ayudaban a pararse.

- ¡¿Estas loca o que?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito furiosa.

- Ups, perdón… ¿pero sabes? Todos te están viendo – murmuro Tsubaki con falsa inocencia mientras señalaba hacia le publico.

A Kim se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras que entre risas nerviosas se dirigió hacia los micrófonos, seguida por los demás.

- ¡¡Esa es mi chica!! – grito Black Star mientras abrazaba a Tsubaki, quien se sonrojo a mas no poder.

- Fue un ataque de ira – murmuro apenada.

- Recuérdame nunca meterme contigo Tsubaki – murmuro Liz mientras que los demás nos reíamos.

Fuimos a tomar un poco de agua y a relajarnos un poco mientras que esperábamos a que las otras bandas terminaran de pasar.

Estuve jugando con mi vaso nerviosa, el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y sentía mi estomago gruñir a causa de los nervios, Soul puso su mano sobre la mía para evitar los temblores que esta tenia, para luego darme una gran sonrisa, la cual logro tranquilizarme.

Esos fueron los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, hasta que al final, Shinigami-sama volvió a llamarnos a todas las bandas al escenario.

- ¡Bien chicos, alumnos y padres, el momento de la verdad ya llego, diremos quien es el ganador del concurso y con ello, la mejor banda de todo el Shibusen! ¡Redoblen tambores por favor! – pidió Shinigami-sama.

Hero – quien estaba cerca de la batería –, agarro las baquetas y comenzó a tocar los tambores… pero estuvo así unos 10 minutos, hasta que al fin Shingami-sama se harto y le dio un buen Shinigami-chop, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso.

- Bien, en tercer lugar tenemos a… ¡¡**_Clamor_**!! – grito mientras que las cuatro chicos se dirigían a tomar el trofeo de plata a manos de Marie-sensei – en segundo lugar tenemos a… ¡¡**_The Break_**!! – Las tres chicas fuero a recibir su trofeo de bronce, mientras que nosotros nos mordíamos las uñas por los nervios - ¡y en primer lugar esta…!

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Soul, quien miraba nervioso hacia Shingami-sama, vi como también los demás se abrazaban o se agarraban de las manos igual de nerviosos que nosotros.

Shinigami-sama ya estaba alargando mucho el suspenso.

- ¡¡**_The Pixies_**!!

Sentí como el alma se me iba al suelo.

¡¿QUE?!

Jacqueline y Kim nos mostraron la lengua mientras se encaminaban hacia Merie-sensei, pero al dar el segundo paso, Shinigami-sama carraspeo un poco.

- ¡Oh, parece que me eh equivocado, el verdadero ganador es… **_Soul Eater_**!!

Todo el público comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir fuertemente, yo en cambio sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

_Habíamos ganado…_

_¿Habíamos ganado...?_

_¡¡SI!! ¡¡Habíamos ganado!!_

Confeti comenzó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas mientras que Marie-sensei junto con Nygus-sensei nos entregaban el trofeo del primer lugar junto con un ramo de rosas. Liz, Chrona, Patty, Tsubaki y yo comenzamos a gritar y a brincar de la emoción mientras que Kid, Soul y Black Star chocaban las manos y se reían a carcajadas.

En el publico, mama y papa se abrazaron mientras que papa lloraba felizmente, y para sorpresa mía, el papa de Soul estaba llorando igual que el mío mientras que Elizabeth le daba palmaditas en su espalda y Wes y Sam grababan el momento con una videocámara. Kid sujeto a Chrona de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre si para luego besarla apasionadamente, después de que se separaron ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder y se abrazaron, Black Star también beso a Tsubaki, para luego comenzar a gritar que el era el mas _"big"_ de todos y subirse al techo, Liz y Patty se abrazaban mientras brincaban y gritaban y yo por mi parte estábamos que feliz.

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había logrado superar mi miedo escénico!

Para sorpresa mía, Soul me sujeto de las mejillas y me beso en los labios, yo solo le correspondí mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello alegremente.

¿Quién dijo que los finales felices no existían?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡¡WAAAAAA!! ¡¡Que emoción!! ¡Ya estamos a solo el epilogo para acabar esta historia! Snif… que feliz me siento… tuve un bloqueo con este capitulo, pero para suerte mía logre superarlo y… ¡taran! ¡Eh aquí el penúltimo capitulo!_

**Soul: **Bien, antes de acabar el capitulo, quiero mandarle un beso a Itzmaltzin – road y a Kaorubixk ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Kid:** ¡El epilogo se los traeremos para le día lunes, no se desesperen!

**Black Star: **¡Acabaremos este fic junto con el gran especial – en el que yo soy la estrella – de Halloween!

**Yo: **¡Ah! Y bueno, tan pronto acabe este fic, lo editare para quitarle las letras de las canciones, pero eso si, en mi perfil pondré los links de las letras junto con el capitulo, para cuando en algún futuro lean este fic, y well… ¿seria mucha molestia pedir que llegáramos a los 300 reviews? Harían muy feliz a esta humilde escritora xD

**Soul: **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Todos:** ¡Bye!

**_Nota: _**Como ya sabrán, la canción que cantan Maka y Soul es Mauve – iro no symphaty, la cual es cantada por Chiaki Omigawa y Koki Uchiyama, quienes son los seiyuus de nuestros queridos personajes

**Ultimo Capitulo**

Epilogo

Un Final Feliz

_Próximamente_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	23. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni siquiera si le hago un Maka-Chop a su creador, el gran Atsushi Okubo), lo ****único mío es la loca idea de utilizar a los personajes para mi alocada historia. Las letras/titulos/canciones que aparecen aqui NO me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes, simplemente las utilizo para darle un mejor trama a la historia.**

_¡Ultimo capitulo!_

* * *

**¿Cantas Conmigo?**

**(Sing with Me?)**

**Epilogo**

_Un Final Feliz_

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

La luna brillaba fuertemente en esa oscuridad, acompañada por el resplandor de las estrellas, las cuales estaban dispersas por todo ese manto oscuro. El patio del Shibusen se encontraba en silencio, aunque a lo lejos se escuchar el débil susurro de la música proveniente del auditorio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto una voz de la nada, haciendo que diera un brinco por le susto.

- ¡Soul, no me asustes así! – le regañe mientras que el se reía y me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Perdón, pero no me has contestado, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás festejando?

- Quería relajarme un poco.

- Eres rara, ¿sabes?

- Creo que eso ya me lo has dicho – le dije con una sonrisa.

Soul me sonrió, para después tomarme de la mano y guiarme hacia la entrada del auditorio, donde se encontraban los demás festejando el que hubiéramos ganado el concurso.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde se habían metido? – pregunto Black Star pícaramente.

- Cállate – murmuramos los dos apenados.

- ¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – grito una voz chillona a lo lejos.

Suspire mientras que mi papa me abrazaba y me zangoloteaba de un lado a otro, llorando de la emoción.

- ¡¡Mi pequeña hija ah ganado!! ¡¡Esa es mi Maka!!

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a alardear que Maka gano? – le pregunto mama.

- ¡¡Es verdad, todos se tienen que enterar que mi Maka fue la que gano!! – grito papa para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el papa de Soul y comenzar a discutir.

- Felicidades hija – me felicito mama con una sonrisa.

- Gracias - le dije mientras que ella se daba media vuelta y se dirigía con papa para regañarlo.

- ¿Dónde van a pasar sus vacaciones? – pregunto Liz.

- Yo iré dos semanas a Cancún, papa y mama quieren tener_ "vacaciones normales" _– le dije mientras que Soul me abrazaba por detrás y recargaba su mentón en mi hombro.

- Yo iré a Tokio unos días, para pasar tiempo con mis abuelos – dijo Tsubaki.

- Yo también iré a Londres para pasar más tiempo con mis abuelos – murmuro Soul aburrido.

- ¡Ja, la gran estrella ira a Osaka para resplandecer como nunca! – grito Black Star con su típica pose de Dios.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos en el Shibusen para ayudar a papa con las inscripciones del próximo año – dijo Kid.

- Oigan, pero… ¿podrían estar aquí para el 10 de Agosto? – pregunto Chrona.

- ¿El 10 de Agosto? ¿Para que? – pregunto Liz.

- Por que ese día tenemos que estar en el estudio _Bones_ para comenzar a grabar nuestro primer sencillo – dijo Chrona con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Es verdad, habíamos olvidado el contrato discográfico! – murmuro Tsubaki sorprendida.

- ¿Se imaginan que Maka no hubiera regresado? ¡Chrona seria nuestra nueva cantante! – dijo Black Star.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso ni loca, no volveré a pararme frente a un escenario por le resto de mi vida! – murmuro Chrona asustada.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

- ¿No les parece loco? Parece como si fuera ayer el día en que Maka entro al Shibusen – murmuro Liz mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

- Es verdad – coincidimos todos.

- ¡Y mírense! Ustedes se odiaban a muerte y ahora se aman a muerte – nos dijo burlonamente mientras nos señalaba a mi y a Soul.

- Es verdad – repetimos Soul y yo entre risas.

- Estas van a ser unas vacaciones muy largas – susurro Kid mientras que el y Chrona se tomaban de la mano.

- Pero nos volveremos a ver – dije.

- Y el próximo año ya estaremos preparados para las artimañas de Kim y su banda de sanguijuelas – murmuro Soul.

Volvimos a reírnos.

- ¿Cómo se imaginan que seremos dentro de 10 años? – pregunto Liz.

- ¡Oh, oh, yo se! – Exclamo Patty mientras alzaba una mano - ¡serás una vieja Onee-chan!

Liz miro horrorizada a su hermana mientras que todos estallábamos a carcajadas.

- ¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso Patty!! – murmuro Liz con miedo.

- ¿Creen que sigamos siendo amigos para entonces? – pregunte.

- Claro que si, ¡siempre seremos amigos! – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no le decimos a Hero que nos tome una foto de recuerdo? Así podremos verla cuando estemos reunidos dentro de 10 años – dijo Liz.

- Yo me la tomo pero si salimos simétricamente, quiero que mis hijos me vean perfecto – dijo Kid.

- ¡¡Pues en marcha, pero tengan por seguro que el Gran Black Star los opacara a todos!! – grito Black Star mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Hero estaba tomando las fotos de recuerdo.

Los demás lo seguimos a el, para luego acomodarnos de manera _"simétrica"_ y esperar a que Hero nos tomar ala foto.

- ¡Digan: _patatas_! – nos dijo Hero mientras preparaba la cámara.

- ¡¡_Whisky_!! _–_ gritamos todos entre risas.

Y el flash ilumino todo el lugar…

* * *

**10 años después…**

**- **¡Mama, mama!

Deje de lavar los platos sucios para voltear a ver a la personita que me había hablado.

Un niño de unos 4 años corría hacia mí seguido de una niña de 2 años. El era peliblanco y con dos ojos color rubí, los cuales brillaban emocionados, ella en cambio era rubia platinada con dos ojos color jade.

Sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa Nick? – le pregunte mientras me agachaba a la altura de los dos.

- ¡Mira lo que encontramos Emily y yo! – me dijo emocionado mientras me mostraba un viejo álbum de fotos, abierto en una página donde mostraba una foto de 8 chicos sonrientes.

- Eh, es mi vieja foto de la Academia – le dije mientras agarraba el álbum.

- ¿Ahí están papa y tu? – me pregunto Emily.

- Si, también están tus tíos Black Star y Kid y las tías Patty, Liz, Chrona y Tsubaki – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde esta la tía Liz? – Me pregunto Nick, le mostré la foto y señale el rostro sonriente de Liz - ¡vaya! ¿Esa es? Se ve mas joven que ahora.

- No le vayas a decir eso o seguro que te mata – le dije mientras le revolvía su blanco cabello.

- Eso ya lo se, la otra vez que manche su abrigo me estuvo correteando por toda la cuadra – me dijo mientras temblaba de miedo.

Me reí un poco, pero justo en ese momento se escucho como la puerta principal se abría. Emily y Nick se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa, para luego correr hacia la entrada felices.

- ¡¡Papa!! – gritaron los dos.

- ¡Hola! – les respondió Soul mientras los cargaba a los dos en cada uno de sus brazos.

- Saliste temprano – le dije.

- Es Navidad, y el cliente quería acabar con el contrato rápido – me dijo para después darme un beso en los labios.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Seguimos aquí, hay niños presentes! – se quejo Nick mientras que Emily se reía.

- Bien niños, ¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a poner la mesa? – les pregunte mientras que Soul los bajaba.

- ¡Si! – me contestaron los dos a coro con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que los niños iban por los manteles y los platos, Soul me abrazo dulcemente mientras me daba besos en los labios y acariciaba mi prominente vientre de 8 meses, ¿ya había dicho que esperábamos otro niño?

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – le pregunte mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

- Chrona y yo logramos convencer al líder de la banda para que firmara el contrato discográfico, no fue nada fácil, ¡querían obtener mas del 60% de los derechos sobre las letras! ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Si, creo que si – le dije entre risas.

- ¿Sabes a que horas van a llegar los demás? – me pregunto.

- Según Tsubaki llegarían a las 8:00… ósea en cinco minutos – le dije mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de la sala.

- Entonces hay que esperarlos – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí.

En estos últimos 10 años, varias cosas habían cambiado. La mama de Soul, Elizabeth, murió al año siguiente, pero por suerte Soul logro superarlo un poco; cuando salimos del Shibusen ya graduados y con honores, formamos oficialmente nuestra banda, tuvimos 4 álbumes en los siguientes 5 años, y justo cuando terminamos de grabar le ultimo álbum fue cuando nos enteramos Soul y yo de que estaba embarazada, por lo que nos casamos la año siguiente de que naciera nuestro hijo; la banda se desintegro, pero cada quien siguió su camino, Kid es el nuevo director del Shibusen, Patty es maestra – no pregunten como – al igual que Tsubaki, Liz es la mejor modista de los artistas, Black Star es el baterista de una banda llamada _Desert Rose_ y Soul y Chrona trabajan como representantes en la disquera_ Bones._

Kid y Chrona, al igual que Tsubaki y Black Star estaban casados, los primeros tenían unas gemelas, llamadas Jane y Lena, en cambio los otros tuvieron un hijo súper hiperactivo – como su padre – de nombre Light.

Cada navidad nos juntábamos en casa de uno para pasar juntos las fiestas, esta vez nos había tocado a mi y a Soul, hacia meses que no veía a Liz y a Patty, ya que ambas habían ido de vacaciones a Brooklyn para visitar a sus padres.

Después de un rato mas, tocaron a la puerta, eran Black Star, Kid, Chrona y Tsubaki junto con sus hijos. Las gemelas tenían los mismos rasgos que su padre, pero el cabello era de su madre al igual que sus ojos – además de que una tenía tres líneas blancas del lado izquierdo de la cabeza y la otra del lado derecho –. Light era idéntico a Black Star, pero su cabello era negro como el de Tsubaki y era más pálido. Justo una hora después de que llegaran ellos, Liz y Patty tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Liz, Patty, dijeron que a las 8:00 estarían aquí! ¡Son las 9:00, el 9 no es simétrico! – se quejo Kid.

- Pero papa, el 9 si es simétrico, ya que se puede dividir en múltiplos de 2 y de 3, además, si lo volteamos hace un 6 y si le agregamos 2 hace 8 – dijo Jane.

- ¡Oh, es verdad, tu si que eres inteligente Jane! – dijo Kid mientras abrazaba a su hija mayor.

- Mama, yo no se lidiar con las matemáticas – murmuro Lena mientras volteaba a ver a Chrona.

- No te preocupes hija, a tu edad yo tampoco podía lidiar con ellas – le dijo Chrona con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Light, Nick, regresen para acá engendros del demonio!! – grito Liz furiosa mientras perseguía a los niños, ya que estos habían tirado refresco sobre su nuevo bolso.

- ¡¡Jajaja, nunca nos atraparas anciana!! – grito Light.

- ¡¡Cállate y corre!! – le dijo Nick.

- No se ustedes, pero a esto se le podría aplicar la frase de _"tal palo, tal astilla"_ – murmure.

Todos se rieron.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, les dimos sus regalos a los niños, los cuales se fueron a ver un especial de películas navideñas al cuarto de Nick, dejándonos solos en la sala.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando los dejamos solos con aquel perro que ladraba mucho? Como se llamaba… ¿Excalibur…? – pregunto Liz mientras acariciaba la espalda de una ya no tan pequeña Blair.

- No nos lo recuerdes… - murmuraron Kid, Soul y Black Star con miedo.

- O la guerra de pasteles que Maka inicio – dijo Chrona.

- Es verdad, Marie-sensei no nos dejo salir hasta que volviéramos a hacer los pasteles – dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de chocolate caliente.

- Pero sin duda lo que se llevo el oro fue cuando pasaste a cantar Chrona – dijo Black Star entre risas.

Chrona se sonrojo mientras se tapaba la cara y murmuraba_ "no se lidiar con los escenarios"._

- Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo ese día Liz nos obligo a tomarnos la foto, ¿recuerdan? – les pregunte.

- Tienes razón, dije que dentro de 10 años la veríamos y nos acordaríamos de todo – murmuro Liz.

- ¡Onee-chan, no me dijiste que eras vidente! – dijo Patty sorprendida.

- No lo soy Patty.

- ¿Aun la tienes Maka? –me pregunto Tsubaki.

Asentí mientras agarraba el álbum de fotos que estaba sobre la chimenea, para luego acercarme a ellos y mostrarles la foto.

- ¿Esa eres tu Liz? ¡Te veías mas joven! – le dijo Soul.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¿Qué? ¡n-no, nada!

- Muérete Soul Eater Evans – siseo Liz furiosa.

Todos nos reímos.

Después de un rato mas, todos nos despedimos y nos deseamos feliz navidad, para luego acompañar a Kid, Chrona y a los demás hasta la puerta.

Acostamos a Emily y a Nick, para luego dirigirnos a nuestra habitación. Nos metimos a la cama mientras que yo me recargaba en el pecho de Soul y el me abrazaba, voltee a verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa, la cual el me correspondió.

- Te amo, para siempre – murmure.

- Yo también, para siempre – susurro, para luego darme un beso.

Y así, lentamente caímos a los brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando así de nuestro pequeño final feliz, juntos, con nuestros hijos y amigos.

Nunca creí que mi vida fuera un dulce cuento de hadas…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¡EL FIN!_

_¿Es mi imaginación o todos mis finales son muy melosos? ¡Como sea! ¡No puedo creerlo! Al fin acabamos esta historia, millones de gracias a aquellos que la siguieron hasta al final, a aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y dejaron reviews, a los que dejaron reviews pero no agregaron, a los que agregaron pero no dejaron review y a los que de plano ni dejaron review ni agregaron pero que leyeron al historia hasta al final, ¡un brindis!_

**Soul: **Y para despedirme, un beso a Maka Elric ¡¡MUUUA!! ¡Además, un gran abrazo para Dapyzux! ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!

**Wes: **¿Y yo que hago aquí?

**Yo: **Por que pidieron un beso tuyo y de los chicos, además, esta en tu contrato (sonrisa macabra)

**Wes: **Te odio…

**Soul/Black Star/Kid/Wes: **¡Y un beso para Kuchiki rukia ichi! ¡¡MUUUA!!

**Yo: **No puedo creerlo… 200 paginas en word, 301 reviews y un especial (no cuento los alertas y los favoritos, me dan flojera) ¡¡Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron!! Sin falta para mañana les traigo el tan esperado primer capitulo de **Romeo & Juliet**, ¡espero sus comentarios sobre el epilogo! ¡Cuídense!

**Todos: **¡Hasta la próxima!

**Sing with Me? Fan Fiction © Vampire Girl Yumi**

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
